Le temps de la revanche
by Juste Cllia
Summary: "Et si je vous offrais de tout refaire ?" proposa le détraqueur. "Refaire quoi ?" "Votre vie. Eviter vos erreurs. Voir votre Seigneur triompher. Vous venger des Marauders. Avoir votre Lily. Vivante." "Et si je vous détruisais tous ?" pensa Severus. Et si Rogue avait survécu au septième tome ? De la génération suivante aux marauders (time-travel).
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! (ou personne, pas sûr qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui lise). L'histoire qui suit est basé sur un « et si », en l'occurrence et si Rogue avait survécu à Nagini. Cela se branche donc dans la lignée où on retrouve Rogue à l'endroit où on s'attend le moins, alors qu'on est persuadé qu'il est mort. En l'occurrence, l'endroit est Azkaban.**

 **Il y a aussi un voyage dans le temps de prévu, mais pas immédiatement (partie 2. Sachant que l'écriture de la partie 1 n'est pas achevée). L'histoire est écrite du point de vue de Rogue qui, même s'il a fait un sacrifice héroïque n'est pas la plus sympathique des personnes. Et qui pourrit depuis pas mal de temps à Azkaban et a eu le temps de regretter certaines décisions.**

 **Azkaban, l'impitoyable système carcéral des sorciers, emplit de criminels en tout genre, avec les détraqueurs autour, j'ai besoin de davantage préciser pourquoi c'est classé M ?**

La folie est un état d'esprit très particulier, réfléchit le prisonnier numéro 8672, domicilié à Azkaban. Il avait une fois vu une personne effroyablement torturée à coup de Doloris par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et quelques-uns de ses plus proches adeptes se mettre à rire. Le son de la respiration haletante s'était peu à peu transformé en saccades étranges avant qu'on ne perçoive le rire qui était peu à peu monté, dont le son avait augmenté jusqu'à emplir l'espace, se répercutant sur le plafond comme ses cris plus tôt. Bellatrix avait semblé fascinée, si certains des autres mangemorts avaient détourné les yeux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été furieux; l'homme était un transfuge et il n'avait pas parlé. Le prisonnier, autrefois mangemort, venait juste d'accéder au Cercle Intérieur quand cette scène avait eu lieu. Il en avait été tout à la fois terrifié et fasciné.

Maintenant, il lui semblait qu'il comprenait mieux la réaction du fou. En cet état, on ne peut plus attendre que les gens vous comprennent et la torture devenait donc inutile. Et Severus, comme le transfuge, était très compétent à l'occulmencie. La folie préservait les secrets qu'ils détenaient.

Mais, à la différence du transfuge, les secrets de Severus étaient nettement moins recherchés. Principalement parce que personne ne savait qu'il les possédait. Personne n'avait réalisé le montant d'informations qu'il recueillait. L'Ordre du Phénix avait été trop occupé à le haïr pour réaliser la qualité de leur espion. Et il avait déjoué facilement le veritaserum, sous-estimé qu'il était. Leurs demandes étaient assez imprécises pour qu'il torde la question. S'il s'avait quelque chose d'autre ? Oui, la composition de la Félix Felicis, du Trait de mort vivant, que les moldus étaient allés sur la lune et une chanson populaire prise au hasard dans sa tête. Il savait aussi que Mme Joslin Avery trompait son mari il y a vingt ans, avec qui, et où.

Les Aurors l'avaient rejeté comme sans importance. Un voyeur dans son genre ne pouvait leur apprendre grand-chose. Ils ignoraient manifestement que quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de ce qu'apprenait un espion était rigoureusement inutile. Fous. Fous et déments.

Quoique ces adjectifs s'appliquent peut-être davantage à lui. Après un temps indéfini à Azkaban, on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il reste sain d'esprit, non ? La folie engendrée par les détraqueurs s'infiltrait en lui moins rapidement que ne l'aurait fait celle induite par les Doloris du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne se sentait même pas glisser.

La folie n'est pas un état d'esprit joyeux. Cela ressemble plus à une sorte de connaissance absolue et indubitable que le monde n'a strictement aucun sens, et que tous ces hommes, femmes et êtres préoccupés sont accaparés de choses tellement insignifiantes que c'en est risible. Leurs actions déclenchaient parfois une hilarité subite en lui, et seuls ces éclats de rire irrépressibles le renseignaient sur son état mental. Lui-même se sentait terriblement raisonnable et logique. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été dans les années précédentes.

Le froid des détraqueurs recula, et Severus Rogue releva les yeux de ses bras croisés. Tapit dans un coin de sa cellule du quartier de haute sécurité, ses yeux soudainement aiguisés parcoururent le couloir et les trois cellules en face de la sienne qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Il ne bougea cependant pas, et tendit également l'oreille. Il y avait à Azkaban beaucoup de temps pour se livrer au délire de la folie, mais contrairement à son camarade dans la cellule d'en face, il ne croyait pas que le mur était sa femme. Probablement parce qu'il n'avait jamais été marié. Mais aussi parce qu'il était assez sensé pour garder une trace du moment de la journée selon les rondes des détraqueurs et de la faible luminosité qui passait par les ouvertures étroites des cellules. Peu avant le midi, le fin rayon de lumière disparaissait totalement du sol, le soleil se trouvant quasiment à la verticale. Le passage de chaque dalle représentait pour lui une unité puisqu'il n'y avait ici aucun moyen précis d'avoir l'heure. Ce n'était ni des heures ni des quarts d'heure et cela variait selon la saison, mais la journée était toujours divisée de la même façon. Le rayon était encore fermement au centre de sa cellule.

Dans la cellule à gauche de l'amoureux halluciné, un autre prisonnier releva la tête. Celle-ci se tourna légèrement, comme un hibou incongru, aux yeux creusés et aux cheveux plus rares et gras que les siens ne l'avaient jamais été malgré les vapeurs des potions qu'il brassait jadis. Le hibou - s'il se souvenait bien, son nom avait été Brian Swift. Coupable de trois meurtres et quatre viols sur des enfants de quatre à dix ans. Mais si les estimations de Severus étaient justes, cela faisait déjà un certain temps que Swift avait dû oublier et son nom et pourquoi il était ici - se redressa ensuite, agita ses membres engourdis.

Un clang ! sonore tira Severus de l'observation de ce qui était la première action intéressante de Swift en un mois. Avec de la chance, cela signifiait que comme son prédécesseur Swift oublierait jusqu'à son instinct de survie et cesserait de manger. Il aurait alors un nouveau camarade à observer et à interroger sur les nouvelles du monde. En contrepartie, les cris que pousserait celui-ci l'empêcheraient de dormir correctement pendant quelques mois. C'était un bon moyen de mesurer le temps. Et Severus était certain d'avoir été ici pour un très long montant de celui-ci. Sans procès, qui plus est. Mais c'avait également été le cas de Black.

Tandis que son esprit commençait à évaluer s'il pouvait avoir passé douze ans dans cet enfer, l'ancien plus jeune Maître des Potions de Grande-Bretagne en trois siècles recentra son attention sur ce qui devait à coup sûr être l'événement du mois, et même du semestre. Peut-être de l'année. En tendant l'oreille, deux voix lui parvinrent.

-Ici, c'est le quartier de haute sécurité.

Il n'avait pas de nom à mettre sur cette voix, mais il avait certainement un visage long, cireux, ressemblant un peu à celui des prisonniers eux-mêmes tant il avait passé de temps à Azkaban. Quand il était arrivé ici, le visage avait été jeune, et les yeux encore brillants, si un peu hantés. L'éclat des cheveux bruns et de la peau saine avait depuis longtemps disparut.

-Je suis censé garder ceux-là aussi, monsieur ?

Jeune, devina Severus. Une recrue verte qui arrivait à Azkaban et ne savait pas encore que la vie y était à peine meilleure pour les geôliers que pour les prisonniers.

-Non, eux se sont généralement les détraqueurs qui s'en chargent. Ils sont ici pour y rester jusqu'à leur mort alors ils font une fête sur eux.

Severus ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Pendant un temps indéterminé, les détraqueurs s'étaient repus de chaque faible parcelle heureuse de sa vie. Il s'était évanoui avant d'arriver à sa cellule. Chaque faiblesse dans son occulmencie avait été une occasion pour eux. Et il y avait eu des faiblesses, trahi qu'il s'était senti. Mais après des années de combat pour garder quelque parcelle de bonheur qui lui restât, l'opiniâtreté des détraqueurs avait finalement payée. Et malgré le vide absolu qu'il avait ressenti après, malgré le sentiment de l'inutilité de son existence, il s'était demandé pourquoi il ne leur avait pas cédé ce dernier sourire de Lily plus tôt. Car cette dernière goutte de bonheur extraite, il n'avait plus été d'aucun intérêt pour les détraqueurs. Certains avait encore essayés de foirer avec son occulmencie, mais quand Severus les avait laissé passivement passer, qu'ils avaient vu qu'il n'y avait plus rien à recueillir de lui, ils avaient commencé à l'ignorer.

-Alors… Je ne vais pas les croiser ?

-Bien sûr que si, gamin il faut bien que quelqu'un leur apporte à manger.

Et il y eu un bruit de grille. Swift sursauta et produisit un grognement alarmé. Peut-être avait-il également oublié comment parler. Pas forcément un mal. Si Severus devait admettre n'avoir aucun mal avec la torture et l'assassinat, le récit obscène des viols de Swift l'avait dégouté autant que ses yeux brillants d'enthousiasme.

-Tout le monde debout, bande de canailles ! s'écria le plus vieux surveillant.

Le réveil habituel de ce geôlier particulier. L'homme dans la troisième cellule leva ses paupières pour révéler des yeux morts.

-J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter, s'exclama-t-il, couvrant la voix du nouveau qui ne pensait apparemment pas cela nécessaire. Raclures, c'est Jamie Arthur, mon successeur. D'ici un an c'est lui qui aura la charge de s'occuper du ramassis de vermines que vous êtes.

Cela expliquait l'humeur particulièrement joyeuse du surveillant.

-Et il faut aussi que je te présente tout le monde, poursuivit-il. A ta droite, c'est Rodrik Burn assassin à trois reprises, toujours d'une vieille femme qui lui a tout laissé juste après. Il aime dessiner des choses dans l'air même demandé de quoi peindre quand il est arrivé.

Le geôlier éclata d'un rire qui sonnait désespéré, même si ce n'était surement pas le but.

-On l'a depuis deux ans. Il réagit encore.

-Encore ?

-Ouaip. Après un certain temps, ils se laissent mourir ou cessent de se mouvoir tout à fait. Ça prend habituellement entre quatre et six ans. Notre bon ami Burn est un délicat je ne pense pas qu'il tiendra les trois ans.

Il y eu un bruit de pas, et une autre grille fut agitée.

-Elle, c'est Jessica Whiteman, la très mal nommée. On croirait pas comme ça mais elle a été jolie à une époque. Six ans, une des plus anciennes ici. J'ai complétement oublié pourquoi elle était ici. Tu ne dis pas bonjour chérie ?

-Va te faire foutre !

La phrase était conçue pour être violente, mais elle sortit dans un souffle rauque. Severus l'avait souvent entendu tousser ces derniers mois, mais elle tenait encore. Même si toute beauté l'avait effectivement quitté au fur et à mesure des passages que Severus l'avait vu faire de sa cellule au parloir où l'escortait un garde. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, l'avocat de Whiteman risquait de perdre sa cliente. Elle ne devait toutefois pas être très haute dans sa liste de priorité. Les mères infanticides le sont rarement. Dommage pour elle que le mari mort soit revenu après qu'elle ait étouffé leurs jumeaux qui auraient dû hériter. Severus ne lui avait jamais demandé la raison de son geste. D'autres n'avaient pas eu tant de scrupules. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était l'un des rares à qui parle Jessica. Celle-ci lui avait raconté toute son histoire d'horreur une nuit où tous les occupants des autres cellules dormaient. Ses enfants de quinze ans, montés contre elle par leur tante, laquelle n'avait comme seule hâte que de la voir partir, si possible en l'humiliant. La mort de son mari, son seul protecteur, l'exultation de la tante et les menaces des enfants. Sa prière à ses fils, et leur rejet. Puis l'espèce de folie qui avait pris cette sang-mêlée rejetée par sa belle-famille sang-pure. Les quelques gouttes de Potion de Sommeil dans leur verres, puis l'escalade de l'escalier et le coussin qu'elle avait pressé sur leur visage sans même qu'ils ne réagissent. Cela avait été tellement indolore qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de commettre un meurtre. Elle était demeurée atone les jours suivants, pendant que les Aurors remuaient sa maison et que la tante l'accusait. Les Aurors ne l'avaient dans un premier temps pas cru, et Jessica le savait; seul le chef de famille pouvait jeter un sort particulier qui lui permettrait de savoir à coup sûr le meurtrier. Et le mari était revenu, alors qu'on le pensait mort. Jessica l'avait aimé, lui avait-elle confié à mi-voix. C'était un homme bon, qui avait défié sa famille pour épouser une simple herboriste comme elle. Et c'était l'homme éructant qui avait tenté de l'étrangler et que les Aurors avaient dû arracher de sa gorge. Il avait gardé le silence au tribunal pendant que sa belle-famille l'accablait. Et c'était ce silence, et ce manque de visite qui peinait le plus Jessica.

Severus devait admettre de la sympathie pour elle. Pour son amour d'un homme qui ne ferait rien pour elle, si semblable à l'amour inavoué, non partagé, qu'il vouait à Lily. Ou du moins, qu'il avait continué de lui vouer, des années après sa mort, avant que les détraqueurs ne le lui volent aussi. Il avait donné à Jessica quelques trucs pour survivre ici longtemps. Bien que Severus doute qu'elle survivrait encore beaucoup plus longtemps.

-Toujours impolie, remarqua le geôlier. A ta gauche, c'est Marvin Rosier. Quatre ans et détestant les moldus. Il s'est cru à l'époque de Tu-Sais-Qui et en a assassiné une vingtaine pour le sport avant de se faire prendre.

-Vingt ! respira avec choc le nouveau.

-Ouaip, pour une ordure sombre de ce genre, la chasse est un moyen de se connecter avec sa famille.

Severus roula les yeux. Ni Evan ni sa femme Cyndrine Rosier n'avaient particulièrement aimé la chasse au moldu. Cyndrine préférait la torture et Evan vénérait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme Severus l'avait fait un temps. Il n'aurait pas dû cesser de le faire. Il ne serait certainement pas ici s'il n'avait pas changé de camp. Peut-être serait-il mort. Impossible de savoir quelle aurait été la bonne option.

-Et voici le tristement célèbre Brian Swift. Pédophile et sodomite. Arrêté il y a cinq ans par le nouveau chef Auror Potter.

Plutôt que de terrer son visage dans ses bras, les yeux de Severus s'aiguisèrent de colère à ce nom familier. Dix-huit années de sa vie passée à protéger le morveux Potter et celui-ci n'avait même pas eu la décence de lui donner un procès. Avec un procès, Severus aurait pu faire diminuer sa peine. Il ne serait pas sorti aussitôt, certes. Mais il ne serait pas coincé à Azkaban jusqu'à sa mort ou jusqu'à ce qu'il maîtrise la transformation en animagus. Malheureusement, il allait à l'aveugle dans cette direction, sans instructions, et la métamorphose avait toujours été son sujet le plus faible.

Brian Swift se souvenait visiblement un peu de son nom, puisqu'il se jeta sur la porte de la cellule à son audition, avec un son inarticulé entre le hurlement et le grognement. Le nouveau se recula et les doigts de son voisin se tendirent à travers les barreaux, vers les clefs qui pendaient à sa ceinture. Le bras d'Edwin était malheureusement trop court et il le ramena tout aussi rapidement à l'intérieur. Le surveillant le plus âgé envoya une gerbe d'étincelle à Swift qui recula et se recroquevilla contre le mur en grommelant. Il poursuivit ensuite comme si rien n'était arrivé :

-Lui, poursuivait le surveillant en se tournant vers l'homme à la gauche de sa cellule, c'est Edwin Jones. Un monsieur impeccable à tous les rapports à son arrivé, il y a huit ans. Il cumule à peu près tout, de l'escroquerie fiscale de grande ampleur à la révélation de secret d'état pour bon prix, en passant par le meurtre et la corruption de fonctionnaire. Pas des infractions qui vaudraient un séjour à sens unique ici normalement, mais il a poussé ça à une ampleur sans précédent.

Severus aurait pu dire que si l'ampleur était sans précédent dans le monde magique, elle était en revanche tout à fait commune à plusieurs grands escrocs du monde moldu qui étaient les modèles d'Edwin. Edwin était arrivé après lui, quand Severus avait déjà compris qu'on l'avait abandonné en enfer, mais n'avait pas encore abandonné la lutte pour les émotions de ses souvenirs. Une lutte futile, quand on y pensait. Mais Severus et Edwin s'étaient très bien entendus dans cette période et le véreux ambitieux semblait avoir besoin de parler. Bien sûr, après huit ans, ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à se dire; Edwin avait raconté presque toute sa vie de né-moldu déçu du monde magique, et qui était revenu prendre sa revanche après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus lui avait simplement dit qu'il était ici pour assassinat, torture et association de malfaiteurs, ce qui était probablement les chefs d'accusation qu'un tribunal aurait énoncé contre lui. Il n'avait pas dit à celui qui était ici son meilleur ami qu'il avait été mangemort et celui-ci devait probablement le croire de la pègre. Sa voix était assez rauque de cris pour qu'Edwin ne le reconnaisse pas comme son ancien professeur de potion. Ses étudiants n'avaient jamais connu son prénom, et les cellules étaient séparées les unes des autres par un mur. Et tant qu'il évitait de regarder son reflet dans l'eau qu'on lui donnait à boire, il était tout à fait satisfait d'ignorer à quoi il ressemblait maintenant.

-Taylor Jenkins, continua le surveillant en se tournant vers l'amoureux halluciné. A réduit en petits morceaux sa femme et l'amant de celui-ci. Tu en as peut-être entendu parler c'était dans tous les journaux il y a trois ans.

-Je m'en souviens. Il n'était pas cannibale ? hésita le nouveau.

Severus lui donnait quelques mois avant de s'effondrer. Il espérait que cela se produirait devant sa cellule, mais les chances étaient faibles.

-Les charges ont été abandonnées il avait juste du sang sur le visage. Il était déjà fou en arrivant ici.

Severus ramena le front contre ses bras croisés sur ses genoux ramenés contre lui. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de la cellule de Jenkins pour se poster devant la sienne. Severus se demandait bien ce qu'il dirait de lui. Il était le seul à n'avoir jamais eu de procès, ici. Même les trois mangemorts qui étaient arrivés au quartier de haute sécurité en même temps que lui en avaient eu un. Ils étaient tous morts depuis, et depuis peu. Les mangemorts avaient eu une plus grande préparation à la vie carcérale si cela était possible. La quinzaine de mangemorts qui avait été enfermée ici entre les deux guerres avait découvert tout un tas d'astuces pour survivre plus longtemps, principalement en s'entre-aidant, faisant du troc en fonction des besoins de chacun. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait libérés en 1995, la quinzaine était devenue dizaine, mais une dizaine qui avait établi un record de longévité, et de santé mentale à postériori. Et ils avaient été très prompts à passer leurs connaissances au reste des mangemorts. Eux-mêmes avaient été aidés par les conseils d'autres mangemorts qui avaient fait de plus courts séjours à Azkaban, dans le passé.

Azkaban instaurait une étrange solidarité parmi les personnes qui y vivaient. On aurait pu penser qu'ils s'étriperaient pour les faibles ressources. Cela avait surement dû être le cas, parfois. Mais Azkaban avait aussi pour réaction de créer un sentiment d'appartenance fort. Il y avait un ennemi clair, et tout le monde était concerné par lui. Des personnes enfermées dans un espace étroit, sans possibilité de se nuire directement, finissaient toujours par parler. Quand la dizaine était sortie, ils avaient à peine fait un pas sans les autres pendant des mois. Et même après, ils étaient toujours au moins par pair. L'habitude était telle que Rabastan Lestrange avait régulièrement écrit à une née-moldue encore enfermée presque tous les mois. Et Rabastan haïssait les nés-moldus avec passion.

Heureusement, quand Severus était arrivé à Azkaban, le fait qu'il ait tué Dumbledore avait joué en sa faveur. Même la méfiance tenace de Jugson avait été vaincue par ce fait. Il avait donc pu être intégré au système de troc, recevant couvertures contre leçons théoriques d'occulmencie. Lui-même n'avait rien d'autre à fournir, ne recevant pas de visites. Sans ce système, il n'aurait probablement pas survécu aussi longtemps. Même Black, à la réflexion, avait dû en bénéficier. Même avec sa forme de sinistros, il n'aurait pas survécu aussi longtemps sans cela. Et un certain nombre des mangemorts qui avaient été libérés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient été très proches de réussir leur transformation, bien qu'ayant étudiés dans les conditions les moins propices qui soient. Severus en savait quelque chose. Le foutu chat qui était sa forme animagus refusait toujours de venir après il ne savait combien d'années. Severus ne savait pas comment Black avait pu convaincre les mangemorts de l'aider, après son dénigrement et ses attaques si évidentes. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose de Serpentard en lui, finalement, et avait-il prétendu se convertir petit à petit à la cause. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Bellatrix l'avait tué. Bella avait évalué sa famille autant qu'elle détestait le sang impur de Severus. C'est-à-dire beaucoup. Et elle n'avait jamais tenté de faire de mal à son cousin lors de la précédente guerre. Mais au ministère, elle l'avait cherché, et tué. La peine des traîtres. Personne n'avait parlé parmi les mangemorts de peur du Doloris de la sorcière, mais Severus était assez confiant dans sa théorie. Dommage qu'Albus ait eu tant confiance en ce foutu cabot.

La voix du geôlier balançant sa lanterne devant la grille lui fit recentrer son attention.

-Et lui… Eh bien, gamin, je te présente le grand mystère du quartier de haute sécurité. Notre doyen, présent avant même que je ne commence à travailler ici. Un cas très rare.

-Pourquoi monsieur ?

-Plus de souvenirs heureux; les détraqueurs l'ignorent complétement. Généralement, quand les prisonniers survivent jusque-là, ils se tuent; la joie dans leurs souvenirs était la seule chose qui les maintenait en vie. Lui, il est devenu fou, mais vif comme une mauvaise herbe. Attention à celui-là, gamin, il m'a déjà fait trois tentatives d'évasion.

-Vous croyez qu'ils vont s'échapper ? demanda le nouveau d'une voix terrifiée.

-Aucune chance. Quoique. Ils font tous quelques tentatives, mais il y a quelques années, lui, Jones et un ancien, River, ont réussi à sortir de leur cellule. Jones a simulé un arrêt cardiaque, les gardes ont été appelés, celui-ci, raconta le surveillant en secouant la grille de Severus, a fauché les clefs d'un des gardes, s'est libéré, les a lancé à River qui est également sortit, puis à Jones et ainsi de suite. Cette bande de squelettes a réussi à maîtriser les gardes, s'emparer de leur baguette, et étaient en train de libérer le reste quand on a lâché les détraqueurs sur eux. Ils ne savaient heureusement pas produire de Patronus. Ou alors n'avaient plus les souvenirs pour. Ça a fait de la paperasse à n'en plus finir.

-Et les gardes ?

-River était à peu près fou à ce moment-là, mais toujours un vrai filou. Il leur a tranché la gorge comme une bête. Avec les dents.

Le nouveau déglutit.

-Et lui ? demanda-t-il, cherchant visiblement à changer de sujet. Vous avez dit qu'il était le plus vieux.

-Pas le plus vieux, celui qui est ici depuis le plus longtemps. Quand je suis arrivé, il jouait souvent aux échecs avec River, dans la cellule d'en face. Ou il récitait des recettes de potions. Il le fait toujours, d'ailleurs. Je sais pas son nom, ni pourquoi il est là; je l'ai toujours appelé l'énigme.

Un éclat de rire sortit de la bouche de Severus à l'audition de cela. Le rire enfla, irrépressible, fou. L'idée qu'on lui fasse partager le vrai nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres était simplement trop hilarante.

-Il fait ça de temps en temps, parfois sans raison, expliqua le garde.

Mais Severus l'entendit à peine, trop occupé à rire et ce n'est qu'après que le garde soit passé devant les trois cellules suivantes qu'il se ressaisit légèrement, le rire se faisant haché, entrecoupé par ses dents. Il voyait parfaitement une image de rire découpé à coup de dents, même s'il savait que la chose était impossible. Il avait de toute manière peu à apprendre sur Keira Bran, Cobb Wallace et Thaddeus Selwyn. Ils étaient tous de la pègre et tous ici pour usage d'un sortilège impardonnable. Keira avait quelques Doloris et Avada Kedavra à son actif, Cobb était apparemment un spécialiste de l'Imperium et Thaddeus n'était ici que pour un Avada Kedavra. Un gâchis; tant qu'à se faire enfermer pour impardonnable, autant en jeter plus qu'un. Severus les avait à peine entrevus à leurs arrivées. Thaddeus le premier, puis Keira et son complice Cobb. Keira était belle, se souvenait-il. Ne pas voir une femme pendant des années fait qu'on les trouve toutes belles, mais Severus pensait que d'autres que ses camarades de détention seraient d'accord avec lui. Il y avait eu une sorte d'exotisme autour d'elle, une aura de chasseresse qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter quand elle avait craché au visage du garde.

Puis l'aura était partie. Keira et les autres n'étaient là que depuis quelques mois, occupant les cellules longtemps laissées libres qui avaient autrefois enfermés ses camarades mangemorts. Mais quelques mois, ou du moins le croyait-il, puisqu'il arrivait maintenant à établir un calendrier à peu près régulier, avaient été assez pour faire disparaître la chasseresse. Keira était belle, et c'était une malédiction ici. Jessica aussi avait été belle, mais Jessica avait eu son avocat qui, même s'il n'avait rien pu faire pour elle d'un point de vue judiciaire, l'avait toutefois protégée de sa simple présence. Keira était ici pour impardonnable; il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle sorte. Et le garde à qui elle avait craché au visage n'était pas celui qui faisait la visite guidé. Celui-ci était acerbe en parole, mais ne les mettait jamais en acte. Johnson, d'autre part… Eh bien, disons que les seuls bruits avaient étaient assez pour comprendre la situation. Les petits cris de douleurs, les souffles de Johnson, les promesses de mort de Cobb qui se démenait contre la grille. Et le sommeil qui lui échappait, et aucune distraction qui puisse détourner son attention. Johnson était un né-moldu ou un traitre à son sang, Severus en était sûr; les plus puristes des sang-purs ne savaient même pas ce que le mot viol signifiait. Les autres considéraient l'acte avec abomination. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Azkaban était un si bon endroit pour recruter des mangemorts. Severus, en tant que sang-mêlé, avaient trouvés les sang-purs hypocrites; leurs mariages arrangés et le peu de choix qu'ils laissaient tenaient sans doute du viol. Mais dans la tradition, ces mariages ne se produisaient pas avant vingt et un ans, ce qui laissait aux futurs mariés le temps de prendre la poudre d'escampette, comme Andromeda Black. Si toutefois les futurs mariés se sentaient capables de survivre au monde sans le soutien de leur famille.

Mais il y avait une échappatoire et, c'était sans doute un bien, la famille était liée par l'honneur de respecter le choix de leur membre. Elle n'avait plus aucune responsabilité vis-à-vis de lui et pouvait le laisser crever de faim devant leur porte - et c'était à peu près ce que les Prince avaient fait avec sa mère - mais elle ne pouvait pas le marier contre son grès. Peu importe ce que disaient les nés-moldus les mariages arrangés étaient peut-être barbares par leurs normes, mais par rapport à ce qu'eux-mêmes avaient fait pendant des siècles durant leur moyen-âge et même leur Renaissance, les sorciers étaient beaucoup plus _civilisés._ Il était ironique qu'Azkaban ait redonné à Severus la foi qu'il avait accordée aux mangemorts à dix-sept ans.

Jessica avait proposé son avocat à Keira, et s'était sèchement faite repoussée par la femme honteuse. Quelques semaines plus tard, Keira implorait Jessica. Jessica n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait à ses fils. Outre que les bruits le dérangeaient dans son sommeil, Severus était devenu très doué à ignorer ce qu'il se passait. Il aurait laissé Keira pourrir un peu plus longtemps avant de faire part de la situation à son avocat, s'il en avait eu un. Mais Jessica en avait aussitôt informé son avocat, qui s'était beaucoup mieux débrouillé pour ce cas que pour le sien. Johnson avait été évacué en trois semaines. C'était une bonne nouvelle; si Johnson n'avait pas poussé les choses dans une même mesure avec eux, les autres résidents du quartier de haute sécurité n'avaient pas été épargnés par ses sorts vicieux. Mais ce qui avait le plus peiné Severus, c'était la perte de son jeu d'échec en cailloux taillés et polis. Polir un caillou prend énormément de temps, surtout quand la pierre est dure. Severus avaient eu le temps de se faire tout un jeu, comme River avait fait le sien dans la cellule d'en face. C'était le dernier souvenir qui lui restait de son ami que Johnson avait fait éclater en morceaux.

Severus n'avait pas proposé son aide à Keira ou à un des nouveaux, pour plusieurs raisons. Edwin croyait qu'il était de la pègre et s'il parlait trop longuement avec ceux qui en étaient vraiment et qui connaissaient des gens qui connaissaient des gens qui auraient dû connaître Severus, il serait rapidement devenu évident que ce n'était pas le cas. La confiance trahie tuait les gens à Azkaban; on ne révélait pas qu'on avait menti, même par omission, à quelqu'un d'assez instable pour que cela le pousse au suicide. L'autre raison était que Keira s'était brisée très facilement, tout comme Cobb, dévasté de voir ce que son amie subissait. Aucun d'eux ne vivraient très longtemps, avec ou sans trucs. Thaddeus tenait mieux. Il envisageait toujours des tentatives d'évasion. Tout le monde le faisait. Et tout le monde évaluait le verrou à un moment. Le métal faisait alors un bruit très particulier. Et Severus devait admettre que sa tentative de tailler une clef dans le manche en bois de la cuillère était ingénieuse. D'autant que Thaddeus avait utilisé la magie pour la renforcer afin que le bois rendu humide par l'air ambiant ne cède pas dans la serrure. Cette idée aurait probablement fonctionnée, et Thaddeus avait examiné avec grand soin les rondes des détraqueurs et des Aurors qui avaient la malchance de se retrouver ici. Il serait sans doute allé jusqu'à la porte du quartier de haute sécurité. Néanmoins, s'éloigner même de vingt mètres de sa cellule pouvait être considéré comme un exploit. Mais les gardes avaient fouillés les cellules comme ils le faisaient parfois aléatoirement, trouvé et confisqué la clef-cuillère inachevée. Thaddeus était maintenant plus étroitement surveillé qu'auparavant.

Severus baissa de nouveau les yeux tandis que le vieux surveillant - qui avait été muté pour laisser place à Johnson, mais avait dû revenir quand celui-ci avait à son tour trouvé une place dans une cellule de moins haut niveau - passait avec son futur remplacement. Cette fois-ci, les deux étaient silencieux, le plus jeune avec une démarche un peu saccadée. Recrue verte, pensa de nouveau Severus. La porte de fer forgée se ferma derrière eux avec un bruit définitif, puis on entendit la roue tourner et verrouiller la porte avec d'autres barres en fer. Une porte de coffre-fort pour les plus dangereux résidents d'Azkaban, avait une fois dit le vieux surveillant. Une blague. Ils n'étaient pas les plus dangereux. Ils étaient là pour rester.

-Elles étaient si proches, geignit Edwin d'un ton mélancolique. Elles étaient là, devant moi. Les portes de la liberté. Et elles étaient ouvertes.

Severus se redressa, alla jusqu'au bord de la cellule puis se plaça contre le mur qui le séparait d'Edwin et tendit le bras à travers les barreaux, en sa direction. Le mur n'était pas assez large pour que sa main ne soit pas visible. Il y eu un bruit de frottement et sa main fut agrippée par Edwin qui la porta à son front, la serrant beaucoup trop fortement pour que ce soit confortable. Ce n'était pas une étreinte témoignant de l'amitié. C'était un naufragé s'accrochant à son gilet de sauvetage. La santé mentale d'Edwin l'inquiétait ces derniers temps. Il ne parlait plus de rêves où il se baignait dans une baignoire de billets, le signe directeur de sa vie. Il parlait de sa vision, celle qui l'obsédait de plus en plus souvent.

-Deux grandes portes blanches qui me laissaient le passage, décrivait doucement Edwin d'un ton rêveur. Et entre elles, un magnifique jardin, avec une herbe verte et un ciel bleu. De quel couleur est le vert, Severus ?

-La couleur d'un billet de banque américain, tenta-t-il.

-Oui, oui, mais ce n'était pas ce vert là, pas ce vert là. Et il y avait la lune et le soleil en même temps et un belvédère blanc comme les portes. Et ils me faisaient signe. Ils avaient l'air gentil. Je veux leur parler mais brusquement elles s'éloignent. Les portes s'éloignent.

-Ce sont les clefs qui se sont éloignées.

La main d'Edwin serra plus fort et ses ongles longs s'enfoncèrent un instant dans la peau, puis la pression se relâcha.

-Oui. Les clefs. Les portes. C'est la même chose. Elles ouvrent sur un monde meilleur. Et il y avait des papillons qui volaient, multicolores. Ils avaient tellement de couleurs. Rouge, orange, jaune, bleu. Et ils semblaient me faire signe de venir aussi. Sous les arbres, dans le belvédère à colonnes grecques toutes blanches.

 **Voilà, j'ai rajouté les points virgules qui avaient sauté la première fois.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Quelqu'un (j'adore ton surnom), Lerugamine, Soyann, Amatsuki Lon et Anna Taure pour vos reviews ! Elles font vraiment plaisir, surtout aussi détaillées. Pour répondre aux questions que vous avez posées, les raisons d'Harry sont dans ce chapitre, comme la rencontre avec le détraqueur. Le première partie se centre plutôt sur la revanche que Rogue prend, et la deuxième avec le voyage dans le temps comme une tentative de réparer ce qu'il estime n'être pas allé dans la vie. Tous les OCs ne sont pas important, en fait il n'y en a pas un qui tient toute la première partie, mais ils servent à planter le décor, représenter l'atmosphère. C'est en partie pour cela que pas mal de chapitres se déroulent à Azkaban : pour illustrer l'ennui total de ce lieu pour quelqu'un qui n'est plus torturé par les détraqueurs comme Rogue. Une intrigue secondaire prend place dans les chapitres consacrés à Azkaban, histoire que ce ne soit pas complétement vide. Bonne lecture !**

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose à Azkaban, qui plus est pas quand on est dans le quartier de haute sécurité. Il y avait quelques années, une sorte de révolte avait éclaté dans la prison et toutes les alarmes s'étaient mises à hurler en même temps. Tout le quartier de haute sécurité avait été jeté dans une frénésie. Ceux qui avaient encore du sens s'étaient redressés, rués contre les grilles de leurs cellules, aux aguets. Seul Crister, un autre mangemort, était demeuré sur sa couche, trop affaibli pour bouger. Les fous s'étaient mis à hurler, en accord avec les sirènes. En penchant son visage entre les barreaux il avait vu, au-delà des mains d'Edwin, un éclair de cheveux blond dans la cellule de Jessica, tandis qu'elle secouait la grille telle une forcenée, poussant des cris rauques sous l'effort. Tous agitaient la grille, comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant et que cette fois serait la bonne. Au moins, cette fois, les sirènes couvraient le bruit qu'ils faisaient en tentant de se libérer. Le vampire qui se trouvait à l'époque dans la cellule qu'occupait maintenant Swift avait agrippé les barreaux et utilisait sa force plus grande pour tenter de les tordre. C'était la cellule réservée aux non-humains et les barreaux étaient un alliage avec de l'argent. Le Seigneur Ister, comme il avait demandé qu'on l'appelle demeurait habituellement léthargique dans un coin de sa cellule.

On racontait que le Seigneur Ister avait tué treize Aurors avant d'être pris. En tout cas, il en avait tués, et c'était pour cela plus que ce pourquoi ils l'avaient recherché qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le quartier de haute sécurité. Il y avait onze cellules dans le quartier de haute sécurité. Le taux de criminalité qui enverrait quelqu'un dans ce quartier en particulier était faible dans le monde sorcier tout le monde connaissait les détraqueurs et leurs effets. Et les détenus n'y restaient habituellement pas très longtemps. Onze cellules, avec les onze autres jumelles du quartier de haute sécurité B, suffisaient, et lorsque les alarmes avaient retenti, les onze étaient pleines. On pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'un certain nombre se vide rapidement. Mais un être qui pouvait vivre des centaines d'années allait occuper une cellule pour un temps très long. Trop long pour les gardes ou les responsables de la prison qui avaient décidé de se débarrasser du problème en ne nourrissant pas le Seigneur Ister. La léthargie que pratiquait le vampire dans un coin de sa cellule lui permettait d'économiser l'énergie qui lui restait d'avant sa capture. Ou peut-être était-ce celle d'un des gardes; ceux-ci semblaient craindre le Seigneur, n'approchant jamais de sa cellule, quitte à se rapprocher de celle de l'autre côté. Combien de fois Edwin avait-il tendu les mains pour essayer de profiter de ce fait ? Les talents d'Edwin ne comprenaient malheureusement pas celui de pickpocket et les clefs avaient tintées. L'occasion ne s'était jamais renouvelée.

Mais à ce moment il n'y avait pas de garde, quant aux détraqueurs, le souvenir de Severus était trop flou pour savoir s'ils étaient là et les avaient laissés faire ou s'ils étaient partis s'occuper de ce qui avait déclenché les sirènes. Lui-même avait agrippé une pierre qu'il descellait depuis il ne savait combien de temps et attaquait la grille avec acharnement, sans remarquer le sang qui coulait sur ses mains, hurlant de douleur quand un de ses doigts se retrouvait par mégarde entre la pierre et le métal. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais réussi à attaquer le métal, mais, presque en face de lui, le Seigneur Ister, les yeux fous, un grognement animal émanant de ses lèvres, ses mains fumantes du contact de l'argent, écartait lentement, laborieusement, deux barreaux. Le vampire était visiblement désespéré pour s'infliger une telle douleur. Peut-être jugeait-il qu'une telle occasion ne se reproduirait jamais ou qu'il serait mort avant que les circonstances ne soient de nouveau aussi favorables qu'elles l'étaient en ce moment-là.

Si Severus avait encore pris la peine de réfléchir à ce moment-là, peut-être aurait-il cessé d'attaquer sa grille et se serait rendu compte que le vampire était assez affamé pour vider sec le premier humain qui lui tomberait sous la main, et que la grille pouvait constituer une protection contre lui. Mais Severus ne pensait plus. Seule comptait l'encoche qu'il avait réussi à faire apparaître sur deux barreaux. Il suffisait de deux barreaux et il serait dehors. Libre. Le mot tournait dans sa tête et c'était la seule chose qui y demeurait, n'y restait pas même la pensée qu'il aurait peut-être été plus tactique d'attaquer le verrou. Personne ne pensait plus. Tout le quartier de haute sécurité était pris de folie, hurlant, se jetant sur les grilles, au milieu de la cacophonie des sirènes.

Personne n'avait su exactement ce qui avait déclenché les alarmes. Et à la fin, personne ne s'en était préoccupé. Les alarmes avaient vomit leur bruit des heures durant, et des heures durant la folie s'était poursuivie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent à bout de force et de cris, et s'aperçoivent que la sonnerie s'était déjà évanouie dans le silence. Aucun n'était parvenu à ne serait-ce que sortir de sa cellule. Et dans le silence retrouvé, les sanglots de Jessica, bientôt rejointe par Crister, Edwin, un des fous et même Severus avaient remplacés la cacophonie des sirènes. La douleur était remontée dans ses bras et il avait vu ses mains en sang, deux de ses doigts brisés. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Et pendant un affreux moment, il avait craint de n'être plus capable de brasser. Alors il avait pleuré comme une fillette, replaçant les os du mieux qu'il le pouvait, déchiré la tenue grise des prisonniers d'Azkaban pour en enrober ses blessures, dévoilant un torse dont on voyait saillir les côtes. Il avait pleuré dans un mélange de haine, de dégout de ses actes et d'espoir, priant et maudissant alternativement tout dieu dont il ait la connaissance. Même s'il ne pouvait pas brasser à Azkaban, les potions étaient sa vie et l'espoir illusoire qu'il s'échapperait un jour et pourrait de nouveau en préparer était l'un des seuls rêves qui le maintînt en vie.

Et quand les gardes étaient venus voir ce qui se passait dans le quartier de haute sécurité, savoir si leur alerte avait eu des conséquences, ils avaient trouvés tous les prisonniers en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Quelqu'un, quelque part dans la hiérarchie, avait envoyé des médicomages. Severus exploitait déjà le peu qu'il savait de la magie sans baguette pour faire des sorts de soins, mais seuls les plus puissants sorciers comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Dumbledore pouvaient la maîtriser et Severus ne faisaient pas partie de ceux-là. Même si le verrou n'avait pas été ensorcelé contre la magie, Severus n'aurait pas été capable de l'ouvrir. Il était en revanche devenu assez bon à guider la magie dans une partie de son corps grâce à ses tentatives de devenir animagus et il avait dirigé tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les plaies de ses mains et ses doigts brisés. Désinfecter les plaies et remettre en place les os. On soignerait les coupures plus tard, une fois la menace de la gangrène écartée et son avenir en tant que potioniste préservé.

Les médicomages avaient été une bénédiction du ciel ou de tout autre dieu qui existât. En tant que blessé implorant pour la guérison, Severus était tout disposé à se convertir à celui qui sauverait ses mains. Le dieu s'était finalement appelé Rachel Cameron, une jeune médicomage en stage qui avait placé quelques attelles, désinfectée ses plaies, encouragée la guérison des chairs et posée des questions sur la magie sans baguette. La chair ne se remettait pas toute seule à cette vitesse. Severus avait été plus que disposé à parler pour garder le guérisseur auprès de lui; tout ce qui pouvait aider ses mains. Il en savait assez en médicomagie pour être plus avancé que le guérisseur stagiaire Cameron, même si ses connaissances avaient pris la poussière depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rachel n'avait absolument pas voulu savoir ce qu'il faisait ici, trouvant plus simple de s'en tenir à son serment de médicomage si elle ignorait ce qu'il avait fait.

Quand Rachel et les guérisseurs étaient repartis, il s'était concentré sur les autres résidents du quartier de haute sécurité. Le bilan avait été effroyable. Un des fous s'était tué en fracassant son crâne sur le mur, sans qu'on l'entende avec le bruit des sirènes. River s'était cassé une dent un tentant de mordre les barreaux, mais River n'avait pas été très saint d'esprit ces derniers temps et manifestait une tendance de plus en plus forte à mordre les choses autour de lui. Le paroxysme serait bien sûr quand il arracherait la jugulaire d'un des gardes quelques mois plus tard. Ces deux échecs d'évasions si proches, surtout la dernière ou il était parvenu à sortir de sa cellule aurait raison de lui et River, le mangemort dont Severus avait été le plus proche, serait aussi le seul des quatre mangemorts à se suicider, s'ouvrant les veines du poignet à coup de dents. River était fou. Ils l'étaient tous.

Mais celui qui avait indéniablement le plus souffert, c'était le Seigneur Ister. Malgré toute la folie dans ses yeux, la douleur avait finalement été telle qu'il n'avait plus pu l'ignorer et avait relâché les barreaux pour se jeter sur le sol de sa cellule, hurlant, ramenant la chair noircie, calcinée, de ses mains. Contrairement à Severus, il n'y avait eu aucun moyen de les sauver; ce n'était plus guère que des moignons. Pourtant, les guérisseurs avaient essayés, et le Seigneur Ister s'était laissé faire, engourdi par la douleur, mais assez rusé encore pour faire remarquer que cela ne servirait à rien puisqu'on le faisait mourir de faim. Les guérisseurs avaient tempêtés, pestés, hurlés au scandale, demandés à voir le directeur, fait jouer leurs relations, et pendant tout le temps où ils avaient été là, le Seigneur Ister avait été nourri à sa faim. Il s'était également montré plus volubile que Severus ne l'avait jamais vu, et d'une courtoisie sans égale. Le vampire avait mis trois semaines avant de convaincre tout le monde qu'il était un parfait gentleman et que, vraiment, rien de ce qu'il avait fait n'était de sa faute. La faim faisait faire des choses terribles aux vampires quand ils y étaient soumis, et ils le regrettaient beaucoup. Beaucoup de galanteries, des manières d'ancien siècle et une pointe de remords et le Seigneur Ister était un homme parfait, au passé tragique, sur lequel les événements s'étaient acharnés. Bien sûr, il avait tué, mais quand même, Azkaban pour l'éternité, n'était-ce pas un peu trop, surtout avec ses mains, il avait certainement assez souffert, pensaient les guérisseurs. C'était du grand art. Severus admirait et, en bon Serpentard, décodait chacune des étapes de la manipulation du vampire. Quelques siècles de vie avaient fait de lui un maître en roueries.

La splendide comédie du Seigneur Ister ne tint cependant pas longtemps après le départ des guérisseurs qui furent soigneusement coupés de lien avec lui et, avec une dextérité inattendue, le personnel de la prison repris le contrôle de la situation. En quelques mois, le vampire redevint un prisonnier affamé et, loin des guérisseurs, le traitement cessa de faire effet. De ce que Severus avait compris, le Seigneur Ister avait été _trop_ bon et les guérisseurs avaient tentés d'obtenir sa libération, et ce faisant été amenés à découvrir quelque chose qui les avait fait totalement se détourner du vampire. Le Seigneur Ister était mort en souffrant et avait laissé Crister, River et Severus en tant que doyens du quartier de haute sécurité. Le Seigneur Ister était apparemment arrivé à Azkaban entre les deux guerres menées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En songeant au triste destin du vampire, Severus contemplait la pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes en dehors de sa cellule. Toute une flaque était en train de se former dans un coin de la pièce qui, lorsqu'elle serait plus remplie, lui permettrait de se laver. Les journées étaient en règle générale ennuyeuses et longues, laissant amplement le temps pour les souvenirs.

-Hachez une mesure de scarabées rouges en fine poudre, puis ajouter une pinte d'eau au mélange. Petit feu pendant dix minutes, agitation régulière, sens horaire. Prendre un crapaud cornu, le vider de ses intestins. Trois feuilles de menthe dans la potion, quatre tours en sens anti-horaire, récita-t-il à mi-voix d'un ton maussade. Vire au bleu. Entre le turquoise et l'améthyste, ajouter les viscères.

Aujourd'hui était une journée particulièrement ennuyeuse. Un détraqueur flottait mollement dans le champ visible de sa cellule. Il semblait se concentrer sur Swift qui gémissait « non, non, non » d'un ton à chaque fois un peu plus cassé. Autrefois, la récitation des recettes avait constitué l'un de ses moyens de défense contre les détraqueurs. Les potions l'absorbaient comme peu d'autres choses, et leur énonciation lui permettait alors de rester accroché au monde réel plutôt qu'à ses souvenirs. Leur présence le faisait à peine hésiter. Il ne s'était aperçu qu'après qu'il leur ouvrait ainsi l'accès aux souvenirs qui leur était liés, quand il avait revu sans émotion le moment où il était officiellement devenu Maître des potions, qui avait été l'un des plus heureux de sa vie.

Severus acheva de réciter sa recette de remède pour la toux et se leva, allant s'accouder contre la grille de sa cellule. Une barre courait à l'horizontale au milieu des verticales, venant les renforcer. Les encoches qu'il y avait taillées y étaient encore. Les barreaux de la cellule qui avait contenu le Seigneur Ister, eux, avaient été remplacés. Même si le vampire avait été loin d'avoir la place de passer, il avait rompu l'un des barreaux qui avait été tordu à l'intérieur de sa cellule, et l'autre formant une drôle de vague. Swift, l'actuel résident de la cellule, se roulait doucement sur le sol en poursuivant sa dénégation avec un peu plus de force. Severus plaça ses avant-bras sur la barre horizontale et regarda placidement le spectacle. Pas d'alliance avec Swift; pas de compassion ou d'empathie comme il en avait parfois pour Edwin ou Jessica, ou qu'il en avait eu pour River.

Jessica toussait de plus en plus; c'était probablement pour ça que c'était à cette potion-là qu'il avait pensé. Et Edwin voyait son paradis devenir chaque jour un peu plus net et complexe. Severus craignait que très prochainement il prenne un autre moyen que les clefs pour atteindre les portes. Distraitement, il regarda les marques en croissant de lunes qu'avaient laissé les ongles d'Edwin sur sa main et les siens, beaucoup trop longs et pourtant brisés de toute part. Il se demanda ce qui lui arriverait lorsque les deux seraient morts. Il n'était pas aussi proche des autres que de ces deux-là. Les mangemorts lui manquaient parfois. Surtout River. Il fit mentalement le tour de ses options, et décida de tester Marvin Rosier et Thaddeus Selwyn. C'était ceux avec lesquels il avait le plus de chance de s'entendre. Peut-être y avait-il plus qu'un chasseur dans ce Rosier. Severus n'avait jamais eu de rapports très étroits avec Evan, mais il l'avait apprécié. Seulement, Evan était un sang-pur et Severus un sang-mêlé. Et ils avaient eu huit ans de différence. Sans les mangemorts, ils ne se seraient probablement jamais connus.

Severus s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait désirer une égalité entre les sang-purs et les sang-mêlés dans ses rangs avant d'apprendre qu'il en était lui-même un de la bouche de Dumbledore. Il n'était plus fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'époque, mais il avait été admiratif que l'homme ait pu ainsi berner presque tout le monde. Avait-il appris cela plus jeune, il aurait pris le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour modèle tandis qu'il peinait à s'affranchir de son accent ouvrier et élargissait son vocabulaire. Il avait été jusqu'à apprendre à jurer comme un sang-pur; c'était ce petit mot inexact qui révélait la fraude, après tout.

Il était ironique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait été plus tolérant en un domaine que ne l'était le reste de la société magique. L'exemple de la famille de Jessica était peut-être un peu excessif, mais voir un sang-mêlé rejoindre une famille sang-pur était considéré comme inhabituel et, à moins d'être bien relié, les sang-mêlés allaient moins loin en terme de carrière que les sang-purs du même calibre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réussi à faire la jonction de cette manière de penser de la société et de ses propres aspirations en créant non pas un groupe d'élite de mangemort, mais deux. Le premier, les Elites, était entièrement constitué de membres de vieilles familles et s'il y avait eu là-bas deux sang-mêlés, c'était un maximum. Les Elites étaient chargés du financement et de l'aspect politique des mangemorts. Le deuxième groupe, le Cercle Intérieur, était composée de l'élite, mais de l'élite combattante, en magie, en capacité et en intelligence. Sang-pur ou sang-mêlé, il n'y avait aucune différence dans le Cerce Intérieur. Il y avait même eu un ou deux nés-moldus, mais ceux-là étaient des exceptions, comme les sang-mêlés aux Elites. Des ovnis qui cachaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient leur ascendance. Le Cercle Intérieur se moquait du sang et c'était de lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était le plus proche, tandis que les Elites n'étaient que des instruments entre ses mains. Et c'était cette conciliation qui donnait encore à Severus l'envie de croire en le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui de la première guerre, celui qu'il avait juré de servir, auprès duquel il s'était engagé avec toute sa volonté, toute sa conviction. Pas le fou qui prétendait l'être et qui était revenu sous le nom de son Maître après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

L'air se rafraichit légèrement à côté de lui mais Severus ne leva pas la tête de la contemplation de ses mains. Un fin voile sombre effleura sa joue tandis que le détraqueur dérivait loin de la cellule de Swift, en direction de celle de Keira. Il était le seul des prisonniers ici qui ne se recroquevillât pas au fond de sa cellule quand les détraqueurs étaient de sortie. Les détraqueurs avaient depuis longtemps montré leur désintéressement pour lui et leur proximité ne lui causaient plus aucune douleur.

Keira se mit à gémir puis, presque aussitôt cria :

-Enlevez-le moi ! Enlevez-le moi ! Je ne le veux pas !

Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait, mais sa résistance était pitoyable. Bientôt ses cris réveilleraient les autres et il pourrait peut-être établir une conversation pendant que le détraqueur se nourrissait. Dans l'ensemble, c'était juste une journée normale.

Jusqu'à ce que cela ne le soit plus. Les cris de Keira se turent et le détraqueur repassa devant sa cellule. Severus leva les yeux, intrigué; pourquoi le détraqueur s'était-il interrompu ? Généralement, quand leurs victimes commençaient à crier, c'est que leurs barrières mentales étaient abattues. Pourquoi le détraqueur s'était-il donné la peine de le faire pour ne pas en profiter tout son soûl ensuite ?

-Peut-être parce que je le lui ai ordonné, proposa une voix.

Une voix que Severus connaissait et qui était assez inimitable pour qu'il s'agisse exactement de celui dont il se souvenait, malgré les années passées. Puis, en même temps qu'il parvenait à cette réalisation, il redressa son occulmencie. Habituellement, il la laissait à peu près lâche, n'ayant plus besoin de se protéger d'aucune intrusion mentale. Mais cet être en avait la capacité.

-Presque aucune faille, et aucune qui ne soit facile à emprunter, nota la voix. Votre occulmencie est bonne après quatorze ans ici, Cosina.

-Drôle de surnom, Gamma, prononça soigneusement Severus en se retournant.

La voix inhumaine de tant de manières, tant par sa froideur qui semblait littéralement geler le sang dans vos veines par moment que par l'absolue certitude que portait chacune de ses paroles, tel un jugement à chaque mot, était suffisante pour déterminer qui en était le propriétaire. Mais ce ton effrayant qui parvenait également à être rauque et grave se trouvait aussi complétée par son aspect. Et si Severus n'était pas surpris de voir le détraqueur flotter à quelques centimètres du sol, le surplombant de sa grande taille, il ne retint que difficilement sa peur.

Les détraqueurs l'avaient jusqu'à présent laissés seul, mais rien ne garantissait que celui-là ferait de même. Une sorte de givre courait par endroit sur son habit noir mouvant, comme agité d'un vent propre. Peut-être les vagues de la magie de Gamma. Severus ne savait pas grand-chose sur l'être, mais de ce qu'il avait pu déterminer, Gamma était l'équivalent d'un roi parmi les détraqueurs. Il se référait à eux comme son peuple, et ceux-ci lui obéissaient sans une seconde d'hésitation. Il était aussi le seul à la connaissance de Severus à être capable de parler et de faire de la magie et dégageait une aura de froideur impressionnante. Il avait également un libre arbitre et n'était donc pas soumis à tout ordre que pourrait donner le Ministère de la Magie. A savoir ne pas embrasser les prisonniers.

-Votre Seigneur m'a donné un nom qui n'était pas le mien et je vous en donne un qui n'est pas le vôtre. L'échange me semble approprié.

-J'avais cru comprendre que vous aviez refusé de donner le vôtre, hasarda Severus en remettant pour la première fois depuis des années un masque.

Celui d'une personne qui ne craint pas pour la sécurité de son âme.

-Et c'était une idiotie de la part du Senhor de le demander; je n'accepte comme nom que celui qu'on me donne et remise le précédent avec la personne qui me l'a donné.

De toutes les choses étranges par rapport à la norme des détraqueurs qu'accomplissaient Gamma, c'était sans doute celle-ci qui le perturbait le plus. Pas le fait qu'il puisse faire de la magie ou qu'il parle contrairement aux autres détraqueurs, ou même qu'il n'ait apparemment pas de nom. Mais qu'il donne aux gens des surnoms espagnols, portugais ou italiens. Senhor voulait dire Seigneur, il le savait, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la traduction de Cosina. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas aimer le nom.

-Et comment suis-je censé vous appeler ?

-Si vous avez à m'appeler, c'est que vous aurez à parler de moi à quelqu'un, énonça simplement le détraqueur de son ton d'évidence habituel.

L'intonation était quelque chose qui manquait à son discours et qui le rendait plus difficile à déchiffrer, autant que la différence culturelle qui faisait que Gamma abordait des concepts qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pour tout l'espionnage qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, jamais Severus n'avait espionné un détraqueur. Et cela aurait été compliqué, car il n'y avait pas une conversation qu'il put comprendre. Le peu d'observations qu'il avait fait sur le sujet lui avait appris que seule la télépathie pouvait servir de biais à la communication entre détraqueurs.

-Mais d'ici peu, vous aurez à m'appeler de nouveau Gamma. Si le marché vous tente.

Son âme n'était donc pas en danger immédiat.

-Je suis de peu d'utilité enfermé dans une cellule, fit-il remarquer.

-Je prévois de vous en faire sortir; j'ai déjà une configuration prévue.

Donc tout était prévu sans lui.

-Qui dit que je vais accepter ? Vous m'avez laissé pourrir quatorze ans ici d'après vos propres dires.

Severus bluffait et Gamma le savait surement, mais il ne releva pas. Il n'avait qu'une patte de chat, actuellement. D'ici à ce qu'il réussisse à se transformer, il avait encore de nombreuses années à passer dans cette version terrestre de l'enfer.

-La seule utilisation que j'avais de vous pour ces quatorze dernières années était de nourrir mon peuple. J'en ai une plus grande pour vous à présent.

Pas une once de remord. Pas que Severus en ait attendu de sa part. Mais le cynisme de ces paroles faisait écho à son propre sarcasme. Cependant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, si Gamma était libre d'aller et venir, de prendre son âme ou d'utiliser sa magie pour le torturer, s'il avait de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables plus de pouvoir que lui, c'était Severus qui tenait la plus forte position. Gamma avait déjà organisé une configuration et était dans l'urgence. Il n'avait probablement pas de solution de secours. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déranger à ce point l'être millénaire ?

-Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous, se détourna-t-il pour l'appâter.

-Et si je vous offrais de tout refaire ?

-Refaire quoi ?

-Votre vie. Eviter vos erreurs. Voir votre Seigneur triompher. Vous venger des Marauders. Avoir votre Lily. Vivante.

Gamma pensait-il être capable de plier les lois de l'espace et du temps ? Les retourneurs du temps avaient un maximum d'une demi-journée. Ce dont Gamma parlait représentait des décennies. Quelque chose que les sorciers n'avaient jamais réussi à faire lors de leurs recherches. Et celles-ci avaient été abandonnées il y a des décennies avec interdiction formelle de les reprendre.

-Belle proposition, déclara Severus, choisissant d'agir comme s'il pensait Gamma capable d'accomplir ce dont il parlait, ce qui était probablement le cas puisqu'il élevait le sujet. Mais vous avez oublié que votre peuple m'a enlevé tout ce qui pouvait me motiver à revenir.

-Mon peuple vous a aussi ôté tout ce qui pouvait vous motiver à vivre. Pourtant, votre cœur bat dans la peur de mes actions. Vous jouez. Vous jouez bien et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai besoin de vous. N'était-ce pas ce à quoi vous pensiez ? Je n'ai pas eu besoin de l'aide de qui que ce soit pendant un millénaire, depuis ceux que vous appelez les fondateurs. Je pourrais chercher l'aide d'un autre, mais vous êtes le plus efficace et celui que j'ai le plus de chance de convaincre.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous avez une chance de me convaincre ?

-Vous souvenez-vous de Guenièvre ?

Guenièvre. Le nom mangemort de Gwyneira Stormwinter. Sa mentor pendant ses deux premières années à Poudlard puis parmi les mangemorts. Elle avait les yeux verts Avada Kedavra et les cheveux roux sombres; des traits que partageait Lily. C'était la première femme avec qui il avait couché, même si cette relation avait eu quelque chose d'incestueux dans son principe. Gwyneira avait toujours agit comme une sœur protectrice pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rejoigne dans les douches après une séance d'entraînement. Gwyneira était une duelliste fantastique, spécialisée dans les sorts de glaces. Elle l'avait écrasé dans les salles d'entraînement pendant des années et des années. Quand elle avait décidé qu'elle allait lui apprendre à se battre pour pouvoir riposter face aux maraudeurs quand il avait onze ans. Quand elle avait essuyé le sol des salles d'entraînement des mangemorts avec lui quand il avait seize ans. Et ce, jusqu'à ses dix-neuf ans où il l'avait battue la première fois. Il avait été intronisé dans le Cercle Intérieur la réunion suivante. Ensuite, c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait pris le relais pour nettoyer le sol avec lui. La technique d'enseignement de son Maître avait toujours été qu'on n'apprenait que de ses erreurs, et Severus avait beaucoup appris de lui.

Il ne l'avait pas dit à Dumbledore quand il était allé à lui. Il n'avait que très vaguement mentionnée une mangemorte nommée Guenièvre, comme s'il ne la connaissait que très peu. Il n'avait jamais dit à quiconque que ce n'était pas son talent pour les potions mais ses compétences de combat qui lui avaient valu sa place dans le Cercle Intérieur. Jamais mentionné qu'il avait été l'un des apprentis du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il leur avait dissimulé ses capacités de combat et protégé celle qui était sa partenaire dans toutes les missions duo depuis qu'il avait atteint le Cercle Intérieur. Celle qui lui avait permis d'entrer dans le Cercle Intérieur. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de raconter à Dumbledore tous les éléments qui ne l'incriminaient pas trop. Comme pour ne pas se trahir quand il trahissait ses idéaux mêmes. Il avait trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais pas Gwyneira. Il l'avait même couverte. C'était une des seules personnes pour lesquelles il se reconnaissait un devoir et un attachement.

-Naturellement, répondit-il d'une voix qui ne laissait rien percevoir de ce qu'il ressentait et de ce qu'il ne ressentait plus à ce souvenir.

-J'hésitais entre vous deux, vous étiez les plus propices et elle était toujours dévouée à la cause du Senhor. Maintenant, vous êtes mon seul choix.

Dans sa main cadavérique il tenait un parchemin roulé, avec le sceau du Ministère de la Magie. Le détraqueur le tendit par une extrémité et Severus le saisit par l'autre.

-Le mensonge est un concept de vivant, Cosina. Je ne le partage pas. Ou du moins pas de manière directe.

Après avoir tendu cette perche qui pouvait parfaitement être un faux, Gamma s'éloigna en flottant. Quoiqu'il y ait là-dedans, et qui pouvait aussi être un faux, le détraqueur était apparemment assuré de son effet sur lui. Et il craignait ce qui était dedans au vue des déclarations du détraqueur.

Severus attendit qu'un autre détraqueur prenne la place de Gamma pour se pencher sur le parchemin. Ou du moins supposait-il qu'il s'agissait d'un autre détraqueur. Les autres mangemorts qui étaient arrivés avec lui à Azkaban n'avaient pas été pris à Poudlard, le lieu de la bataille finale que Severus avait manquée car il tentait d'endiguer le sang qui suintait à large flots de son épaule, Nagini ayant manqué de très peu le cou. Elle avait toutefois percé une artère majeure, assez pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait pas de doute qu'il meure dans peu de temps, et ce d'autant plus avec le venin du serpent. La formation en médicomagie que suivaient tous les Maître des potions avant de pouvoir atteindre ce titre lui avait sauvé la vie. Après que Potter l'ai abandonné à son sort - à moins que l'idiot n'ait pas compris que parler était douloureux et dangereux car cela faisait suinter une quantité incroyable de sang, et qu'il tentait de croiser ses yeux pour imprimer l'image dans l'esprit toujours aussi pitoyablement mal défendu du morveux - sur l'insistance de ses deux comparses, il avait absorbé l'anti-venin qui avait été réalisé pour Arthur Weasley et dont il était parvenu à obtenir une souche par Sainte Mangouste. Puis il avait tenté de comprimer la plaie autant que possible, espérant des secours. Ceux-ci étaient venus en la personne des Aurors qui l'avaient arrêté. Ironiquement, c'étaient eux qui l'avaient soigné juste assez pour qu'il puisse absorber leur veritaserum, avant de l'expédier à Azkaban. Il était heureux que le veritaserum ne fonctionne que sur des personnes en bonne santé.

Une foultitude de gens s'était retrouvée, dans le même temps que lui, interrogée par les Aurors. La Purge l'avait nommée les mangemorts. Il y avait déjà eu un événement appelé la Purge dans la maison Serpentard qui désignait la tentative d'élimination des sang-mêlés de Serpentard par les fils des partisans de Grindelwald, dans la période 1940-1943. Et les mangemorts avaient été tout aussi impitoyablement traqués que ces sang-mêlés. Lucius s'en était sorti, toujours aussi coulant, avec le témoignage de Potter. Quelque chose qui agaçait toujours autant Severus. Dix-huit années à protéger la vie du morveux et il avait une bien étrange façon de le remercier. D'autres avaient acheté leur chemin, une fois encore, ou avaient fuis le pays. Les derniers s'étaient cachés. Tous avaient été impitoyablement traqués. Severus ne doutait pas que Gamma ait aussi été parmi les êtres recherchés. Il était un Elite. Pourtant, malgré son aura d'extrême froideur et ce givre caractéristique si on regardait d'assez près pour constater sa présence, il était passé à travers les mailles du filet. Il n'était pas exagéré de penser que le détraqueur pût changer son apparence pour ressembler davantage à ses congénères moins inhabituels.

Analysant le parchemin avec son peu de magie sans baguette, sa sonde reçut un écho semblable à celui qu'avaient eu tous les documents du Ministère de la Magie qu'il ait reçu dans sa vie. Quand un grand nombre de sorciers vivent longtemps dans un endroit, cela laisse une trace qui se répercute sur les personnes qui fréquentent ce lieu. Ainsi, tous les anciens étudiants de l'école de Severus avaient une trace qui disait « Poudlard » sur eux. Les milieux sang-purs valorisaient ceux venant de l'école pour cette raison; le château et ses alentours étaient imprégnés de tant de puissance que celle-ci augmentait le potentiel des étudiants qui y passaient sept années et, à plus forte raison, des professeurs. L'augmentation était infime pour les étudiants, mais des professeurs de l'âge de Dumbledore en profitaient d'une manière plus visible. C'était la même chose pour Azkaban; Severus n'aurait pas dû être capable de faire de la magie sans baguette, mais tant d'années de vie à Poudlard avaient créées chez lui cette capacité, qui était allée en augmentant depuis qu'il était enfermé ici.

Ce phénomène n'était connu que de très peu, les Langues de Plomb les premiers, mais Rookwood avait appartenu au Département des Mystères et aux mangemorts, et Severus avait été un espion. Les cercles sang-purs spéculaient toutefois là-dessus, bien que n'ayant aucune preuve. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, que Rookwood savait et que Severus n'avait théoriquement aucun moyen de savoir, c'était que cette trace se répercutait aussi sur des objets demeurant dans ces lieux. Un parchemin est un morceau inerte de papier, il est donc beaucoup plus facile de déterminer la présence ou non d'une trace sur lui que sur un sorcier ou un être magique. Comme la découverte de cette information n'était pas à priori un souvenir heureux, il n'y avait que très peu de chances, voire aucune, que Gamma sache qu'il avait cette capacité.

Pour être sûr, Severus étudia également le parchemin et le sceau, qui étaient tous deux exactement ce qui était attendus d'un parchemin officiel du Ministère. Aussi assuré qu'il pouvait l'être de l'authenticité du document, il décacheta le sceau encore intact.

 **Donc nous avons la raison d'Harry : il n'a simplement pas reçu le message. Pour Harry, tout s'est passé exactement comme dans le livre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Il y a trois semaines, ma sœur est venue me dire qu'elle avait trouvé une histoire pas mal et s'était aperçue seulement après que c'était notre compte qui l'avait posté. Et m'a demandé la suite. Ca faisait des mois que j'essayais de la lui faire lire! Tout ça pour dire que j'ai réussi à lui extorquer un avis et que comme tout le monde sur ce site à peu près j'aime en recevoir. Bonne lecture.**

La nuit avait jeté le quartier de haute sécurité dans une obscurité inextricable. Depuis quelques jours les nuages avaient emplis le ciel, en accord avec l'humeur de Severus et les nuits étaient devenues plus noires qu'un four tandis que le fin rayon de lumière qui lui permettait habituellement de mesurer le temps avait disparu. Roulé en boule sur sa paillasse, ses bras serrés autour de ses genoux, Severus frissonnait dans le froid glacial de ce qui était indéniablement l'hiver, ou au moins avancé dans l'automne. Il y avait peu de chance que ce soit l'hiver. Pas de neige. Il y avait toujours de la neige à Azkaban, comme une parodie sinistre de ces jeux d'enfants qui attendent impatiemment la venue de cette couverture blanche pour leurs bonhommes ou leurs bataille de boules de neige. Ici, le froid était la mort.

Severus frissonna encore, puis enleva une de ses mains pour agripper la couverture qu'il avait obtenue de Jessica il y avait quelques années et qui, si elle s'était élimée, dégageait toujours un peu de chaleur. Le froid passait toutefois à travers, comme il émanait du sol de pierre à travers le fin matelas sur lequel il reposait. Il recroisa ses deux mains autour de ses jambes, sifflant silencieusement de douleur quand sa main percuta l'un des deux doigts jadis brisés. Par temps de froid, ceux-ci se rappelaient à leur bon souvenir et il devenait impossible de les plier, comme le reste de ses doigts gourds, ou même de les effleurer sans déclencher les nerfs à vif. Le guérisseur stagiaire Cameron était cependant loin, et depuis longtemps, quand il avait découvert cela. Lui-même ne pouvait que déterminer qu'ils étaient plus fragiles que les autres, désormais.

Le froid était un tueur. Il se demandait si les larmes allaient aussi geler sur ses joues. Severus avait toujours cru, et depuis son plus jeune âge, quand son père lui avait dit que seules les mauviettes pleuraient, que les larmes devaient être cachées. Comme un signe de honte. Et longtemps on avait dit Severus insensible, lui qui ne laissait jamais passer ses larmes au-delà du masque qu'il s'était créé. C'était l'une des seules choses sur laquelle Severus s'accordât avec son père. Maintenant, il se demandait s'il ne devait pas réviser ce jugement. Les larmes venant de la douleur physique étaient certes pour les faibles, mais celles venant de la douleur morale pouvaient au contraire être signe d'une plus grande force, d'une plus grande humanité. Quand on est dépourvu de tout repère sur la manière de sentir des émotions car on a perdu le témoin que constituent celles des émotions passées, l'humanité est une notion à laquelle on s'attache. Ou alors on sombre dans la bestialité. Mais les impératifs moraux prennent une importance plus grande si on tente de s'en tenir au premier cas.

Albus aurait été fier de ce raisonnement; n'était-il pas celui qui disait que pleurer vous rendait humain ? A l'époque, Severus avait rejeté ces paroles. Pleurer rendait faible, et dans la situation de guerre où ils étaient, un instant de faiblesse pouvait être sa mort. Il était curieux de voir, avec le recul, à quel point il s'était investi dans le combat contre son Maître. Se détourner de lui avait été beaucoup plus aisé dans la deuxième guerre que dans la première. Seule une folie sentimentale avait pu le pousser à faire le choix de trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de celle-ci. Il avait été un grand chef, et même assez bon avec ses hommes, et plus que cela avec son Cercle Intérieur. Mais lors de la deuxième guerre, le Maître n'avait plus été qu'une parodie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La torture de ses partisans, l'irrationalité de certaines de ses décisions avaient été telle que même le Cercle Intérieur ne tenait plus que par la peur.

Severus avait alors été confirmé dans son choix du côté « Lumineux ». Il n'aimait pas ce mot. Les concepts de « lumière » et « ténèbres » étaient en eux-même des notions de partisans du premier camp. Les « ténébreux » ne croyaient pas à un tel manichéisme et rejetaient habituellement de telles idées : tout tenait à la nuance et rien ne saurait former une unité. Mais devant la progression de la « Lumière », devant la stigmatisation qu'elle avait su faire porter contre les « Ténèbres », des individus d'origines tellement diverses qu'ils n'avaient en somme aucun point qui leur fut unanimement commun s'étaient rassemblés. Des ennemis héréditaires avaient fait alliance et de vieux contentieux avaient été enterrés sous l'égide du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort avait su faire la synthèse de tous ces réprimés, oppressés du gouvernement et de la bien-pensance aveugle des « lumineux » en leur donnant un ennemi avec un nom : Lumière. Et une unité derrière un combat, multiples mais tendant tous vers le même objectifs : « Ténèbres ». Avec la promesse, à la fin, de conserver le s du mot Ténèbres, de ne pas le transformer en un « Obscur » singulier.

Alors tous les réprimés, toutes les âmes folles, tous les relégués, tous les idéalistes déçus et les rêveurs prêts à se battre pour leurs convictions s'étaient engagés sous l'égide de ce Seigneur qui portait leur nom. Ténèbres. Un mot d'ordre et d'espoir pour les têtes brûlées et désabusées qu'étaient Severus Rogue et Gwyneira Stormwinter. Et maintenant, que demeurait-il de leur rêve ? Chaque nouveau prisonnier apportait les nouvelles d'une plus grande haine pour les ténébreux, de lois plus contraignantes à leur égard et de la puissance des idées lumineuses. Bien sûr, tout cela était latent, invisible, à peine remarquable. Mais cet aspect insidieux avait toujours été le propre de la Lumière de Dumbledore. Il fallait un sursaut, un épiphénomène pour le remarquer et alors seulement on voyait toute la décrépitude qui avait déjà été accomplie. Le grand public sorcier jugeait les ténébreux excessifs dans leurs craintes et leurs réactions. Mais ce public était aveugle, peu intéressé par la politique et l'image d'ensemble s'étendait sur des décennies. Assez pour qu'on ne s'aperçoive pas du changement, qu'on l'accepte sans même s'en rendre compte. Le sorcier moyen ne voyait que la brutale riposte, car tout ce combat était une riposte, des Ténèbres. La propagande avait rapidement tout agencé de manière à ce que le public sorcier prennent naturellement le parti du seul côté cohérent, honnête, protecteur et raisonnable, la Lumière. Tout était parfaitement présenté, et les Ténèbres n'avaient que ces épiphénomènes pour tenter de renverser la balance qui penchait dangereusement de l'opinion publique.

Voilà ce qu'était la mort de Gwyneira. Un épiphénomène. Soigneusement maquillé pour montrer la valeur des Aurors et des anciens héros de la guerre. Ce que Gamma lui avait donné représentait tout le dossier d'instruction de l'affaire, ainsi que le compte-rendu officiel. Ce compte rendu, qui avait été imprimé dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ en première page, l'histoire ayant augmentée en importance plus que de raison - selon les notes des Aurors qui accompagnaient le dossier - et s'étaient déroulée dans un lieu public, présentait les événements de façon partielle et partiale, comme à l'habitude. La mangemorte Gwyneira Stormwinter, qui avait échappée à toutes les recherches organisées pour capturer des ordures de son espèce à la fin de la dernière guerre, s'était rendue au Chemin de Traverse dans le but d'y opérer un repérage en vue d'une attaque contre le public sorcier. La cible était les bureaux de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et de _Sorcier soir_ et _Sorcière Hebdo_ , dans une tentative de faire savoir au public la présence continue des Ténèbres. Un citoyen maladroit avait trébuché, heurté la mangemorte et déchiré sa manche, laissant voir à tout le monde la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Hurlements, panique, et intervention rapide des Aurors qui patrouillaient à proximité. Un deuxième individu, Gwensei Stormwinter, attaque les Aurors avec des maléfices de fort niveau tandis que la mangemorte prouve rapidement par son niveau contre eux. A ce moment désespéré où deux Aurors sont blessés, l'un trop gravement pour se battre et l'autre tentant de continuer, les deux derniers ployant sous les assauts des ténébreux, Ronald Bilius Weasley, meilleur ami du Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu et ancien Auror, surgit de la boutique de farces et attrapes Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux qu'il gère avec son frère George Gédéon Weasley, autre héros de guerre. L'ancien Auror vient au secours de ses camarades, lance un premier sort dans le dos de Gwyneira qu'elle bloque. La mangemorte se retourne pour lui faire face tandis que Gwensei affronte les trois Aurors restants. Un échappe malheureusement à sa vigilance et frappe Gwyneira dans le dos, la déconcentrant. Le sort était assez puissant pour que la mangemorte ne parvienne à bloquer celui que Weasley lui envoie en même temps. Le _Diffindo_ lacère le visage de la mangemorte et c'est la curée. Gwensei redouble d'effort, et tue l'un des Aurors. Gwyneira tient contre Weasley malgré le sang qui l'aveugle. Un des Aurors jette un sort de bataille qui atteint Gwensei en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondre. Gwyneira tue l'Auror. Sa fureur repousse les autres, mais déjà les renforts arrivent et il est impossible de transplaner ou d'utiliser des portoloins au Chemin de Traverse. Et c'est contre quatre adversaires que Gwyneira succombe finalement d'un second _Diffindo_ , dans le dos, tentant de protéger son fils. Gwensei décède sur le trajet à Sainte-Mangouste, les Aurors et la foule peu pressés de lui porter des soins.

Le rapport des Aurors est un peu moins flamboyant que l'article et Severus sait qu'il est déjà plus réaliste. Il écarte immédiatement leurs hypothèses de préparation d'une attaque. Gwyneira et son fils étaient probablement simplement en train de faire des courses. Severus ne sait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire dans les locaux de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ si ce que dit l'un des témoins de l'enquête est juste. Mais Gwyneira n'aurait pas attendu quatorze ans avant de faire un coup d'éclat si cela avait été son intention. Et elle n'en avait pas fait la dernière fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu non plus. Elle avait préféré élever son fils. Bien qu'on puisse admettre à son crédit que Gwensei était du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Gwensei avait été une déception pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien qu'au-dessus de la norme, il était loin d'être aussi puissant et talentueux que cela aurait pu être le cas pour un enfant du Maître. Il était très jeune encore la dernière fois que Severus l'avait vu. Un Serpentard. L'esprit vif, l'attitude prudente, sans feu mais sans faux pas. Puissant mais ne promettant pas plus que le Cercle Intérieur. Préférant les petits groupes aux grandes foules. Un bon enfant et un bon fils, nul ne l'aurait nié, pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais les qualités de Gwensei n'étaient pas celles qui étaient adaptées pour l'héritier d'un seigneur sombre. Et que Gwensei ait été terrifié par son père quand il l'avait rencontré au tendre âge de douze ans n'avait pas aidé. Un moment, Voldemort avait espéré faire de lui son héritier, même si même dans sa folie il se rendait compte que cela n'était pas la meilleure alternative. Puis il s'était rendu compte, aidé par les excuses de Gwyneira, que ce n'était pas l'idéal, et s'était détourné. Gwyneira comme Gwensei et Severus en avaient été soulagés.

Gwensei ressemblait trop à son père avec ses longs doigts fins et ses cheveux bruns pour que quelqu'un qui sache la relation épisodique entre Gwyneira et le Seigneur des Ténèbres - relation qu'il entretenait d'ailleurs avec la moitié environ du Cercle Intérieur, Severus étant heureux de ne pas faire partie de cette moitié - ne se pose pas de questions qui remonteraient immanquablement jusqu'aux oreilles du Maître. Mais pour quelqu'un qui l'ignorait, il n'y avait aucune raison de faire ce lien tant que l'enfant gardait sa capacité Fourchelang cachée.

Gwensei avait quinze ans la dernière fois que Severus l'avait vu. Et même alors, il avait encore cette prudence peut-être excessive qui venait d'une vie à se méfier que son statut n'apparaisse au grand jour, ainsi que cette méfiance des gens qui le caractérisait. Gwensei était trop réservé, trop attentif pour se laisser entrainer dans une aventure au nom d'un père qu'il ne connaissait que très peu et qu'il avait surtout évité. Severus fit rapidement le compte et réalisa que l'enfant avait eu vingt-neuf ans au moment de la confrontation. Il n'y avait pas de raison que cette méfiance l'ait quitté, même avec le temps, au vues du traitement qui était réservés à ceux liés de près ou de loin aux mangemorts et au Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'enfant, le dernier de la ligne de Serpentard, le fils de son Maître, était mort à cause d'un banal idiot maladroit. Les Aurors avaient mis fin à la vie d'un garçon qui tentait juste de défendre sa mère. Mis fin à une ligne millénaire d'un mouvement de baguette.

Severus se moquait que l'article lui ait appris que quelqu'un jouait la carte « retour des Ténèbres » pour l'avancement de sa carrière ministérielle ou donner plus de poids aux Aurors, ou même le nom ridicule dont Potter était maintenant affublé. Il ne se préoccupait que des raisons de cette fin si abrupte et si ridicule des lignes aussi anciennes qu'étaient celles des Stormwinter et des Serpentard. L'une descendait directement de Morgana Lefay si on en croyait Gwyneira, ce qui en faisait l'une des deux plus anciennes lignes de Grande-Bretagne avec les Sylversword. L'autre remontait trois générations avant Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Alors Severus avait cherché plus loin et découvert la raison de la présence des deux Stormwinter au Chemin de Traverse par une contre-enquête qui était jointe au dossier quelques mois plus tard, comme c'était souvent le cas lors des affaires retentissantes. Le même jour que leur mort, Gwyneira et Gwensei s'étaient rendu à Gringotts, avaient demandé à voir un gestionnaire de compte et le plus jeune avait revendiqué la seigneurie Gaunt. Gwensei était avocat, notait le dossier. Et la possession d'une seigneurie - qu'on n'avait pas besoin de nommer - donnait l'accès à une foule de dossiers anciens qui pouvaient lui permettre de plaider plus efficacement, et d'améliorer sa carrière. Le nouveau Seigneur avait comme premier devoir de signaler au grand public sorcier la prise de sa seigneurie, ce qui était habituellement fait par la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Il n'avait là aussi pas à signaler qui il était, juste que sa maison avait désormais un seigneur.

Il y avait une telle idiotie dans cette mort. Gwyneira aurait aimé partir comme ça, Severus le savait. Gwyneira ne jurait que par la bataille. Mais une chose si banale, si vide de sens. Pas de grand combat, pas de glorieuse cause. Juste un idiot qui trébuche. Et Gwensei, fauché à la fleur de la vie. Le dossier disait qu'il avait une petite amie, qui avait été interrogée et n'avait strictement rien compris, ni même cru dans un premier temps à ce que les Aurors lui racontaient.

Severus soupira. Gwyneira lui manquait. Les mangemorts lui manquaient. Le froid grandissant ne lui manquait pas.

-Quand ? demanda-t-il dans l'obscurité absolue de la cellule.

-Très bientôt, assura la voix de Gamma.

Severus se tue. Le silence perdura ce qui semblait une petite éternité. Il n'y a dans le noir aucun moyen de mesurer le temps et dans le froid aucun moyen de s'endormir, surtout sous le regard d'un être aussi dangereux que le détraqueur. Celui-ci avait toute la patience nécessaire du fait de sa longue vie. Severus avait aussi tout son temps, mais c'est lui qui finit par briser le silence.

-Quelles conditions ?

La grille grinça légèrement quand le verrou fut tiré et qu'elle fut délogée de son cadre. Un autre bruit indiqua sa remise en place et le froid s'accrut encore. Les battements du cœur de Severus s'accélérèrent, mais il ne bougea pas, demeurant immobile sur le matelas trop fin et troué, les yeux sur le mur invisible qui ne se trouvait pourtant qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de son nez.

-Si vous pouvez entrer si facilement, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de me faire sortir maintenant ? interrogea-t-il.

-Il y a trop en jeu, et vous aurez besoin d'ingrédients très spécifiques, très difficiles à obtenir. Ce serait un miracle si vous parveniez à les acquérir en tant que fugitif.

-Et ? tenta Severus.

-Et je n'ai pas besoin de davantage d'attention sur Azkaban. Votre sortie légale en causera déjà, mais dans un moindre degré.

-Je suis enfermé ici en toute illégalité, signala sarcastiquement le Maître des potions, comment comptez-vous me faire sortir d'ici légalement, en ce cas ?

-Précisément par ce fait.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Gamma laissa le silence perdurer et Severus comprit qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse à cette question jusqu'à exécution du projet du détraqueur.

-Je vais vous faire sortir d'ici, reprit-il finalement, d'une voix qui sembla étrangement plus douce sans que le timbre caractéristique ne varie pourtant. Avant de vous parler, j'ai été voir tous les détraqueurs qui ont consommés vos souvenirs, j'ai pris connaissance de ceux-ci. Je connais vos peurs, espoirs et haines. Haine que je dispose de vos connaissances, notamment. Dès que vous saurez mon plan, vous tenterez de l'adapter pour l'appliquer à votre seul profit. Vous n'avez aucune loyauté pour moi, aussi vous me trahirez, et sans même voir cela comme une trahison mais une rétribution, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus laissa passer un silence, analysant la situation, puis jugea que jusqu'à présent le détraqueur s'était montré plus ouvert que dans tous ses souvenirs réunis et que de toute manière il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question purement rhétorique.

-La plus douce des rétributions, murmura-t-il d'un ton caressant.

Caressant déjà les visions de la souffrance du détraqueur face à l'événement apparemment inéluctable qu'il craignait et auquel Severus était la seule possibilité d'échappatoire. Une souffrance qu'il espérait égale à celle qu'il avait ressentie dans les premières années de sa présence ici et à l'injure qu'était ce vol de son identité que Gamma avait pratiqué en l'envisageant par le prisme de chacun de ses souvenirs qu'il possédait.

-Cela change-t-il quelque chose à vos projets, Gamma ? demanda-t-il en articulant soigneusement le dernier mot, le nom que le détraqueur lui avait demandé de ne pas prononcer.

Le froid s'approcha encore et un tissu effleura sa joue, le faisant sursauter.

-Toujours effrayé ? demanda fraichement le détraqueur.

Il devait le surplomber et dans la nuit d'une noirceur d'encre, Severus ne l'avait pas vu. Le tissu déchiré caressa encore à plusieurs reprises sa joue tandis que le froid s'intensifiait. Le Maître des potions se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se mordant la lèvre tandis que les nerfs de ses deux doigts, enflammés par le froid, vrillaient son cerveau. Pas assez toutefois, pour qu'il ne remarque pas que son occulmencie était laissée intacte. Gamma savait pourtant que, même s'il n'y avait aucun souvenir heureux derrière, attaquer l'occulmencie d'un sorcier le faisait souffrir, si c'était fait à la manière d'un détraqueur. Le froid s'évacua peu à peu et Severus cessa progressivement de trembler.

-Nullement. Je vais vous faire sortir, et vous allez me trahir. Mais je suis depuis assez longtemps pour savoir dans quelle direction ce monde se dirige. Bientôt, il n'y aura plus de place pour mon peuple. Et ce n'est que très peu de temps après qu'il n'y en aura plus pour vous, sorcier. Alors, vous vous souviendrez de mes paroles et de l'échappatoire dont je vous aurai parlé. Vous avez survécu ici, Cosina, même sans raison. Et le même élan vous poussera à employer ce moyen et par ce fait à sauver mon peuple.

-J'ignorais les détraqueurs capables d'un tel optimisme, ironisa Severus entre ses dents qui daignaient enfin cesser de claquer.

-Je suis au contraire très pessimiste au sujet du fil du temps qui va se dérouler en nous emportant, déclara Gamma tandis que le Maître des potions se disait que la dernière partie devait être une expression détraqueur. Je fais un pari et vous êtes mon champion. Mais pour cela, je dois m'assurer de votre pleine coopération, ce qui ne sera pas aisé.

Ce qui sera même impossible, pensa Severus, sans pour autant le formuler à voix haute. Il attendit que Gamma poursuive sur ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse, et le détraqueur le fit après avoir laissé passer un autre silence, comme ceux qui ponctuaient toutes les conversations avec cet être sans âge.

-J'ai besoin que vous tuiez quelques personnes.

-C'est tout ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Non. Les tuer est simple. Mais le faire ou les embrasser à présent n'aurait que des effets négatifs. Trop de personnes sont déjà au courant de ce qu'ils ont découverts. Tracey Fenwick née Davis, Marcus Lawrence, Thane Robertson et Hermione Weasley née Granger doivent mourir avant ce temps.

Mentalement, Severus fit le tour des personnes nommées. Tracey Davis était l'une de ses anciennes Serpentard. Fille de deux sang-mêlés, dont l'un était juriste et l'autre commerçante. Un frère plus âgé d'au moins une décennie, qui travaillait dans une réserve de dragons. Dans le bas du classement de Serpentard du fait de ses origines, elle n'existait dans la Chambre qu'en tant qu'acolyte de Daphnée Greengrass. Elle était la meilleure amie de la sang-pure, se souvint Severus. Greengrass ne l'avait pas autant utilisé qu'elle aurait pu le faire. Davis semblait avoir davantage été une amie qu'un outil pour elle, jusqu'à une chute qu'elles avaient eu en sixième année. Davis avait passé le reste de l'année en bas du classement et c'était principalement durant cette période que Severus avait appris à la connaître. Longiligne, la figure longue, les cheveux bruns, assez informe, l'une des fonctions de Davis aurait pu être d'être le faire-valoir de la blonde et charmante Greengrass. Au-dessus de la moyenne en tout, Davis visait l'excellence scolaire à laquelle certains enfants de sang-purs à l'avenir déjà assuré répugnaient. Ses Buses avaient été les meilleures des Serpentard de cette année, dépassée épisodiquement par certains de ses camarades et dangereusement concurrencée par Zabini. Et Zabini était dangereux à concurrencer et lorsqu'elle avait perdu la sécurité qu'était Greengrass, Davis s'était tournée vers son chef de maison. Severus avait tenté et avait avec assez de succès prévenu toute attaque physique sur la jeune fille, aussi Zabini s'était-il rabattus en ragots dévastateurs. Davis n'avait pas craquée. Au contraire, l'épisode avait formée autour d'elle une sorte d'armure. Elle était devenue plus excellente que jamais, concurrençant presque Granger. Et elle était rapidement venue implorer l'aide de Greengrass. Severus avait observé son travail de sycophante. Quelle qu'ait été la raison de l'éloignement des deux élèves, elle avait été sévère. Mais d'acceptée du bout des lèvres, Davis avait rapidement su devenir indispensable, devenant les yeux et les oreilles de celle qui n'était plus son amie mais sa protectrice dont le travail scolaire montait en flèche. Severus avait mis T à sa première copie pour tricherie. Puis Davis était venue le voir, expliquer la nouvelle situation, et il avait noté la suivante E, et celle de Davis O, feignant de ne pas remarquer leurs réponses parfois identiques. Greengrass était rapidement devenue dépendante de Davis et celle-ci n'avait pas lâché sa proie une fois ferrée.

Davis était rapide sur ses pieds et avec sa baguette, même si elle préférait toujours se tenir en retrait et dans l'ombre, assistante indispensable à une personne qui pouvait servir ses intérêts. Si ce n'était pour son statut de sang, elle aurait eu accès aux plus hauts postes, mais elle devait se contenter des intermédiaires. A moins que le monde n'ai beaucoup changé depuis que Severus était ici, mais il ne le pensait pas. Les aspects négatifs seraient conservés, et ceux positifs, oubliés. Le nom de Fenwick prouvait qu'elle avait épousée un sang-pur, même si celui-ci était quelque peu désargenté. Assez pour qu'il épouse une sang-pure de première génération. Financer l'Ordre du Phénix occasionne ce genre de choses.

Granger, l'insupportable je-sais-tout, était dans l'année de Davis. L'inaltérable acolyte de Potter était insupportable avec sa manie de toujours vouloir répondre à toutes les questions, écrasant tous ses camarades sous le poids de son savoir encyclopédique. Minerva disait qu'elle ressemblait à Lily. Severus était en désaccord. Jamais Lily ne se serait livrée à ce comportement si répétitif qu'il n'en était même plus comique mais simplement irritant. De plus, l'intelligence de Lily avait quelque chose d'intuitif qu'elle complétait ensuite par des recherches. Granger récitait les manuels par cœur, ce qui aurait fait d'elle un très bon brasseur de seconde classe, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu devenir Maîtresse des potions, pour toute la perfection qu'avaient souvent ses résultats. L'imagination était essentielle et le rigorisme à bannir dès que l'on allait plus profondément dans une discipline. L'improvisation, l'intuition, l'idée de ce qui n'était pas encore dans les livres voilà d'où venait le talent. En sixième année, cela avait commencé à être visible et le podium d'où Granger pouvait contempler toute la médiocrité de ses camarades avait vacillé. Minerva avait grimacé et Horace supposé que, comme dans le cas de Lily, il s'agissait juste d'une phase qui allait rapidement passer. Severus s'était éclipsé; le vacillement en potion de Lily avait été dû à leur nouvel éloignement. Lily était certes un génie quand il venait aux charmes, mais c'était Severus qui menait largement en potions. Il semblait que Granger ait apprit à penser en dehors de sa petite boîte fermée, puisqu'elle aussi s'était rétablie.

On passait certes des Buses et des Aspics parfaits en apprenant par cœur le manuel, mais on n'allait pas loin ensuite, et la dernière évolution de Granger pouvait la mener très loin. Aussi le fait qu'elle porte le nom de Weasley était-il étonnant. Severus espérait qu'il s'agisse de Percival, de Frederick ou de George, même si ces deux derniers cas lui paraissaient un peu plus incertains, et non de Ronald. Percival aurait à coup sûr fait retomber Granger dans le rigorisme, même s'ils auraient formés un ménage de parfaits Serdaigle pour toujours à l'abri du besoin, sauf en cas de malchance extrême. George et son jumeau Frederick avaient été parmi les étudiants les plus agaçants auxquels Severus ait eu le déplaisir d'enseigner. D'une part parce qu'ils lui rappelaient les Marauders, bien que nettement moins offensifs. Il ne fallait cependant pas beaucoup pour que ses collègues enseignants oublient la longue histoire de haine qu'il avait avec ceux-ci et se mettent à faire des comparaisons entre les jumeaux Weasley et James Potter et Sirius Black. D'autre part parce que les jumeaux étaient parmi les plus grands génies qu'il ait enseignés, et qu'ils gaspillaient totalement ce talent, obtenant à peine le passage chaque année malgré des capacités évidentes. Ils n'étaient simplement pas intéressés, et qu'ils réussissent les examens de fins d'années sans même les réviser le prouvait bien. Ils avaient néanmoins réussi leur rêve et c'était tout ce qui devait compter pour eux, tandis que les enseignants les maudissaient encore devant la multiplication de leurs gadgets dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ronald… Severus n'avait aucun amour pour Granger, mais ce serait indéniablement le plus grand gaspillage de capacité auquel il est assisté. Ce Weasley n'avait rien de la brillance de ses ainés : il était bruyant, rancunier, avait des manières de tables épouvantables et n'était passé à travers ses années à Poudlard que par la grâce de Granger. A ses yeux, il valait à peine mieux que Pettigrew, d'autant que sa loyauté était également sujette à des variations.

Les deux s'étaient cependant des années durant attachés aux pas de Potter, malgré leurs disputes constantes. Severus avait le sentiment qu'il savait exactement qui était le mari de Granger. Gâchis. Les deux partageaient cependant la même témérité qui pouvait soit être un frein, soit, secondée par les capacités intellectuelles de Granger, devenir redoutablement dangereuse.

Il avait donc deux sorcières extrêmement douées qui ne s'étaient cependant côtoyées, au mieux, qu'exceptionnellement malgré sept années passées au même endroit. Les autres noms ne lui disaient rien. Jamais il n'avait côtoyé ni de Thane Robertson, ni de Marcus Lawrence. Le nom de Robertson était peut-être connecté à une Evelyne Robertson, ancienne Poufsouffle qui avait déjà achevée ses études à l'entrée de Severus à Poudlard, et était devenue un temps l'assistante d'un apothicaire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était devenue après avoir quitté le comptoir de l'apothicaire au bord de l'Allée des Embrumes. Le nom de Lawrence lui évoquait également quelque chose : une famille sang-pure relativement nouvelle qui ne remontait qu'au dix-neuvième siècle. Le prénom de Marcus pouvait indiquer une ascendance sang-pur ou du moins sorcière. Les noms latins étaient très présents dans la Grande-Bretagne magique et Severus était sûr qu'il s'en serait beaucoup moins bien sorti s'il s'était appelé Paul comme son père l'avait voulu. Paul Tobias Rogue. Nom éminemment moldu. Il avait eu assez de difficulté à Serpentard en s'appelant Severus.

-Si les tuer est si simple, pourquoi nécessitez-vous spécialement mon aide ?

-Vous possédez les qualités que je recherche pour cette tâche. Elle est trop importante pour être confiée au premier venu.

Severus se demanda quelles étaient les « qualités » dont le détraqueur parlait. Il se demanda aussi s'il voulait réellement le savoir. Pourtant, s'il allait réellement devoir faire le jeu de Gamma pendant un certain temps, connaître certaines de ses motivations aiderait.

-Quelles qualités ? interrogea-t-il dans l'obscurité absolue de sa cellule.

Un silence, uniquement ponctué par le goutte à goutte agaçant qui venait d'un autre endroit du quartier de haute sécurité, lui répondit. Puis le froid s'accentua encore et Severus se redressa sur un coude, prit d'une frayeur subite et irrationnelle. Tournant son visage dans plusieurs directions, il chercha une zone qui ne serait que fraîche, en vain. Une main gelée agrippa son visage et Severus s'arracha à l'étreinte dure en se jetant en arrière, son crâne percutant douloureusement le mur. Un rire chuintant s'éleva juste devant lui. Sauf que le rire ne venait pas d'au-dessus de lui, mais du même niveau. Le rire s'éteignit lentement sans que Gamma ne tente à nouveau de le toucher. Le détraqueur laissa passer un instant où Severus ralentit les battements de son cœur puis répondit, toujours à sa hauteur :

-La plus importante d'entre elles est la compatibilité, Cosina.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que le détraqueur voulait dire par là, car à peine ces mots finis, une chose froide le percuta. Le tissu glacial au toucher voletait autour de ses mains qu'il éleva pour se défendre. Deux appendices glacés enserrèrent son visage en une étreinte ferme. Une masse gelée appuyait de toute sa force contre lui, l'écrasait contre le mur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc pour aspirer un air froid qui envahi ses poumons en un serrement saisissant. Le froid semblait tout envahir. Un râle s'échappa de sa bouche devant ce désagréable changement de température interne. Mais pire que l'air gelé, fut le froid glacé qui vint s'appuyer contre son visage, se poser presque délicatement sur ses lèvres. Au contact si froid qu'il vrillait comme un feu ses terminaisons nerveuses, Severus comprit en un bref éclair de conscience que Gamma lui donnait le baiser des détraqueurs, lui volait son âme.

Ses deux mains vinrent agripper celles de la créature, tentant de briser leur étreinte mais la chair gelée était trop solide pour sa forme affaiblie. Même à travers les convulsions désespérées qu'il faisait pour lui échapper, le détraqueur conservait son emprise sur son visage. Un lambeau de froid s'insinuait entre ses lèvres closes depuis l'orifice équivalent du détraqueur qui demeurait encore invisible dans la nuit obscure. Les lèvres de Gamma s'activaient étrangement, expertement, tentant de lui faire ouvrir la bouche et, à la grande horreur de Severus, réussissaient. Il balança son pied à l'aveugle et ne rencontra qu'une vague de froid. Ses mains laissèrent aller celles trop puissantes du détraqueur pour venir crocheter son cou. La chair gelée sous ses doigts ne palpitait pas comme l'aurait fait une chair vivante et il serra sans effet: Gamma ne semblait nullement perturbé dans son entreprise. Pire, il avançait rapidement. Les mains détachèrent la tête de Severus du mur et celui-ci agita encore sa jambe, tentant d'atteindre quelque chose, en vain. Sa tête reposa soudain sur quelque chose d'étonnement mou et une sorte de couverture gelée vint recouvrir son corps qui se contorsionnait toujours.

La voix d'Edwin perça soudain l'air, mais Severus ne put comprendre ses paroles. Il était trop concentré sur le détraqueur qui avait détaché l'une de ses mains pour en glisser quelques doigts dans sa bouche, sécurisant l'ouverture qu'il avait réussie à accomplir. Severus mordit, déclenchant un râle du détraqueur qui ressemblait étrangement à son rire chuintant. Ses propres mains serraient toujours sans effet le cou gelé et ne parvenaient pas à détacher sa longue forme de la sienne. Laissant aller sa prise, il plaça une main sur ce qui devait être le visage du détraqueur, dont la chair gelée, morte, distordue, était dénuée de cagoule. L'autre agrippa le manteau sombre du détraqueur derrière l'épaule, tentant de le tirer. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent sans rencontrer de chair, plongeant dans le froid comme sa jambe précédemment.

Le froid avait entièrement envahi ses poumons et il lui semblait qu'il respirait de la glace. Le lambeau de froid qui émanait de Gamma serpentait maintenant dans le reste de son corps, sans entrave, rigidifiaient ses mouvements, affaiblissant le peu de forces qui lui restait encore. Aucune de ses luttes ne semblait avoir d'effet et elles devenaient à chaque instant plus sauvages, plus désespérées, et plus lentes, plus inefficaces. Ses mains devinrent lourdes et il n'avait plus l'énergie de se contorsionner. Celle sur le visage de Gamma retomba sur son propre front, puis dériva sur le sol au grès d'une contraction désespérée du muscle. Son esprit s'engourdissait et même la panique semblait devenir de plus en plus apathique. Il sentit vaguement une main du détraqueur se poser légèrement sur sa gorge, gardant l'artère au niveau du creux de la paume. Ses doigts encore crochetés au manteau de Gamma desserrèrent progressivement leur étreinte, mais demeurèrent coincés dans une déchirure du vêtement. Son esprit dériva plus loin et il sentit ses yeux se fermer tandis que le détraqueur ôtait les doigts qu'il avait glissés dans sa bouche et poursuivait son entreprise sans plus d'interférence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à Flopette et au guest pour vos reviews! Bonne lecture si vous êtes toujours là.**

-Sev s'il te plaît répond, pria Edwin d'une voix rauque d'avoir tant répété cette phrase sur tous les tons et dans toutes ses variantes. Sev je t'en prie, murmura-t-il avant que sa voix ne se casse d'avoir été trop employée. Severus ! s'exclama-t-il plus fort, à la limite du cri, et cela sonna comme une porte que l'on fait grincer.

Severus grimaça à ce son. Il était peut-être temps de répondre à Edwin. Il forma les mots, mais aucun bruit n'échappa de sa bouche. Il contracta les muscles de sa gorge, créant une atroce douleur, puis tenta d'humecter sa bouche sèche avec de la salive. Le résultat fut à peine meilleur, mais quand il racla sa gorge il obtint cette fois un son aussi inidentifiable que disgracieux.

-Severus ? vint la voix d'Edwin, pleine d'espoir.

Un demi « oui » lui échappa dans un souffle, toujours inaudible par un autre que lui, avec un nuage de buée. Secouant lentement l'apathie des derniers jours, encouragé par les appels d'Edwin, il bougea enfin du matelas sur lequel il était resté allongé une petite éternité, clignant seulement les yeux, ignorant le passage de la nuit et du jour, sans davantage de mouvement. En un effort titanesque, il se retourna sur le ventre, tombant à demi sur le sol froid qui était curieusement tiède. Ignorant la douleur de ses deux doigts, il planta ses dernières phalanges dans les interstices des dalles et se traîna à la force des bras vers la fenêtre, sans tenter de s'aider de ses jambes. Trois impossibles tractions plus tard, il plongea son visage dans l'eau de la flaque, tel un animal, et avala goulument une première gorgée de l'eau qui coula douloureusement dans sa gorge. Grimaçant de nouveau, il recommença plus lentement, à petites gorgées sablonneuses, dédaignant le repas encore tiède proche de la grille.

Les appels d'Edwin avaient de nouveaux dérivés dans le désespoir quand il parvint à articuler un « Vi…Vivant » assez fort pour être audible. Edwin se répandit aussitôt en un déluge de paroles joyeuses et décousues.

-Tu es vivant ! J'étais tellement inquiet. J'ai entendu du bruit dans ta cellule, comme si on se battait et puis ce drôle de son.

Il ponctua son discours d'une imitation passable du chuintement de Gamma avant de reprendre rapidement de sa voix rauque :

-J'ai tenté d'appeler pour le garde mais personne n'est venu; je comptais simuler une tentative de suicide si ce n'était rien.

Severus fut vaguement inquiet de l'entendre en parler comme s'il discutait du temps qu'il ferait le lendemain. Il était sûr qu'Edwin aurait poussé la simulation beaucoup plus loin qu'il n'était nécessaire.

-J'ai eu peur que tu n'aies trouvé un chemin plus rapide que moi vers les portes; peut-être que tu avais les clefs en main et que tu m'avais oublié… Tu ne m'oublieras pas, hein ? Tu m'attendras, n'est-ce pas ?

Edwin s'interrompit, attendant visiblement son entrée. Severus reconcentra ses idées.

-Je t'attendrais certainement. Et tu feras de même, bien sûr.

Edwin ne répondit pas. Aveu entre tous.

-Bien sûr ? insista Severus.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Quand j'ai vu le garde le lendemain, reprit-il en changeant de sujet, il n'a pas voulu me dire comment tu étais et tu ne répondais pas. Jess a essayé de te parler mais tu ne lui as pas non plus répondu. Elle dort maintenant. Ou elle est morte. Je ne sais pas. Elle dort comme un mort: sans bouger et sans crier. Mais elle n'est pas morte. Ou du moins je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit. Keira nous a dit de la fermer, Thaddeus lui a dit qu'elle était une salope. Cobb a menacé de le tuer et ils se sont mis à crier plus fort que nous, du coup on ne pouvait pas entendre si tu réagissais ou pas. Ça a duré longtemps.

Severus ne s'en souvenait pas.

-Le lendemain encore, c'est l'autre garde, le nouveau qui garde les clefs près de la grille qui est venu. Il a jeté un coup d'œil chez toi et il m'a dit que tu étais vivant et que tu avais l'air de dormir. Il est tout peureux le nouveau. Mais tu ne répondais toujours pas alors je me suis inquiété et j'ai continué de t'appeler. Jess a abandonné. Elle n'est pas là, maintenant: elle voit son avocat. Elle aura peut-être de nouvelles choses en revenant. Peut-être qu'il lui dira où sont les portes ! Je sais qu'elle pense que je suis fou à parler de portes, mais elles sont si belles Severus ! Tu les vois, non ?

-Non. Mais je t'ai assez souvent entendu les décrire, ajouta-t-il rapidement avant qu'Edwin ne puisse se lancer sur son sujet favori.

Il y eu un silence, vraisemblablement déçu, avant qu'Edwin ne reprenne :

-Tu m'as fait peur.

C'était apparemment la conclusion de son discours car la phrase était plus calme, moins sonore et ne fut pas suivie. Il y eu un bruit de raclement puis deux mains apparurent dans son champ de vision, à l'autre bout de la cellule. Severus considéra la distance, fit un mouvement de la jambe, abandonna cette idée, soupira et plaça ses deux paumes sur le sol, se dressant à peu près droit avec effort. Ses deux bras tremblèrent sous le poids de son torse, mais l'amenèrent à une position assise. Sa rencontre avec Gamma avait apparemment sapé les forces qu'il possédait encore. L'ordinaire frugal et peu nutritif de la prison y était aussi pour beaucoup. De là, il avança péniblement vers le bord de la cellule, balançant étrangement les jambes, ni assis ni debout, s'aidant surtout de ses bras. Il était à bout de souffle en arrivant au bord de la cellule où il se laissa tomber de tout son long, haletant. Il tendit vaguement la main à travers les barreaux, et Edwin la saisit et l'étreignit doucement.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il; tu es fatigué, je n'aurais pas dû te demander de te déplacer. Tu as la main très froide.

Severus agita vaguement la tête, sans parvenir à décrocher la mèche grasse accrochée à son front. Il prit quelques instants pour apaiser sa respiration, affermir sa voix puis déclara relativement calmement, en ignorant le changement de sujet :

-Ça va. C'est moi qui m'excuse de t'avoir ignoré ces derniers jours.

Sa voix était assez ferme pour qu'il en soit satisfait, mais sans doute pas assez pour complétement tromper Edwin.

-Tu es très bon avec moi, murmura-t-il. Tu l'as toujours été.

Severus eut envie de lui dire qu'il était le professeur de potion auquel il avait jadis lancé des regards assassins, qu'il était celui qui l'avait laissé se faire ensorceler par ses Serpentard et lui avait ensuite donné une détention pour cela, un de ceux qui avait poussé ce Serdaigle hors du monde magique par son inaction et était par ricochet en partie responsable de son emprisonnement à Azkaban. Evidemment, il ne dit rien de tout cela. Il était trop fatigué pour parler et sans doute leur pseudo-amitié était la seule chose qui maintenait Edwin en vie.

Au lieu de cela, il écouta Edwin divaguer pendant quelques minutes sur sa gentillesse, puis son malaise devint plus important que son épuisement et il lui demanda de lui raconter encore son krack boursier. Pendant qu'Edwin se lançait dans le récit de sa création d'une banque concurrente de Gringotts, très avantageuse pour les nés-moldus, du traité avec les gobelins qu'il avait failli casser et de son ascension, Severus dériva. L'histoire était assez longue et pleine de rebondissements pour qu'Edwin tienne la demi-journée, lui laissant tout le temps de méditer.

Quelque part dans son monologue, Edwin avait laissé échapper qu'il avait passé trois semaines à l'appeler. Mais la perception du temps d'Edwin était sujette à question et Severus dû admettre que son calendrier était probablement encore plus faux maintenant que quand il l'avait commencé. Il n'aurait qu'à demander la date à Jessica: elle l'apprendrait surement de son avocat et saurait également lui dire combien de temps il avait passé léthargique sur son matelas. Pendant qu'Edwin discourait sur une forme essentielle obtenue par un mélange de cambriolage, séduction et maquillage de preuves alors qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il possédait sur le dos et sa baguette comme possession, Severus se remémorait Gamma. Il était évident qu'il avait encore une âme: sans cela, il ne serait pas en train de réfléchir sur le sujet. Il était aussi évident que Gamma l'avait embrassé. Pourtant, il avait encore une âme. Deux informations contradictoires et pourtant toute deux exactes. Personne n'avait interrompu le détraqueur. Ni les cris d'Edwin qui avaient réveillés les autres prisonniers, ni ses luttes qui avaient cessées. Severus ne se souvenait que de très peu de ce qui avait suivi après que Gamma lui ait arraché toute sa résistance. Seulement le contact aigu du matelas sous son corps, le froid du sol de pierre sous sa main, les lèvres glaciales et immobiles contre les siennes, l'air tranchant et la main qui reposait légèrement sur sa gorge, seule à se déplacer de temps en temps. Tout avait semblé augmenté dans ses perceptions tandis que des éclats de glace emplissaient ses poumons à chaque respiration que Gamma lui accordait. Pourtant, son esprit avait erré loin, à peine concerné.

Mais il y avait eu quelque chose dans l'attitude de Gamma qui le perturbait. Fermant les yeux, Severus ressassa son souvenir de l'événement. Tout était trop flou, trop rapide, comme c'est souvent le cas des souvenirs où la personne panique. Raison pour laquelle, même s'il y avait une pensine au Magenmagot, elle était rarement utilisée. Les souvenirs étaient trop imprécis pour être fiables et il arrivait souvent que la personne ne les déforme elle-même involontairement pour aller avec ses suppositions et préjugés. Personne n'avait ainsi pu prouver Jessica coupable du meurtre de ses enfants, parce que ses souvenirs avaient simplement montré qu'elle les bordait et non qu'elle les étouffait. Tout le monde savait que c'était faux, tant parce que les jumeaux n'étaient pas disposés à se laisser border par leur mère que parce que le bord flou montrait la fausseté de la mémoire. Mais Jessica s'était fermement convaincue de l'histoire et l'avait elle-même crue. Elle n'avait reconstituée la vérité qu'à Azkaban, sous l'effet des détraqueurs. La création de faux souvenirs est une chose commune en cas de traumatisme. Les détraqueurs brisaient les faux souvenirs, en quête du traumatisme, durant leur recherche de la pensée heureuse. Il semblait qu'ils n'aiment pas les imitations de souvenirs.

Et Severus croyait que se faire embrasser par un détraqueur était certainement un traumatisme. Il prêta un instant l'oreille à Edwin, qui dérivait d'une voix rauque sur son ancienne petite-amie infiltrée à Gringotts, avant que les gobelins ne découvrent l'aventure et ne lui tranche la tête. Il avait du temps devant lui. Sa main toujours serrée par celle d'Edwin - qui était beaucoup plus censé qu'il ne l'avait été au cours des derniers mois, ce qui arrivait souvent quand il parlait de son passé - Severus ferma les yeux et visualisa son esprit. Une des premières choses que l'on fait en devenant occulmens est d'organiser ses souvenirs de manière censée, avant d'établir des protections. Chaque souvenir doit être à sa place, pour améliorer le fonctionnement de l'esprit. Il n'y avait aucune chance que quelqu'un à l'esprit brouillon comme celui de Potter devienne un jour occulmens. Non, il fallait créer un cadre, installer quelques souvenirs repères, quelques enchaînements témoins, puis l'esprit comprenait et faisait de lui-même le travail. Le résultat final était souvent une surprise. Ce n'était qu'après qu'on installait des défenses et, si on poussait le vice aussi loin que Severus, des complémentarités.

L'une des fiertés de Severus était le contrôle de son esprit, sa maîtrise totale de ses souvenirs. Il passait des heures de sommeil à inspecter les souvenirs de sa journée, chercher failles et événements. Ce qui était une nécessité dans la première puis la deuxième guerre était devenue un simple passe-temps entre les deux et un piège durant son temps à Azkaban. Errant un peu dans son esprit, il chercha la tâche floue au milieu des événements nets qui l'avaient précédée : les souvenirs flous et non classés des derniers jours ou semaines. La première fois qu'il revit l'attaque de Gamma, la panique l'emporta à nouveau. La deuxième, son attention se porta sur la phrase que le détraqueur avait prononcée juste avant. Sur le moment, Severus n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser mais en revoyait les événements, il réalisa que ce n'était pas que la réponse à la question qu'il avait posée. La première fois que Gamma l'avait attrapé, il avait échappé à son étreinte, paniqué. Le détraqueur avait attendu qu'il se calme, puis parlé. Pour détourner son attention de l'assaut suivant ? Gamma ne faisait jamais nul bruit en se déplaçant: seul le froid qu'il dégageait pouvait le trahir et il n'avait pas à cette occasion cherché à le dissimuler. Non, le détraqueur avait plutôt cherché à le… rassurer ?

Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils, yeux toujours fermés, devant cette conclusion. Il se souvint alors, passant en revue les autres souvenirs qu'il avait des détraqueurs, d'un en particulier. Lors de la première guerre. Une attaque sur un quartier moldu où il devait attendre, faire le guet. Un détraqueur avait attrapé un moldu juste devant lui et Severus n'avait eu d'autre choix que de regarder, lui qui préférait comme tous les autres détourner le regard du spectacle horrible qu'était un détraqueur en train de se nourrir. Comme Gamma, ce détraqueur avait été un expert. Mais là où Gamma avait saisi sa tête soigneusement et ensuite bataillé pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche, ce détraqueur avait crocheté le moldu à la gorge, et attendu que, s'étouffant, il ait le réflexe d'ouvrir la bouche pour l'embrasser. Cette technique était indéniablement plus simple et rapide que celle employée par Gamma sur lui. En fait, Gamma avait fait en sorte de ne pas le blesser en n'employant pas cette technique et en ne déployant pas entièrement ce froid glacial qu'il émettait. Le détraqueur avait même fait preuve d'un certain soin: l'allongeant sur le matelas au grès de la bataille plutôt que de continuer à l'écraser contre le mur, caressant sa gorge comme pour l'aider à avaler quelque chose quand il gisait étendu.

Et peut-être était-ce précisément ce que le détraqueur avait fait. Surveiller l'artère du cou pour s'assurer qu'il soit bien vivant et l'aider à ingérer… quoi ? Le froid qui n'avait pas quitté Severus même après le départ du détraqueur. Chacune des inspirations qu'il ait prit depuis ce moment lui avait transpercé les poumons comme une lame de glace. Sa couverture, qui était demeurée à demi-enroulée autour de lui, n'était jamais assez chaude. Edwin avait dit sa main froide et le sol était tiède. Théoriquement, se trouver dans un endroit aussi défavorable qu'Azkaban, le manque de conditions saines et la folie pouvaient perturber les sens. Les divagations d'Edwin étaient sans contestes celles d'un fou, mais cette déclaration-ci en relevait-elle ? Le sol était toujours glacial à Azkaban, à peine froid en cas de canicule. Tiède était indéniablement un nouvel état. Ou alors ses perceptions étaient également brouillées.

Pourtant, le baiser d'un détraqueur ne servait-il pas qu'à arracher l'âme au corps, à la transporter de son possesseur vers le détraqueur ? Ses pensées tournaient en rond sur le sujet. Le baiser du détraqueur étaient toujours évoqué avec crainte par tous les niveaux de la société, un châtiment toujours horrible, bien que la majorité des sorciers ne sachent même pas ce qu'était une âme. Le baiser d'un détraqueur était pire que la mort, même si celle-ci suivait immanquablement. Y avait-il quelque chose chez les détraqueurs, quelque chose relié au vol d'âme qui les rendait plus effrayants et dont la connaissance avait été perdue dans les siècles ? Ou n'était-ce encore que la crainte de ce qu'on ne connaissait et ne comprenait pas ? C'est sur cette interrogation et sur le constat de son manque de connaissance sur le peuple de Gamma que Severus revint à des considérations physiques. Il posa la main sur le sol. Tiède. L'air qui venait du la mince fenêtre était toujours froid, mais le sol était tiède. Ce n'était pas une confusion des sens, alors. Ses yeux étudièrent soigneusement la pièce et n'y trouvèrent rien de différent. Il passa ensuite à la main d'Edwin dans la sienne, qui était plus chaude que dans son souvenir. Edwin lui-même racontait maintenant son procès d'une voix épuisée. D'après le rayon de soleil, il était possible qu'il ait effectivement parlé toute la demi-journée. Severus se sentit vaguement coupable de cela, mais parler de son passé était bon pour Edwin. Il pensait moins aux portes quand il pensait aux gallions.

La porte du quartier de haute sécurité s'ouvrit, faisant taire Edwin. Severus retira rapidement sa main et il entendit Edwin se réfugier au fond de la cellule. Les vieilles habitudes instituées par Johnson et les détraqueurs avaient la peau dure. Lui-même resta sur place, toujours trop fatigué pour bouger et il avait toujours été moins motivé qu'Edwin pour la retraite. Il se contenta de ramener son bras contre lui.

-Alors, Jessie la Blanche a-t-elle obtenue sa grâce ? demandait le vieux surveillant qui était probablement plus jeune que Severus, quoiqu'ils aient probablement l'air d'avoir le même âge de décrépitude que tous les pensionnaires d'Azkaban.

Jessica ne répondit pas et le surveillant ne semblait pas attendre qu'elle le fasse. Visiblement, la deuxième affirmation d'Edwin était celle juste. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, celui-ci avait surement du faire le rapprochement entre le départ du quartier de haute sécurité et la mort, qui était le seul événement pouvant justifier un retrait de l'endroit.

-Vois-tu gamin, poursuivait le gardien en s'adressant fort probablement à son futur successeur, Whiteman épuise son compte en banque depuis qu'elle est ici à garder un avocat qui ne peut rien pour elle.

Il y eu le bruit d'une grille qui s'ouvre.

-Après vous, ma dame, déclara le vieux surveillant d'un ton ironique.

Un autre bruit métallique puis celui du verrou indiqua que la porte était refermée.

-Bon repos, ma dame: la compagnie arrive bientôt pour veiller sur votre sommeil.

Le vieux surveillant était bien moins dangereux que Johnson, mais la morsure faisait quand même mal. Ma dame: le titre qu'avait une fois portée Jessica en épousant un Seigneur sang-pur. Et Severus doutait que les détraqueurs veillassent sur le sommeil de quiconque sans y prélever leur dîme.

Le bruit d'une assiette raclant le sol attira son attention. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son propre repas et roula rapidement sur lui-même à plusieurs reprises, arrivant au-dessus de l'assiette qu'il agrippa aussitôt au moment où le surveillant allait lancer le sort d'attraction.

-Mais qui donc est réveillé ce soir ? ironisa le surveillant. La grève de la faim est finie ? On ne peut plus se passer de repas après les avoir dédaignés ces derniers jours ?

Severus releva les yeux vers le surveillant qui le surplombait et souffla sur une des mèches grasses qui masquait son visage. Le vieux était à la limite de la distance réglementaire qu'il connaissait par cœur tandis que le plus jeune, pâle, semblait aussi mal à l'aise que l'avait dit Edwin.

-Regarde donc qui daigne enfin dire bonjour gamin: le doyen te fait le grand honneur de t'évaluer.

Severus, depuis sa position sur le ventre, le plat placé sous son torse, fermement tenu à deux mains, vrilla son regard noir dans les yeux fatigués du vieux surveillant.

-L'avocat a au moins servi face à Johnson, murmura-t-il. Certainement plus efficace que vous.

Les yeux gris tressaillirent. Le regard de Severus se porta sur le nouveau qui semblait ne pas comprendre et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Tiens donc, vous qui étiez si pressé d'expliquer nos fautes, vous avez omis de raconter à l'enfant celles de vos collègues ?

L'air incompris du plus jeune s'accentua. Les yeux de Severus revinrent sur le vieux surveillant qui le fixait durement.

-Il a des étoiles dans les yeux, nota le mangemort en faisant un petit signe de tête vers le plus jeune. Allez-vous éteindre la lumière dans les yeux du jeune… Quel est son nom, déjà ? Jamie ? Ou préférez-vous que je lui apprenne moi-même jusqu'où a sombré la sainte profession d'Auror ?

Le vieux surveillant fixa encore, puis un sourire tordu apparu sur son visage.

-Eh bien, bien réveillé doyen, à ce que je vois. Et toujours aussi doué pour l'invective et la destruction.

Severus lui sourit depuis le plancher, continuant de cacher son repas.

-Les jeux de l'esprit sont l'un des rares passe-temps disponibles ici.

-Et aucun jeu d'esprit ne vous sortira d'ici.

-Donc l'enfant demeure ignorant ?

-Le gamin l'aurait su avant la fin de sa formation, mais on n'avait certainement pas besoin de votre entrée sur le sujet, dit durement le surveillant en faisant bouger la grille, créant un bruit métallique.

Severus se contenta de sourire tandis qu'il continuait sa ronde vers le bout du couloir, l'apeuré successeur lui envoya cependant un regard curieux avant de suivre précipitamment. Severus dissimula son sourire dans la coupelle. Avec un peu de chance, Jamie Arthur craquerait peut-être devant sa cellule. Il était trop innocent pour tenir longtemps à Azkaban, médita-t-il en portant à sa bouche un peu de ce gruau gluant qui collait aux doigts. Le repas était froid: ses sens défectueux et son esprit étaient d'accord sur le sujet. Et c'est toujours comme un poussin effrayé de voir partir sa mère que le jeune Auror repassa devant sa cellule, toujours à la suite du vieux surveillant, lançant un regard rapide dans la direction où il mangeait lentement son repas sur le ventre. Les deux auraient surement une conversation intéressante.

La porte se referma derrière eux avec le bruit métallique habituel. Severus continua de mâcher sans changer de position. Devant lui Jenkins étreignait le mur avec passion. Quand il commença à se déshabiller pour passer à la suite avec sa « femme », Severus préféra se concentrer sur Swift qui ronflait rythmiquement. Il ressemblait à un cadavre. Comme eux tous et surement lui le premier, réfléchit Severus en savourant la nourriture fade.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Severus, déclara Jessica à sa droite, quand il fut devenu évident qu'ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant les détraqueurs et que les gardiens ne reviendraient pas.

-Un retour agréable, ma dame, répondit-t-il poliment. Combien de temps ai-je été absent ?

-Juste trois jours.

Edwin confondait donc jours et semaines. Cela expliquait que, malgré sa soif, il ne soit pas mort de déshydratation.

-Vous avez besoin de leur parler ? vint la voix de Rosier.

Severus mâcha soigneusement, ce qui donna l'occasion à un faible rire de se faire entendre à sa gauche.

-Ce n'est pas une question de parler, vint la voix du propriétaire du rire, Selwyn. Il a roulé le vieux dans la farine pour détruire le petit. Le vieux a trop attendu: maintenant il est coincé et va parler, mais le petit n'oubliera pas qui a soulevé le sujet en premier et a été le plus honnête.

-Vous allez lui servir une histoire d'horreur ? demanda Rosier.

-La vérité est suffisante, déclara Severus en attirant la cruche d'eau qui accompagnait le plat à lui. Aisément vérifiable et infailliblement douloureuse.

-A peine un outil pour détruire un enfant, vint une voix réprobatrice.

-Douce et tendre Jessica, nota Severus. Nous ne pouvons pas tous être exempts d'amertume. L'enfant, si on lui permet de se développer, deviendra un jour un de ceux qui nous ont jetés ici.

-Tu joues. Tu joues à le détruire. Tu es à peine moins sadique que River.

-River était un très bon ami.

-Qui est River ? demanda Selwyn.

-Un mangemort, répondit Edwin. Il y avait aussi Crister, avant. Et Jugson, mais Jugson est mort. Crister s'entendait bien avec River. River s'entendait bien avec Severus et Severus s'entend bien avec moi.

-J'avais un oncle mangemort, vint la voix rêveuse de Rosier. Il s'appelait Evan. Fol Œil l'a tué à la fin de la première guerre. Un autre mangemort a eu l'œil de Fol Œil en vengeance.

-Vous ne l'avez pas connu ? demanda Severus, sachant déjà que vu son âge ce n'était pas le cas.

Le terrain était dangereux avec Edwin à côté.

-Juste son portrait. Il aimait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il l'aimait même fanatiquement, se souvint Severus. Comme tous les mangemorts. Mais tous ne pensaient pas que partager la couche du Seigneur des Ténèbres soit le plus grand honneur possible. Pour un homme aussi paranoïaque que le Seigneur des ténèbres l'avait toujours été, son Maître avait été très… tactile. Vérifiant toujours la nourriture pour les poisons, faisant des balayages magiques pour trouver des présences et dangers dissimulés, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne faisait confiance qu'à son Cercle Intérieur. Chaque fois qu'une situation pouvait se révéler dangereuse, il avait au moins deux de ses meilleurs mangemorts avec lui. Il allait même jusqu'à dormir avec eux, les laissant le surveiller dans son état le plus vulnérable. Se réveiller pour voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres à quelques centimètres de vous en train de vous considérer depuis ce qui semblait une éternité était une expérience proprement effrayante. Le Maître avait ri de sa réaction. Lui avait failli mourir de peur.

Mais cette proximité n'avait valu que lors de la première guerre. Durant la deuxième, les empilements désordonnés de mangemorts sur un nombre de lit toujours insuffisant avaient disparus: la paranoïa s'était étendue à tous, sauf peut-être Nagini. Les serpents ne trahissaient jamais, apparemment. Ou du moins le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait-il prétendu.

La dangereuse conversation vint heureusement à son terme avec le froid des détraqueurs qui filtrait de sous la porte. Toute l'apparence de politesse soigneusement entretenue par les détenus vola alors en éclat.

-Merde, s'exclama Jessica, la plus proche et tous se recroquevillèrent au fond de leur cellule, tandis que Severus prenait une autre bouchée.

Il n'y a aucun moyen de rester digne à Azkaban. C'est comme de dire qu'on ne criera pas sous la torture d'un expert en la matière. Courageux. Stupide. On crie toujours sous la torture. Et on craque toujours face aux détraqueurs. Tous ici savaient, avaient vu les autres se décomposer en formes éplorées, tordues, implorant pour la mort, l'obtenant parfois, priant, suppliant. Les détraqueurs cassaient même les plus forts des hommes. Toute apparence disparaissait au profit du désespoir. Et tous avaient été détruits. Sauf Selwyn. Selwyn tenait encore avec une détermination farouche. La flamme vivace et inutile de l'entêtement ne devait pas encore avoir disparue de ses yeux. Severus se demandait ce qu'il allait créer après la clef-cuillère. Et tous s'étaient plus ou moins reconstruits. Avaient été brisés à nouveau. Avaient encore péniblement recomposé leur humanité. Les fous avaient abandonnés ce combat. Les sensés se plaisaient à prétendre que ce n'était pas arrivé, une sorte de pacte tacite de la dignité. La politesse était alors primordiale et la courtoisie essentielle: chacun mimait ici une rencontre au sommet entre hommes et femmes respectables. Tous ici avaient assez connus ce monde: Rosier et Selwyn y étaient nés. Jessica, Edwin et lui l'avaient rejoint. Wallace et Bran seraient bientôt fous. Swift, Burn et Jenkins l'étaient déjà.

Mais quand les détraqueurs venaient, le vernis volait en éclat et la haute société revenait aux infâmes prisonniers condamnés à mourir à Azkaban après de longues et pénibles tortures. Et on disait les mangemorts cruels. Severus admettait sans mal que le camp des Ténèbres ait été loin d'être le plus généreux et respectueux de la vie humaine qui soit. Mais le Ministère les égalait sans mal à certains égards, qu'il s'agisse d'obtenir des confessions ou de les plonger dans l'enfer sur terre qu'était Azkaban pour ceux qui disposaient encore de souvenirs heureux. Le manichéisme sous lequel on présentait la lutte opposant Lumière et Ténèbres était ridicule, insultant même, réfléchit Severus avec une touche de colère, comme toujours lorsqu'il méditait sur de pareils sujets.

Severus avait passé sa vie à être en colère: contre les circonstances qui l'avaient contraint aux vêtements de seconde main. Puis contre son père qui s'était mis à boire et prenait ses propres problèmes contre sa femme et son fils. Contre les Serpentard, ces sang-purs qui dénigraient son statut de sang auquel il ne pouvait rien et ses affaires déjà usées quand il les acquérait. Contre les étudiants en général et les professeurs qui voyaient en lui le mal car il était un Serpentard. Contre Potter, Black, les Marauders et leurs humiliations. Contre Slughorn qui l'avait longtemps négligé pour son manque de connexions et qui ne s'était finalement intéressé à lui que lorsque son talent en potion était apparu comme exceptionnel. Contre sa mère, sorcière, qui laissait à un moldu qui ne méritait pas le nom de père dicter leurs vies. Alors, quand il avait vu les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêter sur lui avec intérêt, quand celui-ci avait manifesté pour lui même la plus petite dose d'attention, était-il surprenant qu'il l'ait rejoint ? Qu'il ait écouté ces rares camarades de maisons qui lui murmuraient que ses talents seraient précieux et pourraient être reconnus s'il servait la cause ? Severus avait eu toutes les raisons de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et s'il avait longtemps maudit le jour où il avait rejoint l'assassin de son amour, il avait toujours eu à réprimer l'élan effroyable qui le regrettait. L'antithèse que représentaient cette haine et cette admiration entremêlées. Aujourd'hui, il ne maudissait plus le jour où il avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais celui où il l'avait trahi. Quoiqu'il aurait sans doute été celui trahi s'il était demeuré fidèle seulement pour voir son Maître remplacé par cet ersatz, cette mauvaise copie qui n'avait de commun avec l'original que le nom.

Un cri perça l'air de la prison. Il lui sembla qu'il venait de la cellule de Wallace. Tandis que Severus raclait attentivement les dernières miettes gluantes de son repas, les détraqueurs affluèrent vers les cellules du fond sans qu'il ne lève la tête. Il fallait bien que tout le monde mange.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos dernières reviews. Pour Gamma, son passé apparaît dans les chapitres suivants. Bonne lecture.**

Il y avait des journées où les locataires contraints d'Azkaban ne cessaient de parler. Edwin enseignait la finance aux sorciers souvent ignares en mathématiques et plus encore en économie. Jessica renseignait sur les plantes. Severus se révélait meilleur enseignant à des adultes qu'à des enfants, parlant surtout de potions, mais discutant parfois de magie noire avec Marvin. Celui-ci était l'expert attitré en la matière, tandis que Thaddeus apprenait à distance les différents saluts de la bonne société et la manière d'utiliser ses couverts selon l'occasion. D'autre fois, il se rabattait sur des jeux plus moldus d'Action ou Vérité ou « la première fois où vous avez ». Marvin se plaignait alors qu'Edwin était un facteur nocif au monde magique, introduisant de nouvelles et ridicules coutumes. Mais les principaux jeux sorciers comme les Bavboules, le Quadpot, les échecs ou les batailles explosives nécessitaient tous des objets dont ils ne disposaient pas. Les seules choses qu'avaient les sorciers pour ce cas étaient la charade sans fin et les rires. Le premier était un très vieux jeu qui consistait à reprendre la dernière partie du mot précédent pour amorcer le suivant. Utile pour découvrir la personnalité d'une personne, mais peu intéressant. Les rires ou, comme on disait plus souvent, « les rires de Nurmengard » dataient du conflit contre Grindelwald. C'était une provocation d'un certain Alexander Grünewald dont la durée de séjour et de survivance avait établi des records.

Si l'on savait peu de chose de Grünewald en dehors de son nom - qui était d'ailleurs probablement un pseudonyme, toutes les recherches postérieures pour savoir qui il était ayant échouées - lui savait en revanche de très nombreuses choses sur un réseau de résistance, les Sept Griffes, qui menait la vie dure à Grindelwald. Gardien du secret et détenteur de tous les noms de son réseau, Grünewald avait passé huit mois à Nurmengard, été soumis à des tortures innommables auprès desquelles le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait office de petit garçon, et n'avait pas parlé. Ni emplacement ni patronyme ou même nom de code n'avait jamais passé sa bouche. Il était, si on devait en croire certains des très vieux mangemorts qui avaient fait un séjour à Nurmengard, d'un côté ou l'autre de la grille, le pire prisonnier que la prison ait jamais accueilli. En plus de ne révéler aucune information, Grünewald était parvenu à tuer sept de ses interrogateurs, faire quatre tentatives d'évasion et déclencher une révolte. Grindelwald n'avait même pas eu le plaisir de le tuer puisque Grünewald avait été sorti de sa cellule quand Nurmengard avait été repris par une coalition d'Aurors de divers pays et de mages noirs opposés à Grindelwald, dont les Sept Griffes.

C'était durant son séjour dans la prison que Grünewald avait inventé les rires, fort probablement pour faire enrager ses geôliers, puisque c'était apparemment ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Les rôles étaient distribués en début de partie, un tirant l'oiseau moqueur, d'autres les geôliers connus. L'oiseau moqueur devait ensuite totalement ridiculiser les faux geôliers et le système en général, ou simplement faire oublier à tous qu'ils se trouvaient dans une prison. Les autres prisonniers se devaient d'être complaisants. On disait que les rires avaient emplis Nurmengard pendant des semaines, alarmant les gardes, qui avaient évacués l'aile de haute sécurité, pris de panique, donnant davantage encore à Grünewald pour se moquer. Une suite d'enchainements mêlant hiérarchie et circonstances avait amené trois du Cercle Intérieur de Grindelwald sur les lieux successivement, fait croire à une malédiction, mit toute la prison en état d'alerte de crainte d'une attaque, contraint tous les gardes à arborer des charmes de Têtenbulle et presque permis la première évasion de Nurmengard.

Azkaban manquait visiblement d'un oiseau moqueur aussi doué que Grünewald, bien que Jugson ait à plusieurs reprises tenté sa chance. Le mangemort avait réussi à tirer quelques éclats de rires, bien que l'atmosphère de constante tristesse des détraqueurs n'ait pas été très propice à l'exercice. Le Seigneur Ister avait eu beaucoup plus de succès quand, pendant qu'il était le favori des médicomages, il avait raconté avec minutie et humour potache les premiers rires. Il était manifeste qu'il n'en était pas à sa première prison, qu'avant de passer à Azkaban, le vampire avait fait un séjour à Nurmengard à la bonne période. L'arrivée soudaine des détraqueurs, attirés par cette joie, avait cependant convaincu tout le monde de ne pas répéter l'expérience.

Il y avait donc eu des jours presque amusants à Azkaban, ou du moins où l'ennui ne vous consommait pas. Mais l'ennui n'était rien à Azkaban, à côté de la présence des détraqueurs. Le souffle court, le corps remuant d'Edwin de l'autre côté de la paroi, les gémissements qu'il entendait de temps en temps renseignaient assez clairement Severus sur la terreur du né-moldu. Le sommeil n'était pas une manière d'échapper aux détraqueurs; ils viciaient tout, faisait virer même le plus agréable des rêves au cauchemar. Severus espérait que son camarade voit les détraqueurs au-delà des portes dont il parlait constamment. Cela devrait le décourager de s'en approcher de trop près. Severus aurait pu réveiller Edwin. Mais, quand Severus avait atteint le point où il n'avait plus de souvenir heureux à offrir et que les détraqueurs s'étaient désintéressés de lui, une sorte de pacte tacite s'était établi. Ils n'attaquaient pas inutilement son esprit et lui-même ne se mettait jamais entre eux et une proie. Aussi laissait-il le détraqueur jouer avec le cauchemar qu'il induisait chez Edwin.

Car le détraqueur jouait. Severus en était persuadé. Il en avait l'étrange conviction. Si le détraqueur poussait un peu plus sa présence, le rêve prendrait une tournure plus néfaste encore et réveillerait Edwin. Tandis que là, il pouvait se repaître des émotions toutes nouvelles qui accompagnaient le rêve. Severus se demandait si le détraqueur pouvait aussi manipuler ce que contenait le cauchemar. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Gamma. Celui-ci viendrait sans doute bientôt le voir. Les membres en étoile sur le sol froid de la cellule, comme s'il tentait de flotter dans l'eau, Severus souffla, s'amusant de voir un peu de glace se mêler à la buée blanche. Le sol sous lui était agréable, tandis que le mince matelas était devenu trop chaud. Cela changerait bientôt. Si les sens de Severus se réadaptaient lentement, il se rendait compte à présent que c'était son corps tout entier qui était déréglé, passant d'une sensation de chaleur bouillante à un froid glacial sans doute plus réaliste. En ce moment, il redescendait d'un épisode de chaleur intense qu'il avait passé entièrement nu, allongé dans la flaque de sa cellule. Ses voisins d'en face étaient trop fous pour se rendre compte de l'étrangeté de son comportement.

La buée qui revenait dans son souffle était le premier indicateur que l'épisode se terminait et il était sorti de l'eau à ce moment-là, avait essoré ses cheveux comme il le pouvait, et se laissait depuis sécher au centre de sa cellule. Il avait mis quelques épisodes à établir cette routine et ne souhaitait plus passer l'épisode froid qui suivait immanquablement dans des vêtements mouillés. Le givre était le signe annonciateur de celui-ci et c'est avec un grognement contrarié que Severus se redressa, faisant craquer ses articulations. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la grille et vit un détraqueur flottant devant, sa cagoule tournée vers lui. Probablement celui qui torturait Edwin puisqu'il se tenait plus proche de la cellule du né-moldu que de celle, inoccupée, à la gauche de la sienne.

-Regarder quelque chose ? murmura Severus dans sa direction.

Le détraqueur ne répondit bien évidemment pas. Il était devenu impossible pour lui de ne pas reconnaître Gamma parmi tous les autres détraqueurs. Il le sentait désormais dès que l'ancien Elite était à proximité. Ce détraqueur était loin d'avoir une telle aura. Et il n'était certainement pas le premier à venir flotter longuement devant sa cellule. Depuis que Gamma l'avait embrassé, les détraqueurs ne cessaient de s'agglomérer le plus près possible de lui. Les cagoules sans cesse fixées dans sa direction étaient presque dérangeantes. Presque, car les détraqueurs gardaient toujours une certaine distance par rapport à ses barreaux et conservaient toujours le prétexte de faire autre chose que s'employer seulement au voyeurisme. Severus ne savait trop que penser de cette nouvelle attitude.

Ce détraqueur-là se détacha, contrairement aux autres, en émettant une longue plainte assez aigüe. Severus le regarda avec intérêt. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait un détraqueur émettre un son, Gamma exclu. Il s'approcha de deux pas, pensant que Marvin était probablement au fond de sa cellule et ne pourrait pas le voir dans cet état. Les vêtements attendraient après le divertissement. Le détraqueur fit un mouvement similaire. L'air autour de lui n'était pas froid, ou du moins pas dans sa perception.

-C'est un jeu de mimétisme ? interrogea sarcastiquement le Maître des potions, sachant déjà qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

Le détraqueur s'approcha encore, se plaquant contre la grille, et tendit une main grise, entourée de lambeaux de tissu noir, vers lui, effleurant presque son nez. Severus retint son souffle un instant avant de reprendre une respiration normale, tandis que le détraqueur émettait un petit bruit dépité semblable au chat qui se rend compte que l'appétissant poisson est juste hors de sa portée.

Quelque chose le faisait douter qu'il soit le repas, cependant. Sa compréhension des détraqueurs s'était accrue depuis le baiser de Gamma, mais cette connaissance s'apparentait davantage à une série de réactions qu'à de l'information. Il ignorait totalement le but de la démarche de ce détraqueur. Que le poussait à faire l'étrange instinct légué par Gamma ? Il agrippa le bras tendu d'un geste rapide. Le froid se fit enfin sentir dans les deux doigts pressés contre le manteau noir. Il écrasa le détraqueur contre la grille d'une traction, puis relâcha son emprise. Le détraqueur flotta en arrière, pendant que lui-même s'avançait, tentant de comprendre quel effet cette action devait créer. Le détraqueur semblait flotter légèrement de guingois et recula lentement vers les cellules en face, sans lui tourner le dos. Comme une personne qui vient de manquer de ce faire mordre par un animal et tente de ne pas trop le provoquer en prenant la fuite.

Les pensées de Severus étaient toutes teintées de ce que Gamma lui avait fait, aussi pensait-il que la comparaison pouvait être plus vraie qu'une simple impression. Et en effet, juste avant de percuter la cellule de Swift, le détraqueur prit la fuite en une hâtive envolée de cape déchirée noire, accompagné d'une longue plainte gutturale. Cette fois on aurait dit un enfant pleurant. Soit Gamma avait dérangé son esprit plus qu'il ne le pensait, soit il devenait vraiment fou. Enfin, sombrait plus profondément dans la folie car il doutait que celle-ci l'ait épargnée jusqu'à présent.

Le froid devenant de plus en plus prononcé, il alla récupérer ses habits entassés dans un coin de la cellule et se rhabilla, essorant une dernière fois sans effet ses cheveux à demi humide. Ceux-ci tombaient en mèches irrémédiablement grasses de diverses longueurs, dont la moyenne semblait être au milieu du biceps. Se recroquevillant sur le matelas qu'il enroula à demi autour de lui, il les disposa de manière à garder les parties humides loin et son cou chaud avec les mèches sèches. L'absence de chauffage justifiait toutes les excentricités à Azkaban. Edwin avait cessé de remuer lorsque le détraqueur était parti et tous semblaient endormis, sauf de légers bruits de grattement qui provenaient de la cellule de Burn ou de celle de Marvin. Le sommeil sans cauchemar était une denrée précieuse. Les yeux mi-clos, Severus commença à réciter mentalement la préparation de la Félix Félicie.

Les tremblements de froid arrivèrent progressivement, sans qu'il ne s'interrompe. Réciter des potions pouvait permettre de se couper d'à peu près tout. Mais si cela distrayait, ça n'empêchait pas totalement de sentir le froid. L'air sifflé d'une vieille ballade emplie l'air à un moment donné, probablement depuis la cellule de Thaddeus qu'on avait récemment découvert grand amateur de musique. La voix mélancolique et cassée de Marvin lui répondit. Des sanglots s'élevèrent par intermittence de la cellule de Bran, sans qu'aucun des deux ne juge utile d'interrompre la mélodie. Severus abandonna sa récitation pour écouter la ballade galante. Pour joindre l'image au son, Jenkins décida de se lancer dans une danse avec la forme inexistante qu'il croyait toujours être sa femme. Son visage squelettique, Jenkins oubliant régulièrement de manger l'infâme purée-soupe servie à Azkaban, était étrangement détendu. Marvin cessa de chanter, sa voix étant devenue de plus en plus enrouée. Thaddeus siffla encore un certain temps, mais Jenkins se mit à évoquer les souvenirs avec l'illusion, couvrant sa voix.

-C'était beau, complimenta Jessica.

-Merci, chuchota Marvin pour économiser sa voix.

-Quand nous sortirons d'ici, nous formerons un duo musical, déclara le plus posément du monde Thaddeus, comme s'il ne voyait pas déjà toutes les complications à ce projet. Nous remplirons les salles et les soirées privés, en nous assurant que vous ayez toujours une invitation.

Swift éternua.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Thaddeus.

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, les informa Severus qui observait le rayon de lumière sur le plancher.

-La suite du récital attendra donc.

Un violent frisson traversa Severus, et un peu plus de bourre s'échappa du fidèle matelas. Il l'avait après tout depuis quatorze ans. Il n'était plus aussi neuf qu'au départ. Et il savait déjà par un ancien détenu qu'on ne pouvait pas s'étouffer avec la bourre. Pas que Severus en ait jamais eu réellement l'intention. Il y a toujours un moment à Azkaban où on envisage le suicide, lequel était généralement la raison de la libération des cellules. Mais les détraqueurs se nourrissaient de bonheur et non de colère. Cette émotion qui avait dicté la vie de Severus l'avait maintenu, dans l'espoir d'une futile et irréaliste revanche. Cette émotion avait perduré, bien qu'affaiblie, après que les détraqueurs lui aient pris ses derniers souvenirs heureux. Et il était demeuré à occuper sa cellule, ne berçant plus de plans de vengeance, mais perdurant tout de même. Il n'avait pas perdu sa peur de la mort.

Un autre frisson vint secouer son corps, et Severus se demanda quelle main il devrait mordre de préférence. Au cours de l'heure qui suivit, la marque de ses dents se dessina lentement sur la droite, les spasmes de plus en plus violents faisant claquer ses mâchoires l'une contre l'autre. Il préférait attaquer la main que la langue par inadvertance ou les lèvres. Le vieux surveillant, accompagné de son remplacement, arriva à ce moment-là. Les deux étaient silencieux, le plus âgé commentant parfois dans le vide, sans qu'on sache s'il s'adressait à Jamie Arthur, aux détenus ou à lui-même. Trop de temps à Azkaban, et visiblement un faible niveau d'occulmencie. Severus se redressa pour l'occasion, enlevant la main meurtrie de sa mâchoire, et fut brusquement frappé par le froid de la cellule. Les marques disparurent en quelques secondes. Les suivantes mettraient plus de temps. Celles de la main gauche qui dataient du dernier épisode froid n'avaient pas encore disparues.

-Réveillé doyen ? Suis-je vraiment si effrayant que vous me fuyez tous ? soliloqua à demi le vieux surveillant.

Severus, à une dizaine de centimètres des barreaux, ne lui répondit pas. Ses yeux parcoururent la face usée, puis se tournèrent brusquement vers Jamie Arthur.

-Vous étudiez toujours les potions, à l'Académie Auror, non ?

L'enfant ne sursauta pas, mais tressailli légèrement. Il apprenait. Mais ses yeux bleus étaient bornés de cernes et son teint était déjà d'une pâleur presque maladive. Même s'il faisait des efforts, il était clair que le jeune Auror ne tiendrait pas à Azkaban.

-Quels sont les derniers progrès en la matière ? enchaina-t-il rapidement, la question précédente étant purement rhétorique.

Il avait besoin d'établir le contact avec Jamie Arthur, sans quoi celui-ci ne reviendrait pas l'interroger. Il serait dommage que l'Auror lui échappe.

-Ecartez-vous, doyen, ordonna d'une voix plus sévère le vieux gardien, pointant sa baguette vers lui.

Severus ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui. Placé si proche de la grille, aucun des deux Aurors ne pouvait s'approcher sans enfreindre la distance de sécurité. Le plat de bouillie que tenait à la main le vieux gardien ne pourrait être déposé qu'une fois qu'il se serait écarté. En attendant, il les tenait.

-Ou vous allez me laisser mourir de faim comme Ister ? Ont-ils trouvé moyen de diminuer le temps de latence du polynectar ? Les potionistes étaient assez proches de faire une percée dans ce domaine quand j'ai été enfermé.

Un éclair bleu partit de la baguette du vieux gardien, le percutant au côté. C'était un simple sort de picotement, mais dans l'état affaibli de Severus il l'envoya sur le sol. Le temps qu'il se redresse à demi, le gardien avait posé le plat dans sa cellule et était revenu à la distance de sécurité. Jamie Arthur n'avait pas bougé, et pas encore caché un certain choc.

-Et vous vous étonnez qu'on vous fuis ? murmura Severus, à demi avachi sur le sol.

Il se retira rapidement vers le fond de la cellule, gardant ses yeux sur la baguette du vieux gardien. Celui-ci eu un rictus et passa à la cellule suivante, suivi de son successeur, lequel avait observé toute l'interaction. Bien. Il avait mis le doute dans le cœur du jeune Jamie. Celui-ci ne saurait plus si son mentor traitait les prisonniers mieux que Johnson ou non. Se demanderait pourquoi les prisonniers semblaient avoir peur de lui. Un espion est toujours soit un bon acteur, soit un cadavre. Une secousse le fit retomber à terre. Il attendit qu'elle passe pour aller se placer dans un coin de la cellule, accroupi, à demi-caché dans l'ombre, pour épier le jeune Jamie. Comme un animal craintif et curieux à la fois. Ses yeux sombres suivirent le jeune Auror quand il repassa devant lui, le virent lui lancer un rapide regard. Succès.

Un autre frisson dérangea ses membres, l'obligeant à s'agripper au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il alla rapidement récupérer le repas encore chaud et le ramena à sa couchette où il le posa à terre avant qu'une autre secousse ne survienne. Enroulant du mieux qu'il le pouvait le matelas autour de lui, il coinça celui-ci puis plaça ses deux mains autour du bol fumant. La chaleur était aussi douloureuse que bienvenue. Il y eu tout au long de la salle des bruits de mastication. Rosier demanda ce qui était soudain si intéressant dans les potions et Severus promit d'expliquer le lendemain. A leur actuelle, l'épisode de froid le préoccupait plus que la conversation. Jessica fut prise d'une quinte de toux violente au point que Thaddeus s'en inquiète. Edwin ne montrait toujours pas de signe de vie. La jeune génération prenait visiblement le pas sur la vieille. Thaddeus et Marvin entamèrent une conversation chuchotée et le ciel devint de plus en plus sombre. Le plat entre ses mains était désormais assez tiède pour être consommé, mais Severus préférait profiter encore un peu de sa température. Les détraqueurs arrivèrent et la conversation des deux sang-purs s'acheva. La pleine lune éclairait maintenant sa cellule tandis qu'une paire de détraqueur patrouillait devant. Le bol maintenant entièrement froid dans ses mains, le corps secoué de spasmes toutes les minutes, Severus en absorba lentement le contenu. Il renversa la fin en tentant de racler les restes.

Le sommeil ne venait pas. C'était d'ailleurs difficile, tant le froid le transperçait et agitait ses membres. Sa main gauche agrippait le matelas pour maintenir celui-ci et la faible chaleur qu'il conservait, tandis que la droite aux deux doigts fragiles était appuyée sur son torse, dans une tentative de les garder chauds. Les autres pensionnaires du quartier de haute sécurité étaient tous assoupis et on entendait un ronflement provenant de la cellule de Wallace. Seul Burn sanglotait doucement. L'un des deux détraqueurs se concentrait manifestement sur lui. Il était prêt à parier que l'autre se trouvait devant sa cellule. Le froid continua de monter, l'envahissant lentement comme une fièvre qui couvrait son front d'une sueur froide. Ses paupières battaient, alternant noir profond et raies blanches du clair de lune entre ses cils.

Un bruit métallique le sortit de cette léthargie désagréable. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, sans rien voir. Les nuages avaient dû cacher la pleine lune. Il sentait Gamma, Gamma était ici. Une sorte d'empressement montait dans sa poitrine, qu'il écrasa aussitôt. Gamma était le responsable de ces épisodes et de la souffrance qu'ils occasionnaient. Le détraqueur n'avait même pas pris la peine d'expliquer.

Gamma était là pour lui, il le savait. Il ne semblait venir dans le quartier de haute sécurité que pour le voir. D'abord pour proposer son étrange marché, puis pour recueillir son assentiment et donner ce baiser qu'il soupçonnait d'être tout autre chose que le baiser d'un détraqueur. Ou alors celui-ci avait plus de fonction qu'aspirer l'âme des gens. Gamma était venu une seule fois depuis le changement. Il avait refusé de répondre à ses questions, mais avait effleuré son visage et son torse de ses doigts froids. Passé ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec ce qui aurait été de l'affection s'il n'avait pas été un détraqueur. Les détraqueurs n'avaient pas de sentiments. Ce ne l'avait pas empêché de feindre cette attention, de l'informer que les épisodes diminueraient progressivement d'intensité, de lui dire qu'il était une « belle création ». Severus refusait d'être la créature de cet être, et exécrait le sentiment de contentement qui tentait de l'emplir quand en présence du détraqueur, identique à celui qui l'envahissait immanquablement quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres le louait, même après qu'il l'ait trahi. Haïssait l'attente fébrile du détraqueur.

Il avait su que Gamma viendrait, quand il s'était réveillé dans sa cellule, son âme encore dans sa possession. Il n'avait pas compris et ne comprenait toujours pas. Pourquoi ce baiser non ordonné, pourquoi celui-ci avait manifestement échoué. Sauf que ce n'avait pas été un échec. Quoi que Gamma ait tenté avec lui, il avait réussi. Mais cela n'était qu'une des nombreuses hypothèses qu'il avait développé pendant les quelques semaines où il avait attendu que le détraqueur se manifeste. Attendu avec la ferme intention d'obtenir des explications et une certaine colère. Mais quand le détraqueur était entré dans sa cellule par une nuit aussi ténébreuse que la première, quelque chose de nouveau était arrivé. La réaction. La maudite réaction qu'il n'avait pas anticipée. Il s'était accroché à sa colère, avait mis en œuvre son questionnement. Le détraqueur n'avait pas répondu. Il l'avait renseigné sur les effets, rassuré comme on le fait à un petit enfant. Mais il n'avait rien dit des causes, esquivé ses questions. Comme Dumbledore lorsqu'on cherchait à obtenir une réponse de lui. Le détraqueur avait réussi à incarner ses deux maîtres.

Gamma lui avait certes donné des informations, mais pas celles qu'il voulait, celles qui étaient essentielles à comprendre la situation. Celles qui expliquaient les épisodes, l'attitude des détraqueurs à son égard et l'ignoble dévouement qu'il se sentait pour Gamma. Cela lui rappelait plusieurs potions destinées à encourager l'individu en un sens, mais il doutait que celles-ci aient été mises en œuvre. Toutes étaient sombres, aux ingrédients compliqués à obtenir et Gamma aurait eu besoin d'un sorcier ou d'une créature humanoïde pour se les procurer et les brasser.

Le détraqueur avait longuement promené ses doigts sur lui, malgré ses premières tentatives de résistance. Mais la colère avait peu à peu laissé place à la révérence tandis que perdurait la crainte. Il avait jeté des répliques acerbes, tenté de faire du seau qui tenait lieu de toilette un bouclier dans un élan ridicule, mais le détraqueur était demeuré impavide, peut-être légèrement amusé devant ses efforts. « Vous êtes sauvage, Cosina » avait-il remarqué comme un parent louant son enfant doué. Puis le détraqueur avait fondu, le pot de chambre avait été arraché de ses mains et remisé de côté. Il n'y voyait rien, ne se repérait qu'au froid. Gamma n'avait pas ce problème. Les appendices grisâtres avaient attrapés ses propres poignets, et à partir de cette prise Gamma l'avait contraint, manipulé dans la direction qu'il voulait, jusqu'à l'étendre sur le matelas, le recouvrant à demi. Puis il avait lâché sa prise et commencé les caresses et compliments qui avaient chassés sa colère. Il était calme quand le détraqueur avait commencé à ralentir la course de ses doigts et entamé la conversation.

Le détraqueur n'avait manifestement pas les mêmes priorités que les siennes sur ce que devait être cette conversation. Toutes les questions sur la situation après l'assurance que tout allait parfaitement bien avaient été rejetées au profit de l'apprentissage. La nature de celui-ci n'était pas pour rassurer Severus, mais amenait au contraire aux suppositions les plus folles et apparemment impossibles. Gamma ne l'avait pas renseigné sur les cibles qu'il était censé éliminer avant ce temps. Non, le détraqueur lui avait appris à embrasser. Embrasser à la manière détraqueur, aspirer l'âme d'une personne. Quelque chose qui n'était à priori pas à portée des sorciers, mais que Gamma jugeait tout de même primordial qu'il sache, même si la raison pour laquelle il devait le savoir n'était pas primordiale. Chaque interrogation sur ce point s'était vue coupée par une démonstration. Etre embrassé par un détraqueur la deuxième et troisième fois était tout aussi terrifiant que la première. Moins longues, cependant, et moins anxiogènes en ce qu'il avait s'agit d'une simple apposition des lèvres. Severus n'avait pas poursuivi sa remise en question sur ce point. Même s'il apparaissait peu probable que Gamma l'embrasse pour de bon à ce moment, Severus faisait confiance à son instinct de survie et préférait ne pas tenter davantage sa chance.

Gamma avait donc pu continuer sa leçon sans plus de questions importunes. S'il avait enseigné la magie, Severus aurait dit que le détraqueur était un bon professeur. Un peu de leçon, une démonstration pratique, et des exercices jusqu'à la leçon comprise, puis celle-ci virait sur le sujet suivant. Mais comme Gamma n'enseignait pas la magie mais comment embrasser quelqu'un pour lui voler son âme, la qualité et la méthode du tutorat n'était pas quelque chose que Severus appréciait particulièrement. L'un des objectifs annexe de Gamma avait peut-être été de lui faire dépasser la peur qu'il avait de ces baisers. La terreur diminue toujours quand on reproduit une douzaine de fois au bas mot une expérience sans que celle-ci n'accomplisse ses promesses de dommages.

Le détraqueur avait commencé par lui apprendre à contraindre la victime à ouvrir la bouche: un baiser ne pouvait se faire si les lèvres demeuraient closes. Il y avait eu la technique du crochetage de gorge qu'il avait déjà vu il y avait quelques décennies alors que jeune mangemort. Gamma lui avait rappelé où étaient les voies respiratoires, quel endroit presser si on voulait que la victime s'étouffe lentement, et quelle autre pression si on souhaitait qu'elle ouvre la bouche par réflexe. C'était des choses que Severus savait déjà: la première était l'endroit que l'on visait en étranglant quelqu'un, la deuxième était utile à savoir pour administrer des potions aux récalcitrants. Lors de la deuxième guerre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été particulièrement friand de voir les poisons les plus spectaculaires administrés aux moldus et ennemis. Et il souhaitait une continuité entre le préparateur de la potion et celui qui la faisait ingérer. Ce goût pour ce qui pouvait s'approcher d'une mise en scène artistique de la mort était déjà présent lors de la première guerre, mais pas aussi visible. C'était aussi une des raisons pour laquelle Severus avait été apprécié lors de la seconde.

Gamma avait poursuivi en lui enseignant à bloquer une bouche déjà ouverte, à empêcher la mâchoire inférieure de remonter. Encore une fois, quelque chose que Severus connaissait. Il avait achevé sur la technique qui pouvait être la plus traumatisante, celle que le détraqueur avait employée sur lui. Cette seule phase de l'apprentissage était celle qui lui avait valu le plus de baisers. Severus n'était pas innocent ou méconnaissant en ce domaine. Mais il admettait que son expérience était moindre qu'un homme de cinquante-deux ans lambda. Il était passé de disgracieux dans sa jeunesse à acariâtre en étant à peine moins jeune, puis était venu Azkaban qui n'offrait aucune possibilité de rencontre. Ses expériences dans le domaine amoureux se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Visiblement, ce qu'il y avait appris était largement insuffisant pour satisfaire les exigences de Gamma. Il y avait également le fait qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'embrasser volontairement celui-ci. Le détraqueur avait finalement abandonné la partie avec promesse d'y revenir la prochaine fois quand Severus sentait à peine ses lèvres et que l'une d'elle laissait passer un filet de sang. Il avait passé la semaine suivante à dissimuler les ecchymoses qui s'y étaient formées des gardiens et de Marvin.

C'était la suite de la leçon qui avait appris à Severus que, quoi que Gamma ait fait, ce n'était pas un baiser classique d'un détraqueur. Le monde sorcier en général savait peu de chose sur celui-ci, les Langues-de-Plomb en savant sans doute le plus. Mais nul ne savait ce que devenait l'âme après avoir été aspirée: si elle était conservée par le détraqueur, si elle servait à le nourrir et était donc détruite dans le processus. Nul ne savait non plus comment ils aspiraient une âme. La majorité de la population sorcière confondait allégrement âme, esprit et cerveau et plaçait l'ensemble dans la tête. Severus avait appris que l'âme s'étendait dans tout le corps, formant une entité flexible mais unique. Coupez un bras et la part d'âme qui y était logée se rétractera, sans être affectée par la perte.

Le commun sorcier pensait de même - quand il lui arrivait de réfléchir, cas au combien rare, sur le sujet - que les détraqueurs attiraient l'âme à eux, formant un pont par l'apposition des lèvres. Il aurait été plus exact de dire que la démarche des détraqueurs était beaucoup plus invasive, qu'ils allaient chercher l'âme puis la tiraient violemment à eux. Les baisers étaient normalement douloureux pour les humains, avait confié Gamma entre deux démonstrations. Si les détraqueurs tenaient tant à faire ouvrir la bouche à leur victime, ce n'était pas parce que les lèvres faisaient barrage à l'âme. C'était parce qu'elles empêchaient le passage du tentacule. Ou du moins ce que Severus pensait être un tentacule. Qui selon Gamma n'était même pas physique mais quand même sensible par leurs victimes. Le détraqueur poussait ses démonstrations ridiculement loin. Il avait mis une sainte frayeur en Severus quand il avait senti sa gorge encombrée, sans pourtant éprouver le moindre problème à respirer par le nez et surtout quand il avait senti quelque chose en lui être agrippé. Il s'était figé, oubliant un instant de respirer sous l'effet de la peur, avant de reprendre une inspiration et de tenter de se faire oublier.

Il n'avait émis aucune protestation, à peine un son après cela, et avait été terrifié de ne pas parvenir à la suite des exercices imposés par Gamma. Celui-ci avait fini par soupirer et Severus était certain que, malgré les assurances du détraqueur, il était devenu une création un peu moins belle quand il s'était avéré qu'il ne disposait pas dudit tentacule. La nouvelle avait élevé des sentiments ambigus en lui: il était encore humain, mais il n'appartenait pas à quelque chose auquel il sentait qu'il devait appartenir. Soulagement et déception en même temps, le deuxième sentiment, il était sûr de le devoir à ce que Gamma lui avait donné. Quelque chose qui aurait dû le rapprocher des détraqueurs. Qui l'avait fait changer.

Peu de temps après cette visite de Gamma, une révélation s'était opérée dans l'esprit de Severus, une évidence qu'il lui semblait savoir depuis une éternité. Cosina voulait dire « petite chose ». Il ignorait le sens de ce mot avant que Gamma ne l'embrasse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews, Lerugamine (et merci de suivre la majeure partie de ce que j'écris, d'ailleurs), merguez et loulia!**

Les yeux fermés, Severus écoutait le bourdonnement. Il avait commencé à entendre celui-ci il y avait quelques jours, au cours du dernier épisode en date. Une sorte de fond sonore dans sa tête, familier et accueillant. Une vague étreinte chaleureuse.

Il ne pensait plus, désormais, que ses sens lui jouaient des tours. Ceux-ci devaient au contraire s'enrichir de jour en jour. Ou peut-être de nuit en nuit, puisque les détraqueurs étaient plus actifs la nuit que le jour. Il sentait le détraqueur devant lui, planant proche des barreaux contre lesquels il était accoudé. Le verbe sentir n'était peut-être pas le plus approprié. Le verbe voir aurait sans doute été plus juste puisqu'une aura argent foncé pulsait devant lui, à l'endroit précis où était le détraqueur, suivant chacun de ses mouvements, ondulant une milliseconde avant que sa cape ne suive le mouvement, portée par l'énergie du détraqueur. C'était l'énergie qu'il voyait, percevait plutôt.

Le détraqueur modula un son curieux, accueillant. Il se concentra sur l'aura argenté sombre, laissant le détraqueur s'interroger. Severus ne comprenait pas tout à fait leur processus de pensée. Il savait que le sien avait cessé de se modifier à peu près au moment où il était devenu particulièrement intéressé par les détraqueurs eux-mêmes. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas des êtres très farouches, avait-t-il découvert. En fait, les détraqueurs semblaient tout aussi curieux de lui qu'il l'était d'eux. Et vraiment servile à son égard, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à ce qu'il voulait d'eux. La réciproque était également vraie. Aussi devait-il s'en tenir à l'observation.

Chaque détraqueur, il l'avait appris au fil d'observations de tous ceux qui passaient devant sa cellule, avait une aura argenté sombre. Lui-même avait un peu de cette aura sur lui, qui se fondait de plus en plus avec le violet sombre qui semblait être son aura naturelle. Chaque épisode de froid ou de chaud qui passait amenuisait les deux couleurs, les mélangeait en une troisième. C'était là la preuve de ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis des mois. Gamma pensait que le meilleur moyen pour qu'il sauvât son peuple était qu'il se sente concerné car une partie de son peuple.

Le détraqueur devant lui leva sa main, ce qui se retranscrivit par une bouffée d'étincelles argentés, et une forme floue qui s'arrêta quelques centimètres devant son visage. Severus ne bougea pas, et le détraqueur posa le bout des doigts sur une pommette, avant de commencer à retracer son visage en roucoulant doucement. Un chat dont on gratte l'espace entre les oreilles. Si le plan de Gamma reposait sur le fait que, une fois passé les aspects inesthétiques de leur apparence, tortionnaires par souvenirs douloureux, voleurs desdits souvenirs, dévoreurs d'âmes, les détraqueurs étaient des créatures tout à fait aimables et presque charmantes, il devait admettre qu'il en était peut-être un peu affecté. Le monde sorcier l'aurait pensé totalement fou s'il avait dit à quiconque que la plupart des détraqueurs était absolument ravis au moindre toucher et des créatures des plus sociables.

Ceux dont l'aura était la plus faible, en tout cas. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à percevoir les halos autour des détraqueurs, Severus avait remarqué que si la couleur était toujours identique, la densité différait. Les plus faibles avaient les auras les moins affirmées et étaient les plus gérables. Ils se pâmaient pour la moindre attention de sa part, comme celui devant lui, et étaient les plus curieux. Ceux dont l'aura était plus affirmée que la moyenne avaient davantage de retenue et attendaient un signe de sa part pour s'approcher au lieu de quémander le contact directement. Il y avait toujours un de ceux-là quand les détraqueurs étaient présents au quartier de haute sécurité, chargés de l'encadrement des autres. Il en avait vu un réprimander un plus faible devant sa cellule, comme un grand frère faisant comprendre au plus petit de la fratrie de ne pas voler la confiture. Severus se demandait si la faible densité des auras était un signe de jeunesse. En tout cas, ils avaient le moins de conscience et de pouvoir, et obéissaient sans rechigner aux plus puissants qu'eux.

A l'opposé d'eux et perturbant sa compréhension de ce modèle basé sur une accumulation de suppositions était Gamma lui-même. Le halo qui entourait le détraqueur paraissait presque solide tant il était dense, l'indiquant comme le plus puissant d'entre eux. Mais ce qui perturbait Severus, c'était que son aura d'argent sombre était piquetée, lardée d'autres couleurs ; un rouge sombre, un bleu glace, un vert vif, un orange fade, un gris pâle et un brun tendre. Il avait compté en tout six couleurs qui fluctuaient, disparaissaient par moment sous l'argent au grès d'un mouvement de Gamma pour réapparaître quand la cape se mouvait, agitée par la puissance qu'exsudait le détraqueur. L'ensemble ne ressemblait pas aux autres détraqueurs et lui donnait le sentiment d'être instable. Aucun autre détraqueur n'avait de telles couleurs mêlées à son aura. Seul Severus lui-même avait une teinte violette sombre qu'il pouvait expliquer sans mal. Le violet était la couleur royale de la famille Prince, celle que chacun de ses membres portait en signature magique.

Lorsqu'un enfant de deux parents sang-purs naissait, sa magie se trouvait teintée par les deux couleurs royales des familles auxquelles il était apparenté. Ces couleurs étaient dites royales, car chaque famille disposait de deux couleurs. L'une, royale, était celle de la magie de ses membres. Mais par le jeu de la généalogie, il était courant que plusieurs familles partagent la même couleur royale. Une couleur blason était donc ajoutée. Celle-ci, non-présente dans la magie de la personne était représentée avec la couleur royale sur le blason de la famille et servait à différencier les différentes lignes partageant la même couleur royale. La famille Prince au blason bronze partageait ainsi sa couleur royale violette avec les familles Rowle au blason platine et Crowley au blason gris fer parmi les familles encore vivante. Les Lysmer, la famille dont était issue les Prince, avaient également cette couleur avant leur disparition.

Lorsqu'un enfant prenait le nom de Prince, sa magie adoptait majoritairement la teinte violette caractéristique, conservant toutefois un moindre degré de la teinte de son autre parent. La descendance de cette enfant verrait disparaître cette autre teinte en quelques générations, à moins qu'un de ces descendants ne soit l'héritier de la famille maternelle. Cette préférence de la magie vers le nom de famille était l'un des arguments de la suprématie sang-pur. Lors d'un mariage entre deux sang-purs, chacun venant d'une famille patriarcale, la couleur magique des enfants serait automatiquement celle du père, avec un marqueur de la mère. Les petits-enfants verraient disparaitre ce marqueur. Si les deux sang-purs venaient de lignes matriarcales, c'était l'inverse. Les choses étaient plus compliquées lors de l'union d'une ligne patriarcale et d'une ligne matriarcale ; la place des mariés dans chacune des familles, et donc la place possible de leurs enfants décidait de la couleur magique de ceux-ci, bien que le nom de famille porté influence toujours cette couleur.

Mais dans toutes ces unions, les couleurs étaient dites « pures ». Le terme de brillante aurait sans doute mieux convenu. En revanche, si une union était réalisée avec un sorcier ou une sorcière qui avait du sang moldu dans les trois générations précédentes, la couleur s'affaiblissait. La couleur royale, conservée des générations durant dans les lignes sang-purs, était toujours dominante, mais plus terne. Si la mère était une sang-mêlé, elle posait elle aussi un marqueur sur l'enfant qui disparaîtrait identiquement la génération suivante, bien que la perte d'éclat, elle, perdurerait jusqu'à ce que la « souillure » soit lavée par quelques générations de sang sorcier. De même s'il s'agissait d'un sang-mêlé rejoignant une ligne matriarcale. Si l'inverse se produisait, qu'un sang-mêlé joignait une ligne patriarcale ou une sang-mêlée une ligne matriarcale, la couleur royale de la famille sang-pur s'effondrait, devenait étrangement pâle, maladive et risquait fort de disparaître la génération suivante. Ce genre d'union était en conséquence encore plus mal vu que la précédente.

Il en était de même lors des unions avec des nés-moldus : la magie nouvelle amenée par ceux-ci affaiblissait également la couleur royale de la famille avec laquelle il s'unissait. Si c'était une née-moldue qui joignait une ligne patriarcale ou un né-moldu qui joignait une ligne matriarcale, la couleur royale de ces lignes devenait maladive. Si un né-moldu joignait une ligne patriarcale ou une née-moldue une ligne matriarcale, la couleur royale ne subsistait qu'en marqueur qui disparaitrait la génération suivante. Ce dernier type d'union était considéré comme le plus dangereux de tous.

Mais plus déconsidéré encore était les unions avec des moldus, bien que la couleur royale soit souvent préservée dans ce cas. Si le mariage se faisait avec un né-moldu ou une née-moldue, les enfants conservaient la même magie. De même avec un sang-mêlé ou une sang-mêlée. Avec un sang-pur ou une sang-pure, la couleur royale était conservée sans ajout d'un marqueur, même si elle se ternissait. C'était d'une telle union que venait Severus, aussi sa magie adoptait-elle entièrement la couleur royale violette des Prince d'où venait sa mère. Là où les choses devenaient plus incertaines étaient si ce violet était sombre parce que c'était le type de magie dont il s'était surtout intéressé sa vie durant ou s'il s'agissait du marqueur de sa mère Eileen Prince qui s'était répercuté sur lui. Sa grand-mère maternelle qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée appartenait après tout à la lignée Black dont la couleur royale était un bleu nuit.

Quelle que soit celle de ces deux suppositions qui était juste, la teinte violette sombre de sa magie était normale. L'ajout de l'argenté sombre pouvait presque s'apparenter à une sorte d'adoption de la part de Gamma. La teinte qui se fondait de plus en plus dans son violet sombre agissait presque comme un marqueur qui ne pouvait sans doute s'ancrer que parce que son père moldu n'avait en rien imprimé sa marque sur sa magie. C'était plausible. Excepté le fait que les Prince étaient une ligne patriarcale et que ce serait sa teinte violette sombre qui aurait dû être un marqueur. La situation ne faisait pas de sens aux yeux de Severus, mais il était loin d'être le plus grand expert en la matière, bien que toute cette théorie l'ait vivement intéressée lorsque, étudiant à Serpentard, il cherchait à démontrer que son statut n'était pas si bas que ça ; bien que fils de moldu, il disposait de la couleur royale de sa famille maternelle, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous les sangs-mêlés fils de né-moldu ou née-moldue.

Mais plus incompréhensible encore étaient les couleurs que Gamma arborait. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait de couleurs royales, et ignorait si autre chose qu'une couleur royale pouvait teinter la magie. Mais s'il s'agissait de couleurs royales, un être n'en arborait généralement qu'une, deux s'il était le seul héritier possible de deux lignes. La seule explication possible aurait été que Gamma soit le seigneur de six lignes différentes en plus de son propre rôle parmi les détraqueurs et Severus ne voyait pas comment cela était possible. La magie allait généralement chercher de lointains cousins et des bâtards avant de donner deux couleurs royales à un sorcier. A moins que Gamma n'ait réussi à éteindre six lignes différentes en absorbant toutes leurs âmes.

Le détraqueur devant lui s'agita soudain, le tirant de ses pensées. Ses yeux parcoururent les cellules devant lui. Marvin, le seul qui aurait pu comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal ici, était roulé en boule sur son grabat, tourné vers le mur. Edwin marmonnait des conversions entre dollars, euros, livres et gallions. Burn gémissait et Jessica tentait de se faire invisible du détraqueur proche. Wallace tentait de faire réagir Bran par des paroles encourageantes. Il s'était bien redressé de son premier effondrement. Pas Bran. Dommage qu'il n'ait rien à parier. La porte du quartier de haute sécurité s'ouvrit et Severus sentit enfin ce qu'avait perçu l'autre détraqueur. Gamma. Quand on parlait du loup…

Le détraqueur plus faible gigota inconfortablement, ne parvenant apparemment pas à se décider sur l'attitude à suivre. Severus alla chercher la main hésitante et la replaça sur son visage. Gamma attendrait de toute manière que tous dorment. Severus ne savait pas pourquoi il était ici en journée mais ils préféraient tous deux la discrétion. Gamma parce que cela lui permettait de préserver « sa création », Severus parce qu'il était certain que le département des Mystères serait très intéressé par l'hybride qu'il était.

Jenkins éternua puis éclata d'un rire dément, faisant encore sursauter le détraqueur le plus jeune. Severus délaissa la grille pour aller s'étendre sur son matelas, se reposer en attendant la nuit que Gamma serait sûr d'occuper en grande partie.

-La ferme ! s'exclama Jessica, visiblement réveillée de son demi-sommeil.

Le détraqueur le plus faible piqua du bout du doigt Jenkins, manifestement curieux, lequel sursauta démesurément et alla se réfugier vers le fond de sa cellule. Gamma passa en flottant, effleura le manteau du plus jeune qui devint un peu plus impavide. L'arrivée du détraqueur le plus puissant fit taire la conversation unilatérale de Bran et Wallace.

-Temps de chien, marmonna Thaddeus.

Severus était d'accord ; cela gâchait son système de mesure du temps. Il y eu quelques mouvements, puis les siestes reprirent là où les détraqueurs étaient les plus éloignés tandis que les plus proches subissaient leur présence. Severus lui-même ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement, ce qui était beaucoup plus facile depuis que la température lui paraissait agréable et non glaciale.

Le bruit du verrou qu'on tirait l'arracha en sursaut du sommeil. Le quartier de haute sécurité était plongé dans une pénombre due à la conjonction du mauvais temps et de l'avancée de la soirée. Les yeux de Swift brillaient dans la pénombre comme ceux d'un chat, sans ciller, fermement plantés sur la cinquième brique au-dessus de sa tête, qui était strictement identique à toutes les briques alentours. Entre eux, le détraqueur le plus faible - à moins que ce n'en soit un autre - flottait, tourné lui aussi vers le bruit. Il sentait encore la présence de Gamma vers les cellules du fond.

-Expecto Patronum ! s'exclama la voix du vieux gardien.

Une martre argentée percuta le détraqueur qui n'avait visiblement jamais vu de Patronus, l'envoyant bouler vers le fond avec un son aigu de surprise et de douleur. Les autres prisonniers s'agitèrent, relevant surement eux aussi le détail inhabituel. Les détraqueurs partaient normalement avant l'arrivée des gardiens et ne revenaient qu'après. Que les deux soient présents au même moment hors circonstances exceptionnelles comme tentatives d'évasion était du jamais vu en quatorze ans.

-Eh bien saletés, vous aimez toujours autant les pensées heureuses ? demanda le vieux surveillant d'un ton incontestablement vicieux.

Il n'y eu pas de réponse, tandis que Severus comprenait que ce n'était pas aux prisonniers mais aux détraqueurs que le garde s'adressait.

-Oh, que c'est mignon. Ils s'entraident, railla le surveillant, faisant deviner à Severus que Gamma avait dû se porter vers son congénère.

-Ils comprennent ? demanda la voix de Jamie Arthur.

-Non. Seulement les paters et celui d'Azkaban ne s'abaisse pas à faire la garde avec les autres détracs.

-Pater ?

-Les chefs de files. Un pater créé son nid et y règne sur toute sa progéniture qui le suit au doigt et à l'œil. Tu l'as rencontré tout à l'heure. Celui d'ici a comme particularité qu'il n'est pas d'Azkaban à l'origine. Il a récupéré le nid d'un autre pater, Gamma, qui suivait Tu-Sais-Qui. Gamma est toujours en fuite, et l'actuel, Chronos, a abandonné le nomadisme pour s'implanter à Azkaban.

Severus n'avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait là de ce que Gamma, qui se trouvait à moins d'une dizaine de mètres des gardes distribuant le repas, voulait que le ministère croie.

-D'où viennent leurs noms ?

-C'est pas les leurs. Gamma je ne sais pas, mais Chronos est le pseudonyme donné par le ministère à ce détraqueur-là. Ils n'ont pas de nom.

-Leur présence ici ne perturbe pas la procédure ? demanda Jamie Arthur alors qu'ils passaient devant sa cellule.

-Si. Mais on ne peut pas les faire sortir d'ici avant la fin de l'inspection. Ce serait idiot d'en compter un deux fois. Déjà qu'ils ont causés assez de problème en s'égaillant telle une volée de moineaux sur ordre de Chronos en apprenant qu'on voulait savoir leur nombre…

Severus réalisa alors la raison de la présence de Gamma ici à cette heure inhabituelle. Le détraqueur se cachait. Et tentait probablement de brouiller le compte des officiels du ministère. C'était à la connaissance de Severus la première fois que le ministère tentait de compter les détraqueurs. Une nouvelle progression de la Lumière contre les créatures ténébreuses qu'étaient les détraqueurs ? Etait-ce ce que craignait Gamma ? Mais celui-ci n'avait pas encore évoqué le moyen par lequel il entendait faire sortir Severus, à part que celui-ci était déjà en bonne voie. Et si c'était ce que Gamma anticipait, il l'aurait déjà fait sortir. Sans doute cette tentative de dénombrement des détraqueurs n'était que le début de ce que Gamma sentait venir, et la confusion que tentaient d'instaurer les détraqueurs chez les enquêteurs un moyen de retarder la mise en œuvre de ce qu'avaient découvert Granger, Davis, Lawrence et Robertson.

-Suis-je le seul à penser qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ici ? demanda Edwin quand les deux gardiens furent sortis et les détraqueurs restés.

-En aucun cas, l'assura Severus.

-Ils tentent de les compter ? répéta Thaddeus. Quelle est l'utilité de cela ? Même si on découvrait qu'ils étaient des millions dans le sous-sol d'Azkaban, il n'y a rien que le ministère pourrait faire contre cela.

-S'ils étaient des millions, ils n'auraient jamais pris la peine de passer des accords avec le ministère, rétorqua Marvin. Ils se seraient servis sur la bête il y a bien longtemps. Ou alors nous avions un moyen de nous défendre contre eux capable de les éliminer que nous avons oubliés depuis.

-Ils ne sont pas des millions, vint la voix fatiguée de Jessica. Il y avait eu une tentative de comptage il y a une vingtaine d'année ; Scrimgeour voulait savoir combien il y en avait. Les estimations étaient de trois cents à mille.

-Seulement ? s'étonna Marvin.

-Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être nombreux, rationnalisa Severus, lui-même surpris de la petitesse du chiffre. Ils se ressemblent tous et sont quand on y pense assez localisés. Il n'y a des détraqueurs qu'à Azkaban, et peut-être cinq stationnés au ministère de la Magie pour les procès. Ils se déplacent vite et efficacement ; cela donne l'illusion qu'ils sont davantage.

-Mais quelle est l'utilité de faire un comptage maintenant ? insista Thaddeus. Il n'y a pas de situation de guerre proche que je sache. Wallace !

-Qu…Quoi ?

-Est-ce qu'il y avait l'air d'avoir une guerre à l'horizon quand tu t'es fait arrêter ?

-Non. Non, répéta-t-il après avoir réfléchi.

La conversation se poursuivit pendant quelques temps, chacun ressassant les mêmes idées, analysant les paroles des Aurors, apportant ses propres connaissances qui finalement n'éclairaient rien. Seul Severus commençait peut-être à comprendre, mais à partir d'informations qu'il ne pouvait pas leur communiquer. Tandis que les autres succombaient peu à peu au sommeil, lui-même se sentait de plus en plus éveillé et alla s'accouder contre les barreaux. Les ronflements habituels finirent par emplir la nuit, alors que Severus fermait à son tour les yeux pour se concentrer sur les auras. Quelques étincelles émanaient du fond du couloir. Ni Gamma ni le jeune détraqueur ne semblèrent bouger pendant un certain temps.

-Il ne fait pas bon d'être un détraqueur, maintenant, non ? interrogea Severus dans le silence.

-Cela va devenir de plus en plus problématique, répondit Gamma avec une étonnante rapidité pour un être qui aimait tant les silences.

La masse argentée sombre aux tâches multicolores passa devant lui pour aller ouvrir la porte de sa cellule. Severus envisagea un moment d'en profiter pour sortir, mais il se serait encore trouvé bloqué dans le quartier de haute sécurité. Et il n'était pas sûr que Gamma le permette. Les deux mains décharnées du détraqueur vinrent se poser sur ses épaules et le tissu sombre appuyer sur son dos.

-Ils ont trouvé le moyen de vous détruire.

-Et ils vont le mettre en œuvre.

Le détraqueur laissa passer un silence avant de questionner :

-Vous êtes-vous nourris depuis ma dernière visite ?

-A la manière humaine, déclara sèchement Severus, sachant que cela allait lui être reproché.

-Vous devez apprendre à le faire.

-Je sais le faire. Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire.

-Vous ne prenez quasiment rien, Cosina. Ils ne le sentent même pas.

Severus ne répondit pas ; l'argument ne mènerait à rien. Après que Gamma ait essayé de lui apprendre à embrasser à la manière d'un détraqueur, il lui avait enseigné à capter l'énergie des souvenirs heureux. Les estimations de Gamma voulaient qu'il puisse se maintenir en vie en ne se nourrissant que de l'énergie des souvenirs, mais si le processus se révélait faisable, Severus n'y était pas particulièrement enthousiaste. Même si son corps s'émaciait de plus en plus depuis le premier baiser de Gamma. C'était heureusement le seul changement physiologique que le rapprochait des détraqueurs et pouvait sans mal se justifier par les années qu'il avait passé à Azkaban. Il lâcha les barreaux et alla s'étendre sur son matelas, s'orientant dans sa cellule par l'habitude qu'il en avait. Gamma se détacha, suivit le mouvement, puis se réinstalla au-dessus de lui, sans qu'on sente son poids. La bouche du détraqueur, dénuée de cagoule, vint se poser sur la sienne sans qu'il ne sourcille.

L'opération se faisait à chacune des visites de Gamma. La première fois elle avait suivi la leçon d'embrassade. Le seconde, celle sur la manière de se nourrir des sentiments. Les fois suivantes, les questions qu'il posait à auxquelles Gamma répondait souvent en éludant. Puis venait cette apposition des lèvres, qui faisait soupçonner à Severus que l'idée de pont entre les bouches avait un fond de vérité puisque Gamma s'en servait pour transmettre des informations, des souvenirs.

La première fois, une sorte de paysage s'était dessiné devant ses yeux, des formes argentées sombres - qu'il savait maintenant être des détraqueurs mais dont il ignorait à l'époque ce qu'elles étaient - glissaient dans le paysage. Une le percutait et il tendait les mains, l'agrippait et la poursuivait en une dispute enfantine qui virait rapidement au jeu. Sous eux, une ligne éclatante diffusait une lueur presque aveuglante dans toutes les directions. Les faisceaux qui émanaient de cette ligne s'arrêtaient toutefois à un endroit qu'il devinait être le sol et qu'il évitait en conséquence pour ne pas le percuter. Cela ne l'empêchait pas, lui et le détraqueur auquel il était accroché, de se cogner dans des obstacles qu'ils ne voyaient pas, qui n'étaient pas éclairés par la lueur, émettant de petits piaillements aigus. Autour d'eux, les ignorants le plus souvent lorsque non percutés, d'autres formes argentées flottaient paisiblement. Lui et l'autre détraqueur cessaient leur jeu et se mettaient en quête de quelque chose qu'il ignorait, leurs mains tâtonnant curieusement le sol, tentant de repérer les obstacles sur leurs chemins.

Ils gardaient toujours les autres détraqueurs en vue, se repérant par rapport à la ligne lumineuse. Une lueur blanche, brillante se dessinait devant lui. Une sorte de frisson parcourait son corps. Il chassait cette lueur, il la poussait vers un terrain qu'il avait déjà repéré, vers la colonie de lueurs argentées, émettant des vagues de peur. La lueur blanche décollait dans la direction voulue. Il attendait qu'elle arrive où il le souhaitait, puis fondait sur elle, esquivant les obstacles qu'il avait repéré. Il la percutait, agrippait sa proie qu'il sentait se débattre faiblement. Severus avait conscience que le corps de cette vision était plus résistant, plus rapide qu'un corps humain ; il se cognait sans ressentir de douleur, encaissait des chocs en les sentant à peine, aussi pensait-il que la proie qu'il chassait était peut-être plus forte qu'il ne le percevait. Mais moins fort que son corps. Ses mains trouvaient l'endroit et il patientait tandis que la proie se débattait vainement. Une bouffée de lueur blanche s'échappait de la masse et il y posa vivement, avidement la bouche. Un appendice argenté sombre - sa couleur - serpenta dans la masse blanche qui tressauta. Il agita l'appendice, ferra la masse blanche, puis ramena à lui le tentacule, engloutissant la petite lumière qui y était accrochée.

Il relâchait alors sa prise qui n'avait plus aucun intérêt. La puissance courait dans son corps, envahissant tout son être en une sorte de chaleur étourdissante. Puis il sentait quelque chose d'autre et ronronnait de contentement. Il se tourna dans une direction et il lui sembla que presque aussitôt la pleine lune y apparaissait, grimpant sur sa trajectoire. Et soudain Severus voyait autre chose que des couleurs. Il y avait un bois autour de lui où il savait qu'il y avait eu des obstacles. En dessous de lui, la terre brillait toujours d'une faible lueur, dégageait par ce qui était sans doute une veine de magie que les sens détraqueurs qu'il possédait lui permettaient toujours de percevoir. Son regard se tourna en direction de sa proie et il vit un humain, probablement un moldu, vêtu de son habit moyenâgeux. Une adolescente d'à peine quatorze ans, déguenillée, sale, renversée sur le dos, la bouche encore ouverte et les yeux vides. Le détraqueur - car ses mains décharnées, grisâtres et sa robe sombre voletant autour de lui ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'il était - se tourna plutôt vers la ligne brillante et les formes argentées sombres qu'il voyait au loin. Il était plus véloce qu'un humain, nota Severus en le voyant avancer sans risque de se cogner cette fois.

Les détraqueurs étaient rassemblées dans une sorte de combe dénuée d'arbres, uniquement pourvue d'herbe et de bruyère. Les ombres noires étaient toujours parées de leur aura argenté sombre. Elles s'agitaient sous la lune avec la même impatience que Severus sentait monter en ce qu'il savait ne pas être lui mais le détraqueur qui était probablement Gamma lui-même. Son regard s'était détourné de l'astre lunaire et allait au contraire vers les limites de la combe, cherchant d'autres formes argentées qui comme lui s'étaient aventurées loin de la combe. Un des nouveaux arrivants était particulièrement agité, tournant sur lui-même avec souplesse, impatient de chasser. Il allait percuter les autres détraqueurs pour attirer leur attention et ceux-ci tentaient de l'agripper avec irritation. Mais Gamma comme celui-ci réfrénèrent leur envie devant un autre spectacle. La majorité des détraqueurs présents affluait particulièrement autour d'un d'entre eux, effleurant de leurs doigts le tissu sombre de celui-ci, émettant de petits piaillements encourageants. Son aura était la plus dense de toutes. Gamma s'approcha, se joignant à la cohue, percuté par les coudes des autres détraqueurs qui entouraient le plus puissant. Il n'y prit pas gare, joignant ses propres chuintements encourageants à la cacophonie, effleurant délicatement, avec révérence le tissu noir. L'aura du plus puissant ondulait sans que Severus ne comprenne pourquoi, semblait prête à se scinder en deux. Si son aura était agitée, le corps drapé de noir était presque immobile, flottant légèrement au-dessus du sol. Les autres détraqueurs semblaient pris de frénésie en comparaison, bien qu'il n'en soit pas importuné. Puis la puissance disparue sous ses yeux. Deux auras bien moins denses se trouvaient à la place.

La majorité des détraqueurs abandonna alors l'endroit. C'était ceux aux auras les plus faibles et qui composaient pour une grande partie le groupe. Ceux qui demeurèrent avaient les auras les plus denses. Bien moins que le plus puissant ne l'avait été, mais plus puissants que les autres. Ils s'étaient tus et observaient le tissu sombre onduler sous eux, les deux nouveaux détraqueurs se dépêtrer l'un de l'autre, émettant de petits sons aigus, irrités que l'autre les gêne. Ils étaient maladroits, flottant à demi, puis basculant sur le côté avec un piaillement de surprise. Tâtonnant le sol comme s'ils n'en avaient jamais touché. Effleurant curieusement leur propre manteau d'ombre, étudiant attentivement l'autre.

Les détraqueurs les plus âgés surveillaient les alentours tandis que ceux aux auras les plus faibles végétaient dans la combe. Tous ceux qui s'étaient aventurés loin comme Gamma ou l'agité étaient là, veillant sur les nouveaux. Surveillant les alentours, leur laissant la place de l'exploration, encourageant par de petits roucoulements leurs efforts. Mais les plus jeunes restaient maladroits, ne parvenaient pas à s'élever. Emettaient des sons pathétiques de jeune chat qu'on noie sans qu'il puisse se défendre. Gamma et un autre des plus puissants du groupe les enveloppèrent dans leurs propres tissus noirs, criaillant de façon rassurante. Ce n'est que plus tard que Severus reconnu ce geste comme celui que Gamma avait également effectué sur lui, le recouvrant de sa cape et murmurant des compliments.

Mais malgré les efforts des détraqueurs les plus âgés, il semblait que leur acharnement soit pour rien. Les auras des deux plus jeunes étaient encore instables et vacillaient de plus en plus. Gamma frotta son visage sur la nuque de celui qu'il enlaçait, l'encourageant doucement. Le détraqueur frissonnait dans son étreinte, bougeant à peine. Les détraqueurs plus âgés qui n'étaient pas en train d'étreindre les plus jeunes tournaient, inquiets. L'autre jeune gisait également presque inerte entre les bras de l'autre détraqueur. La lueur argentée qui entourait les formes noires des deux détraqueurs faiblissait de plus en plus.

En désespoir de cause, Gamma retourna celui qu'il tenait, glissa une main sous sa capuche et écarta celle-ci. L'aura émit une bouffée d'étincelles qui s'évapora et faiblit plus encore. Gamma enleva sa propre capuche et posa la bouche sur celle du plus jeune, poussant l'âme qu'il venait d'acquérir en sa direction. Il devait demeurer un reste de vigueur en lui, car son tentacule jaillit, agrippa l'âme et l'ingéra hâtivement. Son aura se fit plus ferme et les frissons moins fréquents. Un des détraqueurs âgé décolla tandis que les autres s'approchaient, joignant leur aura à celle de Gamma, les enrobant autour du plus jeune. Un détraqueur âgé agrippa la mâchoire de celui-ci et y apposa ses lèvres. L'aura se densifia légèrement, cessant de fluctuer, tandis que les détraqueurs continuaient d'encourager.

Le détraqueur qui étreignait le jumeau émit une longue plainte en laissant aller une masse noire. Severus mit quelque seconde à reconnaître le détraqueur pour tel car l'aura argentée sombre qu'ils avaient tous était absente. Une sorte de fumée sombre émanait du corps tandis que celui-ci se décomposait rapidement, s'évanouissant dans l'air. Il n'en restait rien lorsque revint le détraqueur qui s'était absenté, son aura plus dense qu'avant. Celle-ci décrut lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune qui restait. Plus l'aura de l'âgé diminuait, plus celle du jeune enflait, au point que les encouragements cessèrent progressivement tandis que l'étreinte perdurait un peu plus longtemps. Quand la lune disparut à l'horizon et que le monde redevint quelques couleurs saillantes, les détraqueurs les plus âgés avaient rejoints les plus faibles dans la combe et même Gamma abandonné le jeune maintenant assuré de perdurer, qui tournoyait lentement sous la lune.

Severus tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir. Il n'y avait pas eu de rituel. Il n'y avait pas eu de mage noir. Pas de sort mal tourné, pas d'invocations ténébreuses comme on le supputait le plus souvent. Pas d'intervention externe. Juste l'apparition de deux nouveaux détraqueurs par la fission d'un plus puissant. Les détraqueurs étaient une espèce autonome. Capable de se perpétuer.

 **Lerugamine: en quelque sorte: la scène juste au-dessus est mon interprétation de la création d'un détraqueur donc non, Rogue n'est pas un détraqueur en tant que tel. Mais il n'est plus seulement un sorcier, une sorte d'hybride, même s'il n'a gagné que peu de caractéristiques des détraqueurs, ce qui était le plan de Gamma.**

 **Merguez: pas exactement. Gamma en est au stade des explications, mais la transformation de Rogue est terminé, il n'ira pas davantage vers le côté détraqueur. Par contre il y a un précédent à la situation de ce Rogue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Flopette : à l'origine j'ai écrit ça pour me centrer sur les détraqueurs parce que je ne trouvais pas assez sur eux ou pas ce que je cherchais à leur sujet sur ce site. L'action… Ca dépend ce que tu entends par action ? Rogue est enfermé dans une cellule pour l'instant donc il ne peut pas faire grand-chose lui-même. Ce sont plutôt des événements qui se déroulent autour de lui, même s'il va commencer à agir dans les trois derniers chapitres de son emprisonnement. Et même après sa sortie (chapitre 12, que j'ai enfin commencé à écrire), je le représente plutôt comme un manipulateur que comme un acteur direct, même s'il lui arrive de donner le change. Sinon, l'action c'est Gamma jusque-là.**

 **Merguez : justement, le passé de Gamma et Gamma en général est le centre des chapitres qui suivent, avec quelques figures familières qui apparaissent. C'est précisément au sujet de celle-ci que les couleurs sont importantes, les autres usages de leur évocation était d'indiquer l'évolution de Rogue et une intrigue de la partie 2.**

 **Loulia : effectivement, les détraqueurs ici peuvent être qualifié de « mauvais » mais en réalité obéissent juste à leur instinct. Les personnages humains que je mets en scène sont beaucoup plus néfastes qu'eux. Ca change tout à fait le rôle innocent/victime (humain) et monstre (détraqueur) qui se trouve inversé. Je n'avais simplement pas envie de faire du manichéisme (et les détraqueurs sont sacrément manichéens dans Harry Potter).**

 **Merci à toutes les trois pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

C'était la première des visions accordées par Gamma. Et chacune délivrait des enseignements supplémentaires, sur les détraqueurs, mais aussi sur l'histoire de Gamma et de la manière dont il était venu à posséder les diverses couleurs royales qu'il arborait.

Il semblait que les détraqueurs soient un peuple nomade. La deuxième vision de Gamma ne suivait pas immédiatement la première, mais il la pensait assez proche. Assez éclectique aussi. Les visions étaient floues et peu compréhensibles car il ne maîtrisait pas encore les codes de couleurs. Les formes argentées sombres qu'il avait compris alors être les détraqueurs étaient toujours autour de lui. Gamma semblait être parmi la partie la plus puissante du groupe, mais cela voulait peu dire. Simplement que la fission qui avait occasionné son existence était plus ancienne ou qu'il avait absorbée plus d'âmes. Et il y avait d'autres plus puissants que lui.

La pleine lune avait décrue et les formes se faisaient plus floues devant les yeux de Severus, moins distinctes. Il se prenait dans les branches d'arbres qu'il aurait vu clairement il y avait quelques jours. Les détraqueurs étaient toujours dans la combe. Une attente fébrile semblait emplir l'air, certains tournant leurs faces encapuchonnées vers le ciel, la plupart se déplaçant en tâtonnant, leurs longs doigts cadavériques effleurant l'herbe. Bientôt ce serait la nouvelle lune et déjà les détraqueurs ne faisaient confiance qu'à la vision des énergies que leur accordaient leurs sens supplémentaires. Severus était perdu, il avait mis un temps extrêmement long à reconnaître la combe comme les détraqueurs ne voyaient presque plus qu'aux couleurs. Gamma rasait le sol, étendant son manteau d'ombre dans l'espoir de recevoir davantage de rayons lunaires. Que le mince croissant de lune qui restait soit caché par les nuages ne semblait pas le déranger pour cela. Un couple de détraqueurs enroulé dans un affrontement amical le percuta et il émit un sifflement irrité. Il donnait l'impression d'attendre quelque chose. Une main effleura sa tête qu'il tourna dans la direction de la forme argenté, aussi dense que lui-même. L'autre détraqueur passa en dessous de lui, le frôlant puis flotta anarchiquement un peu plus loin. Gamma ressentait la même impatience, un sentiment assez basique que Severus croyait être un de ceux que ce jeune détraqueur éprouvait le plus souvent.

Un groupe de formes argentées se profila à l'horizon, le long de la veine magique qui illuminait la terre. Ces détraqueurs se fondirent dans le groupe, y communiquant leur agitation. Leur vol rapide, changeant, acheva de réveiller ceux moins impatients et tout le groupe s'agita bientôt, avant de décoller brusquement à la suite des premiers. Ils étaient loin de la terre, en un essaim serré, probablement trop haut pour percuter des arbres. Ce n'était pas l'approche furtive que Severus avait vu la dernière fois. Quoique les détraqueurs veuillent faire, ils comptaient le faire en force. Il sentit la lune un peu plus forte sur son manteau, l'informant que les nuages ne masquaient plus le fin croissant de lune. Severus n'aurait su dire combien de temps passa pendant lequel les détraqueurs suivaient patiemment la veine magique. Enfin, une colonie de lueurs d'un blanc éclatant - le même blanc qu'avait eu l'âme de l'adolescente - se dessina à leur droite et ils s'écartèrent de la ligne brillante.

Severus comprit alors le but de cette expédition. Prendre de la hauteur et fondre en groupe sur un quartier moldu était une tactique que les détraqueurs employaient fréquemment quand ils menaient des attaques conjointes avec les mangemorts. Sauf que les maisons actuelles des moldus étaient solides et qu'ils avaient besoin des mangemorts pour défoncer portes ou fenêtres afin d'entrer. Ici, ils fondirent sur les habitations, percutèrent des obstacles de plein fouet et passèrent à travers. Severus ne savait pas si c'était de la chaume ou du bois que Gamma avait traversé, mais les cinq lueurs brillantes qui étaient proches de lui ne semblèrent pas pouvoir s'échapper en le fuyant. Des cris sans sens emplirent ses oreilles et il fondit sur la plus haute, crochetant ce qui était probablement la gorge. Une lueur tenta de le contourner mais il se décala, la saisit par son habit et la renvoya sur les autres.

D'autres cris s'élevèrent dans le village tandis que Gamma continuait son festin. Les cinq lueurs s'éteignirent l'une après l'autre, certaines coincées contre une paroi qui avait bloquée leur fuite avant que Gamma ne s'arrête et ne cherche à sortir de la boite où il s'était coincé. La même scène d'âmes poursuivies par les formes argentées des détraqueurs se déroulait dehors et Severus assista au raid jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une seule lueur blanche dans le petit village. Puis les détraqueurs se rassemblèrent, prirent leur envol et abandonnèrent leur terrain de chasse pour retrouver la veine magique.

Ce n'était pas la seule scène que Gamma lui avait montré ce soir-là, mais indéniablement la plus marquante. Les détraqueurs n'étaient pas retournés à la combe, ayant manifestement finis de quadriller cette zone. Ils avaient suivis la ligne brillante, tentés à plusieurs reprises de se poser pour trouver l'endroit encombré, et étaient repartis. Gamma lui avait montré son peuple et Severus avait tiré à ce qui lui semblait toutes les conclusions qu'il pouvait des souvenirs fournis. Les détraqueurs bénéficiaient d'une double vision. Celle qui leur permettait de voir les âmes, leurs congénères, et une forte magie, sans que Severus ne parvienne à trouver un point commun à ces éléments, et celle qui était permise par la lune. Plus la lune serait grosse dans le ciel et plus les détraqueurs seraient capables de voir d'une manière analogue aux humains. Plus elle était faible, moins cette vision était précise au point de devenir inexistante lors de la nouvelle lune. Il y avait donc quelques choses qui les liaient à la lune, comme les loups-garous en étaient affectés.

Et comme eux, les détraqueurs étaient des créatures sociales se déplaçant en groupe. Les plus forts encadraient les plus faibles, qui cherchaient leur compagnie. Les plus faibles demeuraient généralement dans des endroits abrités tandis que les plus forts partaient en reconnaissance, rayonnant à partir de leur lieu de repos, cherchant des villages. Ceux-ci repérés, tout le groupe lançait son attaque dessus, absorbant toute âme accessible après s'être nourris du bonheur de leurs souvenirs. Ce processus assez long laissait généralement le temps à une bonne partie du village de s'enfuir et pourrait être consommée un autre jour.

Lorsque tous les humains de la zone alentours à leur base avait fuis ou été mangés, les détraqueurs bougeaient à la recherche d'une autre zone. Ils se déplaçaient toujours suivant des veines magiques. Certains villages, cependant, étaient épargnés, comme protégés d'une barrière invisible que Severus soupçonnait d'être l'œuvre de sorciers. Le groupe de détraqueurs en avait croisés quelques-uns, qui se différenciaient des moldus par leur âme chatoyante. Il y en avait toujours dans les villages inaccessibles. Aucun ne semblait maîtriser le Patronus et hors des barrières c'étaient des proies presque aussi aisées que les moldus. Mais si ces barrières étaient de leur fait, ce que Severus soupçonnait être des protections anti-détraqueurs installées par des Maître des protections sur toute la zone du village, les sorciers actuels avaient oublié des choses très utiles. Si le ministère avait eu connaissance de telles protections, il n'aurait sans doute pas pris la peine de faire des accords avec les détraqueurs. Peut-être quelque chose que Gamma leur avait fait oublier, comme il avait réussi à faire croire qu'il était en fuite et qu'un autre pater dirigeait Azkaban.

Comme il n'y avait apparemment pas de pater parmi les détraqueurs. Il ne semblait à vrai dire y avoir aucun chef. Le groupe de Gamma avait croisé un autre groupe de détraqueurs et les deux s'étaient mélangés, puis séparés en trois et repartis chacun suivant une veine magique différente. Le même genre de scission semblait s'opérer chaque fois qu'un embranchement était possible. Les plus forts choisissaient leur chemin et les plus faibles suivaient. Cette décision était individuelle, mais aucun ne semblait jamais totalement dominer le groupe comme Gamma régnait sur les détraqueurs d'Azkaban. Quand un détraqueur devenait assez puissant, il se divisait en deux et disparaissait. Les deux disparaissant aussi assez souvent. Si cela pouvait s'appeler de la mortalité infantile, celle-ci était forte chez les détraqueurs. Le groupe, loin de gagner en taille, diminuait petit à petit. Et il n'était certainement jamais monté à une centaine d'individus.

Azkaban était certainement différent de ces détraqueurs nomades. Certes, les créatures étaient les mêmes. Mais ceux d'Azkaban étaient sédentaires, plus nombreux et suivaient Gamma qui était infiniment plus puissant maintenant qu'au Moyen-Age. Ou les paters étaient un événement très rare d'un détraqueur qui choisirait pour une obscure raison de ne pas se diviser - mais Severus doutait que cela soit le cas : les émotions et réactions des nomades semblaient très basiques et leur intelligence instinctive. Et ici l'instinct semblait dicter de se diviser quand on était assez puissant pour cela - ou Gamma avait roulé tout le monde dans la farine avec son histoire de pater. Peut-être même avait-il été celui qui avait inventé leur existence en se faisant passer pour plusieurs détraqueurs en même temps, comme il prétendait être Gamma et Chronos. Peut-être avait-il aussi été Atenar, Uruh et Dellvega, ces détraqueurs qui avaient servis un seigneur sombre et dont on n'avait plus entendu parler après la chute de celui-ci. Gamma n'avait-il pas dit qu'il remisait un nom quand celui qui le lui donnait chutait ? Mais qu'est-ce qui, alors, aurait pu justifier l'exception qu'était Gamma ?

C'est la troisième visite de Gamma qui lui donna un début de réponse. Le souvenir qu'il lui montra cette nuit-là brisait la routine des détraqueurs qu'il lui avait présentée jusque-là. Gamma et le reste du groupe de détraqueurs flottait. C'était le jour aussi n'y avait-il que des couleurs, mais l'endroit semblait dégagé d'obstacles. Probablement la base des détraqueurs à ce moment-là. La veine magique brillait un peu à l'écart. Les formes argentées flottaient paisiblement, certains se chamaillant comme souvent, d'autres cartographiant le terrain à l'image de Gamma, les derniers dérivant simplement au grès du vent et quelques-uns des plus puissants surveillant les alentours. Gamma faisait partie de cette tranche, depuis l'attaque sur le village, mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait assez dense pour se diviser d'après la comparaison qu'opérait Severus entre son aura et celle des détraqueurs qui avaient tentés l'aventure avant. Puis un grand cri d'alarme était monté et les détraqueurs s'étaient éparpillés vivement. Certains vers les forêts, d'autres vers le ciel, les plus âgés cherchant l'agresseur. Gamma les aperçus soudain. Neuf auras chatoyantes, neuf sorciers. Au milieu d'eux un particulièrement fort brillait de rouge sombre. Ils s'étaient avancés du côté de la veine magique, celle-ci les dissimulant jusqu'à présent.

Les plus jeunes fuyaient et les plus âgés attaquaient, saisissant les sorciers imprudents. Gamma crocheta une aura bleue foncée terne, l'envoyant valser sur le sol. Un autre détraqueur la saisit et l'éteignit. Les sorciers demeuraient rassemblés tandis que les détraqueurs assaillaient cette masse qui envoyait des sortilèges dessinant des traits lumineux vers eux qui les gardaient à distance. Un de ces sorts de feu avait troués l'habit de Gamma mais le froid qu'il dégageait, qu'il projetait sur ces ennemis l'avait vite éteint. Puis les détraqueurs faibles furent assez loin et les forts décollèrent à leur suite, ne devant plus protéger leur fuite. Les sorciers agirent alors : les sept qui restaient se déployèrent pour former un cercle et des cordes arrêtèrent la fuite de Gamma. Il criailla et persista dans ses efforts tandis que la scansion des sorciers devenait plus forte. D'autres cordes lumineuses vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui. Deux autres détraqueurs émettaient les mêmes protestations à côté de lui, également piégés dans le cercle. Chaque parole ajoutait de nouvelles cordes magiques qui les immobilisaient petit à petit tandis qu'ils criaient de colère. Lorsqu'il ne put plus bouger, le chant s'arrêta et la figure rouge sombre à l'aura écrasante se détacha du cercle vers le détraqueur le plus proche. Si Gamma rageait encore et se débattait vainement, Severus se demanda quel était le sens de cette caresse du sorcier au détraqueur qu'il venait de capturer.

La suite avait été d'autant plus confuse pour Severus que Gamma ne semblait pas très bien comprendre ce qui se passait. Il était enfermé dans un bâtiment aux pierres gorgées de magie, ce qui n'était possible que si on avait ensorcelé chaque pierre, Severus le savait de Gwyneira qui était une spécialiste en Protections. Ce qu'avait manifestement accomplis le sorcier à l'aura rouge sombre, un rouge sombre qui était le même qu'une des couleurs royales qu'arborait Gamma. Ce sorcier, d'une puissance écrasante par rapport à tous ceux qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Gamma et aux auras qu'il commençait à percevoir à Azkaban, venait régulièrement et caressait le menton de Gamma, s'amusant de ses luttes, ce qui enrageait le détraqueur. Gamma lui-même était piégé par des chaînes à un mur et il tentait régulièrement d'embrasser le sorcier qui semblait trouver le manège très amusant. Lancer une vague de froid ou le plonger dans de mauvais souvenirs amenait cependant à une brûlure de ses mains, son visage ou sa robe. Le feu était encore l'une des seules choses avec lesquelles ont pu torturer un détraqueur.

Lorsque le sorcier n'était pas là, Gamma tentait de sortir de ses chaines, affaiblissant le métal en le gelant. Il était une fois parvenu à libérer un de ses poignets, ce qui avait causé une brûlure qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Il sentait les deux autres détraqueurs avec lesquels il avait été capturé, proches de lui. Le pouvoir de la lune ne passait pas ici, arrêté par les pierres enchantées et il ne voyait que les auras. Celles des deux autres détraqueurs étaient aussi arrêtées, mais il les sentait, dans d'autres pièces. Et surtout, il sentait le changement incompréhensible de l'un d'eux dont la puissance augmentait démentiellement, beaucoup plus que de raison, beaucoup plus que cela n'aurait dû être le cas puisqu'un détraqueur choisissaient de se diviser bien avant ce stade. Cette augmentation de puissance se faisait par palier, avec des pics qui étaient marqués par des cris humains et des vagues de froids qui témoignaient de la souffrance du détraqueur. Et toujours l'aura du sorcier rouge sombre flottait dans les environs lors de ces moments. Puis un jour, les cris humains s'achevèrent avec la vague de froid qui avait continuée après, les fois précédentes. Il ne sentait plus le détraqueur. Un criaillement d'angoisse emplit l'air, venant de l'autre détraqueur. La fois d'après, les vagues de froid vinrent de lui et Severus savait que Gamma était le prochain détraqueur sur le liste du sorcier à l'aura rouge sombre. Ce détraqueur tint plus longtemps. Six vagues ou le précédent avait tenu trois. Puis son aura disparue à son tour. Severus ignorait jusqu'alors qu'il y avait un moyen de tuer un détraqueur, mais il semblait que cela soit le cas.

Gamma avait été un peu plus volubile dans ses réponses sur l'épisode. Pas sur la manière dont il avait été capturé ou ce qui était arrivé aux autres détraqueurs « Vous le saurez avant la fin de la nuit, Cosina » mais sur le sorcier à l'aura rouge sombre.

-Un enchanteur, répondit le détraqueur. Un des derniers.

Tous les enfants sorciers avaient entendus parler de Merlin, qui était sans conteste le plus célèbre des enchanteurs. Les sangs-purs et une partie des sang-mêlés savaient également qu'il y avait eu d'autres enchanteurs, moins connus, parfois à l'origine de lignée magiques telles les Black ou les Bones. Mais il y avait quelque chose que Severus ne savait pas sur eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un enchanteur ? A part la puissance, qu'est-ce qui les distingue ?

-Les parents : ils sont les enfants d'une sorcière et d'un démon. Les démons ne sont pas forcément maléfiques. Ils aiment le chaos et ils sont surtout extrêmement puissants. Bien plus que les enchanteurs. Ils vivent sur un autre plan où le temps est différent du nôtre, mais les sorciers avaient trouvé une méthode pour les invoquer. Ils ont perdus cette connaissance il y a un millier d'année. Les invocations de démons et les enchanteurs étaient bien plus fréquents avant, mais Merlin a œuvré pour que la connaissance disparaisse. Au moment de la fondation de Poudlard, il n'y avait qu'une poignée de gens qui avait ces connaissances. Helga Poufsouffle est la dernière à avoir invoqué un démon et c'est par la puissance de celui-ci que les barrières autour de Poudlard se sont maintenues aussi longtemps.

« Ils vivent dans les cinq cents ans et non les cent et leur magie est jusqu'à trois fois plus puissante que celle des seigneurs sombres actuels. Certains ont fait de grands conquérants. »

Severus avait froncé les sourcils.

-Les barrières de Poudlard ne sont-elles pas reliées à la magie des fondateurs ?

-Elles le sont, Cosina. L'énergie de Caym, le démon, entretient leur puissance. Sans cela, elles se seraient évaporées il y a longtemps.

-Et cet enchanteur ? Est-ce lui qui a créé l'endroit ?

Gamma avait gardé un long silence, décidant probablement de ce qu'il voulait dire.

-L'endroit s'appelait alors Castel Ungovir et il est probable que l'enchanteur l'ait construit de ces mains, avait-il finalement répondu puis, juste avant de l'embrasser, il acheva : Son nom est Mordred Lefay.

Severus se remettait encore de sa surprise quand les couleurs allumèrent le noir autour de lui. Ses rencontres avec Gamma se faisaient toujours dans la nuit la plus noire aussi n'y avait-il pas de transition entre sa cellule et les souvenirs de Gamma. La version jeune de Gamma était alors occupée à geler les bracelets métalliques accrochés à ses poignets, avec un entêtement presque digne d'un Gryffondor, à moins qu'il n'ait pas compris que s'il se libérait il souffrirait. Ou peut-être avait-il compris que s'il demeurait il mourrait. Le dernier était le moins probable, de ce que Severus avait analysé des précédents souvenirs. Autant le vieux Gamma était rusé, autant le jeune semblait comme le reste des détraqueurs extrêmement simple d'esprit. Mais les détraqueurs n'avaient après tout pas de raison d'être intelligents : la seule cause de leur diminution semblait être leurs fissions trop précoces qui aboutissaient à la disparition du détraqueur initial et des deux jumeaux qui en apparaissait. Malgré que les plus forts fassent le guet, rien n'avait encore tenté de les attaquer : les détraqueurs étaient une espèce dominante. Ce qu'ils avaient suffisaient à priori à les défendre : ils n'avaient pas besoin de développer de nouvelles capacités.

Une aura sourde approchait et Gamma cessa un instant son assaut sur les poignets, la percevant. Il abaissa les poignets et les dissimula derrière son aura argenté sombre, signe qu'il y avait un peu d'intelligence là-dedans. Il y eu un bruit de bois craquant et l'aura rouge sombre apparue devant ses yeux. Severus supposa que le sorcier avait claqué le battant contre un mur. Une petite aura bleu glace vive était accrochée à son côté, mouvante. Un mélange de gémissements et de sons dénués de sens se fit entendre. L'aura bleu glace fut projetée au centre de la pièce et un bruit de serrure se fit entendre tandis que l'enchanteur s'attardait encore à la porte. Mordred Lefay. Le fils de Morgane Lefay et du roi sorcier Arthur Pendragon, son demi-frère. Les deux venaient de lignes anciennes et puissantes ; Morgane était d'une vieille lignée magique tandis qu'Arthur était le propre fils d'un enchanteur. Certains disaient que l'intérêt que lui portait Merlin était tout paternel. Sauf que si ce que Gamma disait était vrai, Arthur Pendragon n'était pas le père de Mordred, celui-ci était un démon. Il avait une aura impressionnante. Il était étonnant qu'Arthur ait pu le vaincre s'il n'était lui-même que petit-fils de démon, même avec la possibilité qu'il soit un bâtard de Merlin Ambrosius.

Ou peut-être ne l'avait-il pas vaincu : le règne d'Arthur avait été glorieux disait-on et les « ombres du désespoir et de la mort » que Severus pensait être les détraqueurs, avaient été tenues loin pendant son règne. Gamma et ses congénères ne s'étaient certainement pas privés pour attaquer les villages. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Severus de savoir l'époque où il était. L'apparition des couleurs royales auraient pu le renseigner, mais il ne savait pas quand chacune naissait.

Un cri de terreur jaillit de l'aura bleu. Mordred l'ignora et s'avança plutôt vers Gamma. Sa main se posa comme à l'habitude sur sa joue et le détraqueur recula au contact. Mais contrairement à l'habitude, il n'y eu pas de raillerie. Le détraqueur s'élança, fouetta l'air, prêt à embrasser l'enchanteur, mais celui-ci se contenta d'esquiver. L'aura bleu glace était à la porte fermée, tentant de sortir. Puis Severus le remarqua : l'aura était minuscule. Puissante, mais minuscule. Elle ne devait pas aller plus haut que la hanche de Mordred. Un enfant.

Un flot de paroles incompréhensibles et colériques s'échappa de la bouche de l'enchanteur, puis celui-ci se détourna, se dirigeant vers l'enfant. Un autre cri apeuré et l'aura bleu glace courut, tentant de lui échapper sans trop s'approcher de Gamma. Mordred l'accula, agrippa tandis qu'il se débattait, criant toujours. Un geste flou de rouge sombre, le bruit de la chair contre la chair, et le cri aigu qui montait s'arrêta. L'enchanteur saisit durement l'enfant, le posa sur ce qui devait être un autel, car le crâne de l'enfant craqua et Severus ne pensait pas qu'il flottât dans les airs. Gamma observait la scène de loin, sans bruit, le plus invisible possible. Il y eu le bruit de poignets en métal qu'on refermait, puis l'enchanteur délaissa l'enfant pour s'approcher du détraqueur. Il scandait quelque chose d'incompréhensible à Gamma et que Severus ne comprenait donc pas non plus, mais qui ressemblait assez au piège pour que le détraqueur s'agite, cherchant à s'échapper. Une main rouge sombre se tendit, accrocha sa gorge et ne s'en retira pas ni n'interrompit son chant quand Gamma lança en sa direction une vague de froid. Au contraire, le chant se renforça, monta, emplissant l'air de magie. Un éclair rouge s'abattit soudain et si Severus l'avait pu il aurait crié de surprise. Mais Gamma sentit à peine quelque chose déchirer le voile noir sur sa poitrine, s'enfoncer dans le froid qu'il y avait dessous.

Scandant plus doucement désormais, l'enchanteur retira l'arme et Severus reconnue la forme oblong d'un couteau. La lame était rouge pâle et des runes rouges plus vives qu'il ne reconnaissait pas étaient gravées dessus. Le couteau s'enfonça deux fois encore, se tordant étrangement pour dessiner un motif qui était peut-être aussi des runes. Puis le couteau se retira et le chant s'arrêta. L'enfant gémissait de terreur sur l'autel. Mordred se tourna vers lui, offrant son dos au détraqueur, trop loin pour que celui-ci ne le touche malgré l'essai qu'il fit, et recommença à scander doucement. Il s'approcha lentement de l'autel, décrivit un cercle autour de lui, psalmodia encore un peu, puis brandit le couteau au-dessus de l'enfant plus effrayé que jamais. Severus craignît qu'il ne l'abatte, mais le chant diminua soudain d'intensité et le couteau descendit doucement, allant se poser sur ce qui devait être le torse de l'enfant, avant de dessiner des arabesques dessus. Contrairement à Gamma, il sentait la douleur et hurla. Ses cris, enfantins et féminins, couvrirent le chant de Mordred.

La notion du temps de Gamma était très approximative, mais Severus pensait que le rituel, car c'était clairement un rituel et un qui exigeait un sacrifice humain, avait duré des heures. L'enfant s'était tue, à bout de cris, et ne faisait que gémir pathétiquement à chaque trait du couteau. Mordred psalmodiait d'une voix monotone qui montait parfois en puissance, suivant sans doute scrupuleusement les étapes du rituel. L'aura bleu glace de l'enfant fluctuait, signe certain qu'il était en train de mourir. Et Gamma observait tout, aussi insensible qu'à l'habitude. Peut-être légèrement inquiet de la magie de Mordred qui emplissait la pièce un peu plus à chaque ligne tracée sur la peau de l'enfant, rendant l'atmosphère étouffante. Puis l'aura s'éteignit. Mordred cessa son chant, reprenant son souffle. Il abandonna l'autel et se dirigea vers Gamma. Le couteau qu'il avait à la main avait une lueur bleutée qui se mêlait au rouge. Il s'enfonça sans avertissement dans la poitrine de Gamma. Et cette fois, cette fois la douleur le transperça, aussi vive et réelle qu'un Doloris. Le détraqueur émit un long hurlement rauque et des vagues de froids déchirèrent l'espace tandis que Severus criait aussi.

Et Mordred scandait désormais. Tandis que Gamma hurlait, Severus profitait de l'expérience de nombreux Doloris pour tendre l'oreille en même temps. On ne s'habituait jamais au Doloris, mais on arrivait à percevoir autre chose que de la douleur avec l'expérience, voire à agir en même temps. L'enchanteur retira lentement la lame et caressa tranquillement la joue de Gamma. Le détraqueur laissait toujours échapper des vagues de froids, se contorsionnant, souffrant. L'ombre rouge sombre de Mordred quitta la salle d'un bon pas, tandis que Gamma se tordait toujours et que le froid s'échappait de lui.

La douleur mit des heures à redescendre et Gamma autant à arrêter le froid qui avait semblé échapper à son contrôle. Puis il s'affaissa le long de ses chaines tandis qu'entraient dans la salle deux acolytes de Mordred qui avaient été avec lui ce jour où il avait capturé les détraqueurs. Gamma se redressa, leur lança un long sifflement rauque, mais les deux sorciers dont ils reconnaissaient les auras s'affairèrent seulement autour de l'autel, ôtant probablement le corps de l'enfant avant de sortir. Les bruits de leurs pas s'éloignèrent, résonnant sur les dalles et seulement quand ils furent loin, Gamma se laissa de nouveau s'affaisser. Severus cligna les yeux. L'aura bleu glace brillait sur la poitrine de Gamma.

Severus cligna les yeux, rencontrant seulement le noir. Gamma, le pater d'Azkaban, avait détaché sa bouche de la sienne. Le détraqueur embrassa tendrement son front, comme pour s'excuser de la douleur ou témoigner de son affection. Probablement un mélange des deux. Comme toujours, Severus mit quelques secondes à sortir de l'état désorienté où le laissaient les visions.

-Quel est le but de ce rituel ? demanda-t-il, le souffle encore court.

Gamma embrassa de nouveau son front, traina ses doigts sur sa joue, puis le tissu quitta le dessus de son corps et le détraqueur sortit de la cellule, accompagné du grincement métallique de la grille.

-Pourquoi a-t-il mis une âme humaine en vous ? dit-il plus fort.

-A qui parles-tu, Sev ? vint la voix de son voisin.

Son souffle était encore rapide, comme s'il avait couru, ce qui n'était arrivé dans aucune de ses visions précédentes.

-Edwin ? interrogea-t-il.

-Oui. Tous les autres dorment. Moi je cherche ma voie vers les portes. A qui parlais-tu ?

-Je parlais ? répéta Severus, jouant l'idiot dans ce qui n'était certainement pas sa plus grande comédie, mais demeurait très vraisemblable à Azkaban.

-Oui. Tu parlais.

-Je ne savais pas. Je rêvais. Il y avait un homme, un homme avec le visage d'un monstre, ou un monstre avec le visage d'un homme. Je m'en suis aperçu trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus partir, j'étais entre ses mains. Et il me regardait, attendant un faux pas. Et je savais que je mourrais si j'en faisais un. L'angoisse, tous les jours, la peur de cet homme, de ce monstre qu'il était devenu. Et en même temps, je ne pouvais pas le haïr vraiment, le craindre, l'épier, oui, mais pas le haïr. Je l'admirais trop pour le haïr vraiment. Et puis il le voyait. Le faux pas. Et je m'étouffais dans mon propre sang, il emplissait ma gorge, il… Il…

-Chut, chuchota Edwin d'un ton rassurant. C'est juste un cauchemar. Ton homme, il ne peut pas t'atteindre.

Severus se tue, satisfait et un peu coupable d'être parvenu à le tromper. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il parlait à Edwin du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des sentiments ambivalents que celui-ci évoquait en lui au temps de son espionnage. Sans jamais préciser qui était l'homme-monstre dont il parlait.

-Si réel, souffla-t-il de manière audible. Trop réel.

-Pas du tout, rectifia Edwin d'une voix ferme. On voit et on entend plein de choses qui n'existent pas ici. Par exemple, il y a quelques jours, j'étais certain que tu parlais avec un détraqueur.

Le souffle de Severus s'arrêta. Des images du Département des Mystères flottèrent devant ses yeux. Nul ne savait vraiment ce qui se passait au Département des Mystères aussi toutes les craintes étaient-elles valables, les expériences les plus horribles possibles aussi loin qu'on le savait. Il fit doucement repartir sa respiration tandis qu'Edwin continuait :

-C'est vrai que tu leur parles souvent, mais cette fois, j'ai entendu qu'il te répondait. Fou, n'est-ce pas ? C'était la fois où ils ont essayés de les compter. J'ai cru que tu lui parlais encore ce soir. Maintenant, je sais que c'est ton homme des cauchemars à qui tu parlais. Et la dernière fois… Eh bien, c'est moi qui devais rêver ce jour-là.

-Je n'ai pas encore entendu qu'ils soient capables de parler et je suis là depuis un certain bout de temps, répondit Severus après un silence. Ils viennent souvent me caresser et j'en ai entendu un gémir une fois.

-Gémir ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu. Je devais dormir. Eurk, tu les laisses te caresser ? Je suis sûr qu'ils sont gluants comme des serpents.

-Les serpents sont secs. Les détraqueurs froids.

-Tu as les expériences les plus bizarres, Sev.

-Je suis un homme curieux. T'ai-je raconté la fois où j'ai tenté d'ensorceler une calculatrice pour faciliter mes cours d'arithmancie ?

-Oh ça, j'ai essayé aussi. Une splendide explosion et trois détentions.

-Non. Un feu d'artifice de rubans de soie.

-Tu veux dire qui avaient l'air de rubans de soie ?

-De la vraie soie. Le sort que j'avais utilisé n'avait rien à voir avec la métamorphose et ils ne se sont pas retransformés. Ils étaient encore tels quels quand je me suis fait arrêté, et je n'ai certainement pas la puissance de faire des métamorphoses qui durent des décennies.

-Mon chef de maison me disait qu'ensorceler les appareils moldus était toujours soit dangereux, soit inutile, mais je n'avais pas entendu parler de bizarrerie de ce genre, déclara Edwin d'un ton méditatif. Tout le monde sait que le plastique est rongé par la magie, mais mes expériences montraient que l'électronique grillait seulement…

Et Severus se trouva engagé dans une conversation aussi inepte qu'inutile, mais qui avait le mérite de rediriger l'attention d'Edwin. Tous les enfants venant d'un ménage moldu avaient toujours à un moment une référence moldue qui marchait infiniment mieux que l'équivalent magique. Des générations d'étudiants pragmatiques l'avait fait remarquer et tentés d'adapter la technologie moldue. Et tous avaient systématiquement échoués. Les nés-moldus qui voyaient leur stylo réduit en poussière de plastique quelques jours après leur arrivée à Poudlard devaient bien apprendre à utiliser une plume, plus lent, moins pratique et avantageant indéniablement ceux ayant grandis dans un ménage magique. Les réveils ayant des composants électroniques créaient toujours des paniques durant les premiers jours, avant qu'une ruée d'élèves ne se précipite sur la bibliothèque et apprennent qu'ils devaient trouver autre chose pour arriver à l'heure à leurs cours. La mécanique fonctionnait. Pas l'électronique, ni tout ce qui pouvait paraître trop éloigné de la nature au goût de la magie, selon certains milieux sangs-purs. Ce non-fonctionnement des inventions moldues devenait rapidement un fait connu et les étudiants passaient à autre chose. Ou s'entêtaient à amener le monde moldu dans le monde magique. Vu la manière dont Edwin avait tenté de reproduire la finance moldue, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était un de ces fascinés qui abandonnait tout autre sujet de conversation pour spéculer sur les raisons des mystères incompris de l'interaction magie/technologie moldue.

Et c'est avec la certitude qu'Edwin ne soupçonnerait plus ses rencontres avec Gamma pour un bout de temps que Severus se laissa engager dans un débat comparatif du contenu des calculatrices en 1970 et 1990 et 2000 par un Serdaigle passionné. Il aurait été bien plus intéressant de réfléchir sur le sang qui couvrait sa lèvre, ayant jaillit de son nez lors de la vision de Gamma. C'était un phénomène fréquent lorsque soumis au Doloris et Severus avait conservé de son passé mangemort une fragilité qui conduisait à de réguliers saignements de nez. Pourtant, cela pouvait aussi être un signe que les visions de Gamma se répercutaient sur son corps, concernaient davantage que son esprit. Mais les composantes électroniques avaient cette nuit la faveur de la conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merguez: je n'y avais pas pensé à vrai dire. Je suppose que les deux processus sont incompatibles: lorsqu'un détraqueur embrasse une victime, la consommation de l'âme est accompagnée d'un éclatement de celle-ci en particules tellement fines que ce n'est même plus une âme, particules qui passent sur un autre plan, jusqu'à reformation d'une âme (différente car avec d'autres particules) et réincarnation suivante. Le détraqueur se nourrit de l'énergie qui reliait les particules entre elles, et non de l'âme. C'est cette même énergie qui intéresse Mordred: lorsqu'il place une âme dans Gamma, il a déjà séparé les particules et l'énergie les liant. Seul le couteau, puis le corps du détraqueur "tient" l'âme ensemble, et pas de manière parfaite. En principe, c'est le processus de prélèvement de l'énergie par le détraqueur qui "détruit" l'âme, or, dans le cas présent il a déjà été effectué sans le résultat habituel du fait de l'ingérence de Mordred. Gamma ne peut donc littéralement rien y faire.**

 **Bon, maintenant que j'ai spoilé une partie de ma théorie âme-détraqueur-cycle de réincarnation sur laquelle est basée cette histoire (ou du moins la partie 1), juste un avertissement tant que j'y pense: Rogue est une ordure. C'est un peu choc à écrire, mais ce n'est pas une histoire de rédemption ou de gentil contraint de jouer au méchant pour protéger les autres. Rogue a joint les mangemorts de son plein grès, et seul la menace directe pour Lily l'a convaincu de changer de camp. Pas les atrocités auxquelles il a assisté et pris part avant. Et s'il a réussi à joindre le cercle intérieur de Voldemort (à mon avis dès la première guerre, ce qui lui donnait une place parfaite pour espionner ou demander la grâce d'une née-moldue, chose qu'il n'aurait probablement eu aucune chance d'obtenir autrement) en peut-être trois ans, il devait être un bon élément parmi les mangemorts. Sachant ou imaginant ce qui fait un bon mangemort...  
**

 **Tout ça pour dire qu'il fait ce qu'il faut pour s'en sortir, peu importe le degré d'immoralité de l'action.**

Severus avait jugé qu'il avait détourné efficacement l'attention d'Edwin, qui avait de toute manière du mal à se focaliser sur un sujet précis très longtemps. Même s'il admettait qu'Edwin était très bon à revenir sur des sujets qu'on croyait lui avoir fait oublier. Severus était certain qu'il aurait pu faire porter ce qu'il avait surpris sur les hallucinations habituelles à Azkaban. Et qui s'intéresserait à ce qui était sans nul doute le délire d'un fou ? La possibilité qu'Edwin parle, soit cru était extrêmement faible. Mais elle était existante. Et Gamma n'était apparemment pas être à laisser une faille dans ses plans.

Au début, Severus n'avait pas compris. Quand il avait senti l'aura de Gamma la nuit suivante, il avait été surpris : le détraqueur espaçait habituellement davantage ses visites. Surpris mais pas inquiet. Cela était venu avec le défilé de détraqueurs qui l'avait suivi.

Il était en train de discuter avec Thaddeus et Marvin, avec l'ajout occasionnel de Wallace. Jessica avait renoncé à la conversation un peu plus tôt en faveur du sommeil. Jenkins discourait sur quelque chose avec de grands gestes sans ouvrir la bouche. Swift fixait toujours la cinquième brique. Edwin ronflait doucement sur son propre matelas, formant un bruit de fond. Les gardes étaient venus et partis et les assiettes avec la bouillie reposaient, parfaitement nettoyées, près des grilles. C'était normal. C'était probablement le pire. C'est une chose de savoir qu'on est tous promis à une mort misérable et à court échéance, plus encore quand on est à Azkaban. C'en est une autre que celle-ci frappe sans prévenir.

Les détraqueurs étaient entrés et les autres s'étaient ramassés au fond de leur cellule. Severus était allé aux barres, trop éveillé pour reposer sur sa couchette. Et il avait vu les formes. Cinq hautes silhouettes encadrant Gamma. Ce n'étaient pas les empressés. Ils tournaient autour de Gamma, certes, mais pas avec autant d'enthousiasme que les jeunes. Ceux-là étaient vieux, presque prêts à se diviser d'après leur aura. Severus avait senti l'inquiétude monter en lui. Il y avait généralement entre deux et quatre détraqueurs au quartier de haute sécurité, pas six, et il y avait des jeunes parmi eux. Puis ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la grille d'Edwin et il avait compris. Compris et hurlé, hurlé le nom de son ami. Une fois, sans réponse. Une deuxième fois, s'attirant sans doute les regards interrogateurs des sensées qui craignaient toutefois trop les détraqueurs pour dire un mot en leur présence. La respiration d'Edwin était hâtive, sifflante, trop rapide. Un détraqueur se nourrissant de vous vous met toujours dans un état pantelant, haletant, vidé d'énergie. Mais pas si vite. Cela prenait plus de temps.

-Edwin ! Edwin !

Et Edwin ne se réveillait pas, même quand il agrippa la grille et l'agita, créant un raffut de bruits métalliques qui réveillerait à coup sûr tout le quartier de haute sécurité.

-Ecartez-vous de lui ! Allez-vous-en ! Edwin !

Aucun ne réagissait. Il tomba à genou, glissant sa main entre les barreaux, dans la cellule d'Edwin. La cape d'un détraqueur balayait doucement son bras. Il criait toujours le nom d'Edwin et Edwin ne réagissait toujours pas. Sa respiration était saccadée, son ronflement erratique. Il était piégé dans son cauchemar. Ils étaient trop sur lui, et Severus savait que c'était le but. Gamma avait été à côté de lui quand Edwin avait dit les avoir entendu. Et Gamma voulait faire taire le témoin.

Une main caressa ses cheveux, qu'il repoussa brutalement. Mais cela lui donna l'idée d'agripper le pan de la cape du détraqueur le plus proche pour le tirer dans un vain effort. Le détraqueur se courba, suivant le mouvement, sans résistance, obéissant. Le froid était absent de lui tandis que de fines lignes de verglas couvraient le bord de la cellule d'Edwin. Ils utilisaient aussi le froid pour lui nuire. Il repoussa sèchement le détraqueur sur la cellule de Swift. Le détraqueur flotta mollement, et seulement grâce à ses connaissances récentes Severus perçu l'hésitation en lui. Puis Gamma tendit un bras spectral, intimant l'ordre de continuer et le détraqueur se joignit de nouveau à la curée.

-Non ! Laissez-le !

Il aurait pu dire « laisse-le » en ne s'adressant qu'à Gamma. Les autres détraqueurs ne comprenaient peut-être pas l'anglais comme le faisait le pater. Mais il y avait en Severus un instinct de survie puissant. Utiliser un singulier, c'était en détacher un du lot, lui reconnaître une individualité. Puis il faudrait s'expliquer lors de l'enquête, dire ce qui lui avait donné ce sentiment et peu importe alors la qualité de son mensonge, il serait sur le radar. Alors il se taisait avec la lâcheté du survivant qui se rassurait en se disant que de toute manière ce n'aurait servi à rien. Et il était fort probable que cela ne serve à rien. Il cria encore le nom de son ami et un cri terrible lui répondit enfin. Edwin avait émergé de son cauchemar.

Le hurlement continua, monta. Il y eu des bruits de roulement sur le sol, des cruches percutées. La crise était violente. Les détraqueurs attaquaient pour tuer. Il hurlait le nom d'Edwin. Jessica se joignit à lui, en fond, encourageant à tenir bon. Il était peu probable qu'Edwin entende l'un d'eux. Ils criaient quand même.

C'était intolérablement long. Cela n'avait pas de fin. Le cri cessait maintenant, entrecoupé de goulées d'air, d'étouffements partiels. C'était tout sauf indolore. Et Severus criait toujours. Swift roulait de la tête dans tous les sens, probablement aussi touché du fait de la proximité des détraqueurs. La voix de Jessica, de l'autre côté de la cellule d'Edwin vacillait puis reprenait de la force. On n'entendait pas un bruit venant de chez Marvin. Puis soudain :

-Ne le fait pas ! s'exclama Rosier.

Jessica et Severus reprirent le nouveau mot d'ordre, encourageant Edwin à ne pas « le faire » sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Puis vint le bruit que Severus connaissait bien car il l'avait un jour émit. Le sang qui emplissait la gorge, bloquant l'accès à l'air, glougloutant abominablement tandis que le visage bleuissait, qu'on portait les mains à la gorge, étouffant, cherchant l'oxygène, à bout de souffle et les poumons s'emplissant de sang à chaque inspiration.

-Edwin ! hurla-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

L'affreux glougloutement et le bruit d'une cruche qu'on envoie valser d'une contraction non maîtrisée d'un corps agonisant lui répondit. Puis le glougloutement s'arrêta. Les détraqueurs se dispersèrent en silence dans le quartier de haute sécurité.

-Edwin, murmura-t-il encore, sachant sans avoir besoin d'être dit ce qui était.

Puis, révolté, il hurla encore ce nom, plus fort, et maudit les détraqueurs dans tous les enfers qu'il connaissait. Il tint toute la nuit, alternant entre cris et pleurs, malédiction aux détraqueurs et supplications au mort, tandis que les sanglots de Jessica s'élevaient. Les autres gardaient un silence de pierre et il lui vint qu'ils étaient peut-être endormis. Cette idée le mit en rage et il hurla plus fort pour les garder éveillés, participant à cette veillée funèbre.

Le matin le trouva allongé sur le sol, presque plaqué contre le mur qui le séparait de la cellule d'Edwin, sa main entre les barreaux, caressant le sol de pierre, murmurant doucement le nom de son ami dans cette apathie qui vient d'avoir trop pleuré. Deux sillons propres se dessinaient dans la crasse de ses joues. La porte grinça sans qu'il y prêtât attention. Les voix du vieux gardien et du jeune gardien se firent entendre.

-Eh bien, vous étiez particulièrement nombreux cette nuit, messieurs, lança le vieux à leur passage. Généralement ils sont moins que cela, mais je suppose qu'avec les nouvelles réglementations sur le quartier B ils doivent se mettre autre chose sous la dent.

-Si vous le dites monsieur, déclara Jamie Arthur.

-Eh bien doyen, que faites-vous donc étendu par terre ? Besoin d'un nouveau matelas ? C'est dans la prochaine loi, je crois.

-Edwin, murmura-t-il encore, à peine conscient de leur présence.

Il ne se préoccupait plus désormais de faire craquer Jamie Arthur. Il se moquait du sarcasme du vieux.

-J'ai pas entendu.

-Edwin.

Sa main frôla le sol de pierre dans le même mouvement de balayage qu'il poursuivait depuis que le soleil s'était levé.

-Ils étaient trop, vint la voix cassée de pleurs et de cris de Jessica. Ils se sont acharnés sur lui.

Il y eu le bruit de quelque chose s'affaissant sur une grille depuis la cellule de Jessica.

-Edwin.

Le vieux surveillant s'éloigna de sa tête pour regarder dans la cellule d'Edwin.

-Gamin, va me chercher le guérisseur, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme dénué de son cynisme précédent. Ne t'arrête nulle part, n'hésite pas à faire un Patronus si tu croises un détraqueur. Va dire au directeur que nous avons un mort suspect et rapporte-moi les papiers appropriés.

-Edwin.

-Oui, je sais que tu t'entendais très bien avec Jones : tu as fait une tentative d'évasion avec lui, déclara le surveillant en réponse, comme s'il était un animal stupide.

Sa main s'arrêta.

-Ils l'ont fait exprès. Ils se sont arrêtés tous les six devant sa cellule, en nous ignorant.

-Il y avait de la glace sur le sol, lança Marvin. Il n'y a pas de glace quand ils se nourrissent d'habitude. Je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient faire de la glace.

-Ça a duré suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils aient tout le temps d'arrêter avant, déclara sombrement Thaddeus.

-C'était un meurtre, vint la voix affaiblie de Jessica.

-On ouvrira une enquête, assura le vieux garde. Mais vous ne faites pas de très bons témoins.

Et en effet, leurs témoignages avaient été récusés. Deux guérisseurs étaient venus, les avaient tous examinés pour voir s'ils pouvaient témoigner. Tous affichaient des signes prouvant qu'ils avaient été fortement exposés aux détraqueurs il y a peu. Surtout le groupe proche de la porte composé de Burn, Marvin, Swift, Jenkins, Jessica et Severus. L'avis des médicomages était qu'ils étaient trop affectés pour témoigner correctement. « Je suis occulmens, je peux fournir des souvenirs pensives » avait ragé Severus sans d'autre effet que de les conforter dans leur diagnostic de son instabilité mentale. Qu'ils étaient même assez affectés pour avoir pu subir le même sort qu'Edwin. Celui-ci était simplement plus faible et dépressif, avaient conclus les médicomages.

Il était vrai qu'ils avaient été affectés, Severus le reconnaissait. Swift ne restait plus immobile mais faisait de grands gestes accompagnés de grondements gutturaux. Burn restait cataleptique au fond de sa cellule, sans bouger ni manger. Burn était le prochain à y passer, tous en étaient sûrs. Et puis il y avait le vide laissé par Edwin. Entre les deux cellules inoccupées, Severus rageait doucement, longuement. Ce n'était pas une colère volatile et explosive comme cela lui arrivait parfois. C'était une colère plus difficile à obtenir, une colère de longue durée qui avait toujours été un moteur pour lui.

Seul Thaddeus avait été selon les médicomages en état de témoigner et un séjour dans le quartier de haute sécurité laissait toujours des séquelles. On l'avait emmené un après-midi au ministère de la magie, il avait passé quelques jours dans les cellules de détentions là-bas qui l'avaient selon ses dires revigoré, puis été ramené à Azkaban où il avait fait son récit. Au Magenmagot où s'était déroulée l'audience, son témoignage avait été jugé comme indigne de confiance malgré le tampon des médicomages. Quelques-uns à peine s'étaient alarmés de la possibilité que ce soit effectivement un meurtre. Les autres penchaient sur une combinaison de connaissances amassées et d'hallucination provoquée par une présence trop importante de détraqueurs. Le vieux surveillant avait été là, leur avait dit Thaddeus. Il s'appelait Silvius Beck. Il avait dit que les détraqueurs étaient là en un nombre inhabituel, que s'il avait vu beaucoup de suicide dus aux détraqueurs, il n'y avait habituellement pas de telles traces de luttes dans les cellules. On avait rappelé au vieux garde qu'il était garde et non enquêteur : il ne s'était pas classé assez haut pour cela à l'Académie Auror et on se passerait donc de son jugement. Quel est l'utilité d'une justice qui n'écoute pas ce que les témoins ont à dire ?

Et tandis que Thaddeus faisait son récit d'un ton sombre, Severus ressassait sa colère. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait la tenir face à Gamma : celui-ci l'avait déjà niée la dernière fois. Les ombres noires passaient devant sa cellule, effrayant plus encore qu'avant le quartier de haute sécurité. Severus restait loin des barres, contemplant ces assassins en se demandant comment il avait pu les trouver presque aimables. Il repoussait les caresses que les plus jeunes venaient quémander à sa cellule, sifflait aux plus vieux, sans qu'aucun ne comprenne sans doute la raison de sa rancune. Ils n'étaient que les exécuteurs, presque sans conscience aucune, de Gamma. Gamma que Severus aurait pu dénoncer mais ce mot tentant l'aurait de même condamné. Pourquoi le dénoncer maintenant et non dans les quatorze années précédentes ?

Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Alors il cultivait sa haine, soigneusement, comme une précieuse plante exotique et vénéneuse, comme il l'avait toujours fait. La haine n'est pas rationnelle. Mais elle donne énormément de force. Il avait tenu des années à la haine et la colère. Et dans ce processus quotidien d'entretien de cette précieuse pousse de Mal, il ressassait les souvenirs qui y étaient attachés. Pas ceux de sa propre souffrance aux mains des détraqueurs : vivre dans celle-ci était trop extrême, c'était risquer la folie. Mais il se remémorait l'agonie d'Edwin, les propos sombres de Thaddeus. Et il y fit une découverte. Un mort à Azkaban n'est pas inhabituel et n'a à vrai dire rien d'alarmant : pour quelqu'un du quartier de sécurité c'est même le sort attendu. Toute la famille d'Edwin vivait dans le monde moldu, sans lien aucun avec la magie et leur fils criminel. Seules leurs insistances avaient fait juger à Silvius Beck la mort suspecte et l'avait amené à constituer un dossier. Ça et sa haine des détraqueurs.

Une petite audience, à huis-clos, trois juges, deux Aurors, Thaddeus et Beck. Pas même un journaliste ou un proche. Voilà ce qu'aurait dû être le procès. Pas une discussion devant le Magenmagot au grand complet. Il y avait eu des Seigneurs de maison à n'en plus finir, avait dit Thaddeus. Il avait reconnu de grands noms, les visages des requins politiques, des personnalités montantes. Quelque chose se jouait. Quelque chose qui attirait toute cette foule de politiciens avides. Il avait demandé à Thaddeus qui avait protesté contre la culpabilité des détraqueurs. Le mafieux lui avait donné des noms, trois qu'il avait reconnu : Blackwood, Stonefort et Jigger. Severus n'en connaissait personnellement aucun, mais se souvenait d'une blague racontée par Lucius sur Stonefort. Celui-ci vivait manifestement d'après son nom, tenant son siège depuis quatre-vingt ans en suivant strictement la ligne la plus traditionnaliste possible à chaque débat. Il n'y avait qu'un pas à penser que le monde changeait et que l'utilisation des détraqueurs était remise en cause. L'attitude de Gamma pouvait également le faire penser. Comme le fait que tant de Seigneurs s'intéressent à un sujet en apparence trivial. Mais c'était une conclusion que Severus ne pouvait tirer : il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait, il ne pouvait faire que des hypothèses.

La seule réjouissance qu'il avait dans cette affaire était que Gamma s'en tirait mal. Il avait apparemment omis de tenir compte de Beck. Le geôlier avait presque autant souffert des détraqueurs qu'eux-mêmes au cours des treize années de son service ici. Ce qui aurait pu passer pour une mort accidentelle, naturelle, prévisible, resterait dans l'esprit de certains du Magenmagot comme un événement laissant à penser que les détraqueurs étaient plus indépendants et donc plus dangereux qu'ils ne le paraissaient. Et les humains, qu'ils soient moldus ou magique, réagissaient toujours violemment face à la peur. Gamma avait espéré le faire sortir sans causer de vagues, mais les ondulations étaient là. La sortie légale qui lui avait été promise par le détraqueur serait le dernier verrou brisé de la boîte de Pandore. Et Gamma ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu.

Etre espion est un emploi ingrat : un travail de funambule de chaque minute, enchainer les acrobaties sur un fil et savoir que nul ne vous en féliciterait. On ne pouvait se vanter dans une comédie de chacun des petits exploits quotidiens qui maintenaient la fiction. Les interlocuteurs ne comprenaient pas la difficulté du travail accompli, la hauteur de geste. Ne restait que le plaisir jouissif de révéler à la victime acculée, sans échappatoire, les dessous de l'intrigue. C'était une faille : Barty Croupton Junior l'avait prouvé. S'il ne s'était pas vanté, Potter serait mort et il se serait peut-être échappé. Mais le mangemort avait craqué après un an à personnifier Maugrey parfaitement, il avait voulu voir son génie reconnu. Et il n'avait pas vu venir sa fin, trop accaparé par son plaisir. Maintes fois, Severus avait souhaité dévoiler à son vis-à-vis comment il le jouait magistralement. Mais presque chaque fois, il faisait un effort sur lui-même et maintenait son rôle, ne craquant que rarement. Les dons d'un espion incluent l'abnégation, et celle-ci n'appartient pas à la nature humaine. La jouissance interne qu'on éprouve à tromper quelqu'un est bien plus fade en comparaison et l'on ne peut s'y abandonner entièrement : il ne faut rien laisser voir à sa victime. C'était pourtant ce seul plaisir léger, chaleureux dans sa poitrine, qui le réconfortait en voyant passer les détraqueurs, en sachant leur malheur proche et lui, leur seul salvateur possible, en possession d'une clef à leur survie qu'il ne leur donnerait pas.

Ne restait que le jeu, toujours l'option la plus prudente. Après tout, Gamma était infiniment plus vieux que lui et il était possible qu'il lui tende un piège, que tout ceci soit un test pour savoir s'il accomplirait la tâche du pater devrait-il sortir, que Gamma ait une rechange et que Severus soit aussi remplaçable qu'Edwin. Alors quand Gamma vint il joua la colère, l'émotion attendue.

La nuit noire, comme d'habitude. L'insomnie qui l'empêchait de se reposer, dû à sa partie détraqueur, comme toutes les nuits. La présence pesante de Gamma au bord de ses sens, s'approchant, usuelle. Le verrou de la porte du quartier de haute sécurité, puis celui de sa cellule, tandis que les autres détenus dormaient. Que lui faisait mine de dormir, allongé sur le ventre sur son matelas, le visage enfoui dans la bourre qui s'échappait. Les mains de Gamma trainèrent sur son crâne, filèrent leur chemin dans ses cheveux, évitant les nœuds, puis effleurèrent ses épaules. Sa robe sombre dansait le long des jambes de Severus. Habituel aussi. Gamma aimait le toucher. Un peu comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres traitait son Cercle Intérieur comme des objets prisés. Précieux. Facilement cassables. Mais remplaçables, même si on ne retrouverait jamais exactement le même. Il laissa Gamma faire comme il avait laissé le Seigneur des Ténèbres agripper ses cheveux, tirer sa tête en arrière pour piéger son regard avec le sien, lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint après sa renaissance, conscient que la moindre protestation de sa part reviendrait à une mort douloureuse par la baguette pressée contre sa gorge, que le seul fil qui l'attachait à la vie était la vivacité de son esprit et son occulmencie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaquait.

Les mains de Gamma avaient encore trainées sur ses épaules, effleurées ses côtes un certain temps, attendant patiemment une réaction que Severus refusait de donner.

-Vous agissez comme un enfant, Cosina.

Severus ne répondit pas. Les caresses se poursuivirent un peu puis les mains cadavériques s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, passant sous ses bras et ce qui lui tenait lieu de torse s'appuya sur le dos de Severus. La position était inconfortable et les deux le savaient. Le Maître des potions laissa passer une minute puis ramena ses bras sous lui, ce qui eut pour effet d'appuyer plus fermement son dos contre Gamma. Ce qu'ils savaient tous deux être le but de la manœuvre. Il garda encore le silence tandis que Gamma appuyait son visage dans son cou, frottant parfois son capuchon sur sa nuque. Les détraqueurs étaient vraiment comme des chats. Ou des amants. La pensée était désagréable, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait parfaitement à sa place.

Maintenant, il s'agissait de ne pas agir trop vite, de ne pas laisser Gamma voir la fausseté de ses actions. Il pouvait jouer l'enfant pétulant. Il avait cédé la première approche, il pouvait défendre plus longuement la seconde. C'était Gamma qui devait se lasser. Et s'il ne se lassait pas ce soir, Severus devrait donner des signes de pardon non la prochaine visite mais celle d'après. L'influence que Gamma avait sur lui, l'envie de le contenter qui venait de sa partie détraqueur l'expliquerait. Restait à voir ce que Gamma ferait pour cela. Etait-il à court de temps et devrait alors accélérer les choses? La comédie en serait plus dure car l'offense plus récente. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre au même fanatisme qu'il témoignait au Seigneur des Ténèbres : il avait longtemps voulu rejoindre Voldemort, et jamais Gamma. Ou le détraqueur était-il disposé à le laisser faire l'enfant encore quelques temps ?

Visiblement il l'était. Sa colère face à la mort de son ami était visiblement excusable tandis que celle de se faire transformer en détraqueur ne l'était pas. Ou alors, et l'option était plus effrayante en un sens, Gamma était comme ces mères qui aiment roucouler sur leurs enfants. Son comportement pouvait aisément le laisser penser. Il préférait les énigmes quand elles étaient un peu moins létales pour lui s'il se trompait d'interprétation. Il était préférable de ne pas agir, de laisser détendre ses muscles et Gamma frotter sa peau, les paupières à demi fermées.

Un mouvement sous lui le réveilla en sursaut et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il posa une main sur le sol, cherchant à se lever, alarmé d'avoir laissé quelque chose venir si près de lui sans s'en apercevoir.

-Du calme Cosina, vint la voix de Gamma dans un ton destiné à l'apaiser.

La nuit était plus claire et les alentours se dessinaient en des nuances de gris sombre. C'était le bras de Gamma que le détraqueur cherchait à extirper qui l'avait réveillé. Il était clair qu'il était définitivement fou : c'était la seule chose qui pouvait expliquer qu'il se soit endormi enlacé avec un tel prédateur. Le détraqueur déposa un baiser fantomatique sur sa nuque, ramenant les inquiétantes questions que Severus se posait depuis quelques semaines sur ce que les détraqueurs cachaient sous leurs robes. Considérant que Gamma aimait agrémenter ses propos de démonstrations, il n'allait certainement pas le lui demander. Il n'avait pas évité d'entrer dans le lit du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour finir dans celui de Gamma. Salazar savait qu'il y avait pourtant eu quelques regards intéressés après les empoisonnements que Severus réalisait pour lui. Bellatrix avait heureusement l'utilité d'être une excellente distraction.

Gamma défit enfin sa prise et flotta jusqu'à la grille sans que Severus ne prenne la peine de quitter son matelas et la bourre qui désirait vivement se faire respirer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la présence du détraqueur s'éloigner quelque part hors du quartier de haute sécurité qu'il se redressa, faisant accidentellement craquer quelques articulations. Après quelques assouplissements, il se dirigea vers sa flaque et entreprit de se laver le visage. Il en était à envisager un bain lorsqu'il sentit un regard sur lui. Ses mains se figèrent et il se tourna, toujours à genoux, vers la grille.

-Jamie Arthur, reconnut-il à mi-voix.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'enfant ne se détourna pas. Il est ferré, pensa Severus avant d'enchainer :

-Etes-vous venus me parler de potions ? Où est votre inséparable ? demanda-t-il, la dernière question plus durement.

-Bronchite.

Severus se redressa, avançant lentement vers la grille jusqu'à ce qu'à trois pas le garde tressaille. Il s'arrêta alors et contempla les jeunes traits tirés, les yeux bleus fatigués, soulignés de cernes violets sur la peau jaunie.

-Azkaban prend son péage sur vous aussi, nota-t-il distraitement. Donc, ce polynectar ?

-Pourquoi demander une question sur les potions ? Pourquoi pas la date, l'humeur du Magenmagot, les dernières nouvelles ou autre chose ?

Il était clair que Jamie Arthur n'aimait pas beaucoup les potions. Severus fit mine de réfléchir.

-La date, je la connais par l'avocat de Jessica. Il est clair qu'après presque quinze ans ici, le Magenmagot a oublié qu'il était censé me donner un procès. Quant aux dernières nouvelles, que voulez-vous que j'en fasse ici ? Les potions sont ma vie et mon ancre : je suis Maître des potions et les réciter m'aide face aux détraqueurs. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils peuvent me prendre.

Attraperait-il l'hameçon ? Il était un peu trop gros…

Jamie Arthur gigota inconfortablement tandis que Severus le considérait, impavide. Puis il enchaina sans même voir l'hameçon. Gryffondor. Ou Poufsouffle. Pourquoi croyait-il qu'il avait dit cela clairement et non dans un sous-entendu ?

-C'est vrai, ce que vous avez dit à propos de Johnson ? Je veux dire, qu'a-t-il fait exactement ? précisa-t-il comme Severus ne répondait pas.

-Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Keira Bran ? Je doute qu'elle vous dise grand-chose dans son état mais la seule réaction que vous obtiendrez au nom de « Johnson » devrait être suffisante pour vous renseigner. Ou vous pourriez demander des précisions à Cobb Wallace : bien que nous ayons tous entendu, il est le seul qui a vu.

Il s'était avancé d'un pas en parlant et Jamie Arthur déglutit.

-Est-ce qu'il est de lui ?

Severus pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas où dérivait la conversation.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-L'enfant.

-L'enfant ? répéta Severus.

Puis il comprit et un éclat de rire sortit de sa bouche qu'il mit une petite minute à maîtriser. Jamie Arthur avait l'air terrifié en face de lui.

-Il l'a mise en cloque !

Il secoua la tête, se débarrassant des derniers soubresauts de rire qui agitaient ses épaules.

-Keira Bran est ici depuis novembre 2010. Un an, plus ou moins, je crois. Et nous ne sommes pas exactement libre de nous rendre visite les uns aux autres.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'exclama le garde d'une voix aigu, tandis que les autres résidents bougeaient, éveillé par son rire et le volume de l'exclamation.

-Ça ne l'est pas, reconnut Severus. Mais on ne demande pas à un fou de réagir normalement. Aussi la demande que j'ai pour vous n'est pas de donner à Jessica Whiteman ma couverture, bien que j'apprécierais que vous le fassiez. Elle tousse de plus en plus et je pense qu'elle en a plus besoin que moi, confia-t-il avant de poursuivre sa phrase comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompue : mais de transmettre un message pour moi.

Le regard du garde se durcit, d'une manière semblable au vieux gardien.

-Je ne prends pas de message pour vous, cracha-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas pour un quelconque complice et je ne suis pas en position de faire des menaces ici, je souhaiterais juste que vous relayiez quelques mots au chef Auror pour moi.

Il s'avança encore d'un pas, avec le regard qui avait terrorisé une génération d'élèves et qui était visiblement suffisant pour stopper le jeune garde. Sans quitter ses yeux, il se pencha légèrement, annulant les quelques centimètres qu'il avait de plus que lui et déclara de son ton le plus furieux et amer, avec toute la rancœur qu'il avait accumulé des décennies durant :

-Dites à Harry Potter que Severus Rogue le maudit, lui et toute sa descendance, jusqu'à l'achèvement de celle-ci.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à Danny, Quetsche, Lerugamine, merguez et amegonys pour vos reviews.**

 **Merguez: pour répondre à la deuxième phrase de ta review, cf milieu du chapitre trois.**

 **Lerugamine: ! Tu viens d'insulter mon OC préféré: dis adieu à toute mention de Caym ! (en fait, je ne comptais pas en parler davantage donc tu n'as rien perdu.)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous!**

-Et il vint un jour une catastrophe, lon-la.

-Et il vint un jour une catastrophe, lon-la, reprit Marvin.

-La horde terrible sur le village déferla.

-La horde terrible sur le village déferla.

-Tout n'était que sang et douleur, chanta Thaddeus en reprenant une inspiration.

-Sang et douleur, fit écho deux tons plus bas Marvin.

-Partout flottait cendre et malheur.

-Cendre et malheur.

-Et à l'écho des rires anciens répondaient les cris des Elvins.

-Et au milieu du feu elle se tenait, se lança fortement Marvin. Morgana encore jeune, sa maison dévastée.

-Elle fit le serment sur les Elvins immolés.

-Sur son innocence arrachée.

-Sur l'enfance volée.

-Elle fit le serment d'un jour se venger !

Deux claquements sonores de cruche sur le sol résonnèrent. Wallace applaudit poliment. Severus esquissa un sourire. Une toux se fit entendre du côté de Jessica, puis un râle. Tous tendirent l'oreille.

-Je ne connaissais pas celle-là, vint sa voix faible.

-C'est une ballade propre aux familles traditionnellement sombre, expliqua Marvin.

Il passa sous silence qu'une famille « sombre » aurait tué le né-moldu convoité avant de le laisser se faire épouser par un membre de la famille. Le sort d'une sang-mêlée comme Jessica était plus incertain, cependant. Le fait qu'elle soit fille d'un né-moldu et d'une moldue l'aurait probablement classée parmi les plus indésirables. Même la famille traditionnellement neutre qu'elle avait épousée l'avait dénigrée. Il n'y avait que très peu de chances qu'elle connaisse la ballade qu'Eileen Prince lui chantait à mi-voix quand il était jeune et que son père n'était pas encore l'ivrogne qu'il allait devenir.

-Au-delà de l'aspect récréatif de l'histoire, elle a également pour but de créer un sentiment d'unité parmi les familles d'un même bord et de dénoncer la conduite de la Lumière, continua-t-il.

-En quoi est-ce une dénonciation ? demanda Jessica avant d'être prise d'une crise de toux.

Visiblement la couverture supplémentaire n'aidait pas tant que ça. Mais Severus ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup plus. Il aurait pu tenter de négocier avec Gamma, mais il n'avait rien à lui proposer et celui-ci aurait pu énoncer un prix trop important. Il doutait également qu'à ce stade que Jessica soit épargnée ou non des détraqueurs change vraiment quelque chose. Et puis, la dernière vie qu'il avait tenté de négocier était celle de Lily. L'échec pourrait aussi être le résultat ici.

-La « horde » à laquelle il est fait référence était une expédition menée par les Pendragon. Ils ont remarqué que Morgana ne ressemblaient pas aux Elvins qui l'avaient trouvée dans les bois et donné le nom de « Lefay ». Aussi les Pendragon l'ont-ils recueillie comme pupille. Morgana a gardé le souvenir de ce massacre et désirait anéantir les Pendragon et leurs alliés pour protéger les créatures magiques. Ou du moins, c'est la légende, poursuivit Marvin qui avait l'air de bien connaitre le sujet. Une autre histoire veut que Morgana soit la fille d'Ygraine et de Gorlois de Tintagel, le grand ennemi d'Uther Pendragon que celui-ci tue et dont il épouse la femme. Elle est alors la demi-sœur d'Arthur, fils d'Uther et d'Ygraine et l'élève de Merlin Ambrosius. Une troisième histoire est qu'Arthur était le fils de Merlin et son ancien fiancé, fiançailles qu'il a rompues en épousant la princesse moldue Guenièvre afin de régner sur la Bretagne unie. Dans tous les cas, elle tue son neveu Marovan, héritier de Camelot au profit de Mordred, le fils qu'elle a eu d'Arthur, commençant ainsi la guerre du Noir et du Blanc.

-Si seulement c'était aussi simple, vint la voix de Thaddeus. En fait la guerre du Noir et du Blanc s'étend sur plusieurs siècles, peut-être un millénaire. Ce sont les anciens noms des Ténèbres et de la Lumière. Personne ne sait quand exactement elle a commencé, mais les druides, le Blanc, s'opposaient aux sorciers, le Noir. Les premiers voulaient vivre en harmonie avec les moldus et étaient itinérants, les deuxièmes les dominer et en sécurité dans leurs forteresses. L'épisode avec Mordred et Arthur n'est qu'une toute petite partie de la guerre. Avant cela, les druides ont fait alliance avec les prêtres chrétiens venus évangéliser la Bretagne, qui étaient convaincus que les sorciers étaient les envoyés de… Je ne sais pas qui est leur grand ennemi, mais de celui-là. Les sorciers ont cependant tenus bon, jusqu'à ce que Merlin prenne la tête du conseil des druides, moment où ils ont été repoussés. Ils ont fait une tentative de retour au moment du règne d'Arthur, si bien que celui-ci a voulu marier sa sœur ou demi-sœur ou ancienne promise Morgana à un Seigneur du Nord. Les sorciers ont tués toutes la noce, sauf Morgana miraculeusement épargnée. En fait, on pense généralement que c'est durant cette attaque qu'elle s'est convertie au Noir. Arthur a été fou de rage, et repoussé les sorciers jusqu'en Irlande. Dix ans plus tard, Morgana tranchait la gorge de son premier né et fuyait avec le second dans le ventre. Cet enfant, Mordred, a rassemblé le Noir et les créatures et remporté une série de victoire jusqu'à tuer Arthur devant Camelot. Merlin a cependant tué Morgana et repoussé le Noir, y compris Mordred gravement blessé. Il est allé se réfugier en Ecosse, dans la forteresse de Castle Ungovir, endormi la vigilance de Merlin et reconstitué ses troupes pendant trois siècles. Et la guerre du Noir et du Blanc s'est achevé au début des années 900, à la Bataille des Gorges où Merlin, le chef du Blanc depuis des siècles, est mort. Et c'est pour ça que nous nous appelons sorciers et non druides.

-Bien sûr, intervint Marvin, je peux citer au moins deux versions différentes : plus personne ne peut distinguer le vrai du faux aujourd'hui.

-Cite toujours, encouragea Thaddeus.

-Eh bien, il y a celle où le vrai nom de Merlin Ambrosius est en fait Myrdrin Emrys, nom qui criait apparemment « Noir » à tous bouts de champs. Merlin serait en fait le fils d'une des principales familles Noires, peut-être la famille royale de la région à l'époque, qui aurait été renversée par une coalition d'autres familles Noires. Merlin aurait échappé au massacre des siens, se serait enfui et aurait rallié les druides sous le faux nom sous lequel il a été retenu. Et tout le combat qui a suivi aurait été la vengeance de Merlin contre le Noir dans laquelle il utilisait Arthur comme un pantin. Morgana s'en serait aperçue et craignant pour sa vie aurait filé rejoindre le Noir.

-Merlin sombre ! On aura tout entendu, rit étrangement Thaddeus.

Le rire était toujours étrange à Azkaban, tellement il était peu fréquent.

-Moi, j'ai même entendu qu'il était le fils d'un démon, déclara Severus.

-Je ne connais pas celle-là, fit Marvin d'un ton intéressé.

-Amusante, en effet, lança Thaddeus, de qui est-elle ?

-Gwyneira Stormwinter. L'ancêtre et fondatrice de sa ligne a combattu toutes les batailles de Mordred dont elle était la demi-sœur.

-Stormwinter ? interrogea Marvin intéressé. N'est-ce pas une des plus vieilles familles magiques ?

-C'est, avec les Sylversword qui sont apparus pendant la même bataille, la plus ancienne à avoir gardé le même nom en Grande-Bretagne : quatorze siècles.

-Et qu'est-ce que disait cette version ? demanda Marvin qui s'il n'était pas l'historien semblait s'intéresser fortement à la question.

-Juste ça : qu'étant donné que Merlin cachait ses vraies couleurs, il ne fallait se fier à la réincarnation actuelle connue sous le nom de Dumbledore.

Un rire sifflant vint de la cellule de Burn. Ils se turent pour l'écouter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Jessica ? interrogea Marvin.

-Rien, il se contente de rire en se tenant les côtes. Avez-vous déjà vu un cadavre rire ? C'est une affreuse vision. C'est comme si j'avais la mort en face de moi à chaque fois que je regarde dans sa direction. Elle me regarde fixement et me dis : « je viens pour toi, Jessica. Je suis l'envoyé de tes enfants, le juge suprême, la justice du père ». Et moi, je ne peux même pas détourner les yeux du pitoyable squelette dans la cellule d'en face. C'est comme si ce n'était pas Burn mais la mort qui m'épiait.

Il y eu un silence, puis Marvin reprit avec un faux entrain :

-Et celle où Morgana est d'une famille Noire mais qu'elle a été échangée alors qu'enfant dans un traité avec le Blanc, vous la connaissez ?

-Non, mais je connais celle où elle a été volée au berceau par le Blanc alors qu'elle était prophétisée pour permettre l'avènement et victoire de la guerre en faveur du camp qu'elle choisirait, répliqua Thaddeus. Elle appartenait à la Chambre des Celtigar, une très ancienne famille Noire. Sa mère était une fée, une ancienne suivante de la reine des fées. Celle-ci était la marraine de la jeune Morgana et a prédit son grand avenir aux Celtigar. Malheureusement, la prophétie est arrivée jusqu'à Merlin qui s'est introduit dans la forteresse à la faveur d'une nuit d'orage, l'a kidnappée, fait croire à sa mort, puis élevée en la cachant sous de forts sorts de dissimulation. Il l'a ensuite fiancée à son propre sang, Arthur…

Le bruit de la porte qu'on ouvrait interrompit le récit. En plein après-midi. Comme lors de la présentation de Jamie Arthur. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'événement de l'année, finalement. Quoique vu le froid qu'il faisait, c'était peut-être une nouvelle année. Ce serait… 2012 ? Ou peut-être pas : il se fiait aux autres pour mesurer le froid désormais et il ne faisait agréable qu'au plus fort de l'été à Azkaban. Même sans la couverture qu'il avait fait transmettre à Jessica par Jamie, la température convenait à Severus.

Il y eu des bruits de pas que Severus tenta de compter en faisant retraite vers le fond de sa cellule. Il préférait étudier les nouveaux phénomènes avant d'interagir avec. Trois, plus probablement quatre, peut-être cinq personnes. Plus que ce n'était le cas pour l'évaluation annuelle du ministre. L'actuel était un homme bedonnant du nom de Pyrrhus Boot, probablement de la famille sang-pure des Boot. Thaddeus râlait allégrement et fréquemment sur lui. Les seules choses que Severus pouvait en dire, c'est que sa moustache avait un style début vingtième siècle, qu'il affectionnait le bleu nuit qu'il portait toujours lors de ses inspections et qu'il n'avait pas étudié à Poudlard pendant qu'il était professeur. Il avait succédé à Kingsley Shacklebolt de ce que Severus avait appris, mais l'ancien Auror, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, n'était jamais venu faire lui-même les inspections de la prison : il avait toujours délégué le travail à un sous-fifre. Ce n'était qu'avec Boot, il y avait déjà trois ans, que les inspections avaient reprises.

Le bruit des pas était accompagné d'un tintement de métal. Quelqu'un laissa échapper un souffle surpris, puis une clef tourna dans la serrure de la cellule vide à sa droite, précédemment occupée par Edwin.

-C'est un gosse, vint le soupir de Jessica.

-Cinq fois meurtrier, annonça une autre voix que Severus ne reconnaissait pas.

Le métal tinta et quelque chose chuta sur le sol. Le nouveau pensionnaire avait dû tomber, empêché de se rattraper par ses menottes et les chaines que portaient aux pieds chaque pensionnaire que l'on amenait.

-Bras au travers de la grille, demanda une deuxième voix inconnue.

Un cliquetis. Les menottes furent enlevées. Puis les pas repartirent dans l'autre direction et la porte du quartier de haute sécurité se referma avec cet abominable bruit de gong qui accompagne les sentences sans recours. Laissant le dernier pensionnaire d'Azkaban passer sa première après-midi à Azkaban. La nuit serait pire.

Il y eu un silence maladroit, puis Thaddeus se lança :

-Nous tentions de nous souvenir de toutes les histoires sur Merlin, Morgana et Arthur, en connaîtrais-tu une ?

Un silence.

-Non.

Un mot n'est pas assez pour se faire une impression sur un personnage, aussi était-il impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme au bord des larmes ou d'une arrogance frustrée de s'être fait prendre.

-Quel âge as-tu ? demanda Jessica que ce point semblait particulièrement choquer.

-J'ai seize ans.

Les yeux de Severus se fermèrent un instant tandis que Wallace, réveillé il ne savait quand, émettait un sifflement douloureux. Marvin s'avança jusque dans son champ de vision, le visage à demi rongé par une barbe tourné vers le nouveau.

-Seize ans ? Tu cherches à battre un record de précocité, ma parole. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je ne suis pas intéressé par votre conversation.

Oui, c'était bien une espèce d'arrogance dans le ton, mais il y avait aussi de la peur et peut-être Marvin l'entendit-il car il leva les mains d'un geste apaisant.

-Pourtant, vous devrez parler. Ici, plus tu parles, plus tu gardes ton esprit.

-Aye, acquiesça Thaddeus, écoute Severus : il nous a tous vu arriver et il est plus sensé qu'une partie des résidents ici.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé par votre conversation, insista le nouveau.

-Alors dors, conseilla Severus. Ce n'est pas cette nuit que tu le feras.

-Seize ans… C'est beaucoup trop jeune.

-Que voulez-vous ma chère, ils les prennent au berceau, répondit Marvin.

Severus préféra s'étendre sur sa paillasse et suivre son propre conseil. Les nouveaux hurlent toujours beaucoup dans les premiers mois. Ils empêchent de dormir. Et le nouveau hurla la première nuit. Et la deuxième. Au bout d'une semaine, il pleurait, gémissait et implorait le pardon. Mais seulement la nuit. Le jour, lorsqu'il ne rattrapait pas son sommeil perturbé, il demeurait silencieux comme une tombe. Pas un sanglot, pas un son. Cela faisait croire à Severus qu'il avait plus de force en lui que Burn, pour ne prendre qu'un exemple, qui agonisait dans sa cellule sous le regard de culpabilité de Jamie Arthur sans que personne n'intervienne. Jamie avait demandé au vieux surveillant s'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Beck avait haussé les épaules et dit que c'était la seule liberté qu'il leur restait. Alors Burn râlait chaque fois un peu moins fort, et seule Jessica pouvait encore dire qu'il était vivant à l'élévation et la descente de sa poitrine. Thaddeus avait parié qu'il serait mort dans les trois jours. Severus, vers la fin de la semaine. Il avait gagné. Jamie et Beck sortirent le cadavre en le tirant par les pieds, tandis que Severus observait la scène, accroché à la grille. Jessica avait raison : c'était un squelette. Il n'y avait aucune chair séparant la peau des os et la faiblesse de ses muscles était telle qu'il ne devait probablement plus pouvoir bouger. Tout son pantalon était souillé et les deux gardes travaillaient sous sortilège de têtenbulle. Il ressemblait à l'un de ces morts des camps nazis ou des goulags russes. Tous les morts d'inanition se ressemblent, de toute manière.

Il voyait les mains du nouveau, accroché à sa propre grille. Elles étaient intactes, avec une seule cicatrice rougeâtre courant sur l'annulaire, mais d'apparence encore saine. Ce n'était pas des doigts de squelettes et s'ils étaient blancs c'était seulement parce que le nouveau serrait durement les barreaux dans sa poigne.

-Il y a un cimetière dans la cour, en bas, déclara doucement Severus. Des centaines de personnes y sont enterrées : celles dont les familles n'ont pas réclamées les corps, ou ceux du quartier de sécurité. Ce n'est pas à vivre et à mourir ici qu'ils nous condamnent. C'est à demeurer ici jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien du monde tel que nous le connaissons.

-Je ne veux pas ça, parla enfin le nouveau, pour la première fois depuis le premier jour malgré toutes les tentatives réalisées en ce sens, d'une voix cassée, sur le point de pleurer.

Il réalisait surement ce qu'était sa condamnation, ce que serait sa vie, ce que valait son crime, désormais.

-Il est trop tard pour vouloir. Demande une couverture à Jessica la prochaine fois qu'elle voit son avocat. Elle aime les enfants.

-Elle m'en a déjà donné une.

Il ne parla pas plus, car sa voix s'était transformée en un sanglot. Severus se demanda encore ce qu'était son quintuple homicide. Il le saurait surement avec le temps. Le repas fut morose. La mort hantait encore les lieux. Il n'y eu pas de conversation. Marvin tenta une courte oraison aux talents de peintre de feu Burn, déplorant qu'il n'y ait pas de toile pour en témoigner, mais cela tomba à plat. Puis les détraqueurs vinrent et tous se turent, terrèrent et cherchèrent tant bien que mal le sommeil tandis que Severus se redressait à demi. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du nouveau, Gamma était parmi eux. Puis semblant se rappeler qu'il devait être en colère contre le détraqueur, il se rencogna dans le matelas, enterra son visage dans un endroit où il n'y avait pas de bourre et commença à réciter mentalement des recettes de potions.

Le nouveau était à l'honneur ce soir encore, de ce qu'il percevait de ses gémissements. Les nouveaux le sont toujours : leur bonheur est beaucoup plus riche que les résidents les plus anciens. Il en était à ajouter l'asphodèle dans une concoction d'armoise, de racines de mandragore et de crocs pilés de vipère commune quand Gamma estima le reste des résidents au royaume de Morphée. La vague pesante qu'était sa magie s'installa sur lui. Une main caressa son épaule. Puis le détraqueur parla d'un ton de réprimande :

-Vous ne vous êtes pas nourri.

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, c'était inutile.

-Vous vous affaiblissez, Cosina, vous ne serez pas prêt pour sortir.

-Je sors bientôt ?

-Très bientôt. Mais s'ils vous amènent à Sainte-Mangouste vous ne serez pas libre longtemps.

-Cela se verrait sur leurs scans ?

-Etes-vous prêt à prendre le risque que cela soit le cas ?

Non, il n'était pas prêt à prendre le risque de se retrouver au Département des Mystères.

-Le nouveau. Il est à vous. Un morceau savoureux pour vous. Et accessible : j'ai annulé son occulmencie. Il ne percevra pas la différence entre votre sustentation et la mienne.

-Le fait qu'il soit savoureux est-il lié à ce qu'il soit relativement épargné des détraqueurs ?

-Oui. La nourriture est plus dense en eux, on est rassasié autant en mangeant moins.

Un doigt appuya entre ses omoplates.

-Comme vous le faites, précisa le détraqueur.

Severus se décala au bord du matelas et tourna son visage vers le mur. Celui-ci était trop épais et chargé de magie pour qu'il voit à travers, comme c'était le cas de la forteresse où Gamma avait été retenu. Mais Azkaban était la forteresse des détraqueurs, c'était leur magie, cette magie que seul Gamma utilisait activement mais qui existait, latente, qui emplissait les lieux. Le gout cuivré du sang envahit sa bouche quand il se mordit la langue. Puis il se pencha et le laissa couler sur le sol. Il ne vit pas le sang l'atteindre, mais le mur devant lui n'avait plus d'importance désormais. Une collection de lumières de toutes les couleurs et des auras argenté sombre envahissait ce qui n'était auparavant qu'une masse noire. Les âmes demeuraient recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes, immobiles, comme des chenilles en chrysalides tandis que les détraqueurs butinaient, extrayant leur nourriture. Tout Azkaban visible devant ses yeux, sans la frontière des murs, comme un spectacle féérique. Il avala le sang encore dans sa bouche, puis se concentra sur le mur d'en face. Le nouveau gisait enroulé sur lui-même dans un coin, frémissant. Une proie, et non un homme dans sa perception actuelle.

Se nourrir à la manière d'un détraqueur ressemble à légilimenter quelqu'un. Dans ce deuxième cas, il faut avoir son regard dans celui de la victime. Dans le premier, il suffit de la voir. Mais dans les deux cas, l'esprit se tend vers la proie, s'enroule autour de celle-ci et fait remonter le butin le long du lien. Informations ou bonheur, c'est la même chose. Gamma commença à emmêler ses mains dans ses cheveux, fredonnant doucement tandis que les mains de Severus s'ouvraient et se fermaient, comme agrippant quelque chose. Il avait toujours ce geste lorsqu'il se nourrissait à la manière détraqueur.

Gamma avait raison. Le nouveau était beaucoup plus nourrissant que Jenkins. Et face à la possibilité de se trouver happé par le Département des Mystères, Severus éliminait toutes les réticences morales qu'il aurait pu avoir. De toute manière, si le nouveau était un cadeau il était bien mieux loti avec lui qu'avec la masse des autres détraqueurs.

Il sentait le soleil de l'été sur sa peau, et le parfum des giroflées. Deux sensations qui entouraient ce qui était un souvenir particulièrement savoureux, une trahison excellente. Les feuilles colorées d'un érable et l'herbe humide sous ses pieds nus, puis l'étang qui l'avalait, un rire d'enfant au loin. Une femme qui le regardait. Non. Qui regardait dans sa direction, mais pas lui. Le détail était important, mais Severus n'aurait su dire comment. Ces visions étaient moins précises que la légilimentie, art dans lequel il était passé maître au fil des années. Et les détraqueurs portaient beaucoup moins d'intérêt à l'information qu'au bonheur : il était possible que ces sensations fugitives ne lui soient accessibles que par son talent à la légilimentie, un usage surnuméraire du lien établi en se nourrissant. Gamma, d'après ses dires, n'avait commencé à prêter attention aux souvenirs dont il se nourrissait que longtemps après être venu à la conscience. Avant, il ne l'avait pas essayé, rendant impossible à Severus de savoir si son hypothèse était ou non valide.

Repu, il rompit le lien. Ses mains arrêtèrent de se contracter. Gamma laissa passer quelques secondes, lui fit une sorte de baiser sur la nuque, puis le retourna et l'embrassa. Il pensait que c'était son passage à la conscience que Gamma lui montrait. Chaque scène était maintenant plus précise, davantage remplie d'incompréhension mais aussi de la connaissance qu'il devait s'échapper ou connaître le même sort que les autres détraqueurs. Il y avait de la peur chez le jeune Gamma où celle-ci était absente avant. Des plans, tous simplistes mais tous plus complexes que ce qu'il était capable de faire avant emplissaient l'esprit naissant du jeune détraqueur.

Soudain, il sut qu'il était à Castle Ungovir : la présence pesante de Mordred se faisait sentir et son aura apparue soudain devant lui, sans doute quand la porte s'ouvrit. Une aura plus petite, orangée assombri se dessinait devant lui. Un autre enfant. Une autre couleur que Gamma affichait dans son aura. Contrairement à l'aura bleue vive, cet enfant ne se débattait pas, obéissait scrupuleusement aux instructions de Mordred. Ou du moins, cela semblait être le cas puisqu'au moment où l'Enchanteur voulu fermer la porte derrière eux, l'enfant décolla soudain à toutes jambes. Ce qui était probablement un juron échappa à Mordred et il eut une brusque et inexplicable envie de rire. Et Severus n'avait jamais vu le jeune Gamma rire. L'Enchanteur partit à la poursuite de l'enfant, laissant la porte ouverte, tandis que le détraqueur tentait d'utiliser sa force physique pour desceller les plaques clouées au mur qui retenaient ses chaines. Et l'enfant et le détraqueur échouèrent. Le rituel eu de nouveau lieu, et l'aura orange rejoignit la bleu glace sur la poitrine de Gamma qui se contorsionnait de souffrance.

Puis, sans transition, Gamma passa au souvenir suivant, concernant l'aura vert vif. Puis ce fut la violette, le violet Prince exact. Cette fois était différente. La fois précédente, l'aura vert vif, il avait pris quelques mots à la volée. Des « et », des pleurs, des supplications, des « Seigneur », des refus. Un début de langage qu'apportaient surement les âmes qui avaient été ajoutées à Gamma. Cette fois, il voyait des contours flous. L'enfant avait les cheveux blonds Malefoy, criait qu'il était une Lysmer, de la famille régnante du Wessex. C'était surement un indice sur l'époque, mais il y avait eu tant de dynasties régnantes sorcières jusqu'aux Temps Obscurs, de la fin du quinzième siècle jusqu'à la moitié du seizième, que Severus aurait été incapable de les citer toutes, et encore moins leurs dates de règnes. Lucius avait toujours été très fier d'y compter les Malefoy. Les Lysmer avaient déjà disparus à ce moment-là. L'autel était couvert de flots noirs durcis.

Mordred était manifestement conscient du changement que subissait le détraqueur. Son visage flou se dessina devant le détraqueur, la fois suivante l'intégration de l'aura violette.

-Me comprenez-vous, maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton de commandement.

Gamma ne répondit pas, même s'il comprenait parfaitement, ce qui était sans doute un signe de sagesse pensa Severus. Une terreur pour cet homme montait lentement dans son esprit, à chaque âme qui s'ajoutait. Sachant que les détraqueurs ignoraient ce qu'était la terreur, Severus était raisonnablement sûr que c'était la terreur qui avait hantée les dernières heures des enfants qu'il éprouvait.

Mordred s'approcha. Il avait les traits durs, une large cicatrice courant du haut de son front et sur sa joue, traversant au passage un sourcil châtain. Ses yeux étaient bruns, ce qui aurait normalement été un brun chaud mais qui ici était tellement glacé que ç'aurait été une hérésie de le dire. Une auréole de cheveux hésitant entre le châtain clair et le blond sombre ondulait autour du haut de son visage. Gamma s'élança vers sa bouche, mimant l'animal stupide. Une main dure agrippa sa gorge et le repoussa contre le mur.

-Je sais que vous comprenez. Vos semblables ont été assez visibles dans leur changement.

Une multitude de sentiments contradictoires agitèrent Gamma, qui conserva cependant une immobilité innocente.

-Que nous voulez-vous ? finit par demander le détraqueur.

Un sourire mi amusé mi cruel se dessina sur le visage de l'enchanteur.

-Parlez-vous pour vous ou pour elles ?

Gamma ne répondit pas. Severus attendit.

-Vous avez compris, n'est-ce pas ? Les autres étaient tout prêts à se confier à moi avec un peu d'encouragement. Tous ces sentiments parasites que votre race n'éprouve pas normalement. Tout ce qu'elles apportent en plus de leur magie. Vous voyez-vous comme un monstre d'éprouver des sentiments, détraqueur ? Vous voyez-vous comme des monstres d'êtres amalgamées à cet être sans cœur, fillettes ?

-Nous pensons que vous êtes dénué de cœur. Etre un détraqueur vaut encore mieux.

Severus tenta de déterminer qui parlait exactement. Etait-ce Gamma ? La réflexion avait un ton impersonnel qui lui était propre, mais la tournure laissait sous-entendre que c'étaient les enfants. Pourtant, si c'était les enfants, Gamma était néanmoins plus intelligent que par le passé. Ou peut-être le nous était-il collectif. Mordred rit, retira sa main de leur gorge, et procéda au prochain sacrifice.

Et à chaque sacrifice, les sens de Gamma augmentaient. Il comprenait désormais les paroles, mais toujours pas les mots que Mordred scandait. Si sa vision des auras demeurait la même, il percevait désormais les alentours, comme un détraqueur sous la pleine lune ou comme un humain sous le soleil. La pièce où il était enfermé lui rappelait Poudlard avec ses murs aux larges pierres de granit gris, séparées d'un peu de mortier. Mais il n'y avait pas ici l'aspect lisse que prenait le sol de Poudlard, foulé de milliers de pieds. Deux torches brillaient de part et d'autre de la porte en chêne renforcée de fer, très semblables également aux portes de l'école. Deux autres torches répandaient leur lumière depuis les murs adjacents à celui de la porte. Un autel se trouvait au centre de la pièce, du sang tachant le sol tout autour et était profondément incrusté dans la pierre. Le granit plus pâle était poli par les mains de l'homme et par le temps, incrusté de nombreuses runes. Des menottes étaient placées pour les mains et les pieds de manière à attacher la victime. Et de l'apparence de l'autel, elles avaient été nombreuses. Tout l'endroit avait un air de familiarité horrifiant pour Severus, tant il y avait quelque chose ici qui criait « Poudlard ! ». Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Poudlard. C'était Castle Ungovir, la forteresse de Mordred Lefay, bâtie de ses mains, dont personne ne savait l'emplacement exact mais qu'on situait généralement en Ecosse. Un hasard : de nombreuses forteresses du Noir se trouvaient en Ecosse où l'influence d'Arthur avait été bien moindre. Pendragon avait détruit toutes celles qu'il avait trouvées.

La pièce s'évanouit et plutôt que la désorientation habituelle, Severus se retrouva à tousser. Du sang maculait ses lèvres et coulait le long de sa gorge. Gamma l'avait fait respirer pour lui durant les visions. Le détraqueur flottait à côté de lui avec inquiétude. Severus se retourna, crachant un peu de sang par terre pour ne pas s'étouffer. C'était plus violent que la dernière fois. Probablement parce qu'il avait dû subir plusieurs fois de suite le rituel. Cela expliquait pourquoi Gamma avait insisté pour qu'il se nourrisse avant cette nuit.

Le sang qui était tombé à terre l'avait de nouveau raccordé à Azkaban. Le nouveau dormait de l'autre côté du mur. Severus n'hésita pas et Gamma émit un bourdonnement approbateur.


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour vos reviews, Quetsche, et Lerugamine. Bonne lecture**

 **Lerugamine: Tout le passage sur Morgana-Merlin-Arthur est une sorte de contextualisation pour les souvenirs de Gamma. J'ai vu plusieurs histoires sur ce fandom où Merlin a vécu après ou en même temps que les fondateurs. C'était juste pour éclaircir qu'ici Merlin est mort en 959 et Poudlard a été fondé en 1005. Dans cette histoire, tout ce qui se passe avant les « Temps obscurs » (1471-1534) tient plus de la légende que du fait historique, et il y a fréquemment une infinité de variantes. Une des différences avant/après les Temps obscurs est dans l'organisation du pays par exemple. Avant, un Seigneur Sombre (ils ne sont pas si rares dans mon histoire, à peu près trois par siècle) se construisait un royaume et s'il tenait après sa mort cela donnait une famille royale, d'où la multitude de royauté avant les Temps obscurs. Après se sont davantage des organismes collégiales (Magenmagot et ses prédécesseurs) qui contrôlent le pays. Même si on en trouve aussi avant les Temps obscurs, et des Seigneurs Sombres après. Cela explique pourquoi Binns ne raconte rien d'intéressant dans ses cours: la factuel vérifié ne couvre que cinq siècles.  
**

-Quels sont vos projets nous concernant ? demanda Gamma de cette voix froide, étrangement rauque et totalement inhumaine qui parvenait toujours à avoir le ton d'une affirmation et que Severus avait depuis longtemps assimilé à lui.

-Que de curiosité, mon ami, s'amusa Mordred en écartant les bras dans un simulacre d'accueil chaleureux, et qu'il est bon de voir son entretien si désiré.

Gamma ne comprit clairement pas l'ironie, et cela avait peu d'importance puisque la petite fille qui devait avoir onze ans et ressemblait singulièrement à Mordred lui-même mordit la main qui la tenait et tenta de filer. La prise de l'enchanteur était néanmoins ferme et elle dû se rabattre à donner des coups de pieds dans ses genoux. Severus ne put que remarquer qu'il avait appris depuis que la plus âgée de ses victimes, une adolescente de quatorze ans environ aux cheveux blancs avait échoué à le geler, le poignarder à mort mais avait réussi un méchant coup à l'entre-jambe. Mordred avait malheureusement eu le réflexe de l'envoyer s'assommer sur le mur par une décharge magique tandis qu'il se pliait en deux. Severus pensait qu'elle était du Peuple de Glace. Gwyneira avait été « presque sûre » que son père était à demi gens de Glace et avait été envoyée dans les Terres de Glace par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de la première guerre pour gagner l'appui du Peuple de Glace. Celui-ci s'était installé dans une terre qu'ils avaient rendue invisible aux moldus et qui s'étendait des Iles Féroé aux Iles Orcades. Ils ne relevaient pas du ministère de la Magie, ayant depuis longtemps assurés qu'ils ne seraient jamais trouvés par les moldus et ayant toujours résistés à la conquête, leur valant une réputation de guerrier à peine moindre que celle des gobelins. Le Peuple de Glace n'était pas composé de sorciers, mais les Gens de Glace avaient une forte affinité avec cet élément dont ils faisaient ce qu'ils désiraient. Ils se différenciaient également des moldus par leur apparence : aux yeux oranges semblables aux hiboux grands ducs, ils alliaient une chevelure blanche pure lorsque jeune, qui se paraient progressivement de noir après leur cinquante ans jusqu'à l'être entièrement à leurs quatre-vingts. C'était là leur seul signe de vieillissement car jamais une ride n'avait fait son chemin chez un Gens de Glace pur-sang. La communauté sorcière les ignorait le plus souvent, chacun faisant ses affaires dans son coin depuis des siècles, et même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'était pas attendu trop à la réussite de cette tentative.

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Mordred avait trouvé non pas un mais deux gens de Glace. L'adolescente affichait la même aura bleu vive que la première enfant.

-Mon frère te coupera en morceaux et affichera tes entrailles autour de la porte pendant que tu agoniseras ! clama l'enfant.

Severus était prêt à parier tout ce qu'il avait qu'elle venait d'une famille Noire. Ou Sombre, puisque c'était ainsi qu'on les appelait depuis la fin de la guerre du Noir et du Blanc et qu'il ne savait toujours pas la date.

-… Nous autres Sylversword sommes réputés pour…

Ah ? Non, une famille éminemment Lumière : c'était celle de Godric Gryffondor, Gryffondor n'était qu'un surnom et Godric un des Seigneur de cette famille.

-Les Sylversword sont tous des lâches, ton frère courra en entendant mon nom comme ils ont courus à la Bataille des Gorges. Ouch !

Après ce coup de pied particulièrement violent, l'enfant entreprit de proclamer que malgré son arrière-grand-père qui leur avait interdit d'aller se battre, sa famille était la plus honorable et vaillante qui soit, et que son frère était certain de venir l'éventrer pendant que son oncle et ses deux cousins écorcheraient tous les sbires de Mordred. Vifs si possible, sinon on se contenterait des cadavres qu'on pendrait ensuite en avertissement aux limites de leur domaine familial. Les Sylversword étaient-ils Lumière avant Godric ? se demanda Severus. Après tout, l'enfant avait la même aura rouge sombre exacte que Mordred, qui lui était assurément Sombre. Il était possible que les premiers Sylversword soient Sombres…

La menace était assez intéressante et imagée pour que Mordred interrompe ses tentatives de la faire taire, jusqu'au moment où elle manqua de souffle alors qu'occupée à décrire comment sa famille ferait frire les entrailles de Mordred alors qu'il était encore vivant pour les donner à manger aux chiens - parce que nos chiens aiment les mets délicats, méchant bonhomme - avec Mordred comme gamelle et repas. Gamma approuvait le programme. Maintenant, la Bataille des Gorges était-elle en 902, 929 ou 959 ? Et quel âge avait l'arrière-grand-père ? Rassemblant tous ces éléments d'incertitude, Severus estima que les visions de Gamma pouvaient aller du moment de la fondation de Poudlard à plus d'un siècle après. Au moins on pouvait désormais affirmer avec certitude que Mordred avait survécu à Arthur.

-La famille n'abandonne pas les siens sur un champ de bataille ! s'exclama l'enchanteur, profitant du silence pour souligner un point qui était évidemment douloureux pour lui.

-Et on n'enlève pas la fille d'un Seigneur parent ! cria plus fort la fillette qui avait les mêmes cheveux châtains clairs que lui. On était attaqué par les Bones, nous, on devait défendre le domaine ! Tu t'es très bien débrouillé tout seul, enchanteur de mes deux...

La suite fut interrompue par une main, gantée cette fois, posée sur sa bouche. Gamma hésitait entre l'incompréhension devant l'expression, la honte et l'encouragement. Visiblement, deux des précédentes victimes connaissaient l'expression. Etrange, Severus aurait jugée qu'elle était exclusivement moldue. Pendant ce temps, Mordred bataillait pour attacher la petite Sylversword qui se débattait comme un beau diable, chacun hurlant des insultes. Gamma n'avait visiblement pas le même souvenir de Mordred que les sorciers : ceux-ci le voyaient comme la figure emblématique du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne se serait certainement pas abaissé à un échange de cris avec une lointaine cousine. Son Maître aurait encore l'impudente sous Doloris à l'heure qu'il était. Quoique son Maître avait aussi eu des attitudes parfois très décalées de ce que le grand public sorcier aurait attendu du lui. Comme faire entrer ses camarades de promotion à son service en leur apprenant le strip-poker puis en les faisant chanter. On découvre parfois des choses amusantes en étant espion.

Mordred acheva finalement d'attacher et bâillonner sa cousine sur l'autel puis se retourna vers Gamma :

-Où en étions-nous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton assez joyeux, comme si la scène précédente n'avait pas eu lieu.

-Quels sont vos projets nous concernant ? répéta Gamma.

Une question que Severus se posait depuis un certain temps. Il y avait peu de doute que Mordred expérimentait et que les détraqueurs étaient ses sujets de test. Mais ce qu'il voulait faire avec eux était beaucoup plus incertain.

-Mes projets…

L'enchanteur fit mine de réfléchir, s'asseyant sur l'autel où sa cousine se débattait comme une carpe en dehors de la rivière.

-Que pensez-vous qu'ils sont ?

Le ton était intéressé, mais Severus savait que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un de ces jeux qu'il avait eu l'habitude d'aimer alors que jeune mangemort. En fait, il les aimait toujours.

-Ceux qui amènent à votre bénéfice, formula finalement Gamma, probablement avec l'aide des âmes des fillettes.

Mordred s'inclina moqueusement.

-Comment avez-vous deviné ? Mon ami, vous êtes un véritable génie ! Vos deux amis ont été beaucoup moins doués : le premier n'a pas voulu me répondre, j'ai dû le brûler pour qu'il parle et il ne réfléchissait pas très bien. Le deuxième pensait que je ne voulais que sa douleur.

Le premier détraqueur avait fait un mauvais choix, songea Severus : si on jouait à un jeu d'esprit, c'était pour en profiter, s'étonner des réponses. Il lui était même arrivé de donner à sa victime une mort indolore si elle était suffisamment brillante. Ou de venir non pour la torturer mais seulement pour parler. C'était le moment où il avait découvert l'existence du syndrome de Stockholm et voulu tester s'il parviendrait à en établir un. A la place, c'était lui qui avait développé Lima. Il ne savait pas ce que le vieux moldu et sa petite-fille née-moldue étaient devenus. Probablement étaient-ils morts : Lucius avait fait le ménage avant que les Aurors ne fouillent sa maison. Lucius lui avait dit de ne pas trop regretter les temps passés quand il avait demandé.

Le deuxième détraqueur avait fait une erreur. La douleur était simple, mais assez peu intéressante quand on n'était pas Bellatrix. C'était la réaction qui intéressait, l'amusement devant ces grimaces grotesques, ces plaidoyers pathétiques, ces promesses impossibles. C'était l'espoir qui s'éteignait. Mordred baissa les bras et poursuivit :

-Mes projets… Pendant longtemps, cela a été de vaincre le Blanc avant qu'il ne nous détruise. J'avais un frère et une sœur. Ma sœur avait un père Gens de Glace. Le Blanc l'aurait considérée comme une abomination. C'est étrange de mener une guerre pour protéger quelqu'un. Quand on est chef de guerre, on s'attend que ce soit par ambition que l'on se batte. Idiotie. Il y a tellement de raisons de se battre. On ne peut pas les comprendre tant qu'on ne se bat pas soi-même. Sylreia n'avait pas besoin qu'on la protège. Lors de ma première bataille, elle a volé une épée, pris sa baguette, trainé notre demi-frère à sa suite et rejoint le champ de bataille. Elle avait seize ans. Lui quatorze. Moi vingt. Nous nous sommes tous distingués : mère était fière. Ils m'ont appelé Mordred le Marteau du Noir, elle Sylreia Tempête d'hiver, lui Andryn Epée d'Argent. Nous avons pris part à toutes les batailles après. Ils se tenaient à côté de moi devant Camelot quand Arthur est mort. Quelques batailles plus tard, je suis redevenu Mordred Lefay. Le pantin du traître Merlin tombé, la vermine a abandonné sa cause. Nous étions sûrs de notre victoire, et nous avions tort. Merlin avait rassemblé le Blanc comme jamais et nous sommes tombés dans son piège. Mère est morte et nous avons fuis, Andryn me portant à demi, Sylreia dégageant la voie devant nous. Merlin était trop fort pour Morgana Lefay, et il l'était également pour moi. Fuis jusqu'aux confins du monde dans cette terre gelée qu'est l'Ecosse et qui nous avait vu naître. Merlin avait ses chiens à notre poursuite. Il était connu que je voyageais avec ma fratrie. Il était connu que j'étais blessé. Cela les enhardissait. Andryn était mon portrait, excepté qu'il était borgne. Lui et Sylreia ont fuis d'un côté, lentement, comme s'il était blessé, les attirant à leur suite et je suis venu me terrer ici. Et j'ai passé des années à guérir, à tracer, à bâtir cette place forte, à rassembler des armées. D'ici à ce que je sois prêt, ma fratrie était morte. Mais leurs descendants ne l'étaient pas. Stormwinter et Sylversword. Mes lointains neveux et nièces. Ou du moins est-ce ainsi que je considère les Stormwinter ; les Sylversword, eux qui parlent toujours de bravoure, se sont débandés au dernier moment. La Bataille des gorges : Merlin Ambrosius, l'enchanteur ; Eridan Serpentard, le chevaucheur de dragon ; Aster Strombern, le plus grand nécromancien de l'époque. Trois formidables adversaires. Trois pitoyables cadavres.

Mordred leva les bras dans un geste théâtral. Severus essayait de relier cet Eridan au fondateur de Poudlard. Il n'y arrivait pas. Mordred baissa les bras. Son visage, qui avait été exalté un moment avant, était sombre.

-Des cadavres à en bloquer tous les chemins, une rivière de sang qui se jetait dans un lac à proximité. C'était tout. Tout était accompli. J'étais parvenu à mon but, celui pour lequel j'avais été conçu, dans lequel j'avais été élevé, pour lequel je m'étais battu toute ma vie. Je n'avais plus rien à faire. Avez-vous déjà ressenti la solitude incroyable qui vous envahie quand vous êtes en haut d'une falaise, contemplant la somme de votre existence, sans plus voir le futur ? Avez-vous ressenti combien on est inutile quand son existence est vide de sens ?

Il rit, un de ces rires de désespéré comme on en entend souvent à Azkaban.

-Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Plus de but, plus de sens. Je me suis trainé à travers les décennies sans comprendre leur passage. Les gens m'acclamaient au début, m'appelaient leur sauveur. Puis ils n'ont plus fait que craindre mon pouvoir quand ils pensaient encore à moi. J'étais ce grand seigneur dans son château écossais qui remâchait le passé. Il me fallait un but, un sens. Et il y a quelques années, un écho est venu à moi. La chute de Syr'Agar. Le plus grand Institut de magie du monde, celui qui avait formé les plus grands sorciers depuis un millénaire, n'était plus. Le savoir de milliers de mages aux noms illustres était désormais enfoui sous le sable d'Arabie. Je ne suis jamais allé à Syr'Agar. Mais mes maîtres en venaient. Ils m'ont appris tant de grandeur que je ne pouvais supporter de la laisser s'éteindre. Des décennies durant j'ai étudié ce savoir : j'en suis l'un des plus grands dépositaires. Mais même un enchanteur ne vit pas éternellement : cinq cents ans, bientôt, et je mourrais. Oh, il me reste encore un siècle, mais qu'est-ce qu'un siècle au regard de la tâche qui m'incombe désormais ? Ce savoir je dois le transmettre. Je dois trouver des apprentis, des apprentis dignes de lui. Créer une nouvelle Syr'Agar, ici, en Ecosse, à Ungovir. Un nouvel Institut de Magie noire.

Pourquoi cela semblait-il tellement familier ? Pourquoi ces murs, pourquoi l'Ecosse, pourquoi cette lubie de seigneur sombre vieillissant ? Les yeux de Mordred brillaient. C'était ceux d'un homme qui déplacerait les montagnes pour son rêve. Ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il parlait du sien.

-Mais pour cela, reprit Mordred d'une voix plus calme, pour cela je dois vivre.

Il se leva, alla jusqu'à Gamma et posa le doigt au même endroit où il avait gravé les runes avec son couteau rituel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une malédiction à côté de l'immortalité ? Qu'est-ce qu'arracher votre cœur et le mettre dans le mien ? Je sais. Vous n'avez pas de cœur. Et en réalité, ce n'est pas votre cœur qui m'intéresse, mais l'image convient. Il existe de très anciens rituels de guérisons où un aïeul passerait sa magie à un descendant qui en manquerait ou dont la santé serait déficiente. Un sacrifice de ce qu'il y a de plus précieux à l'avenir.

Severus frissonna. Il ne connaissait rien qui puisse voler la magie de quelqu'un. Il n'y avait aucune magie qui le puisse. Les sang-purs avaient fait sûr que ce soit le cas, que rien ne puisse les menacer. Mais il y avait eu des rumeurs. Des rumeurs, portées à travers les siècles, de vols de magie. De la propagande, avait pensé Severus, le prétexte des vieilles familles à leurs cracmols. Mais si c'était le but de Mordred…

-Puis ces rituels ont été interdits. Ils fonctionnaient rarement et seulement pour quelques années. Deux morts : cela ne valait pas le coup des ingrédients du rituel, de l'effort de mémorisation. Les connaissances ont été perdues, l'oralité a cessée. Quelques décennies plus tard, un sorcier a mis ce rituel à l'écrit, parmi d'autres. Il se trompait sur beaucoup de choses, mélangeait les mots, mais la base était là. Et l'ouvrage était conservé à Syr'Agar, pour finalement parvenir jusqu'à moi par un de mes maîtres. Alors j'ai ressuscité cette vieille magie. Je ne manque ni de magie ni de force, mais de longévité. Comme je n'avais pas assez de parents vivants, plus d'aïeux, j'ai dû faire des changements. C'est là que vous intervenez, détraqueur, n'est-ce pas la partie qui vous intéresse ? J'ai condensé les magies de ces jeunes filles à l'ascendance parfaite, ces magies pures dans votre corps. Et vous les avez gelés dans vos crises, comme prévu.

Son doigt appuya sur la poitrine de Gamma et pour la première fois Severus sentit quelque chose autre que le froid. Quelque chose de dur.

-Une pierre d'Abel Riu. Une autre technique de magie noire. Un cristal de magie condensée. La magie de ces enfants s'y est logée, tandis que leurs marqueurs sont demeurés en vous. Cette magie qui va me donner la longévité, tandis que les marqueurs vous détruiront lorsque je l'ôterais de votre poitrine.

Mordred se détourna et alla procéder à son rituel. Gamma tremblait de terreur. Severus aussi. Il agrippa le bras du détraqueur lorsque la vision s'acheva et que le décor curieusement rassurant d'Azkaban se dessina autour de lui.

-Ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Gamma attira son poignet. Severus resserra sa prise.

-On ne peut pas voler la magie de quelqu'un ?

Gamma abandonna la lutte, le considéra, puis posa un baiser rassurant sur son front.

-On ne peut prendre la magie à un être qui l'a, on ne peut que ne pas la lui accorder.

-Mais Mordred, qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Il ne prenait pas la magie, Cosina, il prenait les âmes. Les âmes transportent la magie et la vie, on ne peut pas prendre l'un sans l'autre. Un mort n'a pas de manque, il est juste mort.

Sa respiration se ralentit un peu, apaisée.

-Lorsque vous embrassez un sorcier, il arrive qu'il survive quelques heures.

-Le corps s'estompe plus lentement, mais le corps n'est pas la vie. La vie est avec l'âme et quand celle-ci quitte un être celui-ci est mort. Ce qui arrive au corps n'est rien. Un corps sans âme n'est pas la vie. C'est votre mot qui vous trompe, Cosina : survivre c'est vivre après la vie. Il n'y a que la mort après la vie, et la vie après la mort. Mais entre deux vies et deux morts, tout est changé, rien ne vit jamais deux fois et rien ne meurt jamais deux fois. C'est inéluctable. Survivre est un mot qui a été inventé par un être qui refusait l'inéluctable. C'était un fou.

Severus relâcha son poignet et le laissa aller. Le détraqueur s'évanouit dans la nuit, tandis que le sommeil lui échappait. Gamma avait beau lui avoir assuré que ce cauchemar d'enfance était définitivement hors de portée, Severus n'était pas rassuré. Presque tous sorciers, sauf peut-être quelques nostalgiques nés-moldus, préféraient infiniment la mort et même la mort dans les pires souffrances à la perte de la magie. C'était une possibilité qui n'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit de Severus jusqu'à ce qu'à onze ans il ne tombe sur un vieux livre extrait de la Réserve par un Serpentard plus âgé et ne découvre l'histoire d'un seigneur sombre du passé. La possibilité y était évoquée, en passant. Et bien que ce Seigneur soit tombé quand ses servants s'étaient aperçus de la nature de ses recherches et s'étaient unanimement retournés contre lui, Severus avait mis des années à cesser de cauchemarder sur le sujet.

Cette fois il fut plus rapide : seules quelques semaines mouvementées y suffirent. Mouvementées car elles avaient été l'occasion de plusieurs phénomènes. D'abord, quelqu'un d'en haut se décida enfin à faire sortir Bran de sa cellule. Severus la regarda passer, décharnée, un ventre immense devant elle, marmonnant toujours qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Il aurait peut-être été préférable, en effet, que l'enfant ne naisse pas. Vu l'état de la mère, le sien ne devait pas non plus être très bon. Il trainerait sans doute toute sa vie une infirmité due aux conditions de la grossesse. C'était l'éternel débat sur l'eugénisme, la sélection des enfants, les avortements en cas de problèmes graves découverts lors des échographies. Sauf que là la question ne se posait manifestement plus, au stade avancé de la grossesse où en était Bran. La scène émut vivement Jessica.

Ensuite, il y eut l'attendue crise de Jamie Arthur qui s'effondra un froid matin de janvier devant la cellule de Rosier, hurlant qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Beck l'entraina à bras le corps hors du quartier de haute sécurité pendant que Wallace, Selwyn et Rosier lui lançaient toutes les obscénités auxquelles ils pouvaient penser, tandis que Swift accompagnait le tout de grognements gutturaux qui semblaient être les seuls sons qu'il soit désormais capable de faire. Severus regretta que ce ne se soit pas passé devant sa cellule, malgré ses efforts en ce sens. L'agitation de ce début d'année deux mille douze compensait cependant le manque partiel d'un des spectacles qui la composait.

Puis, Gamma disparut brusquement pendant plusieurs semaines qui devinrent bientôt des mois. Situation extrêmement frustrante puisque le détraqueur lui avait promis la liberté et ne daignait plus maintenant donner de signe de vie, ou les maigres renseignements sur l'avancée de ses projets l'incluant.

Enfin, Erwan s'était mis à parler. Le nouveau reconnaissait enfin l'utilité de la vie en société, avait décliné nom, prénom, âge et maison. Erwan Rowle, seize ans, Serpentard, fils de mangemort. Il n'avait pas dit pourquoi il était ici, les raisons de son quintuple homicide, mais Severus croyait les deviner. En même temps que la Purge, le ministère avait mis en place un service destiné à s'occuper des orphelins, sous l'impulsion de Potter. Le morveux avait remué ciel et terre pour que chaque orphelin de la guerre ait une famille. Une famille qui souhaitait tourner la page, aider les enfants aux parents tués par les affreux mangemorts. Pas recueillir un fils de mangemort. Recueillir une confession n'avait pas été aisé, mais Severus était depuis longtemps compétent dans les arts de l'esprit et il semblait que ses capacités de détraqueur renforçaient la légilimentie, si bien que l'absence de baguette n'avait pas été un problème. Tout ce qui manquait était une occasion et il avait mis à profit le dix-sept mars.

Le dix-sept mars, comme le dix-sept octobre étaient des jours stables, utiles pour se repérer dans le temps à Azkaban. C'était ceux du lavage des cellules. L'occasion pour le vieux surveillant qui récupérait de sa longue pneumonie qu'il avait attrapée après sa bronchite de s'exclamer une fois de plus :

-Tout le monde debout, tas de râclures ! Pas de repos pour les vermines ! en faisant trembler les grilles des cellules puis de s'adresser au remplaçant de Jamie Arthur : Bon, Burn on l'a faite il n'y a pas longtemps, ce n'est pas la peine de recommencer. Si Mme Jessie la Blanche voulait bien se lever et changer de cellule avec celle en face de l'impardonnable escroc, nous pourrions commencer. Rosier avec Jenkins, Swift avec Wallace !

-Pourquoi ceux-là spécifiquement, monsieur ? demanda un troisième larron en suivant docilement, d'immenses cernes sous les yeux.

L'absence de Jamie Arthur perturbait visiblement leurs horaires et le malchanceux avait dû écoper de la tournée supplémentaire. Les volontaires ne se pressaient pas pour garder les pensionnaires d'Azkaban.

-Parce que Jenkins et Swift ont depuis longtemps perdu la boule : moins de danger qu'ils nous attaquent, répondit Beck en ignorant complétement ceux qui suivaient la conversation. Viens-là gros lard.

Swift grogna et il fallut finalement le stupéfixier pour le transporter dans la cellule de Wallace, ordonné de se placer contre le mur et tenu à la pointe d'une baguette par le deuxième larron. Le troisième se tenait en retrait, prêt porter appui à ses collègues si quelque chose se passait mal. Procédure habituelle.

-Tu vois, Rosier et Selwyn s'entendent comme deux chaudrons sur un étalage : les mettre ensemble c'est risquer de les voir coordonner une sortie. Hors de question. De même avec l'énigme. Il faut les mettre avec des gens auxquels ils ont peu de liens pour limiter le risque. L'énigme nous a fait une tentative de classe 2 il y a quelques années. Je t'avais raconté, tu te souviens ? Avec River qui avait arraché la gorge de ton prédécesseur…

-Je ne suis pas Jamie monsieur.

Beck se retourna, considéra le troisième larron comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, cligna des yeux et déclara d'une voix plate :

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Rosier fut à son tour stupéfixié, lévité dans la cellule de Jenkins, puis réveillé et le vieux surveillant repris son monologue, oubliant la remarque du troisième larron et s'adressant l'absent Jamie Arthur :

-Maintenant Rowle. Selwyn ou l'énigme ? Pas le droit de le mettre avec une femme à laquelle il n'est pas marié ou lié, règlement, tu comprends ?

-De toute manière vous devrez nettoyer ma cellule, signala Severus.

-Pas pour ça que j'ai envie de l'ouvrir plus que nécessaire, déclara Beck en jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Vous avez l'air d'un inféri, doyen.

-Je me suis amélioré alors.

-Tu as les casiers, gamin ?

Le deuxième larron qui n'avait aucunement l'air jeune et affichait même une impressionnante couronne de cheveux gris lui tendit un porte-document que Beck pris sans lui jeter un coup d'œil.

-Voyons-voir ça, marmonna-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Proxénétisme pour Selwyn : ce sera l'énigme.

-Quoi ?

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Jessica, déclara Selwyn d'un ton fataliste, c'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit.

-Espèce de marchand de chair, comment oses-tu…

La suite du cri se perdit dans un toux rauque. Les gardiens l'ignorèrent. Erwan fut poussé dans sa cellule, réveillé et se releva aussitôt observant les alentours. Grand, assez fin, les cheveux bruns, les traits banals et très sales de n'avoir pu se laver depuis longtemps. Ses yeux bruns se posèrent tout de suite sur Severus qui le considérait depuis sa couche et il frissonna.

-C'est le futur qui te fait peur ? demanda l'ancien espion.

Il se leva lentement, faisant frissonner de nouveau Rowle avant qu'il ne gonfle ses muscles.

-Prend le lit : impossible de dormir avec autant de bruit. Ou laves-toi si ça te chante.

-Avec vous dans la même pièce ? déclara l'adolescent d'un ton de défi.

-Où suis-je censé aller ?

Erwan choisit finalement le lit et Severus alla s'installer contre un mur frais pendant que les trois gardiens fouillaient puis nettoyaient la moitié des cellules. L'autre était pour le lendemain, ce qui imposait souvent une nuit de cohabitation. Deux nuits par an où presque personne ne dormait. C'étaient la seule fois où deux détenus étaient si près et ils étaient tous en manque de sexe. Une nuit fusionnelle pour ceux qui s'entendaient, méfiante pour ceux qui ne l'envisageaient pas. On était à l'endroit où cessaient les conventions. Erwan et lui passèrent la nuit à se fixer suspicieusement, les ébats de Rosier en fond.

-C'est ce que vous voulez ? finit par lancer Rowle d'un ton défiant.

-Non. Je connaissais votre père. Ou du moins, je crois que je le connaissais. Dépend de son prénom.

-Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?

Severus remonta lentement la manche gauche de son uniforme et avança le tatouage sous la lumière de la lune, qui éclaira un moment le crâne vomissant un serpent. Il observait la réaction d'Erwan qui fixait le tatouage avec un sorte de stupeur.

-Vous connaissez ceci, je présume ?

-Vous êtes un mangemort ?

Il y avait un fond d'enthousiasme dans sa voix.

-Severus Rogue.

La réponse n'alla visiblement pas.

-L'assassin de Dumbledore ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Il est mort à la bataille de Poudlard.

-Presque. Assez difficile de survivre entre un empoisonnement et une hémorragie.

-Rogue est célébré comme un putain de héros national. Vous n'avez vraiment pas choisi la bonne couverture.

La lune fut couverte par les nuages. Severus laissa sa manche retomber sur le tatouage. Il semblait que la solution gentille ne marchait pas. Lui qui avait voulu être généreux. Il cligna des yeux. L'aura violette de l'âme d'Erwan Rowle apparut dans le noir le plus complet.

-Ou alors vous êtes un putain de fou qui se prend pour une terreur.

Severus n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase pour s'avancer vers lui, le son de ses pas couvert par la voix. L'aura dessinait chaque partie du corps, un peu flottante, mais suffisamment claire pour dire où se trouvaient les membres. Il abattit brusquement son pied sur le poignet droit de Rowle. Celui-ci hurla de douleur et de surprise jusque à ce que Severus n'enferme sa gorge dans sa main gauche, la droite allant agripper celle encore intacte de Rowle. Il se pencha vers son oreille :

-Je ne connaissais pas bien votre père, monsieur Rowle. Il serait plus exact de dire que nous fréquentions les mêmes cercles mais je l'ai entendu se vanter une fois. Il avait une fille, Brianna. Votre sœur. A onze ans, elle n'a pas reçu de lettre pour Poudlard. Il a raconté à tout un groupe de mangemorts comment il l'avait étranglée puis s'était débarrassé du cadavre en le donnant à manger à ses chiens. Si Tarquinius vous avait élevé, monsieur Rowle, vous sauriez quand répondre et quand vous taire. Je vous conseille donc de recouvrer une attitude plus appropriée, avant que je ne passe à votre main non dominante.

Severus relâcha sa prise sur la gorge de sa victime qui se mit à suffoquer à la recherche d'air. Il avait peut-être sous-estimé la force qu'être en partie détraqueur apportait.

-Il y a quelque chose, Severus ? vint la voix de Rosier.

-Ca me paraissait évident, répondit Selwyn.

-Je me rendais compte que je connaissais le père d'Erwan : Tarquinius Rowle.

-Moi aussi. C'était un putain de salaud sans cœur, déclara d'un ton de sentence Selwyn. Aucune de mes filles ne voulait le voir.

Severus se pencha de nouveau à l'oreille d'Erwan.

-J'espère que tu ne les as pas tués en vengeance pour ton père.

Peut-être cette raillerie avait-elle un fond de vérité, peut-être être était-ce une croyance qui s'effondrait ou peut-être avait-il juste mal au poignet, mais l'adolescent se mit à trembler, pleurant silencieusement tandis que Severus léchait ses larmes. Que personne ne dise qu'il n'entrait pas dans le personnage du tortionnaire. Peut-être même le personnage lui venait-il trop aisément. Il n'avait pas aimé torturer les gens autant que Bellatrix mais cela avait été un passe-temps plaisant pour lui. Etait-ce anormal de s'amuser de la souffrance des autres ? s'était-il parfois demandé. Etait-ce un effet de groupe dans les mangemorts, ou étaient-ils réellement le mal dès la naissance ? Si on en croyait Dumbledore, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était le mal dès la naissance et Severus simplement égaré. Mais Severus n'avait jamais dit que le quart de ce qu'il avait fait d'horreurs à Dumbledore.

 **Tous ceux qui se posaient des questions sur Gamma est-il un détraqueur normal ou quelque chose de ce genre, c'est l'explication de sa différence. Et oui, il s'est bien moqué des sorciers avec les paters: c'est le seul capable de penser. Les deux autres détraqueurs ont succombé aux expériences de Mordred quand il a tenté de retirer les pierres d'Abel Riu qu'il avait placé en eux.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Quetsche : ça va venir mais il faut que je ferme l'intrigue sur le passé de Gamma.**

 **Merci également à maud (ton nom ne s'enregistre pas quand je l'écris en entier) et Danyval pour vos reviews.**

-Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? tonna Gamma.

Quoique le verbe « tonner » soit inadapté. Le volume sonore était identique à celui qu'il avait toujours été. D'ailleurs il y avait quelque chose d'un sifflement dans ses paroles. Un sifflement furieux. Et très différent de celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En tout cas, que le verbe qui convienne le mieux soit tonner ou siffler, Severus n'avait pas hésité avant de se recroqueviller dans le coin de sa cellule, dos aux deux murs, sur le fin matelas. Malheureusement, les murs ne reculaient pas et s'aplatir à terre en espérant ne pas être vu ne marchait pas. Il n'avait plus de co-sectaires avec qui partager la peine. Et il doutait qu'implorer le pardon servirait à quelque chose.

-Avez-vous une simple idée du montant d'efforts que j'ai accomplis pour faire avancer votre cas ?

Le détraqueur tournait en rond de manière énervée dans sa petite cellule, émettant des vagues de froids qu'il retenait de son mieux. Severus n'avait pas peur du froid : depuis sa transformation, ce n'était même plus une donnée, il ne le voyait qu'à la fine couche de glace qui se formait dans le sillage de Gamma et disparaissait avant son passage suivant. C'était la perte de contrôle de cet être puissant qu'il craignait. Severus n'était pas sûr d'y résister.

-S'introduire dans le Ministère de la Magie, modifier les dossiers, sans être vu, en grand danger, saper pendant presque une année les forces de Jamie Arthur de manière discrète. S'assurer qu'il craque au bon moment, soit affecté à la bonne personne ! Avez-vous une idée du temps que je vous ai consacré, des risques que j'ai pris, que j'ai fait prendre à tout mon peuple pour vous ?

Répondre que Gamma lui apprenait tout cela le desservirait, aussi Severus garda-t-il prudemment le silence.

-Et maintenant, il faut que j'élimine un autre témoin. Que je fasse prendre un autre risque à mon peuple. Et pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez eu la folie de vous dévoiler en brisant ce poignet, parce que quiconque qui sera au courant n'aura pas l'idée de vous relâcher !

Le détraqueur pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui. Severus garda le silence. On ne remettait pas en question plus puissant que soit, surtout lorsqu'en colère.

-Et tout cela pourquoi ?

Cette question-ci, contrairement aux précédentes, appelait à une réponse. Severus n'en avait pas. Comment expliquer l'idiotie d'une fierté vengeresse, de laver l'insulte dans la douleur de l'offenseur ? La colère renfermée qu'il avait toujours en lui, et qui n'avait attendue qu'une occasion pour jaillir et le premier manque de respect de Rowle avait été cette occasion. La colère de l'offense, mais aussi de la promesse brisée faite pas Gamma lui-même et celle contre lui-même d'avoir cru le détraqueur, et maintenant de s'être cru abandonné. Une action qui ne paraitrait qu'enfantine au détraqueur, âgé d'au moins un millénaire, et des motifs plus enfantins encore ?

Que faire ? Demander le pardon, un geste inutile et qui ne serait regardé qu'avec dédain ? Supplier, ce qui n'apporterait que le mépris ? Se détourner pour gagner du temps, sachant que ce ne serait que quelques secondes et qu'il faudrait ensuite continuer avec les conséquences de cette action ? Faire l'enfant sur le point de pleurer, se prouvant incapable de la tâche que le détraqueur attendait de lui ? Faire le Gryffondor et demander si Gamma allait le tuer pour cela, lui donnant possiblement l'idée et n'ouvrant la voie que sur le châtiment ?

Gamma ne lui laissa pas le temps de décider un cours d'action. Sa main se referma sur sa gorge et le redressa de sa position accroupie. La prise n'était pas serrée mais la respiration était difficile. L'autre main de détraqueur fut placée devant son visage et un doigt tendu avec lequel il frappa le front de Severus pour ponctuer ses paroles :

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait une action si inutile ?

La formulation était encourageante. Ce n'était plus sur les ressources possiblement gaspillées et les risques encourus. Il semblait qu'il allait finalement survivre. Il décida l'approche Gryffondor.

-Allez-vous me tuer pour cela ? demanda-t-il en un murmure en levant les yeux vers la cagoule noire qui le surplombait.

La main serra brièvement sa gorge. Le détraqueur voulait semble-t-il sa réponse inexistante ou inexcusable ou informulable et aucun délaiement supplémentaire. Severus se rabattit donc sur les vieilles techniques. Celles qu'il utilisait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour semer la confusion, effacer les limites entre la propriété et le service. Voldemort avait toujours eu tendance à collectionner les choses et à considérer les mangemorts comme des choses qui lui appartenait. Le principal problème qu'avait rencontré Severus lors de son retour en tant que double espion, c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait plus été sûr qu'il soit sien. Il avait passé l'été après la résurrection de Voldemort à voir ses yeux méfiants le suivre, à être régulièrement convoqué pour que son esprit soit fouillé. Une fois, le maître l'avait même fait jeter dans un cachot pendant une semaine sans un mot d'explication, sans contact humain, sans repas et avec seulement une cruche d'eau. Autant de moyens d'affaiblir et le corps et l'esprit en vue d'une nouvelle séance de légilimentie qui n'avait encore une fois rien donnée. Même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait accepté à son retour, n'avait pas découvert sa trahison la première fois, ni les suivantes, il restait suspicieux. Il n'était plus certain que Severus soit à lui. « Comme mon Seigneur le désire » avait été la clef. Dans les paroles et dans les actes. Il avait accepté chacune des marques de doutes, chacune des punitions injustes avec cette phrase, avec toujours dans le ton une expression d'espoir, celui que son maître admette qu'il lui était fidèle. Regardant toujours son « maître » avec cette attente dans les yeux, désireux de plaire. Une information, une caresse sur la joue. Une qui amenait à la mort de cibles importantes, une étreinte, en passant, au cours d'une réunion. La mort de Dumbledore, le poste de directeur et les merveilles de la magie noire. A ce moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doutait plus de lui. Mais il y était arrivé par petites touches successives, une tournure de phrase, un geste infime, de petites choses donnant une impression globale. Alors, plutôt que de répondre à Gamma, l'ancien espion pencha la tête, caressant l'index toujours tendu avant de s'écarter comme si le geste lui avait échappé et qu'il venait de s'en rendre compte. Qu'il se soit endormi contre Gamma devrait l'aider.

Puis il attendit la punition qui allait quand même venir à près, mais qui serait peut-être plus légère. Aussi fut-il surpris par la sensation de ravissement que le détraqueur lui renvoya :

-Pour moi ? Oh Cosina, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être si extrême : je serais revenu vers vous rapidement, mon nouveau-né. Je vous ai consacré les dernières semaines.

Quoi ? fut la seule pensée qui vint à Severus quand le détraqueur relâcha sa prise et l'enlaça dans un semblant d'étreinte, continuant son monologue :

-J'aurais dû prévoir que vous sentiriez l'attrait de la horde. Votre frère l'avait aussi, mais davantage le caractère détraqueur que vous : celui-ci pouvait aussi vous avoir échappé.

D'accord ? hésita Severus tandis que les mains de Gamma caressaient son visage, repoussant ses cheveux, et continuait de louer la belle création qu'il était, toute envie de punition oubliée. Il était plus simple de demeurer lové contre le détraqueur qui ne l'aurait de toute manière sans doute pas laissé partir. Et il n'allait pas se priver d'une excuse donnée sur un plateau, même s'il ne la comprenait pas.

-Mon frère ? demanda-t-il quand le monologue enthousiaste se tarit.

Le détraqueur émit un bourdonnement approbateur.

-Vous êtes mon deuxième, Cosina. Très différent de ma première progéniture, je dois l'avouer. Il avait le tentacule et ne répugnait pas à se nourrir. Plus proche de notre race, de la vôtre désormais. Mais vous êtes plus adapté à votre rôle : la comédie suffira à vous faire passer pour un humain tandis que mon premier-né en était incapable.

Un doigt caressa gentiment sa gorge.

-Vous êtes plus un penseur que lui.

-A-t-il vécu… perduré, se corrigea Severus, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

-Non. Ce n'est pas dans votre race de vivre aussi longtemps. Il n'a été que deux cents ans après que je l'enfante. Peut-être vivrez-vous plus longtemps qu'un sorcier aussi, Cosina. Vous n'êtes que mon deuxième-né : je ne peux pas me prononcer.

-Les couleurs, réalisa Severus. Il vous manque une bleue glace. C'était un Gens de Glace ?

Gamma eu ce qui s'apparentait sans doute à un rire.

-Votre esprit est admirable, Cosina. Il est né Gens de glace une fois et détraqueur une deuxième fois. Quand il rencontrait des vivants, il portait un nom de ce peuple : Ekrizdis. Le souffle de glace qui aspire la volonté de la vie, si on le traduit en anglais moderne. Très approprié.

Severus regarda autour de lui, choqué. Il n'aurait pas dû l'être. Ekrizdis avait été connu comme un Seigneur sombre que servaient les détraqueurs. Le terme de détraqueur était apparu après sa mort, quand l'île d'Azkaban était brusquement devenue visible aux sorciers.

-Oui, Cosina, il a bâti notre asile.

Severus réfléchit à la formulation, au terme « asile », quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

-Il a aussi sauvegardé votre peuple. Vous ne créez un hybride que lorsque les détraqueurs sont en danger.

Le bourdonnement fut réprobateur.

-Vous n'êtes pas un hybride, Cosina. Vous êtes un enfant du désespoir et de la magie, créé de la matrice qu'était Severus Rogue et que vous n'êtes plus. Comment le dire dans des mots ? Vous êtes un papillon de nuit à moitié sorti de son cocon, effrayé par l'inconnu du monde. Laissez Severus Rogue derrière vous, vous n'avez plus sa manière de penser, vous ne partagez plus ses croyances et nul ne l'attend : Severus Rogue est mort, il faut que vous l'admettiez. Vous êtes un être nouveau. Si cela vous met à l'aise, choisissez un autre nom mais vous n'êtes plus Severus Rogue. Ce serait mentir à vous-même que de le croire.

Des paroles que bien évidemment Severus Rogue prit mal. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Gamma, ce que le détraqueur pris à son tour mal. Après une lutte inégale l'ancien mangemort se retrouva de nouveau plaqué contre son matelas, déplorant ce retour aux premiers stades de leur relation. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant que la pièce où Mordred faisait ses sacrifices ne se matérialise de nouveau autour de lui. Dans ce souvenir, Gamma faisait le mort ou l'endormi et avait selon Severus choisit le pire moment pour cette tactique : pour la première fois depuis l'emprisonnement du détraqueur, le schéma était rompu. Mordred était toujours là, mais le deuxième occupant de la pièce n'était pas une petite fille attachée à l'autel. C'était une voix d'homme qui résonnait, moins forte que Mordred, plus soumise.

-Etrange don que vous m'apportez là, étranger, déclarait Mordred. Vous pénétrez dans mon domaine en compagnie de ses profanateurs, puis cherchez mon patronage.

-Je cherche la connaissance, Seigneur. Je cherche la puissance. Deux choses que ne permettent pas une famille ruinée par la guerre de Merlin. J'ai eu le goût de la connaissance à Syr'Agar et je cherchais celui de la puissance auprès des Sylversword.

Quelques bruits de pas, puis Mordred reprit la parole.

-Les Sylversword, un bien étrange choix pour chercher la puissance. Ils le sont, indéniablement. Ils sont mon sang. Mais peu disposés à partager leur pouvoir.

Un vague bruit, qui encouragea enfin Gamma à relever la tête et Severus put dévisager l'inconnu. Le genou à terre, dans la position qui sied à un servant, nimbé d'une aura vert terne. La tête baissée qu'il relève pour regarder Mordred, et lui tendre un vieil ouvrage, sorti de sous sa chemise. Mordred l'accepta, l'ouvrit, feuilleta l'ouvrage, s'arrêta à une page et en lut rapidement le contenu, qui sembla lui plaire.

-Un traité de la bibliothèque des Sylversword… C'est à travers la connaissance que vous cherchez la puissance.

-La connaissance est la puissance. Ni l'aveuglement ni la bêtise n'ont jamais conduit de grand destin. Mais le savoir des livres est limité. Je cherche un guide pour me montrer les arcanes de la magie.

-Une telle ambition, remarqua Mordred.

-Est-ce un crime, Seigneur, que de vouloir s'extraire de sa condition ?

Mordred émit un bruit pensif, puis se détourna. L'étranger en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur le détraqueur. Et si Gamma l'ignora, les yeux retinrent l'attention de Severus. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait entendu qu'un aspirant, courtisant un Seigneur Sombre pour devenir son apprenti, en payant le prix en entrant dans ses rangs. Les yeux lui apprirent que ce n'est pas une tête brûlée, qu'il savait très bien ce dans quoi il s'engageait. C'étaient les yeux d'un tueur, les yeux froids qui avaient déjà vu trop pour s'emporter d'une fougue de jeunesse comme Severus quand il s'était engagé. Les yeux de quelqu'un qui avait cherché un maître depuis longtemps, avait cherché le pouvoir depuis bien plus longtemps. Et qui l'avait trouvé. Quelque chose perturbait Severus dans ce regard.

-Combien d'années avez-vous passé à Syr'Agar, étranger ? demande Mordred qui n'avait visiblement pas remarqué ce qui chiffonnait Severus.

Si les yeux disaient vrais et que l'homme avait cherché, des années, peut-être des décennies durant, un maître pour lui enseigner, pourquoi regarder le détraqueur ?

-Douze ans, mon Seigneur. Ma formation est demeurée inachevée à la chute de l'Institut.

Ne devrait-il pas plus tôt mettre tout son cœur, toute son énergie à se promettre à Mordred ? Ou peut-être n'était-ce simplement pas dans son caractère…

-La plus terrible catastrophe qu'ait connue le monde moderne, reconnait Mordred que cela semble particulièrement bouleverser pour quelqu'un qui ne s'y est jamais rendu. Jure-toi, étranger, et dis-moi ton nom.

-Je jure, Seigneur, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je jure, Seigneur, jusqu'à ce que mon âme disparaisse. Je jure, Seigneur, jusqu'à ce que mon esprit s'éteigne. Je jure, Seigneur, j'étais Sallustus Gaunt et j'abandonne mon devoir à mon nom pour le vôtre. Je suis votre. A user. A employer. A briser. A tuer. Je ne suis qu'une extension de votre puissance, qu'un messager de votre volonté, qu'une émanation de vos désirs. Ordonnez, Seigneur. Mon Seigneur.

Tout était là : l'adoration dans les yeux, la ferveur de la voix, le sacré de la promesse, et Severus admit s'être trompé plus tôt. Cet homme n'était pas fidèle, c'était un fanatique. Juste un excellent occulmens. Et ses propres talents étaient sans doute rouillés.

Ce n'était pas la promesse que Severus avait juré à son Seigneur, et il en était heureux. Ce n'était pas la promesse d'un homme, c'était celle d'un esclave. Le vœu des mangemorts, le vœu qu'avait exigé d'eux la magie de leur maître, venue les enlacer en une étrange et intime étreinte ne les annihilait pas. Ils existaient encore, au service de leur Seigneur, mais celui-ci leur offrait le droit de parole, le droit de penser, le droit de le distraire. Le vœu de Mordred n'aurait jamais été accepté par les sang-purs : il leur faisait renoncer à leur devoir envers leur famille pour celui envers l'enchanteur. Ils n'auraient pas été capables de prononcer les mots. La magie ne rendait pas la promesse incassable, mais elle empêchait le mensonge. Cet homme, agenouillé à terre, ses cheveux tombant devant son visage – noirs, comme les siens, et il maudissait l'idée qu'ils partageassent quelque chose – le révulsait. Mordred en revanche semblait apprécier la vue de ce nouvel esclave.

-Lève-toi, Sallustus, lève-toi et sert. Mais d'abord, apprend !

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, comme sous l'effet de la volonté de l'enchanteur, et deux de ses servants entrèrent, tenant entre eux un homme à demi évanoui, des marques de coups sur son visage au point qu'il était difficile de discerner ses traits. Severus ne put qu'admirer le chronométrage. C'était du grand spectacle. Tous les seigneurs sombres qu'il avait rencontrés aimaient le spectacle. Severus avait toujours préféré le théâtre. Plus adapté à son rôle.

Les deux hommes vinrent se placer contre le mur, créant des chaines pour attacher leur prisonnier qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air capable de faire grand-chose dans l'état où il était, et vinrent remettre à Mordred une épée qui était probablement l'arme du tuméfié. Puis entra un deuxième groupe, tandis que Gamma observait toujours. Et Severus reconnut cette personne. Il avait vu son visage maintes fois alors que professeur à Poudlard. Et, ici, elle était là, en chair et en os, plus jeune, adolescente à peine, moins bien habillée, mais déjà dans ses couleurs, les cheveux miel et non gris mais le nez toujours un peu tordu. L'aura d'un orange chaud et accueillant. Helga Poufsouffle. La seule des fondateurs dont un portrait ait été conservé, bien que non enchanté.

Et soudain tous les doutes de Severus lui revinrent : que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi cet endroit ressemblait-il tant à Poudlard ? N'était-ce pas les fondateurs qui avaient bâtis l'endroit de leurs mains ?

-Godric ! s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant l'homme accroché au mur, à demi inconscient.

Les yeux de Severus dardèrent dans cette direction. Cet homme au visage tuméfié était-il Godric Gryffondor ? L'épée qu'avaient tendue les gardes à Mordred en amenant leur prisonnier ressemblait en effet singulièrement à celle qui avait trôné dans le bureau d'Albus et que lui-même avait cachée avant de la remettre au morveux Potter. Quel autre Godric serait-il ? Helga se débattit, tenta de l'atteindre, retenue par la prise de son geôlier, tandis que Mordred ordonnait qu'on réveille Gryffondor.

-Endoloris !

Et Severus ne put que remarquer cyniquement que c'était à coup sûr un réveil efficace. Gryffondor se tendit contre ses chaines mais le cri de surprise qui échappa à ses lèvres fut rapidement tu. Une attitude, sans mauvais jeu de mot, très Gryffondor. Severus s'était toujours moqué de ce fol et très vite brisé entêtement à ne pas crier. Tout le monde criait, toujours. Essayer de s'en empêcher n'était en rien constructif. Il criait immédiatement lorsque sous Doloris, sans essayer de l'arrêter. Si bien que lorsqu'il s'empêchait de crier et de bouger au bout du énième Doloris, on croyait à un évanouissement et on le laissait en paix au lieu de prolonger la séance. Il croyait que c'était Rookwood qui avait remarqué sa technique : impossible de le dire précisément, c'était un des mangemorts qui n'enlevait jamais, sous aucun prétexte que ce soit, son masque en public. Son nom de code avait été l'Ankou, en tout cas. Severus se contentait alors d'un plus classique Asphodèle.

-Réveillé, cousin ? demanda Mordred d'une voix doucereuse.

-Que soient brûlés tes viscères, traitre à ton sang !

Mordred rit.

-C'est à peu près ce que m'a dit… ah, je crois que son nom était Raenna ? Rowena ? Non, ça y est : Ravenna. Ravenna Sylversword, sœur de Godric Sylversword, nouveau Seigneur Sylversword depuis le malencontreux et réjouissant assassinat de leur père. Oh, et frère ainé. Et cadet.

Un air terrible se dessina sur le visage de Gryffondor quand ses yeux se portèrent au-delà de Mordred :

-Toi ! Tu es un traître Sallustus !

-Cela t'étonnes ? demanda d'un ton presque gentil l'apostrophé.

Le regard de Gamma se porta sur lui et Severus réalisa que sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu, l'homme était venu se placer assez proche du détraqueur. Il avait un sourire mauvais sur le visage et une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Il jouait, comme Mordred jouait. Severus les laissa faire : il connaissait bien ces jeux et en écoutant d'une oreille Mordred raconter la mort de Ravenna, la cousine avec laquelle il s'était insulté, il commença à cogiter.

Il voyait actuellement deux points positifs. Le premier, très terre à terre et que le jeune Gamma partageait, c'est que ce n'était pas lui qui souffrait aujourd'hui. Le deuxième que Severus tenait d'une connaissance générale au monde sorcier, c'est que tous les fondateurs avaient survécu à cette rencontre. Tous avaient vécu pour enseigner à Poudlard. Aussi lorsque les hommes de Mordred eurent finis d'attacher Helga à l'autel, ne s'inquiéta-t-il que très peu tandis que Godric se débattait comme un beau diable en hurlant jusqu'à ce que l'enchanteur ne le muselle d'un négligeant geste de main.

-Viens, ordonna-t-il à Sallustus. Sais-tu ce qu'est une clef de voute ?

Celui-ci avait profité de l'échange pour se rapprocher discrètement du détraqueur. Et si Severus ne se trompait pas, il ne s'appelait probablement pas Gaunt, mais Gaunt serait le nom d'une famille qui descendrait de lui et prendrait ce nom en souvenir de l'épisode. Lequel n'avait cependant pas fait son chemin en dehors de ladite famille jusqu'à l'époque de Severus. Et si Severus ne se trompait toujours pas, celui qui n'était probablement pas Sallustus Gaunt avait également remarqué quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans le comportement de Gamma, comme Severus avait remarqué chez lui la faille dans le déguisement. Mais si Severus n'avait pas appartenu au futur de la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux, il serait probablement resté d'avis que l'homme était un esclave, plutôt qu'un menteur. Un menteur probablement suffisamment doué pour ne mentir qu'en disant la vérité, savamment agencée.

Bien sûr, tout cela ne valait que s'il avait raison. « Sallustus » abandonna le détraqueur pour rejoindre le côté de Mordred. Leur deux dos étaient tournés au détraqueur.

-L'élément stabilisateur d'un rituel, un ingrédient destiné à faire converger en un objectif commun les éléments immiscibles du rituel.

-Bon, sourit Mordred.

-Non, souffla Gryffondor, comprenant certainement ce que Mordred prévoyait.

L'enchanteur se tourna vers lui. Gamma était en plein débat interne et Severus passionné par la scène.

-Oh si, _cousin_ , trahi par un ami, abandonné par un autre, condamné à voir le dernier et le plus fidèle mourir sans pouvoir l'empêcher. Ta belle a une magie parmi les plus pures qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, une magie d'invocatrice. Comme l'était la magie de ma mère : un lien parfait entre ma propre magie et celle des sacrifices précédents. Une merveilleuse clef de voûte. Regarde-bien ta belle, cousin, dans peu de temps, elle sera – comme ta sœur – une partie de _lui_ , acheva-t-il avec un sourire sinistrement joyeux, pointant du doigt la poitrine de Gamma. Et après, il sera bien temps d'achever la lignée des Sylversword, cette famille de traîtres à leur sang.

Gryffondor se débattit vivement, obligeant ses deux gardes à le retenir. « Helga ! Helga ! » criait-il. Mordred, riant, fit signe aux deux geôliers de le laisser s'égosiller.

L'altercation ne passionnait que peu Gamma qui, ayant parfaitement compris qu'une autre séance de torture l'attendait – et peut-être que celle-ci était la dernière – et les atouts dont il disposait désormais, profita du bruit de chaîne pour extraire ses deux mains de l'étau qui les retenait, libération permise par la discrète opération réalisée par « Sallustus » un peu plus tôt. La main dudit « Sallustus » se referma sur l'épée confisquée à Gryffondor et qui avait été posée pour examen proche de l'autel. Gamma se rua sur Mordred, lequel était occupé à contempler avec délectation la souffrance de son cousin.

Un des gardes lança un cri d'alarme, Sallustus s'exclama d'une voix haut perchée :

-Le Désespoir !

Et Mordred fit exactement ce que voulait l'imposteur. Il se retourna, leva la main pour arrêter le détraqueur, un air furieux sur son visage. Celui-ci fut remplacé par une expression de choc. Gamma, qui n'avait plus eu de liberté de mouvement depuis un certain temps, fut emporté par son élan, mouvement que Severus croyait à moitié volontaire car il y avait certainement une part de Gamma qui se disait que Mordred pouvait attendre et que Gryffondor lui était enchainé et sans défense. Ravenna, certainement. Le détraqueur avait en tout cas conservé ses anciens réflexes et si Severus avait du mal à suivre la vitesse de la vision, Gamma embrassa les deux sorciers avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir. Puis, se désintéressant de Gryffondor, il se retourna vers Mordred avec une rapidité furieuse. Et Severus put enfin suivre les événements confortablement. A ses yeux, la scène en valait la peine.

Mordred se tenait toujours devant l'autel et Sallustus toujours derrière lui. Il tenait fermement la poignée de l'épée de Gryffondor tandis que la garde ensanglantée s'enfonçait dans le dos de l'Enchanteur.

-Traître, Sallustus, lâcha celui-ci dans un souffle douloureux agrémenté de postillons de sang.

Sallustus sourit sombrement et prononça, avec une joie sauvage dans la voix :

-La maison Serpentard fait savoir à la maison Lefay que tous ses membres ne s'inclinent pas devant elle. Et mon nom est Salazar, héritier du Seigneur Eridan.

Et, retirant la lame du dos de Mordred, il regarda le corps s'effondrer à ses pieds, avant de lever les yeux vers un ciel imaginaire et d'ajouter dans un souffle :

-Grand-père, vous êtes vengé.

 **Quelques précisions : la horde est un concept que j'ai créé en me basant sur les fanfic où Lupin voyait les marauders comme sa meute (nécessité de faire partie d'un groupe). La horde est similaire, version détraqueur. Ici, ceux-ci sont des créatures sociales. Les détraqueurs ne se déplacent jamais seuls, et ne sont en aucun cas des solitaires. Si Severus a l'air de ressentir une affection exagérée pour des personnes qu'il connait parfois depuis très peu de temps, c'est en partie parce qu'il cherche inconsciemment à recréer une horde. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle Gamma a davantage fait preuve d'empathie pour la mort d'Edwin que pour celle de Rogue (pour Gamma, Rogue est mort et l'hybride a pris sa place).**

 **En évoquant la horde plus haut, Gamma a pointé une des raisons du geste de Severus que celui-ci ignore. En fait, il ne se rendra jamais compte de ce qu'est la horde donc je ne vais pas y revenir par la suite puisque l'histoire est écrite de son point de vue. C'est juste un élément en toile de fond qui explique pourquoi Severus gravitera toujours autour d'autres personnages alors que s'il n'avait pas été hybride il aurait probablement été un parfait misanthrope.**

 **Qui est-ce qui a repéré « l'anomalie » de Salazar ? (simple question : jusqu'où est-ce que je peux sous-entendre sans vous perdre ?). Si vous lisez au fur et à mesure des publications vous l'avez surement raté.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lupinette : La substitution d'occulmencie à occlumencie (ou l'inverse) vient d'une confusion entre occulter et occlure qui fait que je n'ai aucune idée duquel est le bon. Et comme cette confusion date de mes débuts en fanfiction, je retombe probablement automatiquement sur mon erreur à chaque fois que j'écrit le mot. Aucun sens caché. Quant à Serpentard, le détail est dans la couleur royal. Explications de ce choix en fin de chapitre.**

Chaque fois que Severus repensait à la tromperie qu'avait accomplie Salazar, il ne pouvait que se répéter que c'était du grand art. Se faire passer pour un potentiel apprenti auprès d'un mage noir cherchant justement des élèves ! Elever le sujet du Syr'Agar, l'Institut qui avait tant fasciné Mordred ! Il était bien renseigné, et Severus ne s'était pas attendu à quoi que ce soit d'autre de la part de celui qui avait fondé la maison de la ruse. Et lutter contre un Enchanteur, un Seigneur Sombre reconnu et craint depuis des centaines d'années, quelle ambition ! La majorité des Serpentard avaient respectés, certains révérés l'homme mystérieux et secret qui avait fondé leur maison mais dont il ne restait que peu de choses et toutes en contradictions les unes avec les autres. Salazar Serpentard, avaient compris les chercheurs les plus éclairés, avait voulu demeurer un secret afin de rendre ses actions imprédictibles. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait un petit courant de pensée. D'autres le croyaient partisan de la magie noire et Seigneur Sombre lui-même. Les Serdaigle qui avaient aussi fait leur recherche dessus rappelaient alors que la magie noire n'était pas interdite à cette époque et couramment utilisée par tous les combattants. Quant au fait que Serpentard soit un Seigneur Sombre, Severus n'avait aucune peine à croire que d'en tuer un aussi puissant que Mordred avait convaincu tous ses contemporains qu'il devait lui être égal en termes de puissance. Si son hypothèse était vraie, alors quelle splendide manipulation ! Tuer un homme dans le dos et se faire craindre de tous pour cela ! Après la mort de Mordred, cette mort à deux témoins, lesquels étaient les proches amis de Serpentard, l'histoire avait dû prendre des proportions démesurées tandis que Gryffondor et Poufsouffle gardaient le silence. Et le pouvoir politique de Serpentard des dimensions tout aussi titanesques s'il l'avait – et Severus n'avait aucun doute que cela ait été le cas – bien exploité. Etrangement, cela rappelait aussi à Severus l'ascension de Dumbledore : son duel avec Grindelwald n'avait eu que cinq témoins, un décédé de ses blessures peu après, deux mis à morts pour leurs actes à la chute du régime de Grindelwald, celui-ci enfermé dans sa propre prison. N'étaient finalement resté que Dumbledore et un de ses plus proches amis, Dedalus Diggle. Et toutes les fois où Severus avait eu l'occasion de voir Diggle aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, Diggle suivait Albus comme un messie.

Que Dumbledore ait vaincu Grindelwald dans les règles de l'art ou non importait peu, pour Severus et la question ne revêtait pas pour lui beaucoup d'importance : Albus était sans conteste le gagnant et il n'y avait que les Gryffondor qui se seraient indignés de voir une guerre se finir sur un coup fourré. Ce seraient les seuls qui auraient hurlés au scandale. Severus, lui, reconnaissait l'intelligence du geste si cela s'était réalisé ainsi. Il n'en avait jamais discuté avec Albus et il pensait que celui-ci avait respecté les usages du duel. Trop honorable pour faire autrement. Albus avait fait des entorses à son code, mais elles étaient rares et Severus estimait que Dumbledore avait eu la puissance et le talent de gagner loyalement son duel.

Mais toute une frange de Serpentard avait réussi le tour hypocrite d'accuser Dumbledore d'avoir agi en Serpentard. Un joli tour. Salazar avait réussi mieux : sauf exception, toute la société sorcière le pensait partisan de la pureté du sang. Severus avait envie d'en rire à gorge déployée. Il ne s'en priva pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore de si amusant, Severus ? demanda Rosier d'un ton las.

C'est vrai que chaque fois qu'il y pensait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. Et comme il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, il pensait régulièrement au dernier souvenir que Gamma lui avait donné. C'était, effectivement, un splendide cadeau !

-Rien ! répondit-il joyeusement.

-Ce n'est pas bon signe pour la tête quand on rit pour rien, remarqua Wallace.

Severus faillit répliquer que ce n'était pas bon signe pour sa vie quand on l'insultait, mais se retint. Il devait effectivement leur paraitre fou à rire. Les fous riaient quand ils ne pleuraient pas. Il se demandait ce qu'était devenu le fou qu'avait torturé le Cercle Intérieur quelques trois semaines après son intronisation. Probablement un repas pour Nagini. Ou en avait-il manipulé des morceaux en préparant les potions sombres dont son maître était friand et qui nécessitaient bien souvent des ingrédients d'origines humaines. Ou avait-il servi à l'intronisation des recrues… Les possibilités étaient infinies.

-Severus ? demanda la voix Thaddeus.

-Ne lui parle pas, il va encore rire, protesta Rosier.

Et Severus manqua effectivement de rire de nouveau et perdit rapidement cette bataille. Terne ! Verte, oui, mais terne ! L'aura de Serpentard dévoilait le secret qu'il avait réussi à dissimuler à des générations !

-Mais peux-tu te taire, des fois, Severus ? demanda Rosier. Ecoute, je sais que Jessica et toi…

La mention de ce nom arrêta subitement l'hilarité de Severus. Il se redressa, alla jusqu'à la grille qu'il saisit brusquement et contempla d'un regard enflammé la cellule de Rosier, bien que celui-ci ne soit pas visible.

-Prononce une seule fois encore une insinuation de ce genre et je t'arrache la gorge, tout ami que tu es.

Puis il alla se réinstaller sur sa paillasse, toute envie de rire passée, tandis que le quartier gardait prudemment le silence. Gamma allait surement lui en vouloir. Il avait déjà dû organiser un accident, une malheureuse chute dans un escalier pour Beck. Mais la perte constituait pour le détraqueur une circonstance atténuante. Il enlaça délicatement le fin matelas, se rappelant de celle qui le lui avait offert. C'était tellement ridicule. Jessica avait passé l'hiver, la période la plus dure, tout cela pour que ce foutu adage d'avril « ne te découvre pas d'un fil » l'emporte. C'était comme avec Gwyneira, de nouveau. Il laissa le plus tranquillement possible les larmes couler sur son visage. Peut-être n'était-ce pas un signe de faiblesse. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il tenait à ce que les autres le sachent. Même s'ils ne diraient rien. Ils avaient bien trop peur de lui ces temps-ci pour cela.

Il avait eu une sale réputation en tant que mangemort, et surtout en tant qu'assassin d'Albus. Et leur découverte de son nom complet s'était faite le même jour où on avait retiré de sa cellule Erwan, le poigné cassé et des marques de doigts autour de son cou. Severus s'était arrangé pour arborer les mêmes, plus impressionnantes encore car elles guérissaient moins rapidement depuis sa transformation, et des marques de coups laissant penser à une lutte. Alors il avait menti, prétendu qu'Erwan avait eu des intentions à son égard et les autres l'avaient soutenu. Erwan était le nouveau qui avait refusé leur aide et Severus celui qui leur apprenait l'occulmencie. Beck était le seul qui ait compris et Severus l'avait vu dans ses yeux quand ils avaient ramassé Erwan dans le pitoyable état où l'avait laissé sa « légitime défense ». Gamma qui savait semble-t-il tout ce qui se passait dans sa prison l'avait su aussi et s'était dépêché d'éliminer le témoin gênant. Les autres gardes ne le connaissaient pas assez pour savoir que l'image qu'il leur avait présentée était un faux. Erwan s'était retrouvé à devoir être reconnaissant à Severus de sa « magnanimité ». Leur nouvelle garde était une nommée Sharon qui avait pris la situation très à cœur et détestait en conséquent Erwan. Severus avait dû plusieurs fois lui dire qu'il avait tout intérêt lui-même à ce que l'affaire n'arrive nulle part puisqu'il était responsable des blessures qu'arborait Erwan.

Mais ses camarades du quartier de haute sécurité savaient ce qui s'était réellement passé et l'accident de Beck était arrivé très opportunément. Aussi conservaient-ils une prudente réserve. Et c'était dans ces conditions que Jessica avait attrapé une fièvre foudroyante. Maintenant, il n'avait plus à être relativement sympathique pour elle et cacher son passé mangemort pour Edwin. Maintenant, il pouvait donner libre cours à un peu de la colère qu'il ressentait. Maintenant, il se sentait véritablement seul.

Mais ce n'était pas un état nouveau pour lui. Enfant, il avait été rejeté de ses pairs pour ses vêtements démesurés, usés jusqu'à la trame, il paraissait la caricature de celui destiné à rater sa vie et ni les enfants ni les parents ne souhaitaient le voir ami de leur progéniture. La folle fierté qu'il avait alors le poussait à refuser d'atténuer un caractère déjà buté et avait certainement anéanti ses dernières chances d'une amitié. Il se sentait meilleur que ces enfants qui le dénigraient alors, il se sentait sorcier alors qu'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires moldus, dignes seulement de mépris. Avec le recul, Severus savait que l'enfant en lui avait voulu un ami, désespérément. Il savait également que ce sentiment paradoxal de supériorité avec lequel il s'était monté la tête avait été un terrain plus que propice pour son recrutement parmi les mangemorts. Cela avait été plus qu'un hasard : il avait été d'accord avec leurs vues sur les moldus.

Adolescent, il était pauvre, ce qui était également un crime dans le monde sang-pur, peut-être plus importante encore que celui d'être sang-mêlé, excepté dans les cercles puristes. Et le mépris qu'il avait réservé aux moldus l'avait accompagné, visant maintenant cette classe paresseuse et opulente, celle des riches. Pourquoi lui, supérieur par son intelligence, se serait-il mêlé à ces fins de race ? Severus cherchait déjà le surhomme et bien qu'il se sache imparfait, il tendait vers ce but.

Et les mangemorts avaient eu exactement la même recherche. Ils prônaient une sélection par le sang, mais tous dissimulés derrière leur masque, il n'y avait eu aucun moyen de le distinguer des autres. La liberté avait été enivrante, jusqu'au moment où il avait fallu ôter son masque face au Cercle Intérieur et que fatalement sa lignée imparfaite était apparue. Supérieur dans l'organisation des mangemorts, mais une fois encore décrié par ses pairs, malgré l'égalité que tentait d'établir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Egalité souvent respectée, mais qui n'empêchait jamais Bellatrix de faire part – ne serait-ce que par un geste – de ses pensées.

Ses premières années de mangemort avaient sans doute été les plus heureuses de sa vie. Période grisante où la misère était encore présente mais où elle consistait souvent dans le sang d'ennemis qui imbibait ses robes qu'il lavait à la main faute d'elfe de maison. Il avait appartenu à quelque chose, il avait adhéré à cette organisation, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Le masque des mangemorts était sa libération. Et le prix à payer lui paraissait bien faible en comparaison.

Jusqu'à ce que Lily soit menacée. Les détraqueurs lui avaient ôtés les sentiments qu'il lui avait porté mais Severus savait qu'il l'avait aimé, plus qu'il n'était raisonnable d'aimer quelqu'un. Un amour fou, l'amour d'un vivant qui sacrifiait sa vie pour un fantôme inaccessible. Un amour qui n'existait plus et ce vide le peinait. Sans cet amour, sa vie, ses choix, étaient inexplicables. A défaut de pouvoir encore l'aimer, Severus aimait l'idée de l'avoir aimé. Cela le rendait plus humain, moins froid, moins détraqueur. Intellectuellement, Severus savait que sa solitude n'avait été compensée que par deux choses : Lily et la colère. Lily, la sorcière qu'il n'avait pas méprisée. Lily, l'amie d'enfance, ses souvenirs heureux de cette période. Lily, pour laquelle il avait sacrifié son incorporation à la maison Serpentard qui n'acceptait pas de voir se lier un des leurs à une sang-de-bourbe Gryffondor, faisant de lui un paria. Lily dont l'intelligence la faisait entrer dans ce que Severus classait comme un « surhomme ». Lily, qui avait épousé James Potter.

Il avait sacrifié toute sa vie à Lily après qu'elle l'ait repoussé et Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il aurait fait s'ils étaient restés amis, peut-être plus. Jusqu'à quelles hauteurs et profondeurs il serait allé pour elle. Mais Lily avait choisi Potter, après l'avoir écouté des années durant, après avoir vu des années durant la manière dont l'avait traité ce tortionnaire en couche culotte. Alors n'était resté que la colère, sa vieille amie. Peut-être était-ce elle son véritable amour, se demandait-il maintenant, au fond d'une cellule d'Azkaban. Combien d'heures, combien d'années avait-il passé à l'aiguiser, à l'exciter, à lui insuffler de la force puis à la manipuler, à l'orienter vers le but qu'il lui donnait mais qu'elle lui murmurait ? Une étrange relation symbiotique où ils se nourrissaient l'un de l'autre, gagnant en force par l'autre mais aussi toujours menacés par l'autre. Un jeu dangereux, avec ses pièges multiples où l'abandon était aussi beau que décevant quand on sortait d'un état de rage absolu et que l'on devait faire face aux conséquences, où l'oubli n'était jamais que ponctuel. Sa colère dépendait trop de lui et lui trop d'elle pour repousser ses limites pour qu'ils puissent se passer l'un de l'autre. La beauté ou l'esclavage. Peut-être les deux : ils n'étaient pas si différents.

Lily avait délayé son engagement dans les mangemorts, mais après la fin de leur amitié, rien ne s'y était plus opposé. Et maintenant que Lily n'était qu'un nom chargé d'une masse confuse de sentiments et d'absence, rien ne s'opposait à la colère. Rosier se trompait pour Jessica : jamais il n'avait pensé à elle autrement que comme une amie. Penser autrement était insultant pour sa mémoire. Sa maîtresse ces quatorze dernières années, cela avait été celle de toujours, la colère. La colère sans débouché, sans possibilité d'enfanter la violence comme par le passé, mais la colère constante, fidèle bien que capricieuse. Etrange amante. Elle enflammait les sens, elle exacerbait l'esprit mais ne prenait jamais corps autrement que le sien.

Tandis que Severus pondérait l'existence ou non d'une amante dont il ignorait l'existence il y avait encore quelques heures mais avec laquelle il lui semblait avoir partagé nombre de moments intimes, les autres prisonniers s'étaient sentis suffisamment sûrs pour entamer une conversation. Severus tendit vaguement, par habitude, l'oreille, découvrit que le sujet était la musique de chambre et qu'Erwan savait jouer de la flûte puis se désintéressa. C'était une journée normale. Ennuyeuse. Une journée d'Azkaban où le temps prenait des proportions incongrues et inégales.

C'était aussi ce qu'il avait pensé avant que Gamma ne révèle sa présence il y avait de cela quelques mois. Et peut-être faudrait-il qu'il étudie cette phrase pour voir les liaisons des syllabes de puissances qui y étaient possiblement, puisque chaque fois qu'il la pensait avec suffisamment de concentration, un changement se produisait. La conversation sur la musique s'acheva brusquement, coupée au milieu d'un mot, tandis que les grincements désagréables de la porte indiquaient qu'il fallait la huiler et que quelqu'un était en train de l'ouvrir. En pleine après-midi. Sharon aurait-elle déjà un apprenti ?

Severus révisa rapidement ce jugement. C'était bien la voix de leur gardienne, mais elle ne faisait nullement la visite.

-Troisième cellule à gauche.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit. Ce fut suffisant pour faire paniquer Severus. C'était sa cellule. Gamma n'avait-il pas été assez complet, un témoin lui aurait-il échappé ? Aucun des détenus n'avait quitté le quartier de haute sécurité un seul instant et il avait veillé à ce qu'aucun ne parle. Comment sa condition d'hybride avait-elle pu échapper en ce cas ? Il se releva d'un bond tandis qu'une autre possibilité lui apparaissait. Que cette venue n'ait rien à voir avec sa transformation. Peut-être Sharon était-elle simplement professionnelle et avait-elle quand même fait un rapport. Nuisance, pensa-t-il méchamment en sa direction avant de tourner le dos à la grille pour gagner le temps de prendre en toute discrétion quelques inspirations apaisantes.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant sa cellule. Ceux de Sharon qu'il reconnaissait, et d'autres plus lourds. Probablement un homme. Il savait leurs regards sur lui. Il attendit un possible sort : dans un tel espace clos il serait impossible pour lui de l'esquiver même s'il était face au lanceur. Le sort de vint pas. Son occulmencie lui sembla satisfaisante. Il se retourna. Sharon se tenait devant la grille à la distance de sécurité. Cheveux blond clair, nez droit. C'était ses seules ressemblances avec Jessica. Largement insuffisant pour une confusion, largement suffisant pour les fantasmes de la moitié du quartier de haute sécurité. Et à côté…

-Potter, siffla-t-il furieusement.

Tout était là. L'uniforme Auror rouge sang frais. Les cheveux sombres en bataille. Les lunettes arrondies, légèrement en travers sur le nez. La baguette d'acajou dans sa main droite. La malice dans ses yeux bruns. James Potter dans toute son ignominie. La colère monta en lui et le poussa à un pas inconsidéré en avant.

-Venu pour m'asticoter encore, Potter ? cracha-t-il le dernier mot comme une malédiction. Où simplement pour vous réjouir de la vue ? Snivellus à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ce dont vous rêviez ?

-Professeur Rogue, entendit-il.

Le ton de la voix était choqué. Ce n'était pas une expression que James Potter aurait eue. Il cligna des yeux. Ceux du vis-à-vis étaient verts et il avait une balafre sur le front. Ce n'était pas James Potter. Le rouge monta à ses joues livides de s'être fait avoir par une hallucination.

-Foutez-moi le camp d'ici, Potter !

Potter junior de bougea pas. Il ramassa l'écuelle vide et la lui lança au visage. Elle réussit à passer à travers la grille et malheureusement Potter à esquiver. Deux mains désespérées et cadavériques sortirent d'entre les barreaux d'en face sur lesquels avait rebondie l'écuelle et manquèrent d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres Sharon qui avait fait un bond en arrière.

-Cela ne vous suffisait pas de m'avoir fait jeter ici encore à moitié agonisant, n'est-ce pas Potter ? reprit le mangemort d'une voix haletante de colère. Il faut aussi que vous veniez contempler votre œuvre !

Visiblement perturbé par le bruit, Swift commença à émettre des grondements gutturaux paniqués. Le bras famélique de Rosier continuait de s'agiter vainement comme un pantin entre les mains d'un enfant apprenant à se servir des fils d'une marionnette, sans plus s'approcher des clefs, mais sans non plus que Sharon l'ait remarqué. Il retomba soudain comme si le fil avait été coupé, puis recula comme un serpent et disparut. La grille émit un bruit métallique quand ses propres mains l'agitèrent. Il ne se demanda pas comment il avait franchi l'espace pour l'agripper : sa belle amie était de retour.

-Eh bien regardez Potter ! s'exclama-t-il en écartant les bras dans un simulacre d'embrassade. Est-ce que la vue vous plaît ou êtes-vous venu y rajouter ? Peut-être quelques sorts de…

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici ! le coupa Potter. Je croyais que vous étiez mort, tout le monde le croyait !

Severus réagrippa la grille et s'approcha jusqu'à sentir le métal sur sa joue :

-Tout le monde sauf les quatre Aurors qui m'ont arrêté, le médicomage qui m'a soigné, l'officiel qui m'a interrogé et tous ceux qui ont eu accès à la paperasse ! Cela fait beaucoup de monde et énormément de failles. On n'envoie pas quelqu'un à Azkaban sans qu'il y ait de la documentation là-dessus !

-Vous n'êtes pas sur les registres du Ministère. Quant à ceux d'Azkaban, vous seriez un nommé Alifax Mortefer. Condamné pour meurtre à l'aide de l'Avada Kedavra.

-Jugé en contumace dans ce cas, murmura Severus, soudain très fatigué, en se laissant glisser contre le mur de sa cellule.

Il se tut, posa le front contre ses bras croisés qui tenaient ses jambes contre lui, ferma les yeux et réfléchit tandis que Potter et Sharon attendaient de l'autre côté de la grille. Mortefer pouvait être une référence au masque mangemort et aux activités assassines de ceux-ci. Mais Alifax ? Il n'était pas sûr de connaître même un Alifax. A moins que ce soit également figuratif et que cela désigne autre chose… Son latin – essentiel pour la création de sorts – l'abandonnait en la circonstance. Tout ce qui lui venait était la machine moldue pour faire des fax… Certainement pas cela… a pouvait être un privatif, mais il en doutait. Peut-être un ab qui avait été raccourci en a ? La présence d'un l juste après rendait cela possible, mais ablifax ne lui disait rien non plus…

-Professeur Rogue ? demanda Potter au bout de quelques minutes.

Severus leva la tête, cligna des yeux d'un air faussement surpris, puis se releva et repris une contenance normale :

-Quelle est la suite du programme ? Vous m'abandonnez ici ou j'obtiens enfin un procès ?

-Vous sortez d'ici directement. On vous a décerné un ordre de Merlin à titre posthume un an après la bataille de Poudlard et vos activités de mangemort dans la deuxième guerre ont été jugées comme nécessaires. Celles de la première ont été couvertes par Dumbledore et sont hors délai légal de jugement. Le seul procès qui peut avoir lieu est celui de ceux qui vous ont enfermés ici ou celui établissant une indemnité pour votre emprisonnement.

Le morveux avait semble-t-il gagné une culture judiciaire… Ou alors était-ce encore Granger qui le lui avait soufflé…

-Ca Potter, c'est la belle histoire. Les morts sont toujours des gens exceptionnels et les vivants exécrables. Ma « résurrection » va en gêner plus d'un.

-Cela peut les gêner, ils n'ont rien à dire là-dessus, déclara Potter en se faisant remettre les clefs par Sharon puis en faisant jouer la serrure.

Severus sortit hâtivement de la cellule, puis contempla le long couloir gris bordé de grilles. Les mains de Wallace dépassaient de la sienne. Il ne se sentait pas différemment, même s'il avait le souffle court. Potter lui adressa un signe de tête puis ouvrit la voie vers la porte blindée. Severus suivit.

-Non !

Le hurlement déchira l'air comme il passait à côté de la cellule de Rowle. Celui-ci se jeta sur la grille, semblant avoir oublié sa dernière correction. Severus pivota pour le regarder. Il avait l'air dément. Ses cheveux étaient gras, plaqués contre ses tempes, des poils épars d'une future barbe saillaient sur son visage, des cernes immenses s'étendaient sous ses yeux qui avaient une lueur propre au fou ou au désespéré. Il avait de manière générale l'air bien pire que la dernière fois que Severus l'avait vu. Gamma avait peut-être eu tort en disant qu'il n'affectait pas son repas en se nourrissant…

-Il ne peut pas partir ! Tu ne peux pas partir !

Un doigt accusateur se pointa vers lui.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de partir. Moi aussi je veux sortir.

-Moi aussi, lança Selwyn d'un ton moqueur.

-Et moi donc ! renchérit Wallace dans la cellule du fond. J'ai un filleul ou une filleule qui m'attend !

Rowle les ignora :

-Si tu pars sans moi… Tu ne peux pas partir sans moi. Tu le sais. Je le sais. Ils le _sauront_. Un sale petit secret à partager, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus tenta de rester de marbre et crut y avoir plutôt bien réussit. Les pensées tournaient à toute allure dans sa tête et celles de Rowle étaient visibles pour tous ceux capables même du minimum de légilimentie. Et ce d'autant qu'il ne cherchait pas à les cacher. Rowle _savait_. Il savait pour ses conversations avec Gamma, il savait pour sa transformation. Et il allait parler si on ne le faisait pas taire. Un plan germa rapidement dans sa tête. Il se tourna lentement vers Potter :

-Pourquoi est-il ici ?

-Meurtre de sa famille adoptive. La tête de Robert Schewick, le père de famille explosée d'un bombarda, la mère Alicia pendue à la rambarde de l'escalier, le fils ainé tué avec l'Avada Kedavra, la fille étranglée et le fils cadet défenestré.

-Tu vas me faire sortir, hein ? plaida Rowle d'un ton geignard. Où je leur dirais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit !

Severus pâlit et retint un sourire. La formulation allait avec son idée et était suffisamment équivoque pour entrer exactement dans l'explication qu'il ne donnerait pas.

-Il ne sortira jamais, déclara Potter.

L'ancien mangemort le regarda, acquiesça, se détourna et fit un pas vers la porte.

-Severus ! cria avec colère Rowle. Tu ne peux pas me laisser là ! Tu vas me faire sortir, sinon je leur dirais pour toi et…

Le susnommé percuta Sharon avec toute sa force, lui arracha sa baguette des mains, trouva rapidement la prise familière qu'aucun sorcier n'oubliait, même après quatorze ans à Azkaban, se tournant pour faire face à la cellule de Rowle, puis :

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Les yeux de Rowle s'écarquillèrent légèrement, la lumière verte envahie un bref instant l'espace puis il bascula en arrière, lâchant la grille. La baguette sauta des mains de Severus et tomba par terre devant la cellule de Rosier qui se rua contre la grille, manqua d'attraper la baguette avant qu'un éclair bleu ne frappe sa main. Marvin poussa un cri de douleur, recula par réflexe sa main, puis la réavança : la baguette était à portée et c'était le meilleur instrument d'évasion qui soit.

- _Accio baguette_ !

Et celle-ci échappa définitivement à Rosier qui poussa un cri de rage en agitant la grille comme un forcené.

-Soit maudit Auror ! Soit maudit !

Swift y mêla ses grondements et Jenkins éclata d'un rire paniqué. Severus demeura immobile à regarder Marvin, comme si le monde extérieur lui était indifférent. Il n'avait même pas sursauté quand la baguette lui avait échappée des mains : il savait que ce serait le cas, que Potter était un Auror depuis une quinzaine d'année et lui déshabitué et trop affaibli pour pouvoir lui faire face. Il lui suffisait d'avoir réussi cette action et le reste était assuré. Heureusement, la vitesse avait toujours été sa spécialité et son principal atout en tant que duelliste. Et il avait eu l'effet de surprise.

Alors il demeura immobile, comme en état de choc. Il avait une comédie à jouer. Les menottes de Sharon se refermèrent sur ses poignets et Potter l'agrippa par le bras pour le trainer vers la sortie tandis que la cacophonie emplissait le quartier de haute sécurité. Severus retenait difficilement son sourire : le jeu recommençait.

 **Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qu'il en est du voyage dans le temps, il y aura au moins autant de chapitres avant d'y arriver. On passe juste à la deuxième sous-partie de la partie un : la vengeance de Rogue. Vengeance générale contre à peu près tout le monde (et vague plagia du comte de Montechristo que je n'ai pas lu), tout en devenant de plus en plus tenté par ce voyage dans le temps.**

 **L'arrivée de Potter n'est pas un deus ex machina : j'explique les raisons dans la prochaine publication (j'essaierais de ne pas délayer autant que celle-ci).**

 **Pour ce qui est de Salazar, c'était à son sujet que les couleurs royales étaient importantes : le vert est la couleur des Serpentard mais le fait qu'il soit terne indique qu'il n'est pas sang-pur. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il ait été sang-pur. C'est juste une théorie, mais si on prend les six Serpentard d'âge post-poudlard qui ont le plus grand rôle dans la série on obtient : Voldemort, Rogue, Lucius Malefoy, Dolores Ombrage, Bellatrix Lestrange, Horace Slughorn. Parmi ceux-ci, trois sont sang-mêlés (Voldemort, Rogue, Ombrage), deux sang-pur (Lucius et Bellatrix) et on ignore ce qu'il en est de Slughorn même s'il est probablement sang-pur. Les deux qui ont le rôle le plus important sont tous les deux sang-mêlés et se trouvent l'un à la tête d'un groupe de puristes et finit par devenir le maître de la Grande-Bretagne magique, l'autre à la tête de la maison Serpentard de Poudlard puis directeur de la même institution. Je pense que pour une population qui valorise la pureté du sang, c'est un peu étrange de voir un triomphe des sang-mêlés tandis que les sang-purs déclinent (les Malefoy en pleine perte de faveur, Bellatrix consignée au manoir Malefoy dans le tome 7…). Les valeurs d'ambition et de ruse de la maison Serpentard visant au pouvoir, elles se trouvent représentés par deux sang-mêlés. Je ne crois pas que ce soit anodin.**

 **Exemple : pour ce qui est de la ruse, Voldemort parvient à cacher même à ses adeptes son statut de sang-mêlé (réaction de Bellatrix au tome 5 quand Harry lui dit que Voldemort est sang-mêlé), sachant que ses premiers adeptes ont été ses condisciples (souvenir de Slughorn dans le tome 6). Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à dissimuler quelque chose qui a été si largement connu (il n'a quand même pas réussi à se faire passer pour sang-pur dès son entrée dans un monde inconnu, non ?). Lucius Malefoy échappe à Azkaban en achetant ses jurés à la fin de la première guerre, mais le fait qu'il soit mangemort est un secret de polichinelle. Pour ce qui est de l'ambition, il passe de vêtements de seconde main à leader du monde magique. La trajectoire de Rogue est à peine moins brillante. Quand à Ombrage, je crois que son père s'occupait du nettoyage des sols du Ministère de la Magie. Quand on les compare à Lucius Malefoy (le sang-pur politiquement le plus puissant de la série), celui-ci réussit certes à dicter les décisions de Fudge, mais plusieurs de ses ancêtres ont fait de même. Dans l'ensemble on peut séparer une ambition d'ascension par les sang-mêlés et une ambition de maintien par les sang-purs. Je ne suis pas sure que la dernière vaille la première.**

 **Quand on se penche sur ces valeurs (ambition et ruse) celles-ci semblent dans les exemples que présente JKR plutôt correspondre à des valeurs de sang-mêlé que de sang-pur. Je vois davantage comme une montée fulgurante la vie de Serpentard que comme un exemple de valeurs traditionnelles. Lesquelles pourraient au contraire venir entraver cette montée.**

 **Le Salazar que j'ai élaboré ressemble aux figures de Rogue ou de Voldemort : appartenant à une famille prestigieuse mais rejeté par celle-ci (ici, il est le fils illégitime de l'héritier Serpentard, non reconnu par son père Edmond mais élevé par Eridan, le chef de famille) qui part avec un désavantage (Eridan se fait tuer par Mordred à la bataille des Gorges, Edmond également quand il refuse de se soumettre à Mordred, laissant le demi-frère de Salazar Octavius s'incliner devant lui. Demi-frère mineur, la tutelle étant assurée par la belle-mère de Salazar. Celui-ci à la chance qu'un des adeptes d'Eridan (Eridan étant un Seigneur sombre) l'envoie à Syr'Agar pour le protéger) mais qui utilise les circonstances et ses talents pour se rétablir (rencontre avec Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle) et même assurer ses objectifs (vengeance de Mordred, écartement de sa demi-fratrie de la famille Serpentard, puissance politique…) au point de devenir une des plus importantes figures du temps. Félicitations à ceux qui ont réussi à lire et comprendre toute cette phrase.**


	13. Interlude: Jamie Arthur

**Merci à Danyval, Lupinette et Quetsche pour vos reviews.**

 **Danyval: Rogue est extrêmement dur à écrire et je ne le comprend pas assez pour le faire en des circonstances normales (c'est pour ça que je me suis débarrassée des sentiments d'amour-obsession-complexe du survivant-remord-autodestruction qui accompagnent Lily. Je suis incapable d'imaginer ce mélange alors l'écrire... Dans le paragraphe sur Salazar tu mentionnes que ses valeurs sont liées à son époque, qu'entends-tu par là (simple curiosité pour m'aider à voir comment d'autres voient le personnage, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec des gens qui lui prêtaient assez d'attention pour l'analyser)?**

 **Quetsche: Bingo pour le premier et pas exactement pour le second.**

 **Lupinette: en fait les dialogues sont en train de disparaître... Il va falloir que j'en rajoute. Quand à l'activité, les prochains chapitres se concentrent surtout sur la différence entre ce qui était acceptable à Azkaban et le choc avec la vie à l'extérieur où il réalise qu'il ne va pas si bien que ça. Prochaine publication.**

 **Bonne lecture en attendant!**

Jamie Arthur ouvrit la porte du Bureau des Aurors, au troisième sous-sol du Ministère de la Magie, et adressa un sourire à la secrétaire qui le lui rendit de façon hésitante. Cela le fit froncer les sourcils. Qu'attendaient donc les gens ? Il venait de passer huit mois à Azkaban ! Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas une belle tête. Mais il retrouverait son visage d'avant son passage à cet affreux endroit. Des prisonniers l'avaient fait avant et il n'avait pas l'intention de finir comme Silvius. Ce n'était pas que Silvius lui déplaisait. Son sens de l'humour était peut-être un peu cynique à son goût, mais il était de bonne compagnie. Quand il ne le confondait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Silvius l'avait véritablement effrayé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, et plus encore quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait trente-cinq ans. Il en paraissait soixante. Et plus le temps passait, plus il s'apercevait que son mentor gardien avait de nombreuses ressemblances avec les prisonniers dont il avait la charge. Il avait la même habitude des tirades incohérentes et Jamie soupçonnait qu'il masquait sa folie comme le faisait ceux du quartier de haute sécurité. Sous un splendide verni qui craquait soudain, laissant se dévoiler ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Comme Burn dans ses derniers moments. Jamie chassa l'image de ses pensées : il en faisait encore suffisamment de cauchemars pour ne pas y penser le jour également. Les immondes créatures.

Mais eux, ils étaient coupables ! Pas Jamie. Certes, il savait qu'il n'avait pas été au top le jour de l'examen d'entrée. Il avait même pensé qu'il serait recallé, mais heureusement cela n'avait pas été le cas. Malheureusement, comme il l'avait découvert dans les deux heures qui avaient suivies, il n'était éligible qu'à un seul poste : celui de garde à Azkaban. Comme il n'avait pas envie de faire un autre métier et qu'il avait passé son pécule dans sa formation Auror, Jamie avait accepté et bientôt commencé à cauchemarder. Les gardes dormaient aussi sur l'île et entre les cris des prisonniers, le froid des détraqueurs et leur sinistre présence, il n'avait que peu pu fermer l'œil les premiers mois. Pas plus les suivants, d'ailleurs. Cela semblait même avoir empiré.

Pourtant il avait essayé de s'accrocher ; ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait finalement craqué. C'était les psychomages qui avaient surévalués son niveau de résistance à la pression. On l'avait évacué pour quelques temps à la paperasse et un jour son supérieur l'avait convoqué pour excuses : il n'avait pas à retourner à Azkaban ! La nouvelle était tellement merveilleuse que Jamie ne s'était aperçu que trop tard que les excuses devaient surement être accompagnées d'une indemnité qu'il avait sans le faire exprès refusé et remerciant chaudement son nouveau supérieur. Celui-ci avait dû la garder et vue qu'en dédommagement il avait affecté Jamie à un mentor respecté, celui-ci ne lui en voulait même pas. Etre l'apprenti du chef Auror Potter était le rêve de toute recrue et malgré ce bref séjour à Azkaban, Jamie se sentait toujours la même verve à défendre son pays. L'occasion était inespérée et il serait probablement le dernier apprenti de Potter puisqu'il se murmurait que celui-ci briguait le poste de de Directeur de la Justice Magique.

Jamie ne cessa de sourire tout en préparant le café pour son chef. Ses tâches étaient surtout administratives ces jours-ci : il lui faudrait une remise à niveau avant de se rendre sur le terrain, mais c'était pour bientôt, dès que Potter donnait son signal ! Il frappa à la porte de son chef, entra et déposa le café sur le bureau derrière lequel celui-ci était attablé, lisant un rapport les sourcils froncés. Puis ne sachant trop que faire, il resta les bras ballants, terrifié de décevoir son idole par un geste inapproprié comme dévisager sa fameuse cicatrice. Le problème quand on regarde le visage de quelqu'un pour voir ce qu'il attend et qu'il a une cicatrice connue sur le visage… eh bien, c'était en soi le problème.

Potter acheva sa lecture et parut surpris de le voir encore là. Jamie paniqua : il avait fait une faute !

-Assieds-toi, l'invita Potter, le rassurant, en rangeant la pochette brune dans son bureau.

Si Jamie se souvenait bien, brun était le code couleur du Département des Mystères. Beaucoup moins voyant que tous les autres, mais à ne pas ouvrir absolument. Il obéit. Potter pris son café, sirota une gorgé et le regarda d'un air fatigué. Il faudrait qu'il fasse un deuxième café dans la matinée ! Il n'était que huit heures.

-Est-ce que tu serais prêt à me parler de ton affectation à Azkaban ?

Non ! Enfin si, tout pour son idole !

-Oui monsieur, répondit poliment Jamie.

-Comment t'ont parus les détraqueurs ?

-Froids, désespérants.

Son supérieur ne rit pas à sa blague aussi se rabattit-il sur plus classique et plus réel :

-Horribles monsieur.

Potter hocha la tête.

-Oui, ils m'ont toujours fait cet effet-là. Mais ont-ils fait preuve d'initiatives ? Cherchaient-il à communiquer avec quelqu'un ? Y en avait-il qui quittaient Azkaban ?

-Je ne crois pas monsieur, dis Jamie après réflexion. Il y a bien sûr eu l'affaire Jones mais nous avons pensé qu'ils étaient plus nombreux dans le quartier de haute sécurité car leur nombre avait été restreint dans le quartier B. Sinon, juste lors du comptage.

-Et Chronos, l'as-tu déjà rencontré ?

-Brièvement monsieur, plus froid, plus dangereux que les autres ou du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai eue.

Potter hocha la tête.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose qui t'a choqué à Azkaban ?

-Surtout les prisonniers monsieur, particulièrement ceux du quartier de haute sécurité.

Potter lui fit signe de poursuivre.

-J'étais affecté au quartier de sécurité 1F. Les autres prisonniers étaient tous désespérés et attendaient tous leur sortie, mais eux ils essayaient de créer une mini société en ignorant les fous. Certains étaient totalement fous : ils grognaient et attaquaient dès qu'on s'approchait d'eux. D'autres c'était plus vicieux, surtout des insultes, une fois un plat à la figure. Il y en avait qui étaient presque sensés. Whiteman se prenait pour la mère du dernier arrivé, après avoir assassiné les siens. Mais si on ne m'avait pas dit ce qu'elle avait fait, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. Un autre, l'énigme, semblait presque sympathique jusqu'à la dernière fois où je lui ai parlé. C'est là que je me suis aperçu qu'il était fou lui aussi.

-L'énigme ?

-Le plus ancien résident de ce quartier de haute sécurité ; il était présent avant l'arrivée de mon prédécesseur il y a quatorze ans et personne n'a jamais su son nom. Un mangemort obsédé de potions. Il a une sacrée dent contre vous.

-Explique.

-Eh bien monsieur, c'est la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. D'habitude il ne m'interrogeait que sur les développements en potions, mais cette fois il m'a demandé de vous passer un message, une menace plutôt. J'ai refusé, mais c'est resté dans ma mémoire. Il a un sacré regard : je me suis demandé combien de personne il avait tué pour regarder quelqu'un comme ça…

-Jamie.

Jamie se tut brusquement.

-Qu'a dit ce mangemort ?

-Juste : « dites à Harry Potter que Severus Rogue le maudit, lui et toute sa descendance, jusqu'à l'achèvement de celle-ci ». Il était sacrément effrayant. Monsieur ?

Potter s'était brusquement levé, et était allé saisir un classeur violet. Couleur Azkaban, reconnut Jamie.

-Cites-moi tous les noms de ton quartier, ordonna Potter d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien de sympathique.

Plutôt que de lui demander pourquoi il perdait son temps avec un fou qui se prenait pour un héros de guerre, Jamie obtempéra devant le ton :

-Marvin Rosier, Thaddeus Selwyn, Cobb Wallace, Jenkins, Brian Swift, l'énigme, Jessica Whiteman, Rowle.

-Encore.

Jamie répéta puis se tut et regarda Potter se renfrogner avant de demander :

-Monsieur ?

-Je n'ai que six occupants pour ton quartier : Taylor Jenkins, Marvin Rosier, Erwan Rowle, Thaddeus Selwyn et Cobb Wallace. Whiteman a été retirée des listes il y a quelques semaines suite à sa mort. Mais ton énigme n'est pas dans ce registre.

Potter se tourna brusquement vers lui :

-Décris-le moi.

-Cadavérique. Yeux noirs, cheveux aussi si je ne me trompe. Un sacré nez. Monsieur ! Où allez-vous monsieur ?

-A Azkaban !


	14. Chapter 13

**Merci à Quetsche, drou, lil et Lupinette pour vos reviews!**

-Qu'entendait-il par cette nuit ?

Severus continua à jouer le fou. On dit des choses absolument incroyables en face de gens qu'on croit incapable de les comprendre. Ou peut-être était-il fou. Cette table ne devait surement pas être si intéressante pour une personne sensée, non ? En l'occurrence ce n'était pas la table qui l'intéressait. C'était le bois. Le seul bois qu'il y avait dans sa cellule, c'était la cuillère qui donnait la sensation d'être composite sous ses doigts. La coupelle présentait le même aspect. Quelque chose des multiples repas auxquelles elles avaient servies semblait rester en elles. Mais cette table… Du bois dur, vrai. Du bois de baguette. Il caressa doucement la table en souriant. C'était familier, rafraichissant. Une première depuis quinze ans.

En quittant le quartier de haute sécurité, Potter avait continué de le trainer à travers Azkaban sans lui jeter un regard, Sharon fermant la marche. Probablement une autre règle de procédure. Les couloirs lui avaient donné le vertige après si longtemps enfermé dans une petite pièce. Il aurait été incapable de se localiser quand Potter avait déverrouillé d'un coup de baguette la porte qui menait à une salle d'interrogatoire et l'y avait poussé avant de l'installer durement dans le siège en face de la fameuse table en bois. Les papiers qui se trouvaient dessus avaient été promptement rangés, mais pas avant que Severus n'ait eu le temps de voir que le dossier concernait le prisonnier n°8672 – lui – et la mention du nom d'Alphonse Phaberge. Un autre nom qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il allait chercher… Le dossier disparut rapidement dans une armoire dont Sharon avait la clef, laissant à penser qu'il s'agissait de son bureau qui si c'était le cas était bien impersonnel.

Depuis, les deux Aurors discutaient de son action et en étaient venus à ce qui avait pu la motiver.

-Je suppose que Rowle faisait référence à celle entre le dix-sept et le dix-huit mars. C'est le lavage des cellules, expliqua Sharon. Pour accélérer la procédure on en fait une partie le dix-sept qui sèche pendant la nuit, puis la seconde le dix-huit. Cela implique de doubler les effectifs des cellules pendant deux jours et une nuit. Rowle et votre ami étaient dans la même cellule. On les a ramassés amochés le lendemain : marques de strangulations, quelques griffures et des hématomes.

-C'était plus qu'une simple bagarre nocturne, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'étais pas en poste à ce moment-là, mais de ce qu'on m'a dit, Rowle aurait essayé de le violer. A la lumière de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, c'était peut-être plus qu'un essai.

Potter laissa passer un silence de quelques secondes et Severus se concentra furieusement sur les nœuds de bois de la table. Il ne fallait qu'aucune expression ne le trahisse, ni de joie de voir sa ruse fonctionner, ni de fureur qu'on put la penser vraie et le considérer comme une victime. La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement sans qu'il ne relève la tête. On feuilleta des papiers. Sharon continuait de parler en même temps :

-Les autres prisonniers n'ont rien dit de ce genre. Ceux qui ne sont pas fous sont les amis de Rogue mais comme vous avez pu le voir, quoique Rowle eut été sur le point de dire, votre ami voulait garder ça pour lui. Je ne crois pas que Rowle ait eu un seul ami dans le quartier 1F.

-Rogue est loin d'être un idiot : une telle action soulève forcément des questions, celles qu'il voulait précisément éviter.

-Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il est ici, monsieur, mais la logique n'est pas toujours le point fort de nos prisonniers de longue durée.

-Quatorze ans.

-Généralement, en quatorze ans ce sont des légumes. Certains tiennent plus longtemps. Personne ne passe quatorze ans à Azkaban et n'en ressort intact. Aujourd'hui était plus excessif que d'habitude, mais votre ami fonctionne par éclipses. A certains moments il semble parfaitement sensé – peut-être l'est-il presque d'ailleurs – à d'autres il refuse de parler et de manger pendant des jours entiers. Vous pouvez ajouter à cela que la dernière disparue du quartier de haute sécurité était une très bonne amie à lui, il est en plein deuil. Tiens, tenez, le rapport médical du dix-huit mars.

-Vous avez laissé ses blessures cicatriser sans aide ? demanda Potter d'un ton indigné.

-Les consignes d'Azkaban implique la nécessité d'un scan complet avant de prescrire un traitement. Les prisonniers ont le droit de le refuser. C'est ce qu'il a dû faire. En fait, chaque fois que j'ai abordé le sujet, il a refusé de poser des charges contre Rowle pour agression.

-Parce que s'il y avait eu procès, il aurait fallu détailler les événements.

Severus sentit de nouveau leurs regards sur lui. Il traça calmement le tour d'un nœud en se disant que maintenant quoi qu'il pourrait dire, il ne parviendrait pas à les convaincre d'autre chose que cette version. Que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, en revanche… Il préféra se concentrer sur le soin du bleu qui était en train de se former sur son bras à cause de la poigne de Potter. Si cela suffisait à former un bleu aussi énorme que ceux qu'il s'était infligé et que Rowle était censé avoir fait, cela soulèverait des questions. Il cessa de s'intéresser au bois, ferma les yeux, posa le menton sur sa poitrine et respira profondément pour mieux se concentrer. Potter et Sharon ne lui accordèrent pas un gramme d'attention, attribuant probablement son comportement à la « folie » qu'il était censé subir. Fous. Fous et déments. Tandis qu'il se concentrait sur le soin de l'hématome, la conversation qu'il écoutait vaguement avait viré sur ce qu'on allait faire d'un fou dont la première réaction était de jeter un impardonnable. Severus retint difficilement sa réaction devant la formule crue. Et un sourire quand Potter se révéla, malgré il ne savait combien d'années en tant qu'Auror à être sensé apprendre la prudence, le même imbécile altruiste qu'autrefois. Si on lui avait dit un jour que Potter échangerait un non témoignage contre une promesse de considérer une mutation, Severus n'y aurait pas cru, et ce d'autant plus que le témoignage aurait pu le renvoyer aussi sec dans sa cellule. Leur marché conclu, Sharon visiblement heureuse de l'opération, les deux Aurors se tournèrent vers lui. Severus se contenta d'arquer un sourcil interrogateur, leur laissant choisir l'interprétation de ce geste.

-Réveillé professeur ? demanda Potter.

-Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas tout suivi ?

Les deux échangèrent un bref regard, celui de Sharon étant sans aucun doute un « vous voyez qu'il simule » et celui de Potter probablement un « d'accord, je comprends ce que vous vouliez dire ». Severus ne put que penser qu'il allait falloir qu'il travaille davantage sur le contrôle de ses expressions sinon il risquait de laissait échapper un sourire à un moment inadapté.

-Y a-t-il des effets personnels que vous souhaiteriez récupérer avant votre départ, monsieur Rogue ? demanda professionnellement Sharon pour briser le moment.

Sa bouche s'assécha, la présence de la table avait ramené un souvenir, une question déraisonnable mais qu'il ne put s'empêcher de poser :

-Sauriez-vous ce qu'il est advenu de ma baguette ?

Les deux Aurors échangèrent un nouveau coup d'œil, méfiant cette fois, avant que Sharon ne consulte l'inventaire.

-Je crains qu'il n'y ait que des articles vestimentaires et en piteux état.

La déception fut plus dure que ce qu'il pensait tandis que Sharon posait la boite devant lui. La surprise de voir que son costume mangemort avait fait le chemin avec lui depuis les salles d'interrogatoires du Ministère à Azkaban en fut moindre. C'était un état d'esprit étrange. Un peu déphasé, en partie ému de retrouver une part de son ancienne vie, déçu qu'il n'en reste que des guenilles. Il ne retira du tas qu'une paire de bottes et un holster pour baguette. Le reste n'avait de valeur qu'émotionnelle et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il convenait de montrer à Potter s'il voulait garder la figure du repenti.

Potter discutait avec Sharon des résultats à l'examen des Aurors de celle-ci pendant qu'il enfilait ses bottes. Apparemment, elle avait échoué de manière si effroyable à la filature qu'elle était dégringolée de huit places dans le classement et sans cela ne se serait pas retrouvée à Azkaban. Severus se demanda si Potter ne trafiquait pas les notes en plus d'acheter les faux témoignages, maintenant.

Le trajet dans les couloirs d'Azkaban fut plus calme, les deux Aurors continuant à discuter à mi-voix de leur examen, négligeant de lui mettre des menottes, oubliant même de maintenir leur formation d'un meneur et l'autre qui fermait la marche. Severus ne put que se demander ce qu'ils apprenaient à l'Académie des Aurors désormais. La baguette de Sharon dépassait même de sa poche ! Quoique les Aurors aient déjà prouvé leur efficacité les précédentes guerres… Il y avait une raison pour laquelle les Sorciers anglais cherchaient toujours un messie, après tout. Leur conversation les absorbait tant que Severus était capable de dicter le rythme lent de leur avancée et de manquer de se tromper de chemin à trois reprises, régulièrement corrigé par une indication lancée par Sharon avant qu'elle ne retourne à son sujet. Les couloirs gris se succédèrent jusqu'à ce que l'odeur de la brise marine s'accroisse, puis que se dessine brusquement une embrasure qui laissait entrer la lumière du soleil, si vive qu'on ne voyait pas au-delà.

Son pas ralentit à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la liberté. Brusquement, l'idée de quitter Azkaban lui paraissait effrayante. C'était une pensée d'une idiotie et contradiction telle que lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il raffermit sa démarche et passa rapidement le portique de pierre. Un cri paniqué s'échappa de sa bouche devant l'intensité de la lumière et il recula brusquement. Une sensation de brûlure s'attardait sur son visage.

-Professeur ?

Une main se posa sur son bras et il se dégagea vivement, vit le visage de Potter puis reporta son regard sur l'ouverture.

-Mes excuses, formula-t-il rapidement. C'est un peu trop brillant pour moi.

-Ce sont les yeux, monsieur, déclara la voix de Sharon derrière lui. Les prisonniers s'habituent à une luminosité moindre.

Potter afficha un air de compréhension. Severus savait que ce n'était pas les yeux. C'était la peau. Et comme il ne savait pas si c'était lié à son hybridité, il n'allait pas les corriger. Cela lui rappela brusquement le risque de Sainte-Mangouste, aussi décida-t-il que peau ou pas peau, il fallait y aller tout de suite avant qu'on ne juge un guérisseur nécessaire. Il se tourna vers Potter pour lui dire qu'ils pouvaient y aller, mais referma la bouche en voyant son expression concentrée. Le regard le mena vers Sharon. Les deux partageaient d'infimes hochements de tête, inclinaisons et tics oculaires. Leur position bougea légèrement pour reprendre celle classique qu'ils avaient eu lors du premier trajet. Sharon sourit à son air perplexe en remettant sa baguette dans un holster. Severus comprit soudain la raison de leur comportement plus tôt. Ils n'avaient pas été déconcentrés. Ils avaient offert une faille pour voir s'il la prendrait et tenterait de s'échapper.

-C'était un test ?

Sharon hocha la tête.

-Comprenez qu'on ne peut pas laisser sortir une personne dont la première réaction, en toute situation, serait la violence, professeur. Il nous fallait un moyen de nous assurer que ce comportement était peu susceptible de reproduction.

Pour la première fois, Severus vit l'Auror derrière l'élève. Le jeu allait s'avérer plus épineux que prévu s'il se laissait aller à des illusions passées. Rien, strictement rien, ne lui disait quel genre d'homme Potter était maintenant. Continuer de croire à l'adolescent emporté pourrait fort bien le tuer face à un Auror formé à déchiffrer les expressions. Il hocha sèchement la tête, fit signe qu'il suivait le mouvement et emboita le pas à Potter.

Le soleil pâle de la fin d'hiver éclairait vivement les abords d'Azkaban, malgré la saison et malgré l'endroit. Les vagues attrapaient des rayons qu'elles lui renvoyaient dans les yeux comme des dagues, les rochers épars qui entouraient le bâtiment dressaient leur pointes aigues et la longue dalle qui formait un chemin jusqu'à la mer était assez pâle pour l'éblouir. Les yeux à demi-clos, le visage brûlant, ne voyant guère que les pieds de Potter tant il s'efforçait de masquer par ses cheveux la peau, le trajet parut interminable à Severus. La forme sombre d'une coque se dessina bientôt sur la mer aveuglante, mais il fallut bien ouvrir les yeux plus largement pour monter, apercevoir au passage une cabine, et se ruer dans la cale pour y trouver le coin le plus sombre et s'y recroqueviller, l'épreuve finie.

Sa peau était en feu mais il n'osait se toucher le visage de peur que Potter qui le considérait avec inquiétude ne trouve le geste étrange. Il se rabattit à frotter ses mains nues pendant que Potter donnait l'ordre au capitaine du bateau de retourner à terre. La peau ne semblait pas peler, ni même rougir. Seuls les nerfs étaient légèrement à vif et la douleur avait déjà presque disparue. Ces constats faits, il préféra se concentrer sur les alentours, de Potter assis sur les marches de l'escalier menant au pont, à la vaste mais vide cale.

-A quoi sert ce bateau en temps normal ?

Potter leva les yeux de la baguette qu'il était en train de polir, lui jeta un coup d'œil indéchiffrable et répondit facilement :

-C'est celui qui assure le ravitaillement.

Aucun ne parla pour la suite du trajet. Ils y avaient eu trop de mots et de non-dits entre eux pour débuter aisément une conversation. Potter passa à sa baguette de rechange, Severus continua de l'observer. Des sentiments confus s'agitaient dans sa poitrine, entre exultation et vague inquiétude devant l'inconnu. Il profita du voyage silencieux pour remettre de l'ordre dans son occulmencie, aucune de ces deux émotions n'étant acceptable pour la comédie qu'il désirait jouer. Et si une lui échappait… Eh bien, même Azkaban pouvait causer quelques dégâts à l'esprit d'un bon occulmens, supposa Severus. Mais ce même occulmens serait trop fier pour l'admettre et seules quelques grimaces et expressions incongrues lui échapperaient à des moments étranges. Et ce, afin qu'une potentielle faille à un moment critique ne soit pas examinée comme étrange, mais vue comme simple séquelle de son passage à Azkaban.

C'est donc déterminé à jouer le fou qui jouait le bien pensant que Severus débarqua sur la côte anglaise pour la première fois depuis peut-être quatorze ans. Ou quinze. Le soleil avait heureusement diminué ses attaques, permettant à Severus de quitter la cale sans en être davantage affecté, bénédiction due à une couverture nuageuse. Se tournant vers Potter qui lui tendait la main, prévoyant visiblement un transplanage d'escorte, tandis que le capitaine préparait son bateau à rentrer dans son hangar, il décida qu'il était temps d'obtenir quelques informations :

-Où allons-nous ?

-Ste Mangouste.

Severus cilla, tenta de cacher sa pâleur, ne sut s'il avait tout à fait réussi vu le regard intrigué que Potter lui lança et répondit :

-Hors de question.

Potter arqua un sourcil incrédule, un geste que Severus ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu faire alors qu'étudiant.

-Vous pensez qu'après presque quinze ans à Azkaban, vous pouvez simplement rentrer chez vous comme si de rien n'était, professeur ? Vous n'avez pas de baguette, vous ne pouvez pas transplaner, vous n'avez pas d'argent sur vous et vous avez un air à faire peur qui empêchera toute tentative d'auto-stop. Tout le monde à Poudlard vous croit mort, et Minerva et Slughorn ont pris leur retraite il y a quelques années si bien que je doute que vous y soyez bien accueilli. Je ne sais pas si vous viviez ailleurs les étés, mais si c'est le cas l'endroit est probablement en ruine par manque d'entretien. Sans comptez que vous causeriez une panique en arrivant au Chemin de Traverse. Enfin, vous avez été sous constante attaque mentale depuis quinze ans, vous avez l'air d'un cadavre alors je doute que vous seriez même capable d'y arriver vivant.

-Félicitations pour avoir appris l'art de la logique, Mr Potter, mais il semble que ceux de la subtilité et de l'empathie vous échappent toujours. Je suis parfaitement conscient qu'à l'heure actuelle mes chances de survie si laissé seul sont maigres et que la probabilité que je devienne effectivement un cadavre est forte par simple perte de repère, le principal étant la distribution des repas. Ce que vous échouez à concevoir c'est que si je me rends à Ste Mangouste, je retrouve exactement le même environnement que celui que je viens de quitter : deux repas par jour, des gardes agaçants, des camarades d'infortune dérangés du chapeau et la même incapacité d'aller et venir à ma guise. Si telle est votre intention, vous pouvez vous épargner les frais médicaux, rappeler le capitaine et me laisser revenir à ma cellule : je doute qu'il m'écoutera si c'est moi qui le hèle.

-Vous souhaitez retrouver la compagnie des détraqueurs ? demanda Potter d'un ton neutre après seulement quelques secondes, sans avoir l'air choqué.

Probablement en train d'évaluer ma santé mentale, pensa Severus en prenant note que Potter semblait avoir enfin son tempérament sous contrôle.

-Les détraqueurs ne me font rien, Potter. Ils ont pris tout ce qu'ils pouvaient prendre de moi, excepté mon âme. Cela fait presque trois ans qu'ils m'ignorent complétement. A l'heure actuelle, leur présence est une simple donnée et le froid qu'ils occasionnent m'est moins gênant que l'idée de me retrouver coincé entre quatre murs d'un blanc aveuglant. Et avant que vous ne discutiez ce point, toutes les chambres de Ste Mangouste sont peintes en blanc, à moins qu'il n'y ait eu réfection intégrale du bâtiment depuis ma maîtrise, ce dont je doute puisque la dernière date de la révolution gobeline de 1715-1723 qui avait détruit jusqu'aux murs porteurs.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans ciller pendant quelques instants, Severus déterminé à ne pas revenir sur ce point. Il finit cependant par reprendre la parole :

-Vous rappelez le capitaine ou je m'en charge ?

Après quelques secondes, Potter soupira :

-D'accord, professeur, je ne vous emmène pas à Ste Mangouste et il est hors de question que je vous laisse retourner là-bas, déclara-t-il en faisant un geste vers la lointaine figure d'Azkaban. Vous ne faites pas un bain de sang si je vous amène quelque part de non gardé ?

Severus secoua la tête de plus en plus perplexe à mesure que Potter continuait sa liste :

-Vous ne vous montrez pas acerbe envers les enfants ? Vous restez dans votre chambre le temps que j'éclaircisse la situation avec les occupants ? Pas de torture physique, verbale ou mentale ? Vous accepterez de voir un guérisseur ?

-Rachel Cameron a mon dossier. Elle était apprentie médicomage la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

Potter hocha sèchement la tête, lui tendit un bras que Severus accepta après une hésitation, puis transplana en face d'une maison de campagne que le potioniste était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu de sa vie. Une large bâtisse à deux étages, manifestement habitée, et vu les jouets qui trainaient sur le sol par des enfants – Severus compta au moins un garçon et une fille d'après les poupées et le manuel de _Batteur, le guide des règles officieuses_ lecture effroyable d'avant une première leçon de vol à peine meilleure, qui prétendait que la quintessence de la masculinité était d'envoyer des cognards à la tête de ses adversaires. Severus pouvait certifier que sa lecture n'apprenait pas à voler et était généralement une perte de temps – à moins de superviser une équipe de quidditch dont les batteurs avaient tendance à en adopter les préceptes. Mais comme les dits batteurs visaient James Potter bis et ses avatars jusqu'à Harry Potter, Severus avait eu tendance à fermer les yeux.

Potter lui montra sa nouvelle chambre – chambre d'ami, fréquemment utilisée, probablement par un adolescent au vu du porno dissimulé dans l'armoire – fit rapidement quelques maladroits sorts ménagers, lui re-présenta Kreattur pour découvrir que les deux se souvenaient l'un de l'autre, puis resta quelques secondes sans savoir quoi dire avant de déguerpir. Severus considéra un instant la chambre bleue – y avait-il une couleur plus caricaturale pour une chambre de garçon ? – laissa la porte se refermer, gêné à l'idée d'avoir une ouverture béante dans son dos et testa le matelas. Il ne se souvenaient pas que les lits soient si agréables. Là encore, il ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois où il avait dormi dans un lit. Probablement avant Nagini.

De sa nouvelle position, il contempla le décor puis, après avoir fureté dans la chambre, fait ses déductions habituelles sur l'occupant, redécouvert des objets communs tel l'armoire ou le confort d'un lit, s'y rallongea pour contempler le plafond inintéressant. Lorsqu'il cligna de nouveau des yeux, le soleil à travers la fenêtre qu'il avait essayé d'éviter avait disparu, et des voix supplémentaires emplirent soudain la maison. Cheminette, se dit-il en continuant d'écouter. Il n'entendait qu'une rumeur et non des mots, mais plusieurs appartenaient très clairement à des enfants, et probablement plus de deux. Quoiqu'avec les enfants on ne savait jamais. Le silence revint progressivement après une cavalcade dans les couloirs – peut-être quatre enfants estimait-il alors – et ce fut seulement la nuit tombée qu'il s'assit, constata la présence du bouillon sur la table de nuit. Il était alarmant de constater qu'il ne savait pas quand ou comment il était arrivé là. Le bouillon était – si cela était possible – moins consistant encore que l'ordinaire d'Azkaban mais comme cette frugalité était sans doute une préoccupation médicale et qu'il avait déjà sauté un repas ce jour-là, il garda pour lui la réplique acerbe que de toute manière personne n'aurait entendue.

Un craquement de latte de parquet arrêta sa sustentation. Il reposa sans bruit la cuillère dans le bol, le tout sur la table de chevet puis alla se placer dans un coin ombragé qui serait dissimulé à l'ouverture de la porte, en évitant ses propres lattes de parquet grinçantes qu'il avait repéré en furetant. Après un cumul de plus d'une vingtaine d'année d'utile prudence, Severus était d'avis que rien ne valait la paranoïa. Tendant l'oreille, il retrouva finalement le bruit des pas au moment où ceux-ci s'arrêtaient. La poignée s'abaissa lentement, Severus calma le plus possible sa respiration, un nouveau craquement indiqua que l'intrus avait posé pied dans sa cell… chambre. Dans sa chambre.

Un deuxième pas, une tête curieuse apparue de derrière le battant de la porte, fit idiotement un autre pas. Le bras de Severus jaillit, agrippa le bras droit de l'intrus, le tira contre lui. Le deuxième bras vint s'enrouler autour de la gorge, coupant le souffle de sa victime et son hoquet surpris de se voir plaquer contre son torse. Il lâcha le bras de l'inconnu, plongea la main qu'il venait de libérer dans la poche droite de l'intrus, y trouva sa baguette. Deux mains tentaient de déloger le bras coupant les voies respiratoires de sa victime. Il serra légèrement, assez pour que sous le manque d'air leur poigne diminue et d'une pression entre les omoplates il envoya l'assaillant vers l'intérieur de la chambre.

- _Lumos_!

La lumière tomba sur l'intrus, en train de se masser la gorge, à quatre pattes sur le sol. Le fait qu'il ait l'air d'être au mieux un sixième année, qu'aucun intrus ayant de mauvaises intentions n'aurait eu l'idiotie de laisser sa baguette au premier endroit où on penserait la trouver, endroit qui plus est non propice pour la récupérer rapidement au cas où les choses dégénéreraient, l'amena à baisser légèrement sa baguette en une position moins intimidante. Vu le regard que lui jeta l'adolescent avant que ses cheveux ne virent rapidement de plusieurs couleurs différentes, ce n'était pas suffisant.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose ? tenta-t-il de désamorcer la situation en baissant davantage la baguette.

Avec sa chance, il s'agissait surement de l'un des gosses dont Potter parlait. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas continué de l'étouffer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. L'adolescent se racla la gorge, puis chuchota rapidement :

-Comment vous avez fait ça ? Je n'ai rien vu venir. Je veux, dire, je vous ai senti, mais comme l'odeur était dans toute la chambre je n'ai pas pu déterminer où vous étiez exactement. Comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas entendu votre respiration ? Comment vous faites pour bouger aussi rapidement ? C'est trop cool !

L'adolescent était clairement un Gryffondor, et Severus ne savait pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle car il avait l'air tellement ravi de sa petite aventure qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait été à deux doigt de se faire tuer, et donc ne hurlait pas à la mort pour Potter, ou une mauvaise, parce que ce mouflet ne voulait pas se taire. Ses cheveux affichaient un bleu électrique qui rappelèrent soudain quelque chose à Severus :

-Vous avez un lien avec Nymphadora Tonks ?

L'adolescent interrompit son monologue, lui jeta un coup d'œil offensé, ses cheveux prirent une couleur vert sombre et répondit :

-C'était ma mère.

Severus baissa complétement la baguette. Visiblement Potter l'avait amené dans une garderie pour orphelins de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il se demandait quand Tonks était morte mais n'allait pas poser la question.

-Vous connaissez ma mère ? interrogea-t-il avec une virée vers le rose de sa chevelure et un ton intéressé.

Apparemment c'était il y a longtemps.

-En passant.

Les cheveux passèrent à un brun normal. Il se demanda vaguement quelles significations avaient les couleurs pour un métamorphomage.

-Oh, dit-il, déçu, et ses cheveux virèrent au brun terne, avant de reprendre un bleu électrique, donnant au passage le tournis à Severus : alors, vous m'apprendrez ?

-Vous apprendre quoi ?

-A ne pas se faire repérer ! Je pourrais faire tellement de blagues à Fred et James avec ça ! D'habitude ils se liguent contre moi, parfois même avec Remus…

-Fred et James ? répéta Severus, quelque peu perdu par le monologue rapide du Gryffondor, ne voyant pas très bien ce que Fred Weasley et feu James Potter venaient y faire.

-Fred, le fils de George Weasley, le jumeau survivant, expliqua le métamorphomage dans ce qui était vu le ton une explication fréquemment donnée.

Severus continua de le considérer, l'éclaircissement n'ayant pas répondu à beaucoup de ses questions. Le métamorphomage lui rendit son regard, ses cheveux changèrent de nouveau de couleur quand il prit une expression réfléchie, et demanda :

-Vous avez vécu sous un rocher pendant un certain temps ou vous êtes nouveau dans le coin ?

-Quelque chose comme ça, choisit de répondre Severus.

-Ah. James Sirius, Remus Fred, Albus Severus et Lily Luna sont les enfants d'Harry, mon parrain. Moi c'est Teddy Lupin. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Et vous ?

La première chose que pensa Severus, c'est que Potter avait vraiment choisi des noms ridicules pour sa progéniture, qui prouvaient son manque d'imagination. La deuxième fut de connecter le nom Lupin au délire sur les sens du métamorphomage qui étaient selon ses dires supérieurs à la moyenne. Cette connexion le mena naturellement à la réaction de pointer sa baguette sur le Gryffondor, tout en jetant un œil par la fenêtre pour voir où en était la lune. Il manquait un quartier à la pleine lune aussi baissa-t-il la pointe de sa baguette. L'action n'avait pas échappé au Gryffondor qui s'exclama, les cheveux rouges :

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les loups-garous ? Qu'est-ce que tous les putains de sorciers ont contre les loups-garous alors qu'ils n'en ont fréquemment jamais rencontrés et ne savent rien sur eux ?

-Que savez- _vous_ sur les loups-garous, monsieur Lupin ? Qu'ils sont de gentilles peluches victimes d'un tragique sort et que l'on doit plaindre ? Dans quelle partie de cette vision faites-vous entrer les membres de la _moitié_ des réseaux criminels des Embrumes ?

Severus lui adressa un rictus tordu, s'étant rattrapé juste à temps pour ne pas hurler à Lupin que son père était un monstre comme il avait souvent hurlé à Potter que son père était un salaud. Il était sensé jouer le repenti et il n'avait nul par ailleurs où dormir après tout.

-S'ils avaient d'autres opportunités d'emplois, ils ne seraient pas réduits à ça ! murmura à la limite du cri le loup-garou.

Severus retint difficilement l'air moqueur qui menaçait de s'afficher sur son visage. Bien que plein de bon sentiment, le métamorphomage n'était certainement pas un rhéteur, et il n'allait pas se laisser engager dans une argumentation qui ne mènerait à rien.

-Avez-vous déjà rencontré un loup-garou ? préféra-t-il demander, sachant que dans les cas connus de lycanthropie, ceux-ci parlaient généralement d'eux-mêmes.

-Avez-vous déjà rencontré un loup-garou ? lui renvoya l'adolescent.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire un instant avant de répondre avec une fausse innocence.

-Intéressant que vous posiez la question, monsieur Lupin, considérant qu'un Remus Lupin a tenté de me dévorer un soir de pleine lune. Fenrir Greyback n'était pas davantage avenant le jour, je vous l'assure.

Le choc entre le rouge puis jaune puis rouge puis brun puis rouge de ses cheveux fut intéressant avant que dans une attitude typiquement adolescente le loup-garou ne croise les bras devant lui, refusant de continuer la conversation en dépit du regard noir qu'il lui envoya. Les adolescents sont une plaie se rappela Severus, une réflexion souvent faite lors de son temps en temps que professeur.

-Vous cherchiez quelque chose ? réitéra-t-il après quelques secondes.

Les cheveux jaune paille sur sa tête, le métamorphomage prit soudain un air hésitant.

-Ah, euh, oui…

-Le contenu du faux fond de l'armoire, je présume ? devina Severus.

Le jaune devint plus vif.

-Dans le tiroir du bureau.

L'adolescent se précipita avec une étrange grâce – définitivement un loup-garou – vers le tiroir, manqua de trébucher – peut-être pas, après tout – saisit le journal de manière à ce qu'il le voie le moins possible – comme si Severus ne savait pas déjà ce dont il s'agissait – et opéra une rapide retraite hors de la chambre, porno caché sous son haut.


	15. Chapter 14

**Merci à Guest (dont j'ignore le nom mais dont j'apprécie de voir que je ne l'ai pas perdu), Lupinette (plein de factuel sur le monde sorcier dans les prochains chapitres, mais je pense que je vais continuer de te frustrer avec le grand plan de Rogue pour sa vengeance), Quetsche (il l'avait complétement loupé mais il s'en est aperçu depuis) et ghost7 pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture.**

-Comment est-ce que vous allez procéder ? interrogea curieusement Remus Fred Potter, les yeux tournés vers son père.

Si on avait dit à Severus qu'il se trouverait un jour l'hôte des Potter, il ne l'aurait pas cru. James Potter aimait bien trop lui jeter des sorts pour que Severus se jette dans la gueule du loup en allant chez lui, et Potter-plus-si-junior-que-cela avait construit une solide haine contre lui. Bizarre que celle-ci ait disparue en quatorze ans. Ginny Potter avec qui il avait condensé son mauvais traitement lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard n'avait certainement pas oublié la sienne, elle. Quand elle ne feignait pas l'indifférence à sa présence comme actuellement alors qu'occupée à essayer de convaincre Albus Severus – qui avait eu le nonsense de nommer un enfant après lui ? – d'ajouter des fibres à son petit-déjeuner, elle ne lui adressait la parole que lorsque cela était strictement nécessaire.

Lors des trois mois de son séjour chez les Potter, Kreattur avait été son interlocuteur privilégié. Ginny Potter ne lui avait pas pardonner sa sixième année, Harry Potter ne savait pas comment entamer une conversation avec lui, Teddy Lupin n'avait que tardivement estimé qu'acquérir l'aptitude à se déplacer silencieusement valait le coup d'oublier les précédents commentaires anti-loup-garous de son professeur. Ginny Potter avait eu la sagesse de maintenir sa propre couvée éloignée de lui, du moins jusqu'à ce que la curiosité de James Sirius, aiguillée par Teddy Lupin, obtienne le meilleur de lui et qu'il aille voir le mystérieux visiteur. Naturellement, Albus Severus ne voulant pas se laisser traiter d'avorton peureux par son grand frère y était également allé, accompagné de sa sœur qui tenait à prouver à son grand dadais de frère que les filles aussi étaient courageuses, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'émettre un cri terrorisé en le voyant. Qu'ils aient onze ou cinq-six ans, ils semblaient que les enfants soient toujours aussi idiots, bien que de différentes manières. Remus Fred avait été le seul assez intelligent pour estimer que la punition ne valait pas la confirmation de l'information qu'il avait déjà.

Du moins était-ce le conte expurgé que Severus avait obtenu, car les événements étaient quelques peu plus embrouillés dans sa tête. Aussi dur que cela soit à admettre, Azkaban semblait l'avoir davantage affecté qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Trois mois et les visites de Rachel Cameron – et quelques innocentes questions sur la jeune sœur de celle-ci – avaient été nécessaires à rétablir une horloge interne normale, des heures de sommeil classiques et faire cesser les « éclipses » qui étaient plus fréquentes que Severus ne l'avait cru. Il lui avait fallu un bon mois après la visite nocturne de Teddy Lupin pour se remettre du seul décalage entre Azkaban et la résidence des Potter. Et jusqu'à août pour s'adapter suffisamment pour pouvoir participer aux activités de la maisonnée au-delà de sa chambre. Cela ne faisait guère qu'une semaine qu'il prenait systématiquement part aux repas familiaux.

Probablement était-ce pour cela que Lily Luna le regardait avec une fascination ouverte manger des tranches de rôti froid. Le choc de la rencontre passée, l'homonyme de son amie d'enfance s'était révélée être plus collante qu'une potion de glue et était fermement persuadée qu'il était un vampire. Plus précisément, qu'il était un vampire affilié au département des Mystères avec lequel il menait une expérience pour diversifier le régime alimentaire de son espèce. La nommer après la fille Lovegood avait clairement été une erreur. Mais de ce point de vue, son frère ainé Albus Severus avait certainement été encore moins chanceux. Quand on savait le pouvoir qu'avaient les noms sur la vie de leur sorcier, charger d'un tel héritage un enfant était tout bonnement criminel. Comment ses parents voulaient-ils qu'il puisse se montrer à la hauteur de deux patronymes aussi différemment connotés ? A force d'être répétés, les noms des sorciers se chargeaient de magie. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle on avait pu mettre un tabou sur celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle le second prénom d'un enfant ainé était habituellement celui du père : c'était celui qui était destiné à hériter de sa charge de chef de famille. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle les mêmes prénoms revenaient sans cesse dans les familles : lier les membres passés aux membres présents. Severus avait pas moins de cinq précédents et un homonyme à son nom parmi les Prince.

Mais plus important encore que la liaison avec le passé, les noms étaient également porteurs d'un pouvoir par les réactions qu'ils évoquaient chez ceux qui les entendaient. Pour Albus Severus, il fallait espérer que peu de gens connaissaient son second prénom afin qu'il évoque davantage le lumineux meneur et mentor que le cruel traître ténébreux. Il y avait toute une branche de la magie qui se consacrait à la manière dont il convenait de nommer les enfants, mais c'étaient des choses que les familles traîtres à leur sang comme les Weasley semblaient négliger cette génération. Albus Severus Potter se nommait Potter mais n'avait pas les prénoms d'un Potter et il était probable que dans le futur il ait du mal à se sentir en phase avec le reste de sa famille. Quel égoïsme de la part d'Harry Potter de sacrifier le bonheur de son fils pour un hommage…

De là à dire qu'il était en train d'envoyer des regards noirs à son frère James Sirius Potter pour cette raison, le lien était peut-être quelque peu exagéré. Severus n'aimait James Sirius. Il n'aimait ni son nom, ni les familières taquineries qu'il lançait à son timide frère, ni le fait qu'il avait clairement hérité son attitude sans soin du monde des deux personnes après lesquelles il avait été nommé. Le pire était sans doute qu'hormis l'absence de lunettes, James Potter était le portrait à peine modifié de James Potter. Severus était prêt à parier que peu après qu'il ait débuté Poudlard un besoin de lunettes se ferait sentir car il rappellerait tellement son grand-père que la magie des autres sorciers agirait inconsciemment, le poussant à développer un autre trait commun. La même chose pouvait être dite pour Albus Potter qui ressemblait trop pour son bien à Harry Potter, tandis que Lily Luna y échapperait sans doute, dû au fait que sa chevelure rousse rappellerait soit Ginevra Weasley, soit Lily Evans, deux personnes qui voyaient parfaitement bien.

Dans le cas de Remus Fred, le cadet des enfants Potter, le premier prénom semblait l'avoir emporté sur le deuxième. C'était une personnalité calme, livresque mais assurée et capable de répondre en nature aux farces de son frère ainé. Ginny Potter semblait beaucoup plus affectée, apparaissant sans doute comme la nouvelle Lily Potter au grand public sorcier. Severus se demandait quel part la magie latente avait joué dans le début de leur relation qui dans son souvenir avait débuté à une période où le monde sorcier était dans une grande angoisse dû aux agissements du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses mangemorts…

Le tableau était complété par Harry Potter, les lunettes légèrement de travers, discutant avec son cadet de la dernière mission en date des Aurors, qui n'en était apparemment qu'au stade préparatoire et top secrète. Probablement pour cela que les Potter en discutaient au petit-déjeuner. La deuxième partie de la table était occupée par Ginny et ses deux plus jeunes enfants, James Sirius à portée de conversation. Teddy Lupin séparait les deux ensembles, se mêlant alternativement aux deux discussions, tandis que Severus écoutait silencieusement un peu à l'écart. Heureusement, personne ne s'attendait à sa contribution à l'échange : dès qu'il avait compris qu'il n'était plus en totale maîtrise de la ramification de ses propos, il avait préféré se restreindre à un silence prudent. Aussi, se servit-il de légumes sous les yeux écarquillés de Lily Luna, vaguement intrigué des suppositions qu'elle devait être en train de faire, et écouta-t-il calmement :

-Pour l'instant nous ne faisons rien : construire des équipes de taille et de talents suffisant va demander du temps, et l'établissement d'une action coordonnée avec le département des Mystères, répondit Potter à son fils.

-On va les attaquer ? On ne pourrait pas simplement les forcer à déménager ? s'exclama Remus Fred alarmé.

-Le Magenmagot y a pensé. Toutefois, les chasser du territoire serait infliger un fléau à nos proches voisins, et le Ministère ne souhaite pas refroidir nos relations à l'international sur ce point. Il y a eu suffisamment de délai sur ce sujet lors des préparations de la loi, et d'ambassadeurs préoccupés menaçant nos échanges commerciaux, voire de cesser toutes relations dans le cas de l'Irlande. De plus, quand cette possibilité leur a été proposée, les détraqueurs ne semblaient pas avoir envie de quitter le pays.

Severus releva lentement la tête de son plat pour fixer Potter. Il n'avait pas su, jusqu'à présent, que Potter parlait des détraqueurs. Mais cette information obtenue, la conversation prenait un tout autre sens. Il aurait pu s'agir d'un Seigneur sombre débutant, d'une espèce magique que l'on désirait déplacer, d'une loi commerciale qui frustrerait les pays voisins – peu difficile dans le cas de l'Irlande dont les relations avec la Grande-Bretagne étaient froides depuis que les moldus anglais avaient réussie à l'envahir mais pas les sorciers. Cette méfiance larvée avait parcouru les siècles au cours des diverses montée en puissance et de l'agressivité des gouvernements, sans jamais dégénérer en guerre mais en apportant parfois soutien à leurs adversaires. L'Irlande avait ainsi été un des quatre pays européens à reconnaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de la première guerre.

Mais cela… Une loi. Une loi contre les détraqueurs, voilà ce que Gamma avait craint, et qui était apparemment arrivé. Le dernier triomphe en date de la Lumière sur les Ténèbres. Un triomphe au goût amer puisqu'il coûterait leur monde aux sorciers anglais, quelque chose que ceux-ci ignoraient en prenant cette décision. C'était fait. Sa vengeance était en marche. Il pencha légèrement la tête, faisant tomber ses cheveux devant son visage pour masquer son sourire. Il savourait d'avance la sensation de la réalisation horrifiée qui attendait les sorciers.

Une expression qui pouvait cependant paraître adapté au vu de l'échange entre le père et le fils qui se poursuivait :

-Mais, s'exclama Remus Fred, et s'ils attaquaient avant nous ?

Harry Potter secoua lentement la tête, un demi-sourire sur son visage, se rappelant probablement ses rencontres avec les détraqueurs et ce qu'ils représentaient pour lui :

-Pour qu'ils attaquent, il faudrait qu'ils sachent ce que nous prévoyons et si j'ai peu de foi en la capacité du Magenmagot à conserver le silence auprès d'oreilles humaines, je vois mal cette rumeur parvenir à celle des détraqueurs. Il n'y a qu'une horde de détraqueurs en Grande-Bretagne et à notre connaissance seulement deux paters sur le territoire. Un en fuite dont j'ignore pourquoi le Magenmagot l'intéresserait ou comment il obtiendrait cette information. L'autre dirige Azkaban où le personnel gardien vit en quasi-isolation et à qui l'on n'a rien transmis pour éviter une interception. Et même si c'était le cas… toutes les principales concentrations sorcières ont été dotées de Protections basées sur le schéma des Langues-de-Plombs.

-Cela ne les arrêtera pas, intervint Severus.

Quand deux paires d'yeux se furent portées sur lui il explicita son commentaire :

-Lors des guerres des attaques communes entre équipes de détraqueurs et de sorciers ont été menées. Fréquemment les sorciers disloquaient les Protections pour les laisser entrer. Mais s'ils n'avaient pas d'équipiers et étaient vraiment déterminés, les détraqueurs pouvaient passer à travers la majorité des Protections, parfois tous, parfois au sacrifice de quelques-uns. Mais ils passaient et ils ont dû apprendre en regardant leurs équipiers faire, comme ils ont appris à fonctionner à Azkaban avec des gardes humains.

-Nous ne sous-estimons pas leur dangerosité, professeur. Nous savons de quoi ils sont capables, ce qu'ils ont fait et reproduiront toujours et c'est précisément pour cela que nous avons pris cette décision quand nous pouvions encore la prendre. Nous savons qu'il y aura des causalités, elles sont inévitables. Mais sur le long terme, elles éviteront beaucoup plus de morts, particulièrement quand le prochain Seign...

-Harry ! le coupa à ce moment sa femme, probablement parce qu'elle estimait la conversation un peu trop morbidement réaliste pour son fils de neuf ans.

Un regard noir fut dirigé dans sa direction pour avoir mentionné les événements des guerres ou Guerres du Sang comme on les appelait maintenant, tant sous l'idée qu'elles avaient été commencées par les puristes que selon leur effet qui avait été d'ouvrir aux nés-moldus et sangs-mêlés des possibilités auparavant inaccessibles. La carrière éclair d'Hermione Weasley-Granger qui en huit ans après la fin de ses études était devenue vice-directrice du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques puis avait recommencé à zéro pour devenir vice-directrice du Département de la justice magique et était pressentie comme future directrice de ce service en était la preuve.

Severus ne répliqua pas et préféra se concentrer sur son plat. Ses opinions étaient si éloignées des Potter – éliminer une espèce à cause de sa nature ! – que le dialogue ne servirait qu'à le mettre dehors, et ses convictions bien trop « ténébreuses » pour qu'il consente à les partager avec ces « lumineux » convaincus. Le repas s'acheva, Potter se rendit au Ministère via cheminette, Lupin et mini-James s'enfermèrent dans la chambre du second planifier une expérience probablement humiliante pour la future victime. Albus Severus, ayant l'instinct de se sentir visé, insista pour que sa mère l'emmène avec elle aux bureaux de la _Gazette du sorcier_ où elle travaillait. Finalement, ne resta dans la salle à manger que Remus Fred en train de lire un livre dans un confortable sofa, Lily Luna en train de feuilleter le _Bible du batteur_ à ses pieds, et lui-même analysant les réactions qu'auraient le public sorcier à sa réapparition par l'impact de _Rogue : saint ou scélérat ?_. Ce n'avait pas été le best-seller qu'était _Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_ mais il s'était quand même bien vendu et était – avec ses anciens élèves et les articles de la _Gazette du sorcier_ qui ne jouaient pas en sa faveur – le seul biais par lequel la population sorcière le connaissait. L'ouvrage, possession de Remus Fred qui l'avait acquis en apprenant l'identité de l'invité mystère de la chambre d'ami, le présentait alternativement comme un héros tragique ou un dangereux psychopathe. Il estimait n'être ni l'un ni l'autre, mais le public sorcier pencherait fatalement pour une des deux caricatures. Restait à savoir laquelle. Mais cette lecture avait surtout eu comme effet intéressant la réalisation qu'il n'avait pas encore envie de rendre une visite fatale à Rita Skeeter. Il était persuadé que s'il avait eu l'ouvrage sous la main avant son entrée à Azkaban, il n'aurait pas hésité. Maintenant qu'il les examinait, ses émotions lui semblaient curieusement décalées. Sa colère profonde contre les détraqueurs n'avait d'égale que l'indifférence qu'il ressentait pour le livre devant lui. Les détraqueurs étaient importants et Skeeter était un simple outil d'analyse, ni plus ni moins. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'agir de la biographie d'un autre et parfois il avait presque l'impression que c'était le cas.

Il suffisait de lire l'introduction de l'ouvrage pour savoir que son point culminant serait la trahison suprême de bienfaiteur trop généreux par le traître qu'il avait eu l'erreur de recueillir et d'élever comme un fils. Il y avait des exagérations, il manquait la nuance, faisant de son double de papier un dangereux lunatique, mais Skeeter avait indéniablement un talent romanesque et ne tombait généralement pas trop loin de la réalité, ses exagérations habituelles omises. L'ouvrage débutait par les Prince et le départ inexplicable de sa mère, entrainant une spéculation sur l'identité de son père. Etait-ce réellement ce moldu en deux dimensions où y avait-il là demiguise ? Un ivrogne sans ambition, une sombre affaire d'inceste, une histoire avec un Seigneur de famille peu désireux de prendre ses responsabilités, Vous-Savez-Qui étant donné que le rejeton avait un indiscutable talent à la magie noire ? Le chapitre avait énormément amusé Severus lors de sa première lecture. Et apparemment, être amusé par la plume de Skeeter n'était pas chose commune dans la famille Potter. Potter lui-même avait une opinion arrêtée et très réaliste sur sa véracité journalistique, mais si une personne intelligente lisait du Skeeter ce n'était certainement pas pour y chercher la vérité.

L'ouvrage se livrait ensuite à un amusant plagiat d' _Oliver Twist_ entre l'envie désespérée de l'acceptation de sa famille maternelle et la résolution au crime pour la survie. Lily n'était pas présente. Severus pensait que Rita avait manqué la majorité de la matière dramatique en l'omettant. Après le récit d'une enfance en exil et la justification de toutes ses tares par un passé traumatique et/ou une carence génétique, Skeeter passait à Poudlard où nombreux avaient été les témoins, tous d'accord pour le décrire comme un individu peu recommandable, passionné de magie noire, génie dépravé et précoce recrue du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec ces témoignages, Skeeter avait fait de son personnage une intelligence tourmentée dans un monde trop étroit, incompris de ses pairs, dont la rancœur n'avait fait que croître tandis que de repoussé par le monde il en était venu à rejeter celui-ci en retour. Le ton piquant de Skeeter était curieusement orienté dans ce passage et Severus avait compris que plutôt que d'y faire le prudent assassinat qu'elle avait réservé à Dippet ou à Dumbledore, la journaliste avait saisi l'occasion de faire l'apologie de son ancienne maison.

Puis venait la chute. Dans son isolation, son double de papier se trouvait soudain attiré par ce qu'il percevait comme un égal, une personne digne de son attention. Et dans sa brillance, il avait également attiré l'attention de celui-ci. Alors qu'encore à Poudlard il était déjà converti aux idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres et son espion, si ce n'était son apprenti. Elle devait avoir une source datant de ses premiers mois en tant que mangemort – après sa septième année, quoique la journaliste en pense – car la journaliste décrivait avec exactitude son enthousiasme à la cause. Skeeter retraçait ensuite ses luttes estudiantines avec James Potter, le vaillant Auror qui avait perçu le danger qu'il représentait désormais. Valoriser les héros de guerre payait toujours, surtout quand leur fils l'était aussi.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'achever son passage à Poudlard et de devenir l'équivalent magique du docteur Mengele, sa lecture fut interrompue par un bruit de carreau brisé. Les quatorze ans passés à Azkaban et les trois mois paisibles chez les Potter avaient amoindris ses réflexes, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne se sente pas aussitôt visé par ce bruit. Un homme normal aurait pensé que les enfants du voisin avaient brisé sa fenêtre avec un ballon. Mais Severus n'était pas un homme normal et savait qu'il n'y avait pas de voisin à moins de trois kilomètres. Il bondit sur ses pieds, évitant de se prendre dans le banc attaché à la table qui rappelait celles de Poudlard, tordit son poignet et réalisa seulement à ce moment-là qu'il n'y avait pas de baguette dans l'étui qui y était attaché et qu'il était en conséquent désarmé. Cette réalisation le figea d'effroi tandis que devant ses yeux, le détraqueur qui avait défoncé la fenêtre se relevait du sol carrelé de la cuisine avec ces mouvements saccadés et rapides qui les caractérisaient lorsqu'en chasse.

Lily hurlait un son aigu à abîmer les tympans à côté de lui et Severus savait que le froid avait envahi la pièce, tout comme le salon venait de passait de l'ensoleillement à la pénombre. Pendant peut-être un quart de seconde, il ressentit ce qu'avaient dû ressentir les moldus qu'il avait aidé à attaquer lors de la première guerre : la réalisation de l'impuissance. Il ne sentait pas le froid, aucun mauvais souvenir ne lui revenait, mais il savait avec suffisamment de précision ce que les deux enfants à côté de lui éprouvaient. Kreattur apparut soudain à l'embrasure de la cuisine avec un « pop !» sonore, pointa le doigt en direction du détraqueur et s'exclama :

-Personne n'attaque les maîtres de Kreattur !

Un deuxième bruit de verre brisé répondit à cette déclaration et des cris s'élevèrent de l'étage. Le détraqueur devant l'elfe de maison ne se laissa pas impressionner et fonça sur lui en un tourbillon de robe noire. Il rebondit sur une sorte de surface transparente qui se matérialisa à l'embrasure de la porte entre la cuisine et la salle à manger.

-Personne n'attaque les maîtres de Kreattur ! réitéra l'elfe avec davantage de véhémence.

Un troisième bruit de verre brisé dans le salon se fit entendre, puis un autre à l'étage. Severus saisit alors Lily Luna, l'installa sur ses genoux, agrippa de ses chevilles la barre en dessous du banc et de ses mains celle en dessous de la table, espérant que cette prise et sa propre force physique empêcherait les détraqueurs de les déloger et donc d'avoir accès à leurs bouches. Dans les quelques secondes de la scène, il avait compris que Gamma avait lancé la riposte avant que les sorciers n'aient eu le temps d'attaquer. Et que les Potter pouvaient peut-être être la cible, mais que ce pouvait tout aussi bien être lui, que Gamma s'était aperçu par son inaction de sa trahison. Deux solutions s'étaient alors imposées à son esprit. Soit Gamma avait envoyé les détraqueurs après lui et en s'accrochant à un des enfants Potter qu'il prétendrait protéger il se ferait probablement emmener en sureté par l'elfe de maison. Soit les détraqueurs ciblaient les Potter et ils l'ignoreraient ce qui grillerait sa couverture : en protégeant Lily Luna il préserverait sa couverture et améliorerait son image auprès des Potter. Et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il appréciait Lily, même s'il se demandait si c'était la petite fille ou le nom qui lui était sympathique.

Le détraqueur qui avait fait irruption dans le salon déboula dans la salle à manger et alla percuter Kreattur, survolant sans s'y intéresser Remus Fred et Severus. Cette action, plus que toutes les autres, prouvaient l'esprit tactique de ces créatures, même sans pater. Car Severus le savait : Gamma n'était pas là. Ses lambeaux de couleurs royales ne dansaient pas au bord de ses sens comme le faisait les auras argentés des quatre détraqueurs présents dans la maison. Deux à l'étage devant la pièce où les auras acier bleuté et vermillon de Teddy Lupin et James Sirius étaient retranchés. Deux en bas, l'un bloqué dans la cuisine par la distorsion qu'était Kreattur, l'autre l'attaquant. Toutes étaient dans la moyenne, peut-être plus proche de la division que de leur création mais cela n'était pas flagrant.

L'elfe de maison ne se releva pas pour partir à l'attaque. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il demeura prostré, gémissant des mots incompréhensibles dont « Maître Regulus » fut le seul qu'il perçu, sanglotant. S'apercevant que les détraqueurs venaient de mettre Kreattur hors combat et que la barrière que celui-ci avait édifié avait cessé de faire effet, Severus raffermit sa prise, coinçant Lily Luna entre lui et la table, et son propre visage dans la chevelure rousse.

Ses sens humains ne lui servaient à rien, les yeux fermés et les oreilles envahies du cri d'angoisse de Lily Luna, mais ceux détraqueur lui permettaient d'évaluer la situation. Remus Fred n'avait même pas atteint l'escalier avant d'être rattrapé par une aura argenté occupée à lui faire ouvrir la bouche comme on ouvrirait un coquillage comestible. A l'étage, Teddy Lupin et James Sirius devaient avoir établis une défense car les détraqueurs n'avaient pas bougés. Deux bras faméliques vinrent agripper ses épaules. Severus resserra encore sa prise. Mais les mains du détraqueur ne firent qu'effleurer ses vêtements. Il semblait qu'il ne soit pas la cible de cette attaque et que le détraqueur le reconnaisse – comme ceux rencontré à Azkaban – comme plus puissant que lui et donc ayant la préséance.

Mais manifestement il avait également des ordres et il comprit rapidement que Severus n'était pas en train d'embrasser une proie mais plutôt de l'empêcher d'y accéder. Les mains secouèrent ses épaules, hésitant apparemment à trop le bousculer, espérant peut-être le convaincre d'agir en détraqueur. Severus ne bougea pas. Vu la position dans laquelle Remus Fred était coincé, les chances étaient faibles qu'il se tire de cette rencontre. Si Lily Luna mourait aussi, sa survie à cet étage serait suspecte. Il pouvait aussi bien quitter directement la maison pour aller accomplir la mission que Gamma lui avait confiée et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de réaliser. Aussi persista-t-il dans sa prise tandis que le détraqueur essayait de le décrocher de Lily Luna sans trop lui faire de mal. Severus avait la très nette impression qu'il était mécontent de la situation. Considérant que ses impressions sur les détraqueurs étaient souvent justes, c'était probablement le cas.

Le cri de Lily Luna s'était transformé en une espèce de sanglot confus que son cerveau associait bizarrement à la mort d'Edwin. Le détraqueur continuait de tenter de le détacher, et Severus était certain que malgré la lenteur qu'il y mettait, il en aurait quand même des hématomes. Kreattur était toujours une forme secouée de tressaillements bruyants sur le sol et Severus sentait sa prise sur la barre commençait à lui échapper, ce qui était très mauvais signe puisque s'il lâchait brusquement alors que le détraqueur continuait de le tirer en arrière, il se briserait probablement les deux chevilles. Mais sans elles pour l'accrocher au banc, il était incapable de maintenir sa prise. Ses bras tremblaient et il savait qu'il était temps de faire un choix car la traction de l'attaquant de s'amenuisait pas. Il décrocha une de ses chevilles. Sa prise vacilla. Le détraqueur semble-t-il perçut un changement dans son intention puisqu'il ralentit légèrement son action. Assez pour que Severus puisse se décrocher, mais pas assez pour qu'il affermisse sa prise.

- _Expecto Patronum_!

Surgit de nulle part, la voix retentit, suivit du cri de douleur d'un détraqueur. Celui proche de Remus Fred s'enfuit soudain puis, ouvrant à demi les yeux dans les boucles rousses de Lily Luna, il vit une forme lumineuse foncer dans sa direction. Le détraqueur se déporta soudain, lâchant sa prise, mais son bras demeurait coincé entre le dos de Lily Luna et le torse de Severus, entrainant ceux-ci à sa suite tandis que la main de ce dernier lâchait la barre. Severus hurla, tant sous la douleur de sa cheville qui venait de se briser qu'à cause de la brûlure du Patronus dans son dos. Il tomba à terre à côté du banc, Lily toujours dans ses bras, des larmes aux yeux.

-Remus ! Remus ! s'exclama la voix de Ginny Potter tandis que son Patronus galopait dans l'escalier.

Elle tomba à genoux à côté de son fils, les cheveux désordonnés, la robe de travers qui montrait qu'elle sortait d'un autre combat, le visage plus pâle qu'un cierge. Severus cligna des yeux, tentant de chasser tant les larmes que la douleur, en se concentrant sur la scène, Lily sanglotant toujours dans ses bras, hors du monde. Il savait ce que la jeune mère agrippant son fils par les épaules, le secouant et le berçant alternativement, refusait, sa baguette abandonnée à côté, inutile en cette situation. Si ses yeux voyaient Remus Fred, ses sens détraqueur ne percevaient rien. L'enfant était mort. Et à côté de lui, les yeux écarquillés, une grimace d'effroi sur son visage pâle, Albus Severus se tenait dans l'embrasure, incapable de mouvement, observant peut-être sans le comprendre le manège de sa mère.

Un bruit de galopade se fit entendre dans l'escalier. Le Patronus équin refit son entrée, suivi d'un James Sirius secoué et pâle et d'un Teddy Lupin tremblant, sa baguette à la main, de la sueur sur le front. Les deux se figèrent au milieu de l'escalier en voyant le spectacle puis d'un réflexe trop tardif Teddy Lupin tenta de dissimuler celui-ci à l'ainé des enfants Potter. Celui-ci se débattit dans sa prise :

-Non je veux voir ! Il est vivant ! Il est vivant ! Remus ! Remus, réveille-toi ! Ce n'est pas marrant Remus ! Il est vivant !

Il échappa finalement à l'étreinte lâche de Lupin et se précipita secouer en vain son frère, l'implorant de se réveiller, joignant ses supplications à celles de sa mère. D'un pas tremblant, Teddy Lupin alla reporter ses efforts sur Albus Severus qui lui ne comprenait pas la situation là où ses ainés ne la comprenaient que trop bien. Les gémissements affligés de Kreattur se joignirent à la cacophonie.

Dans ses bras, Lily Luna sanglotait plus doucement, ne manifestant toujours aucune envie de lever les yeux. Severus lui massa le dos en tentant de voir par-dessus son épaule l'état de sa cheville, tordue en un angle déplaisant qu'il n'osa pas modifier. Brusquement, comme électrisée, Ginny Potter releva soudain le visage, ses yeux dardant à travers la pièce à la recherche de menaces, sa main se refermant sur sa baguette. Les instincts du combattant reprenaient le dessus. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses deux autres fils et Teddy en une rapide succession puis sur Lily Luna et elle fut au chevet de sa fille en quelques enjambées rapides, serrant l'enfant vivant contre elle comme elle avait étreint le mort.

-Maman, maman, maman, sanglota l'enfant.

Severus profita de l'occasion pour s'asseoir, déclenchant une vive douleur dans sa cheville. Un sifflement douloureux passa ses lèvres. La mère était trop préoccupée de sa fille pour lui prêter attention ou du moins le crut-il car soudain ses yeux bruns se portèrent sur lui :

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas empêché ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez laissé faire ça ? Parce qu'il s'appelle Remus Potter ? Parce qu'il ne s'appelle pas Lily ?

-Kreattur ne voulait pas maitresse. Kreattur a essayé de l'empêcher, intervint l'elfe de maison derrière lui qui avait dû se sentir viser par le commentaire. Kreattur a essayé… Mais il n'y est pas arrivé ! Kreattur est un mauvais elfe de maison…

Les yeux bruns dardèrent fugitivement vers l'elfe :

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle ! Je sais que tu as essayé.

Puis ils se reportèrent sur Severus et celui-ci su en voyant la rage, la tristesse et la souffrance qu'ils contenaient qu'elle le tenait pour responsable de tout. Et ce fut parce qu'il avait trop souvent été blâmé de choses qui n'étaient pas de son ressort bien plus que part empathie qu'il rugit :

-Parce que je n'ai pas de baguette !

Les yeux restèrent fixés sur lui, reluctants à accepter cette explication. Puis après un long regard ils se tournèrent vers Lily Luna et se concentrèrent sur leur fille. Severus savait qu'elle n'avait pas admis sa justification et qu'elle ne l'admettrait probablement pas par la suite. La douleur n'est pas logique.

 **Alors que j'écrivais le début de ce chapitre sur l'influence de la perception des autres sorciers, je n'ai pas arrêté de me rappeler des passages des livres qui collaient avec cette théorie (qu'Harry soit Auror comme son père, qu'il se mette avec Ginny, l'attitude de James Sirius dans « 19 ans plus tard », de Lily Luna qui dit quasiment la même phrase que Ginny au même âge…). Il y a tout un système d'écho entre les personnages que j'ai ici relié à une magie latente des sorciers qui les influenceraient mutuellement en fonction de leurs attendus.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Merci à Lupinette et Quetsche pour vos reviews et bonne lecture**

Comme Severus aurait pu le dire à Potter s'il l'avait voulu, les fameuses Protections installées contre les détraqueurs dans les lieux publics furent inutiles. Contrairement à ce que le Ministère avait pensé, les détraqueurs étaient parfaitement au courant de leur projet et Gamma avait agi en fonction. Severus ne savait que vaguement ce qu'il avait saboté des jurons des Maîtres des Protections qui avaient travaillés à l'installation de celles anti-détraqueurs, mais les dégâts étaient suffisants pour qu'il leur soit nécessaire de démonter tout leur travail précédent avant de recommencer l'édification de ces fameuses Protections.

L'effet de surprise avait été total. Il y avait eu plus deux cents morts sur le Chemin de Traverse avant que les Aurors n'arrivent et ne repoussent l'attaque. Tandis que le couple Potter réaffirmait son statut de héros par cette action d'éclat, les détraqueurs avaient opérés une brusque dispersion dans les Allée et quartiers voisins des Embrumes, du Vieux Marché et de Villemagie. Seul Havenhall avait été épargné, ses anciennes Protections apparemment toujours efficaces. Personne n'avait eu l'idée d'aller voir à Blackthorn ce qu'il en était.

Les cinq quartiers de Villemagie, Vieux Marché, Havenhall, Blackthorn et Embrumes formaient avec le Chemin de Traverse un des emplacements magiques de Londres, les deux autres étant le Ministère et St-Mangouste. Ces cinq quartiers – même si l'Allée des Embrumes ne portait pas ce nom – représentaient environ le sixième de la population magique anglaise, le dixième si on y ajoutait l'Ecosse et le Pays de Galles, formant la Grande-Bretagne magique. Le reste de la population s'étalait dans les anciennes capitales magiques d'Ecosse et du Pays de Galles, les Comtés magiques dont les moldus ignoraient l'existence, diverses villes où ils côtoyaient un nombre plus ou moins important de moldus, ou en hameaux de quelques familles magiques qui ne méritaient pas le nom de villages, quand ils ne vivaient pas isolés au milieu de la campagne. Cette dispersion faisait de Londres la plus importante concentration sorcière du pays, que ce soit en termes d'institutions ou de population.

Le Vieux Marché était le plus ancien quartier magique de la ville, édifié alors que celle-ci s'appelait encore Londinium. Ce qui avait été le cœur de la province romaine magique avait depuis longtemps perdus ses fonctions de direction, mais y demeurait toujours un certain nombre de commerces, une école de Magie pour ceux qui n'étaient pas acceptés à Poudlard, et l'Académie Magique pour les études post-Poudlard qui était financée par le Ministère de la Magie. Il s'agissait en bref d'un quartier universitaire à l'architecture pastichant l'antique qui n'avait pas résisté aux diverses révoltes gobelines. C'était également un des quartiers les plus excentrés : les constructions magiques concentriques qui s'étaient étendues à partir de ce cœur avaient toutes disparues, à l'exception de Villemagie.

Villemagie avait commencé à s'édifier sous la houlette des normands et avait depuis connue une croissance chaotique mais continue, jusqu'au moment de percuter d'une part le Vieux Marché, d'autre part le Chemin de Traverse, deux noms reconnus qu'il était impensable d'attaquer à coup de constructions nouvelles. Deux choix s'étaient alors offerts : Havenhall ou le contournement de Gringotts, la première possibilité ayant ralentie la réalisation de la deuxième. Mais en 1715, Villemagie avait fini de dessiner un croissant autour de Gringotts jusqu'à percuter de l'autre côté l'Allée des Embrumes, qui ne comptait pas davantage que le Chemin de Traverse disparaître. Le manque de place et la pression foncière de Villemagie avait aboutît à la construction par un promoteur du nom d'Horace Singeorge d'un lotissement sur des terres appartenant en partie aux gobelins selon les traités précédents. Un manque de compréhension et surtout des ambitions opposées de part et d'autre avait rapidement escaladé en une révolte gobeline particulièrement sanglante qui s'était achevée en 1723, en partie grâce à la résistance de Poudlard à un siège de trois ans. Les conséquences violentes de son expansion avaient par la suite restreint la croissance de Villemagie à la reconstruction de ce qui avait été détruit, en évitant soigneusement d'empiéter sur Gringotts.

Havenhall était à l'origine une forteresse positionnée sur la Tamise, établie pendant la Guerre du Noir et du Blanc et qui n'avait cessé d'être réutilisée depuis. Le dégorgement de Villemagie avait conduit à la construction d'un pôle secondaire autour de Havenhall, et à de nombreux soucis avec les moldus, Havenhall se révélant beaucoup plus difficile à cacher que les autres quartiers. Ce problème avait été résolu en 1602 quand un des membres du premier Ministère de la Magie – l'actuel étant le troisième – avait inventé le sortilège de Fidelius, rapidement étendu à toute la zone. Construit en petites rues étroites du fait du manque de place, il avait été peu étonnant qu'une flammèche volant depuis Fleet Street ait pu y importer l'incendie de Londres de 1666. Cette catastrophe expliquait que Havenhall ait pu accueillir des réfugiés durant la révolte gobeline suivante et s'y dresser comme place-forte. Mais après avoir hébergé pendant huit ans St-Mangouste, le Ministère et une partie de la population voisine, Havenhall montait une résistance presque générale chaque fois qu'il était question d'y intégrer de nouveaux projets de construction, de peur que le phénomène de surpopulation et de famine ne se reproduise.

Entre Havenhall et Gringotts s'étendait le quartier des Embrumes, quartier autrefois prospère qui avait été ruiné par la révolte gobeline de 1715-1723 et s'était reconstruit à partir du marché noir, une activité qui persistait encore à ce jour. Les plus vieilles familles de l'endroit clamaient qu'elles faisaient partie de celles expulsées par Havenhall à la fin de la révolte gobeline et les deux quartiers avaient construit une haine tenace basée sur des récriminations réciproques. Mais de manière général, l'Allée des Embrumes – ce qui restait à la fin de la révolte gobeline n'était qu'une allée sur tout un quartier – était un dédale de rues accueillant migrants, laissés-pour-compte et trop pauvres pour vivre ailleurs. S'il était vrai qu'il existait un penchant à la criminalité dans l'Allée des Embrumes, la majorité des cohortes venait en réalité de Blackthorn.

Perdue quelque part à la fin de l'Allée des Embrumes, la seule entrée de Blackthorn qui était connue du grand public était solidement gardée et même les Aurors et les mangemorts hésitaient à s'y aventurer en groupe. Il s'agissait d'un Etat dans un Etat, d'une zone fermement contrôlée par des pouvoirs parallèles sur laquelle le Ministère s'était trop de fois cassé les dents pour continuer à espérer pouvoir la ramener dans son giron. Le Ministère n'y envoyait des Aurors que si une personne ayant commis un crime sur sol anglais s'y réfugiait, et demandait le plus souvent l'accord des autorités locales avant. « Gibier de Blakcthorn » était une expression désignant un enfant dont on était sûr qu'il tournerait mal, et même si Severus avait tourné mal, il n'avait jamais été assez suicidaire pour s'y rendre. Impossible donc pour lui de faire la part du mythe et de la réalité dans les descriptions qu'il en avait entendus, les plus fréquentes présentant le quartier comme une sorte de république pirate soumise à une guerre de gangs. Tout ce qu'il savait pour sûr était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait passé avec les autorités de Blackthorn un accord d'ignorance mutuelle qui n'avait jamais été remis en cause, malgré la pression de certains mangemorts.

Que le Ministère ne se sente pas concerné par une potentielle attaque de détraqueurs sur Blackthorn n'était donc que peu étonnant. L'Allée des Embrumes avait également été abandonnée à son sort tandis que les Aurors se concentraient sur le Vieux Marché et Villemagie, donnant la priorité aux différentes écoles. Le Ministère ignorait que la chasse à cours dans laquelle les avait entrainés les détraqueurs était une simple distraction. En amenant plus de la moitié de leur force capable de jeter un Patronus dans l'allée sorcière, il avait ouvert la voie à une attaque sur le bâtiment même du Ministère. Il avait fallu peut-être dix minutes aux Aurors pour se rendre compte qu'ils chassaient un fantôme, mais un appel à l'aide du Ministère avait été nécessaire pour qu'ils se rendent compte que les détraqueurs n'avaient pas abandonnés la partie mais plutôt changé de cible. Après la bataille du Ministère qui avait vu le premier usage de la nouvelle technique de destruction des détraqueurs, il était apparu que cette attaque aussi avait été un leurre. Les détraqueurs avaient échoués à s'emparer de cette technique et à tuer les spécialistes – en fait, ils leur avaient même fournit davantage de sujets de tests – mais leurs attaques contre les familles des officiels du Ministère avaient été fructueuses. Le résultat en vie sorcière de cette journée était encore inconnu, le Ministère n'ayant pas eu le temps de dresser un compte, mais la population sorcière savait qu'il était lourd, démesuré même par rapport au sept détraqueurs qui avaient disparu dans l'attaque. Severus, les Langues-de-Plomb et ceux qui savaient comment se multipliaient les détraqueurs étaient certains que leur bilan à eux avait été plus que positif.

Dans la panique qui avait suivi cette première attaque par les détraqueurs, le Magenmagot – les familles paniquées des membres à leurs côtés – avait décrété la guerre totale contre les détraqueurs. Hermione Weasley avait été nommée directrice du Département de la Justice Magique – son supérieur étant mort la veille. Et Kingsley Shacklebolt – l'actuel chef de la DMLE – avait reçu les pleins pouvoirs sans avoir rien demandé. Apparemment, Pyrrhus Boot n'était adapté qu'en temps de paix. L'évacuation de Villemagie et Vieux Marché avait été décrétée le temps que les Protections soient remises en place, les Aurors, Hit-wizards et membres des Brigades magiques retraités avaient été rappelés et rapidement dispatchés aux diverses concentrations de populations magiques car les détraqueurs ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour la nuit.

Le cauchemar logistique qui en avait résulté ne commençait à se calmer qu'au bout de deux semaines. La seule répartition sur le territoire des Brauhz – le terme qu'utilisaient les mangemorts pour regrouper les Brigades magiques, Aurors et Hit-wizards sous un sobriquet rapide à prononcer lors des missions, et que Severus avait adopté – avait impliqué la décision de lieux à défendre en priorité. La dernière fois qu'une telle évaluation avait été menée, c'était lors de la dernière Guerre du Sang et contre un ennemi humain. Or, ainsi que le découvrit rapidement le Ministère en quelques jours couteux en vie sorcières – et humaines tout court puisque les moldus n'étaient pas épargnés – les détraqueurs privilégiaient les concentrations d'âmes sur les lieux symboliques. Le Ministère ne fut pas attaqué une autre fois et les nombreux Brauhz dispatchés devant St-Mangouste découragèrent rapidement les détraqueurs qui s'y frottèrent. En revanche, les multiples petites localités où vivaient des sorciers ne connurent pas de répit. Les détraqueurs ne dormaient pas et sept attaques par vingt-quatre heures étaient une bonne journée pour les Brauhz. D'autres périssaient sans doute avant d'avoir pu signaler leur situation. Gamma comptait visiblement détruire les sorciers avant qu'ils ne le détruisent.

Cette facette inattendue de la guerre pour les sorciers ne fit que compliquer la logistique déjà infernale. Par centaines les sorciers fuyaient leurs villages et leurs hameaux. Ceux qui vivaient à l'écart étaient encore laissés relativement tranquilles, à moins qu'ils n'aient une quelconque capacité à s'opposer à eux. La population de Pré-au-Lard émigra à Poudlard, comme elle le faisait en cas de danger depuis que Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard existaient. Et les détraqueurs passèrent au large de Poudlard sans même tenter une attaque, ce qui prouva dans l'esprit des sorciers que les célèbres Protections de Poudlard défendaient contre les détraqueurs. Le Ministère y aurait bien envoyé un Maître en Protections, mais il manquait de personnel. Car après tout, où pouvaient fuir ces centaines – et bientôt milliers – de sorciers si ce n'était pour demander la protection du Ministère ?

Heureusement, Granger et son prédécesseur avaient prévus que les détraqueurs ne se laisseraient pas éliminer sans combat et avaient fait bâtir à Brighton deux gigantesques hangars capables de contenir chacun confortablement un millier de personnes. Entre ça et surtout la famille dans la province il y avait de quoi reloger la majorité du Londres sorcier et le budget du Département de la Justice Magique ne permettait pas plus, avaient-ils estimés. Ces hangars avaient été parmi les premiers examinés par les Maîtres des Protections et ceux-ci avaient estimé qu'il n'y avait pas eu de sabotage. Gamma, semblait-il, avait manqué quelques détails en espionnant les sorciers. Ou alors, et Severus pensait cela tout aussi probable que le contraire, les Maîtres des Protections épuisés avaient manqués le sabotage lors de leur vérification.

Ces deux hangars – nommés respectivement Villemagie et Vieux Mangouste – accueillirent sans problèmes les premiers réfugiés, parmi lesquels la famille Potter. L'humeur y était si morose que Severus doutait que le resserrement progressif de leur espace vital à mesure que le nombre d'occupants du hangar Vieux Mangouste augmentait – dépassant bientôt les mille réglementaires – les affecte. Lily semblait avoir trouvé un perchoir perpétuel sur ses genoux quand il était assis et il devait batailler avec elle pour ne pas la porter lorsqu'il fallait se déplacer. Quelque chose, que ce soit l'âge – mais il doutait que ce soit ses cinquante-deux ans, les sorciers continuant en général à être en bonne forme physique jusqu'à quatre-vingt-dix en général s'ils passaient le cap des soixante-dix – ou son hybridité – beaucoup plus probable – ralentissait la guérison de la fracture. En réponse au comportement de sa sœur, Albus Severus s'attachait à ses pas. Severus avait déjà dû plusieurs fois repousser les condoléances pour la mort de son enfant de ceux qui croyaient qu'ils étaient ses petits-enfants. Ces derniers croyaient généralement qu'Andromeda Tonks était sa femme.

Une sorte d'étrange réunion familiale s'était instauré dans le hangar du Vieux Mangouste pour les Weasley étendus. Andromeda Tonks avait été la première à arriver, menant deux familles sorcières secouées qui étaient ses voisins, leur hameau s'étant fait attaquer quatre jours après le début de la guerre. Elle s'était rapidement engagée dans le Corps de Réserve, une milice de volontaires capables de jeter un Patronus qu'avait fondé le Ministère dès le début de la deuxième semaine. Severus avait rapidement été perdu dans l'avalanche de Weasley qui avait suivie et dont cinq s'étaient aussitôt lancés dans le même aventure qu'Andromeda Tonks, sachant eux aussi jeter un Patronus. N'ayant pas de baguette – et se sentant à vrai dire trop concerné par ce combat pour y participer – Severus se trouva rapidement réduit au rang de garde d'enfants avec Molly Weasley aussi tyrannique qu'à l'ordinaire et Audrey Weasley – la femme de Percy s'il se souvenait bien. Severus était sûr que lorsqu'ils se seraient remis du choc de la mort de leur cousin, la dizaine de cornichons sans cervelle deviendrait infernale et qu'ils ne seraient pas trop de trois. Et encore, il semblait qu'une partie ait sagement décidé un long séjour en France.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, la situation se compliqua singulièrement à toutes les échelles. Au grand dépit de Severus, Angelina ex-Johnson se trouvait avoir deux frères qui totalisaient cinq enfants de moins de onze ans, diminuant l'impact du départ de Victoire Weasley, Lucy Weasley, James Potter et Teddy Lupin pour Poudlard. Il y avait eu presque autant de Brauhz que d'élèves dans le train qui les y avait menés mais les détraqueurs n'avaient attaqués ni le train ni la plate-forme, ni même la gare ou Pré-au-Lard. Heureusement, Albus Severus et Lily Luna étaient les seuls enfants qui semblaient l'apprécier, et Roxane et Rose Weasley le tolérer. Le retour quotidien – ou quasi-quotidien dans le cas d'Harry Potter qui était en train de devenir le héros d'une nouvelle guerre et n'avait à ce titre que peu de temps à lui – de leurs parents finit par rassurer les deux premiers qui acceptèrent enfin de le laisser quitter leur champ visuel.

Severus abandonna donc avec joie la garde d'enfant – il les préférait indéniablement quand ils étaient en âge d'assister à Poudlard – pour se trouver une activité plus utile et plus appropriée à ses talents. Même si les détraqueurs ne pouvaient se combattre à l'aide de potion et que les potions aidaient peu pour les effets de leur présence, la concentration de tant de sorciers en des lieux si restreints créaient des problèmes allant des ensorcellements aux épidémies. En tant que tel, le Ministère recruta rapidement des médicomages et des potionnistes parmi ses hébergés.

Vieux Mangouste avait été nommé ainsi car il devait l'origine contenir la population non-universitaire du Vieux Marché, et l'infrastructure de St-Mangouste. Les universitaires avaient été réquisitionnés par le Ministère et y étaient hébergés, le bâtiment souterrain retrouvant la vocation défensive qui avait conduit à l'enterrer en premier lieu au terme de la révolte gobeline de 1871-1874, dont Severus avait oublié les origines. Les concernés ne protestèrent pas contre cette réquisition puisqu'elle faisait partie de leur contrat : en entrant à l'Académie Magique, les étudiants acceptaient de devoir à leur sortie autant d'années au Ministère qu'ils en avaient passés à l'Académie Magique. Une solution plus évidente aurait pu être de rembourser ses études après-coup ou en fonction du salaire que versait le Ministère pour votre poste, mais ceux qui auraient pu le faire étaient généralement des génies que le Ministère tenait à conserver à son service le plus longtemps possible. Et comme il fallait bien vivre et donc recevoir un salaire pour son travail, le temps dû au Ministère ne cessait de s'allonger. Dans les faits, quatre années à étudier à l'Académie Magique revenaient souvent à en devoir onze au Ministère. Raison pour laquelle Severus s'était retrouvé à jouer au médicomage à St-Mangouste après la fin de la première guerre, puis était devenu professeur à Poudlard, un placement décidé par le Président-sorcier Albus Dumbledore qui était à ce titre un membre du Ministère. Une expérience qui faisait qu'il se trouvait désormais responsable de trois étudiants guérisseurs dans un hôpital improvisé.

Au vu du surpeuplement qui avait touché les hangars dès la fin de la première semaine et de l'efficace défense de St-Mangouste, l'hôpital magique n'avait pas déménagé, mais de par son nom évident qui orientait immédiatement les nouveaux venus, le Vieux Mangouste était le hangar où s'était implanté un hôpital de campagne, les trajets vers le véritable hôpital ayant été jugés trop risqués et monopolisant des cheminées essentielles. Le hangar avait cependant conservé sa vocation première d'accueil de réfugiés, malgré l'ouverture rapide de deux autres hangars Mercie et Northumbrie. Dans les faits, la population qui les habitaient n'avaient cependant que peu à voir avec les régions historiques auxquelles les hangars devaient leur nom. Quatre autres hangars poursuivaient leur construction grâce aux équipes de Maîtres des Protections et aux cohortes d'elfes de maison du Ministère et des réfugiés. Sans ces derniers, ce n'était pas quelques cas isolés de maladies sorcières infectieuses mais des épidémies entières qui se seraient déclarées, submergeant les guérisseurs, amenant au départ des réfugiés qui se trouveraient cueillis par les détraqueurs, et à la perte de la confiance de la population sorcière pour le Ministère, qui se serait sans doute effondré. Peut-être était-ce sur cela que Gamma comptait en n'attaquant pas les hangars – il devait désormais avoir conscience de leur existence, mais peut-être pas de leur localisation – auquel cas il commettait une erreur de jugement.

Grâce aux elfes de maison, la situation était inconfortable mais non intenable. La présence de Ginny Potter qui revenait tous les soirs dormir à Vieux mangouste y avait empêché des crises comme à Villemagie lorsque la population avait atteint les trois mille réfugiés, une densité qui avait causé une angoisse tel que lorsqu'une personne aux symptômes semblables à l'éclabouille – mais qui souffrait en fait d'une condition relativement bénigne – avait été repérée, elle avait été expulsée du hangar malgré ses protestations de ne pas souffrir en fait d'éclabouille. Deux membres de la Brigade magique avaient été envoyés sur place pour régler pacifiquement le différent entre la famille du malade qu'on avait amoché et ceux qui l'avait jeté dehors. Le nombre s'étant révélé insuffisant à la résolution du problème mais suffisant pour être attaqué à son tour, ce fut finalement toute une escouade de Hit-wizards qui rétablit violemment le calme.

L'histoire avait fait parler d'elle au-delà du hangar de Villemagie, créant une atmosphère négative dans tout le complexe créé par le Ministère. Les larcins qui avaient lieu et la promiscuité – Severus estimait que Vieux Mangouste était encore au moins au double de sa capacité prévue – n'avaient rien fait pour aider. Heureusement, l'aura Potter agissait. Entre la perte d'un enfant, la jeunesse de deux autres, l'espoir incarné par l'ainé à Poudlard, le père de nouveau héroïque et la mère de même, les Potter étaient redevenus une famille martyr et symbolique. Auréolée de la gloire de son statut de combattante et de celui de femme de son mari, Ginny Potter calmait les esprits. Avec celui de mère, elle devenait le symbole de ralliement d'une partie de la société sorcière qui se retrouvait en cette image de mère dévouée. Severus se demandait combien de statues on allait lui élever quand tout serait fini. La conjonction avec sa belle-mère déjà transformée en pieta ne permettait pas autre chose. Cet amalgame de bons sentiments hypocrites révulsait Severus.

Il était presque heureux que les Weasley soient là. Entourés de pas moins de cinq cousins dont les parents avaient tous divers statuts de héros eux aussi et de cinq cousins de cousins qui avaient rapidement réalisés que de rester béants d'admiration devant eux ne servait à rien, Albus et Lily étaient tenus à l'écart des foules avides du Vieux Mangouste. Severus était sûr qu'ils étaient convenablement distraits de leur situation et que la gloire de leurs parents ne leur montait pas à la tête. Et même s'il l'avait noté, il était incapable de dire quand ou pourquoi il avait commencé à se sentir concerné des plus jeunes Potter. Avis que partageait manifestement Molly Weasley qui défendait férocement toute sa couvée des curieux, entrainant de nombreux conflits avec sa belle-fille Audrey qui pensait qu'il était du devoir de la famille Weasley de donner moral et exemple à la population sorcière. Severus avait prudemment fui les disputes et l'attention qu'il attirait d'être proche des Potter mais relativement inconnu et ce pour un certain nombre de facteurs. Le premier était que par rapport à une guerre avec les détraqueurs sa résurrection n'était pas grand-chose, le deuxième que nombre de gens supposaient qu'il était un frère ou un cousin tant ils étaient persuadés de sa mort et puisque Harry Potter avait toujours clamé son innocence, le fait qu'un Rogue soit intime avec la famille n'était que très peu étonnant. La nouvelle avait fait le tour du hangar et s'était évanouie dans la demi-journée de son annonce, sans avoir d'impact. Severus se demandaient combien de gens y croyaient vraiment et combien avaient mis son retour sur le compte de la rumeur.

Enfin, fui était un terme relatif. Son patient actuel en savait visiblement assez pour savoir qu'il était proche des Potter et ne voulaient pas se taire sur la vaillance des héros de la dernière guerre. Comme Severus avait des opinions très différentes de son patient et qu'il était occupé à psalmodier des sorts de soin, il ne jugeait pas utile de répondre à son monologue autrement que pour dicter à la plume automatique la fiche de soin.

-… Un tel dévouement ! La famille Potter est un exemple pour le monde sorcier, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Lésion sur le flanc gauche entrainant une hémorragie interne. L'écoulement semble mineur, l'interrompit rudement Severus qui entendait des variations de ce thème depuis un quart d'heure et avait toujours détesté entendre chanter les louanges d'un Potter.

Les gens le faisaient beaucoup trop souvent à son goût. Même du temps de la scolarité d'Harry Potter les professeurs avaient parlé de lui comme d'un demi-dieu au début de chaque nouvelle année. La plume nota avec diligence, le patient ne se tue toujours pas et Severus continua de psalmodier sans hâte des sorts de soin. Un tel moulin à parole ne pouvait pas être aux portes de la mort, sinon il aurait diminué son débit de paroles depuis longtemps.

-Nom, demanda-t-il quand il fut certain d'avoir l'hémorragie sous contrôle et put se concentrer sur ce qui semblait être un os fêlé.

Il pouvait peut-être paraître étrange qu'il ne se renseigne qu'à présent sur le nom de son patient. Pour Severus la raison était parfaitement logique : les disparus se comptaient déjà par centaines, ceux au sort inconnu par milliers. Ne serait-ce que le bilan final de la première attaque des détraqueurs n'avait pu être établi et les missions de recherches s'effectuaient lors des rares disponibilités de quelques effectifs. Le Ministère était débordé et l'hôpital du Vieux Mangouste également. Une partie de la population de Londres, ne trouvant pas refuge dans les hangars, avait établie une place-forte à St-Mangouste qui était en conséquent au maximum de sa capacité. Et vu la surpopulation des hangars, ils ne seraient pas rapatriés. En conséquent, les blessés que l'on estimait requérir davantage qu'un traitement de quelques heures étaient redirigés vers Vieux Mangouste. Le fait que le hangar souffrait de surpopulation n'avait évidemment pas fait son chemin jusqu'aux donneurs d'ordres.

Aussi les quatre Brauhz que traitaient son équipe étaient-ils arrivés à Vieux Mangouste. Un seul semblait avoir une condition véritablement préoccupante et il était actuellement traité par un des apprentis guérisseurs. Celui-ci resterait probablement une bonne semaine confinée dans un lit qu'il allait falloir que Severus trouve quand il en aurait fini avec le moulin à paroles. Les deux autres qui souffraient également de plaies légères – Severus se demandaient bien ce qu'ils faisaient sous cette charpente quand elle s'était écroulée – étaient traités par un deuxième élève, le dernier s'occupant d'un cas d'angine magique qui s'était déclaré dans un autre coin du hangar. En bref, il n'y avait eu personne pour établir les fiches de ces patients et Severus était d'avis qu'il valait mieux établir la fiche après traitement que d'en établir une pour un mort. Au pire des cas, le patient mourrait sans que l'on sache son nom, mais un de ses camarades le renseignerait surement alors.

-Alphonse Phaberge, répondit clairement le moulin à parole.

Les mains de Severus se figèrent et il cessa de psalmodier. Son patient ne s'en rendit pas compte et procéda à épeler son nom puis donner sa date de naissance, son matricule et à remplir lui-même sa fiche de soin en incluant ses antécédents médicaux. L'esprit de Severus ne s'arrêta pas sur le fait que l'Auror avait assez d'expérience avec les hôpitaux pour connaître la fiche de soin standard dans l'ordre ou qu'il l'avait agacé en paroles inutiles alors qu'il aurait pu employer utilement sa langue. Non, l'esprit de Severus s'arrêta sur le nom, identiquement orthographié, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant et qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois. Alphonse Phaberge, le nom de l'Auror qui avait rempli les papiers pour l'emprisonnement d'Alifax Mortefer, le nom de l'Auror qui l'avait envoyé à Azkaban et avait tout fait pour qu'on n'y retrouve pas la trace de Severus Rogue. Ses quatorze années d'internement, il les lui devait.

Severus avait toujours eu une tendance effroyable à se mettre en colère au plus mauvais moment et il avait donc été impératif pour lui qu'il apprenne à la contrôler. Généralement, il y arrivait plutôt bien. Sauf quand elle était liée de près ou de loin aux maraudeurs, incluant Harry Potter dans la haine viscérale qu'il leur vouait. Mais même cette colère-là s'était vue adoucie par Azkaban. Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, il se serait fait expulser de chez les Potter il y a longtemps. Le sentiment de culpabilité d'Harry Potter ne s'étendait certainement pas jusqu'à infliger son comportement colérique à ses enfants.

Aussi la réaction de Severus, plutôt que d'être explosive, fut parfaitement calme, impeccablement calculée. Tandis que l'Auror continuait de monologuer, il présenta un visage neutre et leva la tête pour vérifier que tout le monde était occupé à autre chose. Il ne dit rien : il craignait que sa voix ne le trahisse. Tournant brusquement le dos à Phaberge, il se dirigea vers l'armoire où étaient rangées les potions qu'il avait brassé ces dernières semaines pour son unité médicale. Il prit deux flacons, retourna à l'Auror qui avait achevé sa récitation et le regarda.

Severus ne se souvenait pas de lui. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'Auror qui l'avait interrogé au Ministère durant l'été 1998. Peut-être était-ce ce visage pâle au bord de sa mémoire, l'Auror qui se tenait dans son dos tandis que son collègue l'interrogeait. Peut-être pas. Ce qui étaient sûr, c'est que plus de quatorze ans avaient passés, bien assez pour qu'un prisonnier meure à Azkaban. Bien assez pour que le prisonnier soit oublié. Phaberge ne semblait pas non plus le reconnaître. Il l'avait appelé « Guérisseur » durant son traitement. Pas « Maître » qui était le titre des Maîtres des potions. Severus ne croyait pas que cela soit un piège. Une blessure fatale manquée par un homme dont le diplôme médical n'était que celui d'un médicomage n'était pas une preuve recevable dans une cour de justice. Si Phaberge était venu achever son travail, il n'y avait nul besoin de se faire passer pour un patient et mettre sa vie entre les mains de l'homme qu'il désirait abattre. Un sort dans le dos dans la cohue du hangar suffisait. Les équipiers de l'Auror étaient trop jeunes pour avoir été en service quand il s'était fait arrêter et n'avaient donc pu faire partie du complot initial. Il y avait trop à faire avec les détraqueurs pour qu'un banal mangemort faussement incarcéré soulève une réaction suffisante au niveau des Brauhz pour qu'on envoie une équipe. Enfin, avec le peu de remous qu'avait causé sa résurrection dans le hangar où il vivait, il doutait que la nouvelle soit arrivée si vite aux oreilles de Phaberge. Non, le hasard seul avait mis sur son chemin le responsable de sa souffrance. Et Severus n'était pas un être miséricordieux.

Sans un mot, il posa un des flacons à portée de main de Phaberge. Celui-ci ne se posa pas de question et but. Du coin de l'œil, Severus le regarda achever la dose puis alla aider l'étudiant guérisseur chargé des deux Brauhz, le deuxième attendant tranquillement que son camarade ait fini de se faire soigner.

-Dites, Guérisseur, demanda le Brauhz, le chef a l'air dans les pommes, il va se rétablir ?

-Incertain. A l'heure actuelle il n'y a rien que je puisse faire si ce n'est espérer que sa magie soit suffisamment forte pour aider à la guérison de ses plaies.

Severus ne mentait pas, à aucun moment de sa réponse. Il était possible que Phaberge ne soit qu'un second couteau dont la signature avait servi à protéger le véritable responsable de son incarcération et en ce cas Severus le laisserait probablement partir, un trou de mémoire de quelques heures dans ses souvenirs. Il ne voulait pas alerter son hypothétique vraie cible. Mais cela dépendrait des réponses de Phaberge aux questions qu'il y avait pour le moment trop de témoins pour poser. Et il serait extrêmement dommage que Phaberge meurt de son hémorragie avant que Severus n'ait le temps de les poser. Cependant, les chances étaient faibles avec la potion qu'il avait bue.

Le Brauhz ne dit rien de plus sur le sujet, et Severus lui assura rapidement une récupération sous quelques heures. Le Maître des Potions attendit patiemment qu'un des étudiants guérisseurs ne se penche sur le cas de son patient en restant le plus loin possible de celui-ci. Il y avait assez d'affluence dans leur unité pour que l'occupation ne manque pas et il fallut quelques heures avant que l'étudiant ne déclare le patient mort. Un des Brauhz encore conscient – le blessé grave ayant absorbé une Potion de Sommeil – proposa de ramener le corps au Ministère puisque Phaberge n'avait pas de famille proche, un détail qui réjouit Severus en l'entendant. L'étudiant, rigoureux, opposa la procédure de crémation classique des cadavres que pratiquait Vieux Mangouste en l'absence de morgue. Le Brauhz fut également renvoyé au Ministère à l'insistance du Maître des Potions que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire et même contreproductive. Severus décida qu'il aimait bien cet étudiant guérisseur : en accomplissant sans s'en rendre compte les vœux de Severus, il lui avait évité de trop se compromettre.

Quelques heures après, la fin du service arriva, Severus déclara qu'il s'occupait du cadavre. Les étudiants acquiescèrent, préférant s'occuper de ranger leur zone de l'hôpital que d'accomplir cette tâche sinistre. Ce n'était pas le premier dans leur unité et la baguette de pin mal ajustée qu'il utilisait avait appartenu à un blessé trop grave pour survivre malgré le traitement, décès principalement dû aux manques de guérisseurs et à leur formation inachevée. En sommes, la nécessité de se débarrasser d'un cadavre était assez fréquente pour que l'action n'attire pas l'attention, et encore assez rare pour que les étudiants n'y soient pas totalement désensibilisés.

La dose de veritaserum dans sa poche, Phaberge lévitant à sa suite, Severus ne s'autorisa un mince sourire qu'une fois le hangar derrière lui. Le problème et la raison pour laquelle on lui avait affectés ces étudiants guérisseurs précisément, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas encore couvert les potions dans leurs formations. Aussi n'était-il que peu surprenant qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'un Philtre de Mort Vivante était à l'œuvre. Sa nuit allait être occupée entre l'interrogation de Phaberge et l'histoire qu'il avait promis de raconter à Lily et Albus.


	17. Chapter 16

**Lupinette : Simple : Gamma projette d'empêcher la création de la technique qui éliminera son peuple en tuant ses créateurs avant qu'ils ne l'inventent. Il ne fait pas le voyage dans le temps lui-même pour des raisons qui tiennent à la théorie des voyages dans le temps. La vision adoptée dans cette histoire est que chaque être à une signature unique (magique ou d'âme, ce détail n'est pas très important). Il serait alors impossible que deux signatures identiques existent au même moment : cela créerait une anomalie dans la réalité qui se résorberait d'elle-même par la disparition du voyageur dans le temps avant même qu'il n'arrive. Gamma est au courant et a donc choisi une autre technique. C'est en partie pour cette raison qu'il a transformé Rogue : ce faisant il a altéré sa signature. Désormais, si Rogue devait voyager dans le temps, celui qui continuerait d'exister entre le jeune Rogue et le Rogue du futur se jouerait à chances égales. Gamma a choisi Rogue précisément parce que Mordred avait intégré l'âme d'une Lysmer à sa propre signature (les Lysmer étant la famille à l'origine des Prince, donc possédant la même couleur royale) : il ne peut modifier/transformer une personne qu'en transmettant une âme que Mordred lui a intégré à une autre personne qui doit être compatible avec cette âme. Quand Gamma a fait son choix il n'y avait que quelques personnes qui étaient compatibles avec une âme qu'il possédait, les autres familles ayant disparues entre-temps : ne restait que les Gens de Glace (il dispose encore d'une aura bleu glace, couleur qui caractérise l'ensemble du Peuple de Glace) et les Prince-Rowle-Crowley. Les Gens de Glace s'aventurent rarement hors du Pays de Glace et ne connaissent que peu le monde des sorciers : un Gens de Glace y serait peu discret et pas forcément capable de trouver les quatre inventeurs pour les éliminer. En choisir un serait peu stratégique. L'aura bleu glace peut également convenir à Gwyneira Stormwinter dont un grand-parent est un Gens de Glace mais elle vit sous de puissantes Protections, est morte avant que Gamma ne se décide et n'a que peu de raison de se mettre d'accord avec Gamma. Idem pour la majorité des Prince, Rowle et Crowley, une partie étant de plus des personnages publics. En revanche, Gamma avait Rogue sous la main, et dont la signature était celle d'un Prince même s'il n'en porte pas le nom. Rogue est parfaitement capable de retrouver des personnes et de les éliminer, seule sa motivation peut causer des problèmes. La transformation a alors également pour rôle de le rattacher au sentiment de « horde » qui le rendra loyal aux détraqueurs, et donc de s'assurer qu'il aille bien tuer les quatre inventeurs dans le passé.**

 **Quetsche : Merci !**

 **Danyval : Je dirais Basilisk-born de Ebenbild qui est dans ma liste de favoris : la moitié des chapitres contribuent à construire un back-ground du monde magique anglais depuis l'origine de la magie jusqu'en 1990.**

-Essayez celle-ci Maître Rogue, je crois qu'elle vous conviendra.

Sa main se referma sur le manche de la baguette, et une confortable chaleur l'envahie. Ce n'était pas les étincelles que produisaient les sorciers de onze ans qui ne maîtrisaient pas encore leur magie. Ce n'était pas non plus la flamme vacillante de la baguette de pin qu'il utilisait depuis quelques temps. C'était l'accord entre un sorcier mur et une baguette qui choisissait son premier sorcier. Si cette baguette avait été la première touchée par Severus après son incarcération, il était certain qu'il serait tombé à genoux sous le choc de sentir sa magie pulser le long de ses veines comme jamais en plus quatorze ans. Intellectuellement, il savait qu'il connaissait cette sensation car la baguette d'ébène qu'il avait acheté chez Ollivander à onze ans avait été parfaitement accordée également. Mais il avait oublié ce que ses tentatives de magie sans baguette n'avaient pu adéquatement remplacer, la manière dont la magie révélait son intrinsèque liaison avec le corps. A onze ans, peut-être s'était-il senti ainsi. Mais il en doutait. Il ne savait pas alors ce qu'était la magie. Comment l'aurait-il su puisqu'il n'avait jamais touché de baguette ? Maintenant, Severus savait ce qu'était la magie, et réalisait à quel point elle lui avait manqué ses quatorze dernières années.

Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermés et posa le regard sur le vieil homme. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire édenté. Aucun ne regarda la baguette car aucun n'avait besoin d'une confirmation. L'accord était parfait.

-Bois de sapin et ventricule de dragon, déclara le fabricant de baguette avec un léger accent français. Longueur moyenne, plutôt souple. Une de mes premières créations. La baguette d'un sorcier habitué à se tirer de situations difficiles par une démonstration brève mais bien ajustée de puissance. Comment était votre baguette précédente ?

Le vieil homme s'appelait Gerold Ollivander et était un cousin de Garrick Ollivander. Après les mésaventures de celui-ci lors de la dernière Guerre de Sang, le fabricant de baguette avait décidé qu'à un âge inconnu mais avancé, il était temps de prendre sa retraite. Et il semblait qu'il ne soit pas le seul de sa famille à exercer ce métier car il avait aussitôt été remplacé par son cousin qui émigrait de Rouen pour l'occasion. Ou du moins, c'était ce que le fabricant de baguette lui avait dit avant de dérouler son arbre généalogique et de présenter une certification de son identité par Garrick Ollivander, la famille Ollivander et Gringotts. Visiblement, Severus était loin d'être le seul à s'être montré méfiant de ce nouveau fabricant.

Les fabricants de baguettes n'étaient pas en soi rares. Cependant, les marchands de baguettes qui se faisaient passer pour fabricants en composaient la majorité. Puis venaient les fabricants de baguettes de moindre qualité qui mettaient fréquemment la clef sous la porte en quelques générations au maximum. Le peu de demande hors périodes de crises faisait qu'ils étaient rapidement éliminés. D'où l'importance d'un nom aussi ancien que celui d'Ollivander, qui s'était depuis longtemps imposé en Grande-Bretagne et dans une bonne partie de l'Europe occidentale. Il y avait six Ollivander en activité, toujours selon les dires de Gerold, la famille ayant rapidement bougée pour combler le vide laissé par la mort de Gregorovitch, fermant au passage la boutique de Rouen. Severus avait visiblement de l'information à rattraper.

-Ebène et crin de licorne, longueur moyenne aussi, rigide, répondit doucement Severus.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était devenue sa baguette. Probablement brisée, pensa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur.

-Pour un sorcier indépendant qui ne craint pas de défendre des convictions affirmées. Si je puis demander, pourquoi avoir passé une maitrise en potions et non en métamorphose ? Vous auriez pu vous lancer dans une carrière d'alchimiste en combinant ces deux talents.

Severus haussa un sourcil, insulté.

-Je ne parle pas d'une simple formation en alchimie, rectifia Ollivander d'un ton qui laissait transparaître qu'il partageait le même dédain pour l'alchimie qu'enseignait l'Académie Magique. Nicolas Flamel était connu pour prendre les étudiants suffisamment brillants sous son aile, sans se soucier de leurs connections familiales. Vous avez achevé votre maitrise en potions avec deux ans d'avance, si je ne me trompe pas ?

Severus acquiesça à cette dernière partie mais ne comprenait toujours pas la première:

-J'ai toujours été médiocre en métamorphose.

Ollivander parut étonné.

-Vraiment ? L'ébène est connue pour son efficacité en magie combative et en métamorphose tandis que le sapin soutient tout ce qui demande de la détermination et est des plus adapté à la métamorphose.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du fabricant de baguette après quelques secondes de silence :

-Qu'entendez-vous par médiocre, Maître Rogue ? Si vous évaluez votre cursus en fonction de votre talent dans le domaine des potions, vous avez dû être médiocre dans bien des domaines.

Intérieurement, Severus admit qu'Ollivander avait peut-être un point. Alors qu'élève à Poudlard, il avait choisi les potions comme terrain de compétition, quitte à négliger d'autres études, dont la métamorphose. Il avait un Aspic en métamorphose, un Acceptable, le plus bas de ses Aspics avec l'Astronomie où seul ce qui était lié aux potions l'avait intéressé. Mais face à un génie de la métamorphose comme l'avait été James Potter, Severus s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait suivre le même rythme tout en faisant face à Sirius Black en Défense contre les Forces du Mal – une matière qu'il avait estimée plus importante pour sa survie jusqu'au diplôme – et à Lily en Sortilège – puisqu'ils étudiaient ensemble – et en potion. Non, Severus avait très rapidement déséquilibré son horaire d'étude entre les matières qui l'intéressaient et celles qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Les potions étaient passées en premières avec tout ce qui s'y rapportaient : la Botanique, une partie de l'Astronomie, de l'Arithmancie et du Soin des Créatures Magiques qu'il avait abandonné après les Buses. Son deuxième centre d'intérêt tournaient autour de la compétence de survie qu'était le combat magique : la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, l'Arithmancie et les Runes pour la création de sort, et les Sortilèges, matière forte de Lily. Elle l'aidait en Sortilèges et il l'aidait en Potions. La métamorphose et le vol sur balais en avaient payé le prix, et surtout celui d'être les cours qui pouvaient donner le plus d'idées aux Marauders.

Il ne s'était aperçu qu'arrivé à l'Académie Magique de Londres qu'il n'était pas seulement doué en potion : il était un génie. Malgré les potions parfaites qu'il avait soumises à Slughorn et que celui-ci avait louées, il n'avait jamais été invité au Club de celui-ci, contrairement à sa partenaire Lily. Au début il avait pensé que le professeur de potions cultivait son image avec cette née-moldue brillante dans un Club qui manquait de sang neuf. Lily n'avait pas apprécié l'hypothèse. Severus réalisait maintenait qu'il aurait peut-être été plus prudent de jeter la sincérité aux mandragores et de ne pas énoncer cette possibilité. Lily n'était pas une Serpentard qui aurait compris qu'il était simplement préoccupé, et non uniquement jaloux. En sixième année, après leur rupture, Lily avait préféré brasser avec Marlène McKinnon et Severus s'était retrouvé avec Lucas Croaker. Les notes de Lily avaient baissé, celles de Croaker étaient montées. Slughorn avait félicité Croaker d'avoir pris de l'avance durant l'été et Severus s'étaient mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Les héritiers présomptifs avaient une valeur relationnelle, les nés-moldus avaient une valeur pour l'image et les sang-mêlés pauvres n'étaient rien. Wilkes et Flint, deux autres Serpentard de sa promotion l'avaient écouté rager pendant des heures, sans un mot. Peut-être parce qu'il était occupé à détruire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Peut-être parce qu'ils méritaient leur place à Serpentard. Puis ils lui avaient parlé à mots couverts du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de l'opportunité de faire ses preuves lors de l'été suivant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils rappelaient à Severus cette possibilité. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il les avait sérieusement écoutés.

Aussi avait-il été surpris en arrivant à l'Académie Magique de constater l'avance qu'il avait. Il connaissait les réactions entre ingrédients, les effets de la lune et de la numéralogie sur leur récolte. Les potions de Poudlard s'apparentaient à une récitation manuelle de ce qui seraient le plus utile au plus grand nombre des élèves dans leur vie future. Les potions de l'Académie Magique étaient la compréhension de ce qui amenait à l'effet final. Il fallait huit ans d'études pour devenir Maître des Potions, dont deux années consacrées à un diplôme secondaire. Severus avait achevé le cursus en cinq ans, ayant suivi en parallèle les cours des mécidomages et ceux des potionnistes. Et c'était seulement à ce moment, quand cette précocité avait fait presque croire qu'il avait acheté ses résultats – mais qui, puisque ce n'était certainement pas ce sang-mêlé pauvre – que Slughorn avait opportunément décidé de reprendre contact. Il avait chanté ses louanges à l'Académie Magique, déconcentrant les investigations qui se penchaient de plus en plus près de son passé mangemort, et pris crédit de sa brillance. Severus n'avait pas su s'il devait le maudire ou le remercier. Il s'était avéré que Slughorn était intéressé. Le danger de la première Guerre du Sang passé, il désirait prendre sa retraite, mais son contrat indiquait qu'il devait avant cela trouver un remplaçant approprié à ses postes de chef de maison et de professeur de potions. Severus avait passé l'année scolaire suivante à apprendre les ficelles du métier de professeur, sachant qu'avec le scandale de son passé qui avait éclaté entre-temps le Ministère l'affecterait à un poste bien en-dessous de ses compétences et hors de portée de toute promotion s'il n'acceptait pas celui de professeur que Slughorn et Dumbledore lui proposaient.

Le point était que dans les matières qui l'avaient intéressées, il avait investi le même montant d'effort que dans les potions. Dans les autres, il se contentait d'une révision avant examen. Le fait qu'il ait réussi à obtenir un Aspic en métamorphose avec cette déplorable éthique de travail soutenait la thèse d'Ollivander d'un potentiel en métamorphose qu'il aurait négligé. Le fait que ses tentatives pour devenir un animagus à Azkaban ne se soient pas soldées par un désastre aussi. Il se reconcentra sur le vieil homme qui étalait ses chicots dans un sourire bénin de celui qui sait.

-Je suppose que vous connaissez mieux les personnes auxquelles vous vendez vos baguettes que moi, soupira Severus.

-Je ne suppose pas, je le sais ! prit la mouche Ollivander avant de commencer à désigner successivement les baguettes qu'il lui avait fait essayer. Pin : aussi indépendant que l'ébène et rapide à s'adapter aux nouvelles situations pour survivre, et pourtant elle ne vous convenait pas. Vous avez changé de caractère depuis votre précédente baguette. Tilleul argenté et crin de licorne : se prête aux magies délicates et rares, y compris celles de l'esprit qu'il ne faut pas être un génie pour deviner que vous pratiquez. Le même cœur que votre précédente baguette mais une réponse faible : compatibilité suffisante pour l'usage mais pas pour la liaison. Vigne et crin de licorne : meilleure réponse : une personnalité complexe qui tend vers un idéal. Mais quel idéal ? If et ventricule de dragon : un idéal inhabituel pour protéger ou pour détruire. Cerise et plume de phénix : la capacité de tuer si nécessaire. Vous m'inquiétiez Maître Rogue, vous m'inquiétiez beaucoup alors je vous ai donné l'aubépine et ventricule de dragon et l'usage était possible : une hésitation, devez-vous apportez aide ou malheur aux autres ? Ayant ainsi une vue globale de votre caractère j'ai émis une supposition : chêne rouge et crin de licorne. Le meilleur résultat jusque-là : créativité, adaptabilité, aptitude au combat. Une variation : séquoia et crin de licorne, à titre de comparaison, qui a confirmé votre potentiel d'adaptation et de saisie de l'occasion. Mais beaucoup moins en accord que le chêne rouge. J'ai pensé alors que votre baguette devait être celle d'un combattant et je vous ai confié prunellier et ventricule de dragon. Moins bien que le chêne rouge, mais mettant en évidence une nature conflictuelle qu'avait déjà indiqué l'aubépine. Alors j'ai tenté une combinaison : tremble et plume de phénix : la baguette d'un révolutionnaire. Mais il manquait quelque chose, il y a quelque chose de plus en vous qu'un combattant et un idéaliste. Je suis revenu dans la lignée des baguettes précédentes et vous ai proposé le cèdre et crin de licorne : la baguette d'un protecteur féroce et perspicace. Je dois admettre que j'ai été assez surpris de constater qu'elle vous convenait également : vous êtes vraiment un sorcier compliqué Maître Rogue. J'avais désormais plusieurs caractéristiques pour vous décrire, mais ce à quoi je suis parvenu avant de vous donner le sapin et ventricule de dragon est que vous êtes un survivant, Maître Rogue. Vous savez vous adapter aux situations, quand réagir rapidement et quand faire profil bas en attendant votre heure pour frapper, toujours à la poursuite de votre idéal. Vous pensez qu'un prix est nécessaire pour la protection de ceux qui comptent que vous êtes prêt à payer et à faire payer.

Un sentiment d'effroi grimpa lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale à l'audition de cette dernière phrase. Presque inconsciemment, sa prise sur sa baguette se raffermit. Ollivander continuait :

-Les doutes sur vous sont comme les sorts qu'on vous lance sur le champ de bataille car pour vous le combat change juste de forme. Ne pointez pas cette baguette sur moi Maître Rogue, je suis parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour rester en vie les prochaines années. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la paix, poursuivit-il plus calmement et plus passionnément à la fois : elle a un goût amer dans votre bouche alors vous préférez préparer le chaos suivant et vous avez raison : la paix ne dure jamais. Mais je suppose qu'il en faut plus que cela pour vous convaincre de laisser un vieil homme vivre encore quelques années ? Le vieil homme tient à vous indiquer qu'il a cent-quinze ans, a survécu cinq conflits et a vendu des milliers de baguette. Le vieil homme a une excellente mémoire qui lui a valu treize ans de prison quand il a refusé de révéler en quoi était une de ses baguettes qui appartenait à Cristobal Diafaz – je ne pense pas que vous étiez né à ce moment-là, mais il a fait une bonne cinquantaine de morts et comme ils ne pouvaient pas l'arrêter ils m'ont arrêté moi. Le vieil homme tient à souligner que si ce n'est pas une preuve de sa discrétion, il ne sait pas ce qu'est une preuve. Le vieil homme tient à continuer que selon son évaluation de votre caractère, il sera probablement mort de vieillesse avant que vous ne tentiez quoi que ce soit et qu'il ne pourra donc rien signaler. Le vieil homme… Vous avez quelque chose contre la formule « le vieil… D'accord, je trouve autre chose.

Le ton, désormais, était légèrement paniqué, mais le raisonnement était encore logique. Severus avait toujours adoré observer la façon dont l'esprit saute d'une idée à l'autre en tentant d'argumenter pour sa survie. Une bonne raison de discuter avec les prisonniers dans les cachots des mangemorts… Ollivander poursuivait sa démonstration, plus calme que ne l'avaient souvent été ses interlocuteurs :

-De plus, je tiens à signaler qu'à mon âge la moitié de la population sorcière me crois fou, et l'autre moitié le pense parce que je suis un Ollivander. Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux mais passons. Je tiendrais à signaler qu'à part la baguette que vous ne pointez même pas ouvertement contre moi, je n'ai aucune preuve que vous ayez fait quoi que ce soit de répréhensible, je pense donc que si j'allais rapporter cela à l'Auror de garde c'est moi qu'il prendrait pour un fou. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, même si j'écrivais quelque chose, les mêmes remarques sur la sénilité valent, vous ne pensez pas ? Je crois d'ailleurs qu'avec vos contacts du côté de la Justice Magique vous n'avez rien à craindre. Et puis…

Il se pencha en avant, ignorant la baguette que Severus pointait négligemment dans sa direction, et passa du murmure au chuchotement, probablement pour l'effet puisqu'ils avaient tous deux invoqués leurs sorts d'isolement sonore avant de commencer.

-Et puis je crois que ma boutique nécessite une rénovation complète, entre le détraqueur qui s'est écrasé dans les étagères, les baguettes qui sont soumises aux éléments et aux voleurs depuis presque trois mois et le feu des voisins qui a gagné mon atelier. Je tiendrais encore à signaler que j'ai cent-quinze ans. Mon cousin en avait quatre-vingt-dix-neuf quand il a pris sa retraite. J'estime qu'à l'heure qu'il est la moitié de mon stock est perdue d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il va falloir que je demande des baguettes à toute ma famille pour reconstituer une partie de mon stock et que je passe mes nuits pour les trente prochaines années à en confectionner d'autres pour les leur renvoyer en remplacement. Je pense que vous mesurez l'ampleur titanesque de la tâche, Maître Rogue. Ce n'est certainement pas ainsi que j'entends passer mes dernières années. Je pense donc que je vais prendre ma retraite puisque j'ai un petit-neveu pour me remplacer et louer un mas en Provence pour y finir ma vie. Il faut juste que j'aide Gervaint à s'installer. A moins que vous ne fassiez explicitement les journaux internationaux, il est probable que je ne m'aperçoive même pas de quelque chose si vous décidez d'agir avant ma mort.

Il s'interrompit et prit un air plus sérieux. Toute panique semblait l'avoir quitté.

-Cette guerre a ruiné mon commerce. Cette baguette est peut-être la dernière que je vends. De toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendues, la moitié ont accompagnés des monsieur tout le monde de Beauxbâtons à l'anonymat. Trente pour cent ont été brisées avant que ces monsieur tout le monde en devenir ne le deviennent. Je n'ai reçu des échos intéressants que des vingt pour cent restant. Celles-là ont vu du pays, de la nouveauté, de l'aventure. Et parmi ces vingt pour cent, certaines ont marqués l'époque. J'ai vendu des baguettes à des Aurors, des Ministres, des Seigneurs Sombres, des criminels. Trois des proches lieutenants de Grindelwald. Un Seigneur Sombre, insista Ollivander. Et quelques meurtriers comme Diafaz.

Il haussa les épaules, ne pensant vraisemblablement pas grand-chose de la dernière catégorie.

-Ce que je veux dire, reprit le fabricant de baguette, c'est que si je me souviens de rigoureusement toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendues, ce n'est pas le cas de tous mes clients. Et ce, simplement parce qu'à mes yeux les baguettes sont beaucoup plus importantes. Prenez votre cas : onze baguettes m'ont suffi à discerner votre caractère. Je doute que qui que ce soit d'autres qu'elles ne vous soupçonnent encore. Alors, quitte à ce que ce soit la dernière baguette que je vende, je préfère la vendre à un meurtrier qu'à un monsieur tout le monde. Même si le parricide est une très vilaine chose ma chérie, ajouta-t-il après coup en direction de la baguette.

La performance était bonne, estima Severus avant de se rappeler qu'il ne menaçait pas Ollivander pour se distraire mais parce que celui-ci avait justement deviné qu'il était un meurtrier. Mais Ollivander n'avait aucune idée de la date de son dernier meurtre et Azkaban ne permettait pas vraiment une évolution positive du caractère. Dumbledore l'avait couvert pour la première guerre. Potter lui avait montré son acquittement pour la seconde. Seul Rowle et Phaberge pouvaient l'incriminer. Il était persuadé que le cas de Rowle était définitivement enterré – on ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé à Azkaban – et que personne n'avait repéré la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Phaberge. Ollivander semblait parfaitement content de ne pas porter de charges. Aussi Severus baissa-t-il sa baguette et offrit-il un sourire contrit.

-Vieux réflexe d'espion, murmura-t-il.

-Bien sûr, répondit Ollivander non parce qu'il y croyait un seul instant mais vraisemblablement parce qu'il voulait mettre fin à la conversation en bon accord. Que comptez-vous faire quand la guerre sera finie ? changea-t-il de sujet.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle va reprendre ?

Ollivander hocha la tête avant de compléter sa réponse :

-Elle finira bien un jour. Qu'il soit proche ou lointain…

-Je pense que le marché du travail sera beaucoup moins exigeant quand les boutiques rouvriront, et j'ai gardé quelques contacts.

Il n'ajouta pas que les Maîtres des potions avaient toujours été assez rares, que la guerre n'avait rien dû y arranger et qu'il était enfin libre du Ministère. Il avait passé quatre ans à étudier à l'Académie Magique, et n'avait fini d'éponger les années qu'il devait au Ministère qu'après la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers. A ce moment-là, le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres était évident pour toute personne ayant des yeux et son rôle d'espion serait mieux assuré en tant qu'enseignant à Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres – quelle qu'ait été sa position contradictoire sur la question – avait fait le même calcul tactique et Severus n'avait pas eu envie de tenter sa chance ailleurs quand le Ministère s'acharnait sur tout ce qui était de près ou de loin relié à Dumbledore. Mais maintenant, quatorze ans avaient passés depuis la fin de la Purge et l'on n'attendait plus la réapparition des mangemorts. Une autre guerre avait lieu qui chasserait celles de sang des esprits. Entre la dépression démographique des potionnistes et cela, Severus pensait qu'il avait une bonne chance.

Il paya les sept gallions que valaient la baguette à Ollivander – et qu'il faudrait qu'il rembourse aux Potter – puis quitta le hangar de Villemagie. Le décor n'était pas très différent de celui de Vieux Mangouste, en dehors de l'absence d'un hôpital et de la présence de trois Aurors qui étaient censés y faire la police. Le nombre était ridicule sachant que le seul hangar de Villemagie comptait mille cinq cents personnes et qu'avec les cinq autres hangars la population magique réfugiée à Brighton s'élevait à environ neuf mille sorciers. La situation était cependant moins intenable qu'elle ne l'avait été au début novembre, réfléchit Severus en esquivant deux enfants qui jouaient à chat. L'air était plus respirable, débarrassé de l'odeur de centaines de corps dont tous ne partageaient pas la même conception de l'hygiène, et de cette atmosphère de mythes propre au désespoir. Il pensait toujours qu'on élèverait une statue à Ginny Potter mais ce serait peut-être moins prioritaire que la reconstruction de l'économie. Pour le temps que Severus savait qu'elle durerait…

La découverte d'une technique pour éliminer les détraqueurs avait semble-t-il fait le tour de la communauté magique internationale et la Grande-Bretagne n'était pas le seul Ministère à vouloir s'en débarrasser. Les détraqueurs étaient une espèce endémique au nord de l'Europe et chaque pays avait sa propre façon de composer avec eux. La zone géographique regroupant les équivalents des pays moldus norvégien et suédois se trouvait sous l'autorité d'une royauté issue d'un Seigneur Sombre du seizième siècle qui leur avait abandonné les deux tiers nord du pays en échange de leur aide pour repousser les invasions que son voisin russe avait fréquemment lancées. L'accord était profitable pour les deux parties et probablement une des raisons pour laquelle la dynastie avait tenu si longtemps en place, aussi n'y était-il pas question de se débarrasser des détraqueurs.

La Russie Magique – qui ne s'étendait en tant qu'entité politique que jusqu'à la chaîne de montagne de l'Oural – était d'un tout autre avis puisque les détraqueurs alliés à son ennemi occupaient le terrain jusqu'aux lacs de Vyg, Onega et Ladoga, dangereusement près de Saint-Pétersbourg. Cependant, la diplomatie avec la Scandinavie les obligeait à ne pas prendre de mesure contre les détraqueurs, malgré leur envie manifeste d'acquérir la technique anglaise.

Les divers Etats et principautés qui avaient un jour constitués l'Empire Occidental de Grindelwald et éclatés de nouveaux en confettis une fois le conquérant vaincu avaient acheté la technique – dont la nature n'était toujours pas révélée au public – en échange de leur soutien logistique à la Grande-Bretagne en cas de conflit interne pour vingt ans. Cet accord, publié dans l'édition limitée de la _Gazette du sorcier_ qui circulait dans les hangars, était probablement la raison pour laquelle une famine ne s'était pas déclarée.

La France – qui dans sa version magique incluait la moitié de la Belgique – connaissait également quelques problèmes de détraqueurs dans le nord et se souvenait du XVIIème siècle où ils étaient descendus jusqu'à Paris. Elle avait envoyé la moitié de ses Maîtres des Protections apprendre la technique en Grande-Bretagne et aider les Maîtres des Protections anglais à protéger les lieux que le Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne jugerait bon de protéger.

L'Irlande se contentait de repousser les détraqueurs qui venaient s'échouer sur leur côte et personne n'avait entendu parler des Gens de Glace. Aucune des deux informations n'était surprenante : c'était davantage la quantité d'informations qui avaient réussi à filtrer malgré le chaos persistant de l'état de guerre – qui n'avait pas tout à fait fini de se mettre en place pour les aspects secondaires tels les nouvelles – qui étonnait Severus. Il y avait eu bien sûr les fausses nouvelles en tout genre – la révolte des Lethifold dans l'Himalaya pour soutenir leurs cousins détraqueurs ; les trois divisions de Mages de Combat envoyées par la Confédération Magique Internationale ; l'asile proposé par les Australiens à tous les Anglais ; les Irlandais pactisant avec les détraqueurs pour occuper le territoire une fois les Anglais éliminés ; etc – qui avaient pour certaines causés un chaos sans nom, en particulier la persécution des descendants d'irlandais. Ceux-ci avaient été expulsés des hangars et une partie était malheureusement tombée sur un groupe de détraqueurs. Leur mort n'avait pas manqué de déclencher un incident diplomatique qui était désormais du ressort de la Confédération Magique Internationale. Les accords avec les Ministères Prussiens, Flamands, Saxons, Sud-Danois et Français passés, la diplomatie de la Grande-Bretagne se concentra sur l'apaisement de cette situation, les envoyés anglais comprenant que l'heure de gloire de la Grande-Bretagne était manifestement finie. Elle la devait après tout principalement au fait qu'elle avait été relativement épargnée par les agissements de Grindelwald tandis qu'une grande partie de l'Europe avait peiné à se reconstruire des conflits qu'avait généré sa chute, quand ses divers lieutenants avaient tenté de se tailler un domaine. Dumbledore avait également beaucoup aidé à ce statut, ne serait-ce que par son symbole.

Malgré tous ces atermoiements, il était juste de dire qu'à la fin novembre le cours de la guerre s'était complétement retourné. Les Ministères germains fournissaient les ressources nécessaires à la population anglaise pour tenir durant la guerre. Celui français des Maîtres des Protections en nombre suffisant pour non seulement protéger des zones vitales mais aussi des localités annexes. D'harcelé, le Ministère de la Magie avait pu contre-attaquer avec ces nouveaux appuis. Les détraqueurs avaient connus leurs premières sérieuses défaites. Severus était cependant presque sûr qu'ils avaient encore de la réserve. Avec le festin qu'ils s'étaient offert jusqu'à la fin octobre, leur population avait au moins doublée, peut-être même quadruplée.

Les sorciers semblaient décidés à une guerre d'extermination et Severus pensait que c'était une erreur. La violence des attaques des détraqueurs n'avaient eu d'égale que le désespoir de Gamma de savoir son peuple condamné à courte échéance. Il ne pensait pas contrairement aux plus optimistes que les détraqueurs, ayant rencontrés suffisamment de résistance, avaient abandonné la partie comme il leur était arrivé de le faire par le passé. Il ne pensait pas non plus qu'ils attendraient dix ans avant d'attaquer de nouveau. Gamma savait que seul un génocide pourrait sauver son peuple et que le temps jouait contre lui. Il avait simplement dû changer de tactique, estimant que les victoires à la Pyrrhus actuelles annihileraient son peuple avant celui des sorciers anglais. Severus ignorait son nouveau plan. Mais il savait que ceux qui avaient quittés les hangars n'étaient pas aussi en sécurité qu'ils le croyaient.

Avec l'aide des français, le Londres magique avait rapidement été protégé et la population de Villemagie et de Vieux Marché était en plein retour. Dès cette zone protégée, les hangars avaient dégorgé une foule fatiguée de la surpopulation et frustrée par les vols. Qu'ils soient de Londres ou non, la moitié des réfugiés de Brighton y avaient déménagés, disant adieux sans regret aux hangars. Seuls étaient restés ceux suffisamment méfiants pour penser que deux semaines sans attaques n'étaient pas la fin de la guerre et ceux qui ne voulaient pas aller à Londres dont la population magique venait aussi drastiquement d'augmenter. Les Potter, les Weasley et les Johnson étaient de ceux-là. Les Johnson parce que leurs enfants étaient tout à fait heureux de cette cousinade aux airs de vacances même si une école avait fini par s'organiser et qu'ils estimaient que le loyer de Londres serait trop cher avec les nouveaux arrivants. Les Potter et les Weasley parce qu'ils avaient une assez grande expérience des conflits pour se méfier des calmes plats soudains.

Attablés certains soirs après qu'on ait convaincu les enfants de dormir, Severus, Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, Percy Weasley, parfois Audrey Weasley, Fred Weasley, Angelina Weasley, Thomas Johnson, Claire Johnson, Martin Johnson, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Weasley et parfois Arthur et Molly Weasley se retrouvaient pour discuter de la situation. Aucun ne pensait la guerre finie. Tous savaient que ce n'était qu'un répit dont il fallait profiter avant que la guerre ne reprenne, plus terrible encore, quand le plan des détraqueurs serait dévoilé. Les mêmes visages sans sourire que lors de la précédente guerre, ils trinquaient avec la bouteille de whisky pur-feu que la populace donnait aux héros de guerre et ne s'étonnait pas de ne pas recevoir elle-même. Enfin, Severus croyait qu'ils avaient eu les mêmes expressions. Il ne pouvait en être sûr, n'ayant pas non plus été dans le même camp qu'eux la dernière fois.

 **Considérant que la formation actuelle des pays européens a majoritairement eu lieu après l'instauration du Secret Magique, je ne vois pas pourquoi les frontières magiques correspondraient à celles moldues. A cela s'ajoute les événements magiques qui n'ont pas eu d'incidence sur le côté moldu, d'où une autre carte de l'Europe.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Lupinette : la question est plutôt que peut espérer Severus maintenant qu'il est sorti ? Après quatorze ans à jurer vengeance, une trentaine à jouer un double jeu et une quarantaine à composer des masques ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de vivre normalement sans un objectif à long terme. Et vu sa… _passion_ pour l'enseignement, je doute qu'il ait fait ce métier par plaisir. M'est avis qu'il attendait patiemment le retour de Voldemort dans une position centrale qui assurerait et sa survie et un rôle important : il est capable d'attendre longtemps tant qu'il tend vers un but. Enfin, comme l'objectif de cette histoire est le voyage dans le temps, il va finir par employer les moyens que Gamma a mis à sa disposition.**

Poudlard. Le mot était sur toutes les lèvres et la rumeur courait, insidieuse, comme elle l'avait toujours faite. Mais le cœur de cette rumeur était véridique et vérifié. Les détraqueurs étaient à Poudlard. En cette fin décembre, les visages se décomposaient à mesure que la rumeur les atteignait, ceux ayant de la famille dans le château aisément repérables.

-Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? lui demanda curieusement Albus.

-Grave comme Remus ? renchérit Lily, accrochée à son autre jambe. On va quand même manger la buche ?

Severus porta son regard au-dessus de leur tête, vers Ginny Potter, affreusement pâle, l'air prête à s'évanouir de nouveau comme lorsqu'elle avait entendu la nouvelle, que sa mère tentait de conforter en vain. Harry Potter avait entendu la nouvelle, ragé, et était parti monter une opération de secours.

-Ne parle pas de Remus comme ça !

Severus détourna les yeux de Percy et Audrey effondrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre – leur fille Lucy était à Poudlard – pour interrompre la dispute qui s'engageait. Bill Weasley, rappelé de France, sortit de la cheminée, l'air sombre. Sa fille aussi, se rappela Severus en séparant le frère et la sœur que cette arrivée détourna de leur argument.

-Combien de temps est-ce que cela peut faire ? murmura Angélina Weasley, ses deux enfants également serrés contre elle.

Et, pensa Severus, c'était la question que tous n'osaient formuler. Fin novembre, les détraqueurs avaient semblé complètement disparaître de Grande-Bretagne. Tous les efforts du Ministère n'avaient pu réussir à les débusquer et si le Ministère avait persévéré à placer des Protections dans toutes les concentrations de sorciers, une partie de la population avait cru la guerre finie. Ceux-là étaient rentrés chez eux et avaient découvert dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ l'attaque du 22 décembre, s'ils n'en avaient pas été des victimes.

Le 22 décembre était le jour où les élèves de Poudlard qui rentraient chez eux pour les vacances arrivaient à la gare de King'Cross. Les parents s'étaient massés comme à l'habitude récupérer leur marmaille, rassurés de savoir que les Protections anti-détraqueurs avaient été installées sur le quai 9 3/4. Des Aurors avaient été stationnés du côté moldu, le Ministère estimant que si attaque il devait y avoir, elle viendrait de ce côté. Le public sorcier n'y avait pas cru, mais avait été réjoui de constater que le Ministère prenait leur sécurité si sérieusement. S'il n'y avait pas eu la suite, la côte de popularité de Boot serait surement montée.

Gamma avait été plus intelligent qu'eux tous. Les Brauhz protégeaient le côté moldu. Les Protections empêchaient les détraqueurs d'entrer sur la plate-forme par le côté sorcier. Le Ministère n'avait pas pensé qu'ils pourraient venir du train. Les sorciers avaient payé le prix fort de leur surprise avant que les Brauhz n'interviennent sur le côté sorcier et les Oubliators sur le côté moldu.

Les sorciers ne s'étaient pas étonnés que leur progéniture ne leur envoie pas de lettres. Ainsi que l'avait publié la _Gazette du Sorcier_ suite à une entrevue avec le Ministre de la Magie Pyrrhus Boot, les hiboux étaient également affectés par les détraqueurs, bien qu'à un moindre degré. Que les élèves hésitent à les envoyer depuis Poudlard ou que les lettres s'égarent n'avait donc rien d'étonnant avec les détraqueurs qui semblaient dans tout le pays. C'était en octobre et les airs hagards des hiboux se trompant de destinataire en délivrant le courrier – Severus aurait bien voulu savoir qui lui avait écrit une lettre d'amour en l'appelant Roland, les propositions étaient intéressantes – avaient convaincu les sorciers de s'en tenir aux missives strictement nécessaires. Et quand aucun n'avait reçu de réponse des enfants auxquels ils avaient demandé de rentrer pour le solstice d'hiver, ils avaient été persuadés qu'une de leurs connaissances au moins en avait reçu une. Ce vaste qui pro quo avait tenu jusqu'au 22 décembre avant d'être remis en question.

Une fois les détraqueurs chassés du quai – ils étaient repartis à bord du train direction l'Ecosse et seul le machiniste qui avait profité de la présence des Brauhz pour sauter du train expliquait comment ils y étaient arrivés – des questions s'étaient posées. Le machiniste, secoué, avait répondu à la première d'entre elles : aucun élève n'était monté dans le train. Il n'avait pas pu répondre aux suivantes concernant la sécurité des enfants à Poudlard. Seulement qu'un détraqueur parlant était celui qui avait coordonné l'attaque et lui avait donné les ordres qu'il avait respecté sous peine de perdre son âme. Ce n'était guère qu'un article secondaire dans l'édition de la _Gazette_ du 23 mais il avait retenu l'attention de Severus car il était raisonnablement certain que Gamma était le seul pater dans le conflit, voire le seul pater tout court. L'avalanche de hiboux qui s'était abattue sur le château le 23 et le 24 n'avaient pas apportés davantage de réponses aux parents inquiets que le machiniste. Les cheminettes refusaient ne s'allumer pour Poudlard. Une sorte de panique collective semblait avoir pris les élites sorcières.

Poudlard n'était pas la seule école sorcière de Grande-Bretagne pour les jeunes entre onze et dix-huit ans. Elle était cependant la plus prestigieuse et le mystérieux Livre des Noms sélectionnait toujours les plus puissants sorciers pour s'y rendre. L'école de magie du Vieux Marché qui assurait la scolarité pour la même période n'amenait ses élèves que jusqu'à l'équivalent de la quatrième voire cinquième année de Poudlard s'ils étaient suffisamment doués. Les enfants qui y assistaient n'étaient pas des cracmols mais ils n'avaient pas la puissance nécessaire pour des sorts au-delà de ce niveau. C'était une école de masse telle qu'on pouvait en voir dans le monde moldu et qui accueillait ceux qui n'étaient pas admis à Poudlard et ne recevaient pas leur cours de tuteurs.

Poudlard, à l'inverse, était une institution d'élite. Dans le passé, elle avait eu davantage d'élèves qu'à l'époque de Severus. Cette époque avait pris fin avec Phineas Nigellus Black. Sang-pur, riche aux as et terreur politique au Magenmagot malgré son jeune âge, ses ennemis n'avaient trouvé d'autres moyens pour s'en débarrasser que de lui offrir un poste encore plus prestigieux : celui de directeur de Poudlard. Black y avait enseigné l'arithmancie deux années avant d'hériter la Seigneurie Black de son grand-père Rigel Black et d'entrer en conséquent au Magenmagot. Il remplissait donc l'une des seules conditions – l'autre étant d'être au moins sang-mêlé – que posait la société sorcière à ce poste : y avoir enseigné. Ceux qui croyaient avoir réussi à écarter Black avaient rapidement déchantés en s'apercevant que son fils Sirius était à peine moins adroit au Magenmagot et que Phineas Nigellus comptait réformer en profondeur Poudlard. Il avait fallu toute l'insistance de son troisième fils – Phineas également – pour que la classe d'étude des moldus ne soit pas supprimée. Phineas Nigellus n'avait cependant pas osé contredire le Livre des Noms lorsqu'il invitait des nés-moldus à Poudlard. Il avait préféré tenter de contourner le problème.

Un homme de moindre talent aurait éliminé les nés-moldus au fur et à mesure que leur nom apparaissait sur le registre. Phineas Nigellus avait estimé l'idée intenable sur le long terme et nuisible à sa famille sur le moyen terme. Il avait préféré étudier le Livre des Noms et s'était aperçu entre comparaisons du passé et calculs arithmantiques que le nombre d'élèves s'adaptait à celui des professeurs. Plus il y avait de professeurs, plus il y avait d'élèves. Black avait donc appliqué un clientélisme sévère et purgé le château de ses opposants. En quelques années, les promotions passèrent de deux cent élèves à cinquante. Le Magenmagot se déchira sur la question mais comme nombre de ses prédécesseurs, Phineas Nigellus ne se laissa pas marcher sur les pieds et disposait de nombreux appuis. La réputation de Poudlard ne fut jamais aussi haute sous Black qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis que le souvenir du siège par les goblins s'était dissipé. La mention Poudlard sur un dossier devint un gage d'excellence et souvent d'embauche : ce n'étaient plus les deux cents plus puissants sorciers nés en un an mais les cinquante plus puissants qui étaient ainsi distingués. Cette politique connue de nombreux détracteurs qui valurent également à Phineas Nigellus sa réputation de pire directeur de Poudlard dans certains cercles. Certainement pas ceux des élitistes qui ne se privaient pas pour se vanter du rejeton qui avait reçu une lettre que l'on gardait souvent encadrée comme un prix d'honneur. Les puristes avaient été plus déçus de voir que cela n'avait pas éliminé le problème des nés-moldus : il y en avait toujours au moins cinq par an. Là encore, Phineas Black avait sagement décidé qu'il y avait des limites à son action et avait laissé faire : son calcul avait été faux et il avait manqué sa fenêtre d'action où il aurait pu faire disparaître les nés-moldus. Après quelques promotions, il était désormais établi que la restriction des effectifs ne les avait pas plus affectés que les sang-purs ou sang-mêlés.

La réforme avait eu beau faire couler beaucoup d'encre à l'époque, elle n'avait jamais été abrogée et la Grande-Bretagne était fière de se targuer d'une des meilleures écoles du monde, du moins du point de vue de la puissance magique. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Binns continuait d'enseigner et Argus Rusard était concierge : étant respectivement fantôme et cracmol, le Livre des Noms ne les comptait pas comme professeur sorciers ou du moins pas entièrement. Sinon, les promotions auraient perdu davantage que dix élèves à l'embauche de Rusard.

Des dynasties entières s'étaient bâties sur cette réforme, des familles de seconde zone casant plusieurs générations de suite ou une fratrie à Poudlard. Certaines en avaient reconnu aux Black une partie du mérite, augmentant encore la position de ceux-ci. La puissance nécessaire pour aller à Poudlard était généralement quelque chose de familiale – un apanage du sang, disaient les milieux puristes – et entre les rencontres à Poudlard et la volonté des traditionnalistes de conserver cette puissance magique, l'endogamie des anciens élèves de Poudlard était forte. Avant même que Severus lui-même n'entre à Poudlard, le château rimait avec élite.

La réforme de Phineas Nigellus expliquait donc en partie l'hystérie qui avait pris la société sorcière. Une partie pouvait être attribuée au fait que le sorcier de la rue s'apercevait que la guerre n'était finalement pas finie. Mais la majorité venait de l'élite qui se rendait compte que son futur était en grave danger et pour certaines familles c'était toute la future génération qui était à Poudlard, génération qui si elle venait à disparaître marquerait la fin de la famille. Les familles avaient tendances à disparaître dans les périodes de crises. En temps de paix, il y avait presque toujours un lointain cousin ou un enfant illégitime disposé à changer de nom. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles les vieilles familles étaient si respectées : elles avaient fait leurs preuves dans des situations catastrophiques. Severus croyait se souvenir que la famille Prince n'avait dû sa survie aux Temps Obscurs qu'à un seul individu, également appelé Severus.

C'étaient ces familles qui désormais se trouvaient sur le perron du Ministère et demandait qu'il agisse. Paniqué, Pyrrhus Boot avait donné une conférence où il expliquait que Poudlard avait probablement été mise en quarantaine par les professeurs du fait de la proximité des détraqueurs et que c'était pour cela que l'on n'arrivait pas à avoir de contact. Les journalistes l'avaient démoli et le Ministère avait dû les censurer. Cela n'empêcha pas l'histoire de fuiter dans les semaines suivantes. Dès le 24 une expédition avait été envoyée à Poudlard et n'en revint pas. Le 25, c'est toute une division de Brauhz qui s'y rendit et revint rapidement faire rapport qu'il semblait que tous les détraqueurs de Grande-Bretagne étaient à Poudlard. Impossible de savoir s'il restait une âme qui vive dans le château. Les parents s'effondrèrent en nombre comme Ginny Potter puisque c'était apparemment la dernière tendance.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent un bourdonnement d'activité. Le hangar bruissait tandis que les volontaires s'accumulaient. Il fallut calmer Albus et le séparer de Lily qui ne comprenait pas toute la situation. Préparer des potions médicales en vue de l'attaque qui se coordonnait. Assurer à Audrey Weasley que même s'il avait une baguette, il ne pensait plus être capable de produire un Patronus après quatorze ans à Azkaban. Sans lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver de nouveau à proximité d'un Patronus après que Ginny Potter lui ait brûlé le dos avec le sien. Heureusement, la douleur était plus forte que la cicatrice n'était visible, sans quoi il aurait eu de difficiles explications à rendre à l'époque où le hangar accueillait trop de sorciers pour que la notion d'intimité fit encore sens.

Le 2 janvier, l'expédition décampa finalement, la majorité des Weasley en son sein. Severus se retrouva coincé dans une sorte de veillée funèbre avec Angélina, Audrey, Thomas et Martin Johnson – le premier désespéré car ne sachant pas lancer un Patronus alors que son fils ainé et sa femme se trouvaient à Poudlard – et Arthur et Molly Weasley. Hermione était la seule à revenir les soirées car se rendant au Ministère et non à Poudlard. Aucune nouvelle ne filtrait et même les enfants captaient la tension. Severus s'enterra dans un livre, alternativement traité de métamorphose et recueil de contes pour enfants. La situation perdura jusqu'au 5 au soir quand un Fred Weasley couvert de poussière et exténué sortit de la cheminée. Tous les yeux se portèrent sur lui. Fred avait les siens fixés sur Percy.

La suite ne fut qu'une redite de la réaction de Ginny Potter à l'attaque d'août, accusation exceptée. Le reste des cousins s'en était plus ou moins sorti. Un James Sirius secoué que ses parents avaient rapatrié de Poudlard dès que cela avait été possible raconta d'une voix tremblante comment les détraqueurs étaient passés à travers les Protections de Poudlard comme si celles-ci n'existaient pas. Apparemment, le pater qui les dirigeait avait eu l'autorisation de trois des fondateurs d'entrer et de sortir à sa guise des terrains de l'école ou du moins était-ce ce qu'il avait dit au directeur Flitwick. Personne ne comprit cette partie, à part Severus. Il ne pouvait que supputer que Gryffondor avait permis à sa sœur de passer les Protections. Le deuxième était probablement Poufsouffle. Ayant été directeur, Severus avait eu accès aux archives de ses prédécesseurs. Dernière des fondateurs vivante, Poufsouffle était devenue directrice en 1027 après la mort de Gryffondor et la fuite de Serpentard. Le moment le plus marquant de son mandat avait sans nul doute été celui où les normands avaient décidé d'attaquer le château afin de pacifier les sorciers anglais qui avaient déjà été vaincus mais qui persistaient à résister à l'invasion dès que cela était possible. Y compris le prince Seneca, héritier des Lysmer qui régnaient sur le Wessex et qui, refusant de faire partie d'une famille s'inclinant face à l'envahisseur, avait décidé de devenir Seneca Prince, le fondateur de la lignée Prince. Etrangement, il avait suffi d'une alliance matrimoniale avec les Malefoy pour que les Prince nouent de très bonnes relations avec ces normands-là…

L'attaque de Poudlard de 1066 avait eu le contraire de l'effet désiré. Les résidents assiégés de Poudlard avaient reçu l'aide inattendue d'une horde de détraqueurs qui avait surpris à revers les normands. Empêchés de lancer des Patronus par le tir ennemi, l'armée normande avait fait long feu, et avec elle le nouveau prince héritier d'Angleterre, Alphonse Saintange. Seneca Prince avait profité de cette opportunité pour lancer une révolte dans le sud, les Malefoy avaient intelligemment changé de camp et les deux derniers Saintange en Grande-Bretagne étaient morts. Bien évidemment, les Saintange qui tenaient le trône français avaient été mécontents de ces disparitions mais s'étaient contentés d'obtenir que les normands installés puissent rester. Leurs espérances de construire une base arrière furent prouvées fausses lors du volet magique de la Guerre de Cent Ans qui entraina celui moldu : les anciens normands étaient parfaitement heureux d'être anglais et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas furent éliminés par familles entières.

Des notes de Poufsouffle sur cette bataille-là, Severus se souvenait de deux choses qui lui semblaient désormais importantes. D'une part que Poufsouffle avait clairement espéré la venue des détraqueurs et que ceux-ci n'avaient pas fait de victimes parmi les élèves, laissant à penser à une alliance préalable. D'autre part qu'un très bon ami à elle qu'elle évitait de nommer était mort pendant cette attaque en défendant une entrée secondaire du château. A la lumière des révélations de Gamma à Flitwick et considérant que Serdaigle était morte avant que Poufsouffle ne devienne directrice, Severus croyait que l'ami n'était autre que Serpentard.

Flitwick connaissait visiblement lui aussi l'histoire puisqu'il avait tenté, toujours selon les dires de James, de négocier avec Gamma. Etrangement, celui-ci avait accepté. Personne n'était mort durant le mois de novembre, Flitwick ayant donné l'asile aux détraqueurs à conditions que les occupants habituels du château ne soient pas dérangés de leur présence. Flitwick avait réussi à tenir cet équilibre une semaine avant que les détraqueurs n'interceptent le courrier d'un élève écrivant à ses parents sur la situation, ce qui était considéré comme une violation de l'accord par les sorciers. Soit le plan de Gamma était extrêmement alambiqué, se dit Severus tandis que le première année continuait, soit il improvisait au fur et à mesure que ses plans échouaient. A ce point, il ne savait plus si Gamma était un maître manipulateur ou s'il avait véritablement espéré que l'accord avec Flitwick tiendrait. De l'avis de Severus, cet accord n'avait jamais eu aucune chance de tenir. Il était possible que Gamma et le demi-gobelin aient trouvé une base commune sur le rejet des sorciers de leurs espèces, mais les élèves purement sorciers de Poudlard n'auraient jamais compris et accordé la même confiance aux détraqueurs.

A partir de ce point, la situation ne fit que se dégrader, à commencer par le baiser donné à l'élève qui avait envoyé la lettre, puis à ses deux camardes qui avaient lancés des sorts aux détraqueurs, tentant de les arrêter. Teddy Lupin reprit le récit à cet endroit, décrivant comment une autre élève avait essayé de quitter Poudlard après cela pour alerter le Ministère – ou simplement se réfugier chez elle – mais avait fait l'erreur de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard que contrôlaient les détraqueurs. Lupin avait entendu un bout de dispute entre Flitwick et Gamma à ce sujet, où le détraqueur recommandait sérieusement au directeur de maîtriser ses élèves où il ne répondait pas de son peuple. Lupin avait interprété cela comme une menace mais Severus se demandait si la phrase n'avait pas simplement été informative. Il avait pu constater à Azkaban l'empressement des plus jeunes, sachant déjà ce qu'était une âme mais ignorant ce qu'était une consigne, qui se jetaient parfois sur les grilles en direction des âmes convoitées. Si les plus âgés obéissaient à Gamma, les premiers ne comprenaient pas encore toutes les règles et ils devaient être nombreux.

Severus s'aperçut alors qu'il était en train d'inventer des excuses au détraqueur et mit fin à ce train de pensée sans chercher à savoir ce qui le motivait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait quelque chose de ce genre ces derniers mois et il était devenu assez bon à éviter d'y songer trop longtemps. Seul un fou aurait souhaité être de retour à Azkaban plutôt que dans ce hangar fourmillant de monde, réflexion qu'il s'était maintes fois faites depuis septembre. Seul un fou aurait apprécié l'idée irrationnelle qu'une horde de détraqueur s'abatte sur le hangar et éclaircisse cette masse. Seul un fou aurait souhaité la présence de l'être qu'il avait juré de détruire. Et maintenant qu'il était de nouveau parmi les sensés, la possibilité d'être fou mécontentait Severus. Il préférait ne pas s'expliquer le froid – qu'il savait ne pas être réel puisqu'il ne sentait plus le froid depuis sa transformation – qui gelait lentement ses entrailles tandis qu'il écoutait l'agonie du peuple des détraqueurs. Le retour de Fred puis des autres combattants n'avait pu avoir d'autres explications mais à présent seulement réalisait-il sa signification. Les détraqueurs n'étaient plus en Grande-Bretagne, ou alors seulement une poignée qui serait traquée jusqu'à l'extermination. Une nouvelle Purge. Severus savait que ce froid n'était pas lié au fait que si les sorciers l'entourant découvraient son hybridité, la situation s'enlaidirait très vite. C'était d'écouter le massacre d'un peuple qui, il commençait enfin à l'admettre, avait été le sien et qui n'était plus. Gamma le connaissait trop bien, songea-t-il fugitivement avant que son cœur ne se serre en se demandant ce qu'il était advenu de lui.

Son visage était pâle mais nul ne le lui fit remarquer. Il n'était pas le seul dans le cercle à perdre des couleurs tandis que Lupin continuait sa narration. Après avoir surpris cette conversation, Lupin avait pris une décision qu'il regrettait à présent, se demandant si elle avait causé toutes ses morts ou non. Les Potter le rassurèrent rapidement sur ce point, disant qu'au contraire cela avait été le meilleur cours d'action et qu'on ne pouvait espérer des détraqueurs qu'ils tiennent leur promesse. Ils l'avaient déjà brisées, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois. Severus retint une grimace de dégoût devant ce mélange d'ignorance – les sorciers étaient presque toujours ceux qui brisaient les traités avec les créatures magiques – et de préjugés. Avec la complicité d'étudiants plus âgés, puis bientôt de deux professeurs anciens Poufsouffle, Pomona Chourave et Arnold Betsy – cet idiot était devenu professeur de potion ? Qu'était-il passé par la tête de son employeur ? – Lupin avait commencé à escamoter les élèves, les dissimulant progressivement dans la Salle sur Demande. La Salle faisait apparemment partie de l'histoire familiale des Potter à raconter en version expurgée pour le coucher. La clandestinité de son année en tant que directeur en faisait apparemment partie et avait donné une cachette toute prête aux plus jeunes.

Mi-décembre, Gamma avait réalisé ce qui se passait et la situation avait dégénéré. Il avait considéré l'accord comme définitivement rompu et attaqué. Flitwick aidé d'une partie des professeurs et des elfes de maisons avait couvert la retraite des élèves, et péri héroïquement avec Pomona, Rolanda, l'enseignante de métamorphose et celle de sortilèges. La moitié des élèves avait eu le temps de se réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande où ils avaient pour la majorité patiemment attendue qu'on les libère tandis que les elfes de maison les approvisionnaient en nourriture. Cette majorité ne comprenait ni James Potter ni Lucy Weasley ni d'autres Gryffondor qui avaient tentés des sorties pour voir comment la situation évoluait. Si James avait réussi avec trois camarades à trouver refuge dans la Chambre des Secrets, Lucy avait été perdue en chemin.

Ce fut également, avec peu de modifications, le conte que la _Gazette du sorcier_ livra à la population sorcière. Tout le monde y était héroïque, de James rongé par le remord à Flitwick qui était descendu jusqu'à la tromperie pour tenter de sauver ses élèves, en passant par Chourave qui faisait honneur à la maison Poufsouffle, Rolanda qui avait volé au-devant des détraqueurs menant Patronus et feu à leur rencontre et les enseignantes de métamorphose et sortilèges, toutes deux sang-pures, qui étaient des martyrs. On ne dit rien des elfes de maison, ni de Trelawney qui avait mystérieusement réussi à survivre toute l'attaque sans quitter sa tour. La _Gazette_ et avec elle la population sorcière préférait pleurer sa floppée de héros et de martyrs, au rang desquels les chefs de familles sang-pures que la tragédie avait promise à l'extinction. Pyrrhus Boot entre ses différentes interviews devint le bouc émissaire de la foule, fut destitué et au terme d'une courte campagne électorale plus émotionnelle que rationnelle, Hermione Weasley fut élue Ministre de la Magie. On dressa une statue aux professeurs de Poudlard tombés avant d'en ériger une pour Ginny Potter.

Severus observa tout cela de loin avec cynisme. Il n'avait pas envie de côtoyer plus longtemps les Potter. Ils lui faisaient horreur et Ginny Potter avait le même talent que Bellatrix – bien qu'un peu moins évident – pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Harry Potter demeurait aveugle aux motivations de sa femme et de Severus et dans les mois qui suivirent il le remercia même de leur avoir donné le temps de resserrer les liens de sa petite famille. Severus eu le plus grand mal à ne pas lui éclater de rire au nez. Il n'avait gardé de liens avec les Potter que pour les utiliser comme filets de sécurité. A part Lily et Albus, il n'y avait guère qu'envers Harry lui-même qu'il se sentait vaguement redevable. Ginny et James ne l'intéressaient pas, pas plus que les Weasley ou l'Ordre du Phénix par le passé. Mais il savait que l'entretien de ce lien pourrait lui être utile dans le futur aussi continuait-il de rendre service en gardant les deux plus jeunes qui semblaient s'être pris d'affection pour lui en l'absence de leurs parents. C'était une occasion que Severus ne laissa pas passer. Il aurait été aisé de perdre contact avec les Potter mais il savait qu'ils seraient au centre de tout en tant que héros, Directeur de la Justice Magie, apparentés à la Ministre de la Magie. Cela prendrait encore douze ans, mais Severus voulait être aux premières loges pour sa vengeance. Il fut invité deux soirs par mois à manger chez les Potter quand ceux-ci s'installèrent au Square Grimmauld. Une sorte de famille étendue pour Albus et Lily. Potter et sa femme devaient penser qu'il avait ramolli avec l'âge. Qu'Azkaban avait eu raison de son mauvais caractère. Ils se trompaient et Severus n'allait pas les corriger. Ainsi que l'avait dit Ollivander, il pouvait être patient, les années d'enseignement à Poudlard puis celles à Azkaban le lui avaient appris. Aussi creusa-t-il son trou pour attendre.

Le Chemin de Traverse s'était métamorphosé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'y était rendu. Ollivander était éventré, les baguettes à portée des éléments. La majorité des devantures étaient encore fermées et les autres fonctionnaient au ralenti à moins que ce ne soient des commerces du survie devant lesquels se formaient des files. Des craquelures se dessinaient sur les murs et les propriétaires entamaient de partout la restauration du quartier. La reconstruction après la guerre, se dit Severus, constatant au passage qu'il y avait effectivement des demandes d'employés affichés aux vitrines. Mais Severus n'avait pas envie d'être caissier et il doutait qu'on l'y embauche. Il fit tranquillement son chemin dans les allées du Vieux Marché jusqu'à _Sorts et potions du quotidien_. L'ineptie légendaire des sorciers en matière de potions justifiait la présence d'échoppes telles que celle-ci. Il y eu un tintement quand il entra. Le magasin était poussiéreux et l'occupant ne devait y être revenu que récemment. La marchandise étalée le long des murs était légale et il était clair que l'officine ne s'était pas faite repérée pour son deuxième commerce. Après tout, tous les commerces illégaux ne se situaient pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes comme le croyaient trop souvent les Brauhz. La formulation de « potions du quotidien » pouvait signifier un vaste éventail d'usage. Certaines exigeaient les talents d'un brasseur de niveau Poudlard, bien en dessous des talents de Severus. D'autres nécessitaient un Maître tant elles étaient délicates à concocter. Avoir ce Maitre à domicile évitait d'avoir à les commander ailleurs et donc de payer le supplément. Severus était confiant qu'il obtiendrait le poste.

-Puis-je quelque chose pour vous ? demanda un homme en sortant de l'arrière-boutique.

Il avait le cheveu brun, la mâchoire carrée de la famille et la forme des yeux était la même que celle du frère ainé. Mais il était trop jeune malgré ses cheveux blancs pour être celui qu'il cherchait.

-Je cherche Lynx, déclara Severus.

Le sourire commercial se figea.

-Il est mort, répondit-il plus bas.

Ses yeux dardèrent vers Severus, cherchant visiblement à savoir qui il était. Vu ses paroles suivantes, il sembla à Severus qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas non plus :

-Une potion ou un sort ? Quelque chose pour madame ?

-Depuis combien de temps est-il mort ?

-Déjà quelques années, répondit le commerçant, abandonnant sa tentative de redirection de la conversation. Vous revenez au pays après un séjour à l'étranger ? s'enquit-il, certainement pour tenter de cerner à quelle catégorie de client il appartenait.

-Peut-être depuis quatorze ans ? interrogea Severus.

Le commerçant cessa complètement de sourire, bien que son ton demeure avenant :

-Je m'excuse monsieur, j'ai oublié de me présenter : je suis Letius, un lointain neveu de Lynx.

Et probablement du côté des frères, songea Severus en observant son visage.

-Severus Rogue.

Le commerçant arqua un sourcil poli, doutant visiblement de sa réclamation. Severus remonta sa manche gauche et passa son bras par le guichet. Le commerçant fit un pas en arrière, les yeux fixés sur la Marque. Mais contrairement au citoyen modèle qu'il prétendait être, il n'y avait pas de panique sur son visage, et quand il s'avéra que cet examen visuel rapide ne pouvait prouver fausse sa Marque il sortit sa baguette et entreprit de l'étudier.

-C'était pendant la Purge, finit-il par répondre à mi-voix au bout de quelques minutes. Depuis la première guerre, nous avons été discret sur le fait que ce magasin appartenait à notre famille mais cela n'a pas suffi. Ils ont tué tous ceux d'entre nous qui étaient apparentés à des combattants. Vous pensez bien qu'avec le nom de Lestrange, ils n'ont pas manqué Lynx.

Il se redressa et d'un geste de baguette ferma à double tour la porte du magasin.

-Qu'elles sont vos relations avec la loi ? demanda le commerçant, ayant apparemment compris ce que Severus espérait de lui.

-Très bonnes.

Le sourcil se dressa à nouveau.

-Pardon complet, garde d'enfant pour le Directeur de la Justice Magique, régulièrement invité à dîner, déclina Severus.

Un deuxième sourcil joignit le premier, mais Lestrange ne posa pas de question.

-Un poste de brasseur, payé à la potion, ingrédients fournis. Vous vous occupez du maintien du stock et de la liste d'ingrédient. Ça vous va ?

-Logement ?

-Il y a un réduit au-dessus. Si vous faites la garde de nuit je vous le prête gratuitement pour la durée de votre emploi.

C'était mieux que de continuer de s'incruster chez les Potter. Et il y avait toujours beaucoup trop de monde dans le Londres magique pour louer en ce moment.

-Salaire ?

-Salaire d'ami.

Severus acquiesça. Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lestrange. Tous deux savaient ce qu'il voulait dire par ami. Le marché de l'emploi sorcier comme celui des apprentissages fonctionnait majoritairement par cooptation. Un poste qui se libérait faisait souvent le tour de la parenté et des amitiés avant qu'on ne le propose au tout-venant. De nombreux nés-moldus étaient atterrés en sortant de Poudlard de découvrir que plutôt que de travailler à leur examen, ils auraient dû cultiver leur carnet de relations. Etant un sang-mêlé rejeté par sa parenté sang-pure, Severus n'avait pas été dans une meilleure situation. Ou du moins, ne l'aurait pas été s'il n'avait pas rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les mangemorts avaient probablement eu le plus vaste réseau de relations de la Grande-Bretagne magique de l'époque et cela avait été l'un des plus efficace argument de recrutement. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle les engagés mangemorts sortaient généralement fraichement de l'école. Présenter un camarade mangemort comme ami de cousin d'ami était après tout très facile, tant qu'on compliquait suffisamment la parenté supposée pour que personne ne prenne la peine de la vérifier.

Severus avait fait les trois premières années de sa maîtrise de potions grâce à ce système. Il aurait été incapable de trouver un Maître qui veuille de lui sans cela et même s'il avait suivi les cours de l'Académie Magique, c'était surtout pour y nouer lui-même des contacts et élargir son horizon sur le sujet. Et y laisser trainer les oreilles pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Académie Magique était alors également le meilleur moyen d'infiltrer un endroit sans se faire repérer. Imaginer qu'une affectation par le Ministère puisse être truquée était admettre que les responsables des affectations étaient dans la poche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Inadmissible si ce n'était impensable pour le Ministère.


	19. Chapter 18

**Merci à Lupinette et drou pour vos reviews.**

La reconstruction prit du temps, des efforts, de l'argent et de la volonté. Mais comme après chaque guerre, elle s'accomplit. Poudlard rouvrit ses portes en mai pour une année décalée, Hermione Weasley se montra infatigable dans la reconstruction de son pays, le Corps de Réserve demeura mobilisé pour des travaux de génie civil et les familles sang-pures promises à la disparition voulurent laisser une dernière glorieuse marque dans l'Histoire – qui de l'avis de Severus ne serait peut-être même pas une note en bas de page – en contribuant généreusement au financement de la reconstruction. A défaut d'avoir aidé la démographie, l'habitude d'être confrontés à une guerre par génération avait certainement appris aux sorciers anglais à reconstruire. Et également à saisir les occasions, s'il en croyait le récit des chaises musicales hiérarchique du Ministère qu'il entendait chez les Potter. Le commerce allait bon train, bien que Letius le jugea plus éclectique qu'à l'habitude.

Severus était reconnaissant de sa présence. Entre ses potions et une remise convertie en chambre spartiate, Severus aurait pu aisément retomber dans les habitudes d'Azkaban. Lestrange avait brisé ce train de vie monacal dès qu'il s'était aperçu de son existence, le conviant à revoir les comptes de la boutique, le trainant dans les bars des Embrumes et s'assurant qu'il ne restait pas apathique dans sa chambre plus d'une journée. Il aurait été très facile de le voler. Letius ne le fit pas. Il se contentait de prélever sur son salaire la compensation pour son rôle de garde-malade. Severus ne protesta pas : nier qu'il avait besoin d'un aide jusqu'à ce qu'Azkaban soit entièrement derrière lui serait un mensonge contre-productif. De plus, Lestrange n'était pas le plus inadapté pour ce rôle et semblait y trouver son compte. S'il avait le tact de ne pas poser de question il ne se privait pas de l'opportunité d'avoir un auditeur permanent et protestait à peine quand Severus, lassé de son constant verbiage, lui lançait à la tête le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main. C'était une bonne relation de travail et Severus était d'avis que vu l'augmentation de sa clientèle, Letius aurait été fou de se passer de lui. L'ignoble goût des potions n'était pas une caractéristique qui revenait à Severus en propre et chaque potionniste savait que les tentatives pour en améliorer la saveur faisait perdre de l'efficacité à la potion.

Il fallut attendre huit mois pour que les commandes de la boutique redeviennent ce que Lestrange qualifiait de normales, même s'il avait raflé des clients à des concurrents qui avaient fermé boutique à l'occasion de la guerre contre les détraqueurs. C'est seulement à ce moment que, sous le regard approbateur de Letius, Severus rompit de son propre grès la monotonie qui s'était quand même installée. Il avait des questions depuis de longs mois et les réponses se trouvaient à Cloche-la-Fée. C'était le nom d'un petit hameau sorcier qui depuis quelques décennies avait vu la campagne disparaître et la banlieue de Londres la remplacer. Une ancienne attaque mangemort avait donné à Severus les informations nécessaires à un transplanage. Ironiquement, il s'agissait de celle qui avait vu la disparition des Alifax, raison pour laquelle Phaberge et son complice avaient arrangé son long séjour à Azkaban. Entre fiancé endeuillé et cousin éloigné de la famille, il avait été facile de faire disparaître son dossier et avec leurs postes respectifs de faire accepter aux personnes dans le secret que la mesure était nécessaire. Pas que cela sauve l'un d'eux dans l'esprit de Severus : les trois encore vivants subiraient tous sa vengeance. Phaberge n'avait été que le premier.

Severus lui-même n'aurait pu dire si la grimace sur son visage venait de l'évocation de ce souvenir ou de la vue du lotissement propret qui entourait les bâtisses évidemment plus anciennes de Cloche-la-Fée. Il tapota les Protections qui entouraient la propriété, l'équivalent sorcier de frapper à une porte pour un moldu. Faire autrement aurait été grossier et, plus important pour Severus, aurait dénoté une méconnaissance des usages sorciers, voire une préférence affichée pour ceux moldus. Un léger « pop » se fit entendre et un elfe de maison apparut dans la zone couverte par les Protections.

-Maîtresse Alice demande ce que le visiteur-maître vient faire ici car il lui semble qu'elle ne connait pas le visiteur-maître et qu'elle n'attend personne.

-Mon nom est Severus Rogue. La guerre avec les détraqueurs a récemment révélé ma survie aux autorités qui ont procédés à ma réhabilitation. Je suis en quête d'un lien avec mon passé et j'ai appris dans les grandes lignes ce qui est arrivé à Gwensei Stormwinter. Je ne crois pas un mot de la version officielle et j'espérais que Miss Woodworth pourrait me renseigner.

-Timmy va voir, patientez visiteur-maître, répondit l'elfe avant de disparaître.

Le nom de Gwensei lui était en tout cas familier, réfléchit Severus avant que l'elfe ne réapparaisse quasiment immédiatement :

-Maîtresse Alice accepte de recevoir le visiteur-maître et le prie de suivre Timmy, déclara l'elfe de sa voix haut perchée.

Alice Woodworth se trouvait dans la salle de réception. Elle ressemblait un peu à madame Joslin Avery. Probablement sa nièce. Severus se demandait si elle aurait la même attitude hautaine que ces fins de races sang-purs qui se vantent de leur pedigree a défaut d'avoir quoi que ce soit d'autre pour eux.

-Madame, s'inclina-t-il légèrement avec cette politesse dépassée des sang-purs qu'il avait fini par apprendre au contact des Malefoy.

Ses yeux le considéraient avec curiosité. Vu la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait envoyé l'elfe le chercher après avoir appris le motif de sa visite, il n'aurait probablement pas de mal à obtenir ses réponses. Son salut la tira de sa torpeur.

-Asseyez-vous, l'invita-t-elle. Thé, Timmy. Vous ressemblez peu à vos photographies d'avant-guerre, monsieur Rogue.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur en acceptant la tasse que lui tendait l'elfe.

-J'ai commencé Poudlard l'année après la fin de votre directorat. Mes parents se sentaient naturellement concernés de savoir quel homme serait selon toute probabilité mon directeur. Diverses coupures de journaux trainaient régulièrement sur la table.

-Un malencontreux effet secondaire des longs séjours à Azkaban. Rassurez-vous, précisa-t-il aussitôt en voyant sa réaction, j'ai été éclairci de toutes charges en quatre-vingt-dix-huit : seul un manque de communication au sein du Ministère durant cette période m'a valu mon emprisonnement. Il est heureux qu'il ait été éclairci trois mois avant l'attaque des détraqueurs et non après.

Alice Woodworth choisit de prendre une gorgée de thé en réponse, probablement pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de répondre à cela.

-Cela fait donc un certain temps que vous avez perdu contact avec mon fiancé.

Severus haussa un sourcil, sincèrement surpris :

-Fiancé ? Les informations que j'avais ne vous présentez que comme sa petite amie.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de sa vis-à-vis.

-Le masque sang-pur tombe. Vous tenez plus aux réponses qu'à la politesse.

-Je suis sang-mêlé.

-Et moi je suis une Poufsouffle à la mère Serpentard. Qualité toutefois insuffisante aux yeux de celle qui aurait pu être ma belle-mère. Gwensei prétendait qu'il faudrait du temps pour la convaincre et qu'en attendant, il valait mieux que notre relation ne soit pas trop officielle.

Elle haussa un sourcil à son tour. Severus admit qu'ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu-là.

-Je connaissais mieux Gwyneira que Gwensei. Vous êtes sans doute au courant de la coutume Serpentard d'attribuer un mentor de sixième année à un première année. Gwyneira était mon mentor. Nous sommes restés proches.

Le sourcil demeura levé. Severus décida qu'il pouvait bien lui servir l'excuse qu'il donnerait aux Potter s'ils apprenaient son intérêt pour les Stormwinter.

-Connaissiez-vous bien Gwyneira ?

-Assez pour savoir que je n'étais pas la bru qu'elle voulait. Mais je dois admettre son passé mangemort m'était inconnu avant que les Aurors ne viennent m'apprendre la mort de mon fiancé.

C'était cela, discerna Severus. C'était cette incertitude qui la rendait disposée à une conversation avec un inconnu qu'elle savait dangereux.

-Les Stormwinter ont toujours eu une tendance à se ranger avec les seigneurs sombres mais je peux vous assurer que Gwensei était loin de prendre des cours pour devenir mangemort. Il n'aimait pas l'incertitude, la prise de risque et n'avait pas le caractère qui accompagnait ce choix. Il préférait le calme, la planification et Gwyneira était persuadée qu'il se ferait tuer si elle le poussait à joindre les combats.

-Un portrait assez ressemblant, reconnut Alice Woodworth. Vous m'avez dit ce qu'était Gwyneira pour vous. Mais qu'est-ce qui rend Gwensei important à vos yeux ?

-Une possibilité. Gwensei ne vous a jamais parlé de son père, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui fallut un long moment pour balbutier :

-Vous prétendez être le père de Gwensei ?

-Non. La possibilité est même assez faible et je peux citer au moins deux autres pères potentiels qui lui ressemblent plus que moi. A quinze ans, c'était assez évident. Même à huit. Mais quand il était plus jeune…

Severus laissa la phrase en suspend et haussa les épaules, comme s'il ne savait pas très bien expliquer la relation de père de substitution qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec Gwensei. Alice Woodworth fronça les sourcils :

-Un simple test à Gringotts aurait suffi…

-Un test qui aurait pu causer beaucoup de problèmes s'il avait révélé que son père n'était pas l'Auror McFerson mais Evan Rosier, par exemple. Présenté comme le fils d'un héros de guerre, Gwensei avait de meilleures chances. Il était également possible qu'il ait eu de la famille en vie qui aurait désiré sa garde. Gwyneira ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'une procédure qui aurait pu révéler une part de son passé qui l'aurait envoyée directement à Azkaban.

Elle hocha la tête, réalisant probablement toutes les complications qu'auraient pu entrainer ce test. Severus reposa la tasse sur la table, planta ses yeux dans les siens et demanda, toujours dans ce rôle qu'il ne jouait qu'à moitié :

-Comment étaient-ils avant le Chemin de Traverse ?

Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée que Severus ressortit de la maison. Gwyneira avait été trop attentive autour de sa potentielle belle-fille pour laisser échapper quelque chose d'important et même Gwensei avait été évasif sur sa vie avant de quitter Poudlard. Alice Woodworth ne savait rien qui soit en soit important. Mais ce n'était pas les grands moments qui intéressaient Severus, c'était les gestes banals, anecdotiques et Alice Woodworth se souvenait de pléthore de ceux-là. L'empressement qu'elle avait eu de les raconter quand elle avait compris ce que cherchait Severus lui faisait croire qu'avec l'accusation qui pesait sur Gwensei, elle n'avait pu auparavant se confier à quelqu'un sur son fiancé.

En quittant cette maison, Severus savait qu'il n'y reviendrait pas. Woodworth avait usé de l'occasion pour tourner une page dans sa vie et Severus sentait vaguement qu'il y avait aussi eu un changement dans la sienne. Il transplana au Vieux Marché et fit son chemin jusqu'à _Sorts et potions du quotidien_ en tentant d'analyser cette impression. Il discuta distraitement avec Lestrange – qui n'avait désormais pour seule famille que le ménage de son frère ainé et préférait la compagnie à la solitude de son chalet – durant le dîner, heureux qu'il ne soit invité chez les Potter que le lendemain. Il avait moins encore qu'à l'habitude envie de les voir. Il était certain que même Albus et Lily n'aurait pu le distraire de l'image d'un autre garçon brun et d'une autre femme rousse. Ils avaient été si vivants dans les récits d'Alice Woodworth, avec des tics si propres à eux que Severus pouvait presque les imaginer. C'était ridicule et Severus l'admettait en tentant de s'endormir dans sa chambre à l'étage de la boutique : il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Gwensei qu'il ne l'avait été d'Albus et Lily. Après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Gwyneira s'était enfermée à Icegarde – la demeure traditionnelle des Stormwinter où seule cette famille pouvait pénétrer – et n'en était ressortie que quelques années avant que Gwensei n'entre à Poudlard. La majorité de ses connaissances, Severus compris, n'avait découvert l'existence de l'enfant qu'à sa répartition. Et Gwensei savait garder le secret de sa parenté paternelle. S'il fallait absolument un père, c'était l'Auror McFerson qui était cité et qui était mort sous la baguette d'Evan Rosier peu après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'était qu'à la résurrection du Maître, quand celui-ci avait exigé de savoir où ils avaient tous lâchement disparu, ce qu'ils avaient fait des quatorze ans depuis sa défaite momentanée que Gwyneira avait révélé le secret qu'elle avait pris tant de soin à cacher. « J'élevais un fils. Le vôtre ». Ces mots avaient certainement été suffisants pour arrêter la fureur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il exige de tous les mangemorts tremblants de peur dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton un serment inviolable de garder secrète l'existence de ce fils. Severus n'avait sans doute pas été le seul surpris et reconnaissant de cette annonce qui avait stoppé ce qui promettait d'être une rétribution mémorable du Maître à ses infidèles suivants.

Le sommeil ne venait pas et Severus abandonna sa recherche. Il se leva, s'empara de sa cape et descendit l'escalier. Letius leva les yeux de son livre de compte, lui adressant un regard interrogateur.

-Je ressors, ne m'attends pas pour fermer, se contenta de dire Severus sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner à la boutique après que Lestrange ait activé les Protections pour la nuit.

Une nuit de plus, là-bas, ne serait rien, se dit-il. Il rabattit le capuchon pour dissimuler ses traits et marcha hâtivement vers l'Allée des Embrumes. La nuit était tombée sur Londres et une fois le quartier étudiant passé, la ville était presque vide de passants. Certains adressèrent un regard craintif à sa figure, se rappelant peut-être que tout ce noir ressemblait au costume des mangemorts. Ou peut-être pensaient-ils simplement qu'il était un individu louche qu'ils feraient mieux d'éviter. Vu sa proximité grandissante des Embrumes, le dernier était plus probable. Les figures noires aux visages dissimulées y étaient plus fréquentes. Severus avait assez d'expérience dans la clandestinité pour savoir qu'il y serait moins mémorable et que vue sa destination il valait mieux brouiller les pistes en évitant le point de transplanage le plus proche.

La vie nocturne se poursuivait également dans les Embrumes, comme en témoignait les lumières des bars, leur brouhaha confus et les trois ivrognes qui tenaient conciliabule d'une voix pâteuse pour savoir lequel était le moins soûl et devait en conséquent transplaner les deux autres chez eux. Severus prévoyait trois désartibulages. Il les dépassa, atteint le point de transplanage et se concentra. En tant que sorcier il ne passerait pas, en tant qu'hybride probablement pas non plus. Les ivrognes eurent le sens de se taire en sentant l'air se refroidir autour d'eux et de sortir leurs baguettes, même si une seule était pointée vers la source de ce changement de température. Severus transplana.

Le fracas des vagues envahi ses oreilles. La mer et la grève à peine visible s'étendaient devant ses yeux. Il se retourna. La silhouette d'Azkaban se détachait difficilement du ciel nocturne. Il était passé à travers les Protections. Les fameuses Protections d'Azkaban que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait réussi à briser par trois fois qu'avec l'aide des détraqueurs, ses propres Maîtres des Protections, une longue préparation et de durs efforts. Il lui avait suffi de transplaner. Azkaban était le domaine des détraqueurs et il accueillait ceux-ci plutôt que de les repousser comme les sorciers. Severus battit des paupières et le bâtiment, chargé de la magie d'Ekrizdis et des détraqueurs, apparut dans toute sa splendeur, sans qu'il ait besoin d'user de sang pour s'y raccorder. Ce n'était pas un palais sang-pur. C'était une forteresse comme en construisait le peuple des Glaces, de ce que Severus avait entendu. C'était une maison qui bourdonnait de joie de le sentir proche.

Et en même temps c'était une ruine, dépeuplée des centaines d'auras argentées sombres qui emplissaient habituellement ses murs. Severus ne connaissait rien en Protections mais même lui pouvait sentir qu'elles étaient plus faibles que lorsqu'il avait quitté l'endroit un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Il n'y avait plus de détraqueurs et la décrépitude menaçait cette forteresse invaincue, ce qui avait été l'asile des détraqueurs. C'était douloureux à observer mais si quelqu'un le lui avait demandé Severus aurait juré que c'était les embruns qui étaient responsables de l'humidité sur son visage. Mais il n'y avait personne aussi Severus s'approcha-t-il des murs et enlaça-t-il un angle. Le sarcasme avait disparu, il ne sentait que l'esprit de ruche qui semblait animer les détraqueurs – la horde ainsi que Gamma l'avait appelé – ruche dont le cœur se trouvait à Azkaban.

La pierre lui semblait chaude sous ses doigts. Pas trop chaude comme l'était le soleil des après-midis sans nuages, brûlante comme l'était la flamme. Juste chaude, à peine au-dessus de tiède et intellectuellement Severus savait que la pierre devait être glacée. Il avait depuis longtemps admit que ses sens étaient faussés et qu'il devait faire attention à ne pas révéler cette étonnante faille aux sorciers. Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit, soucieux de ne pas se faire repérer. Il avait passé les Protections en lâchant le contrôle strict sous lequel il tenait ses traits détraqueurs, une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite. Jusqu'à présent, il avait joué au sorcier. Severus Rogue était un sorcier qui appréciait la logique, la théâtralité et calculait minutieusement la plupart de ses actions en fonction de l'effet qu'il voulait obtenir sur le moment et des répercussions qu'elles auraient pour le futur. Les détraqueurs ne pensaient pas ainsi, et Severus était même persuadé qu'ils ne pensaient pas du tout. Ils agissaient à l'instinct. Et Severus n'avait aucune envie d'activer les redoutables Protections d'Azkaban, aussi suivit-il l'instinct détraqueur.

Il leva les yeux vers les hauteurs d'Azkaban où des auras colorées indiquaient la présence de sorciers. Elles étaient moins nombreuses qu'avant la guerre et se concentraient principalement dans les étages, mais elles étaient là, même si ce kaléidoscope avait changé. C'étaient de nouveaux pensionnaires. En quittant Azkaban avant de se lancer à l'attaque, les détraqueurs n'avaient laissés derrière eux qu'un charnier, comme chaque fois qu'ils décidaient de retourner leur veste et d'attaquer leurs gardes humains. Peut-être cette évasion massive doublée d'un massacre lors de la dernière guerre était ce qui avait poussé les Langues-de Plomb à se pencher sur leur cas. Avant l'invention de la Technique – toujours inconnue – les détraqueurs avaient été presque invulnérables face aux attaques de leurs proies sorcières. Le Ministère acceptait toujours de reprendre l'accord qui faisait d'eux les gardiens d'Azkaban, plutôt que de les voir arpenter librement le pays, festoyant au passage.

Il semblait que la situation n'ait pas beaucoup changée : malgré la disparition des détraqueurs, la forteresse restait une prison. Deux autres auras se trouvaient près de la poterne qu'il enlaçait. Il relâcha doucement celle-ci et longea le mur extérieur dans l'autre direction, sa main toujours sur la pierre. Son arrivée n'avait pas été détectée et il entendait conserver cet état de fait. Il trouverait une autre entrée. Le bâtiment qui devait être à moitié conscient comme l'était Poudlard semblait le lui assurer dans un chuchotement presque imperceptible dans son esprit. Pas conscient cependant au point de discerner qu'il était un traitre à sa race. Azkaban savait seulement qu'il avait un détraqueur en face de lui. Un détraqueur comme ceux qui avaient disparu il y avait un an. Il devait apparaître comme une sorte de rescapé ou de sauveur.

Non, corrigea Severus en entendant le mur gémir dans son esprit. Un survivant. Azkaban accueillait le seul de ses enfants encore existant. Il s'arrêta devant une portion de mur ainsi que le chuchotement le lui indiquait. Le mur semblait normal. En tout point similaire aux portions voisines. Il poussa diverses pierres sans effets, tentant de trouver un mécanisme, car ce n'était pas de nuit alors que la lune était de l'autre côté du bâtiment qu'il allait distinguer un détail. _Haut_ , chuchota la voix, seul ce mot étant intelligible de l'ensemble de ce qui semblait être une phrase.

Severus leva les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes mais il distingua la fente à dix mètres du sol. Inatteignable pour un sorcier. La moindre magie le ferait repérer, il le savait des réunions de mangemorts. Il n'avait jamais lui-même pris part à une attaque d'Azkaban, mais il avait fait partie lors de la première guerre d'une équipe de soutien et avait à ce titre été briefé avec les autres. _Les nôtres… vole_.

Ce n'est pas du vol, pensa Severus en se rappelant de la technique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait appris, c'est une chaine de transplanages associée à de la magie élémentaire et des stabilisateurs arithmantiques cousus dans les vêtements. Vêtements qui avaient été depuis longtemps perdus et qu'il aurait été incapable de recréer. _Vole_ , insista néanmoins la voix.

Je vais me tuer, rétorqua mentalement Severus. _Volonté… clef… pas plus_ , répondit la voix avant de se taire, sans se soucier du caractère caviardé de son message.

Si c'est une question d'intention comme un sortilège, songea Severus après avoir donné sens aux paroles d'Azkaban, il pouvait bien le tenter. Il chassa le doute tenace que cela ne fonctionnerait pas et se concentra sur le difficile paradoxe de décoller du sol sans utiliser de magie sorcière. Après une vie d'automatisme c'était étonnamment compliqué. Sans doute était-ce pour cela que son premier vol détraqueur faillit s'achever par une chute fatale quand la gravité retrouva toute son emprise alors qu'il n'était qu'à moitié dans la fente. Une suite de jurons chuchotés lui échappa tandis qu'il achevait de se hisser à la force des bras.

En se relevant rapidement, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'acrobatie qu'il avait faite pour ne pas retomber aurait dû être impossible à un homme de cinquante-trois ans affaibli par un long séjour à Azkaban. On ne récupérait jamais complétement de ce genre de séjour. Physiquement il aurait dû être au même stade de décrépitude qu'Albus qui se plaignait de douleurs musculaires quand il ne fonctionnait pas à la potion revigorante. Etre détraqueur à des avantages, songea Severus en remontant silencieusement le couloir désert. Il était assez bas pour être hors de distance des sens des prisonniers et assez éloignés des postes de gardes occupés pour ne pas être détecté.

 _Bas_ , déclara la voix devant une volée d'escaliers descendant dans les sous-sols d'Azkaban. Heureusement qu'il avait un guide sinon le chemin aurait été incapable à trouver, pensa-t-il. Il ne connaissait que le plan général d'Azkaban, pas ses détails, mais savait que cette zone en tout cas n'avait jamais été cartographiée car occupée exclusivement par les détraqueurs qui n'avaient pas voulu que les sorciers s'en approchent. Aucun humain ne savait ce qu'il y avait dans les sous-sols.

 _Ne sommes pas des humains… est le premier bâtiment_ , corrigea Azkaban dont il devait visiblement s'approcher puisqu'il devenait davantage audible.

La forteresse bâtie par Ekrizdis ? pensa Severus en réponse.

 _Celle-là même. Ne vois-tu pas ?_ répondit la voix alors que Severus débouchait dans une pièce étonnamment claire. Les restes des souterrains étaient dans une telle pénombre que Severus n'avait pu s'y orienter que par ses sens détraqueurs. Mais ici, un puit de lumière tombait dans une vasque dont le fond réfléchissant illuminait faiblement la pièce. Severus regarda autour de lui. En effet, les murs étaient différents. Plus étonnant encore, il restait sur le sol ce qui avait dû être un tapis en peau de bête il y a longtemps.

 _Car cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus eu l'usage_ , énonça la voix.

Elle était suffisamment distincte et forte pour que Severus sache que c'était ici qu'on avait voulu le guider. Il tourna sur lui-même sans apercevoir de présence dont pourrait émaner la voix. La dernière phrase de celle-ci le fit réfléchir :

-Vous n'êtes pas, commença-t-il à voix haute.

 _Non, je ne suis pas Azkaban,_ répondit la voix, devinant sa question. _Frère_ , ajouta-t-elle.

La première pensée de Severus fut qu'il s'agissait d'un autre détraqueur, mais en ce cas il serait capable de le voir. Et les détraqueurs ne parlaient pas. Ils émettaient une assez diverse variété de sons mais ils ne parlaient pas. Seul Gamma… Mais Gamma avait disparu. Gamma avait disparu et il était son deuxième et il n'y avait pas eu assez de temps pour qu'il ait un troisième enfant. La voix n'appartenait pas à un autre détraqueur mais à un autre hybride. Un qui avait accompli la mission que Gamma lui avait donné tandis que Severus avait refusé la sienne. Un qui avait accepté sa place parmi le peuple que Severus avait trahi. Il avait marché directement dans un piège.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'arche par laquelle il était entrée, sachant déjà qu'il ne l'atteindrait pas et qu'il était incapable de se mesurer à un Seigneur Sombre, peu importe la puissance d'Ekrizdis.

Le poids d'une main se posa sur son épaule, l'arrêtant. Severus ferma les yeux, pleinement conscient que ce serait une de ses dernières actions, qu'il allait payer pour sa propre inaction. Un bras l'enlaça. Il attendit.

 _Vous devez avoir mené une triste vie pour songer immédiatement au pire et n'espérer l'aide ni ne regretter personne au moment que vous croyez être celui de votre mort_ , murmura la voix à son oreille. _Pourquoi voudrais-je la mort de mon frère ?_

Severus rouvrit les yeux. Aucun bras visible ne l'étreignait malgré la sensation.

-Pourquoi ne voudriez-vous pas celle d'un traitre ? rétorqua-t-il, incapable de comprendre qu'Ekrizdis annonce son intention de l'épargner.

 _Et quand auriez-vous trahi ? Avez-vous laissé quelqu'un savoir votre parenté ? Avez-vous appris à un sorcier notre plan ?_

-Non. Je n'ai strictement rien fait.

Strictement rien fait pendant que les détraqueurs se faisaient exterminer.

 _Strictement rien fait comme cela était prévu. Vous avez gardé la confiance des sorciers. Défendre notre peuple n'était pas votre rôle mais celui d'Ekrfundor. Vous êtes resté en vie et vous êtes en bonne place pour accomplir_ votre _tâche._ La voix eut un petit rire : _Vous êtes si jeune, frère, que vous pensez qu'une année compte. Une année n'est rien pour un détraqueur. Vous pouvez attendre un siècle avant d'accomplir votre tâche et cela ne changera rien. Vous n'êtes ni Ekrfundor ni Ekrizdis mais Ekrkodaz._

Severus ouvrit et referma la bouche sans savoir quoi faire face à ce pardon complet qu'il était sûr de ne pas mériter, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas plus l'intention qu'avant d'accomplir _sa_ tâche.

-J'ai voulu la mort des détraqueurs, insista-t-il.

 _Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour vous_ , répondit Ekrizdis au bout de quelques secondes. _J'ai choisi de devenir détraqueur avant qu'il n'y ait besoin d'un asile pour notre peuple. La transformation m'a sauvé alors que j'étais sur le point de mourir. Je n'ai jamais entretenu de mauvais sentiments à l'égard de mère pour cela. Ekrfundor ne vous a pas fait les mêmes faveurs. Je peux voir ce qui vous y a fait penser mais je vous assure que vous n'étiez pas un moyen, frère. Mère savait dès le début qu'en vous adoptant elle ne pourrait vous voir ainsi. Même si vous choisissiez de ne pas accomplir votre tâche, elle n'aurait pas voulu votre perte. Elle n'aurait été que désappointée._

A cela non plus, Severus ne savait que répondre. Il préféra se détourner du sentimentalisme pour poser une question plus pragmatique :

-Ekrfundor est Gamma ?

 _Oui_ , répondit Ekrizdis d'un ton interrogateur.

-J'ai toujours pensé à elle comme masculin.

La voix se mit à rire au point qu'Ekrizdis le relâcha, probablement pour se plier en deux tandis que Severus fumait à l'idée qu'il avait manqué le fait que les détraqueurs étaient des êtres asexués et que toutes les âmes que Mordred avait implantées dans Gamma avaient été celles de fillettes.

 _Vous avez manqué les émerveillements devant la beauté de son enfant, les embrassades et les surnoms ridicules ?_ se moqua Ekrizdis.

Non, il s'était largement aperçu du caractère mère poule de Gamma. Il avait juste mis ce qui lui apparaissait comme une bizarrerie sur le compte d'un comportement détraqueur. Ce n'était pas une raison pour se moquer de lui, même si le ton n'avait pas été vraiment méchant.

-Quel surnom ridicule ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Cela eu le mérite d'arrêter le rire. Apparemment c'était aussi ridicule que « Petite chose ».

 _Jolie chose_ , finit par répondre Ekrizdis à contre-cœur. _Je ne dirais pas en quelle langue. Mère a toujours eu un goût ridicule pour les noms_ , se défendit-il tandis que Severus laissait échapper un petit rire. Pire que Cosina, en effet. _Mon peuple d'origine a été plus délicat : ils m'ont nommé Ekrizdis, le souffle de glace qui aspire la volonté de vie et ont appelé mère Ekrfundor, le souffle de glace qui engendre le roi. Cela fait de vous Ekrkodaz, à moins que vous ne préfériez rester une Petite Chose ?_

-Que veux dire Ekrkodaz ? demanda Severus, décidant de ne pas rappeler qu'il avait déjà un nom.

Gamma avait fait la sourde oreille quand il l'avait fait et il gardait en tête que pour toute sa jovialité à son égard, Ekrizdis était un Seigneur Sombre. Même s'il semblait heureux de jouer le rôle d'un frère ainé à son égard. Que cette comparaison soit due à ses sens détraqueurs ou à un jeu d'acteur restait à déterminer.

 _Ekr : le souffle de glace. C'est ainsi que les Gens de glace désignent les détraqueurs, expliqua Ekrizdis. Ko : le verbe guetter. Daz : la nuit, l'obscurité, l'inconnu. Le souffle de glace à l'affut dans les ombres, cela me semblait approprié._

-Vous m'avez surveillé, réalisa Severus. Pourquoi vous présenter seulement maintenant ?

Cela ressemblait trop à Ollivander et ses baguettes pour être autre chose. Mais si Ekrizdis avait été capable de se déplacer, pourquoi n'avait-il pas agi…

 _En quelque sorte_ , déclara l'hybride, interrompant sa réflexion. _Cela fait longtemps que mon temps de vie en tant que Gens de glace est fini mais il n'est pas dans la nature d'un détraqueur de mourir. Et je suis les deux à la fois. Disons que je suis un reste de ce que j'étais quand il était encore temps pour moi de vivre. Une impression qui demeure là où j'ai accompli mon œuvre. Azkaban était mon chef d'œuvre et je n'y suis même pas un fantôme. Juste une présence imperceptible. Je peux étendre mes sens le long du bâtiment mais pas avoir de matérialité physique, influencer légèrement le mental de ceux qui viennent jusqu'ici_ , déclara-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule pour montrer ce qu'il entendait par influencer, _mais pas quitter cette pièce._

-Une prison, résuma Severus en se demandant si c'était également ce qui l'attendait.

 _Le monde est la geôle de l'immortel. Mais les barreaux de la mienne disparaissent. Je tenais cette « longévité » – si je peux emprunter un terme que mère exècre – de la présence de mes cousins. Ils ne sont plus et je suis promis à les rejoindre dans quelques dizaines d'années à peine, quand l'empreinte qu'ils ont laissé à Azkaban ne sera plus assez forte pour me retenir. Votre sort ne sera pas le mien._

Cela restait à déterminer, songea Severus avant de s'installer plus confortablement pour continuer la conversation qui promettait d'être longue. Il n'avait pas su ce qu'il avait cherché en revenant à Azkaban – peut-être la rédemption, la punition ou un ancrage dans une existence trop chaotique – mais il l'avait apparemment trouvé.


	20. Chapter 19

**Merci à Quetsche et à Lupinette pour vos reviews!**

 **Pour comprendre la partie généalogie de ce chapitre, je vous conseille de consulter l'arbre généalogique des Black qui est inclus dans la page wikipédia de Sirius Black, sans tenir compte des dates que j'ai modifiées.**

-Ecoutez-moi par Morgane, Mordred et tous les mages noirs ! Je vous dis que je vais très bien et que les affaires de ma boutique vont très mal ! Mon associé est incompétent dès que l'on touche à la numéralogie et il faut que j'y retourne.

-Mathématiques, monsieur, le mot est mathématiques.

Une bordée de d'injures aux médicomages avec des connaissances moldues et de supplications aux sorciers les plus folkloriques suivi. Severus retint un sourire. Quand ce n'était pas sur lui que Letius se déchainait verbalement le résultat était assez amusant à entendre. Celui qui était de tout évidence un jeune stagiaire pour ne pas savoir qu'il fallait être d'accord avec le patient en général et Letius en particulier sortit à reculons dans le couloir, ferma la porte du bout des doigts en s'en tenant le plus loin possible et manqua de percuter Severus en fuyant.

Severus esquiva, émettant un bruit moqueur pour réprimander l'inconscient – on ne choisissait pas une carrière dans la médicomagie sans avoir la peau un peu plus dure – et frappa à la porte qu'il venait de clore.

-Non ! vint la retentissante réponse.

Severus entra quand même. Letius ouvrit la bouche pour proférer une autre tirade, qui s'éteignit quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas un membre du personnel de Ste Mangouste :

-Ah, c'est toi, déclara-t-il seulement avant d'enchainer aussitôt : Comment va la boutique ?

-Le rythme est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et les comptes tout ce qu'il y a de plus réguliers, répondit Severus.

Il contempla le visage de Letius. Cela faisait quelques années que la maladie s'était déclarée mais elle n'avait pas été reconnue comme telle immédiatement. L'âge de soixante-dix ans était considéré comme celui critique pour un sorcier, une maladie dont on ne savait pas très bien l'origine emportant environ un tiers de la population sorcière qui atteignait cet âge, et que l'on avait sans originalité aucune nommée la Tiers-vie. Passé ce cap comme cela avait été le cas de Lestrange, les sorciers retrouvaient leur croyance en leur invincibilité. Cela expliquait qu'il ait fallu autant de temps à diagnostiquer la maladie dont souffrait Letius. Elle était plus rare et peu connue au-delà des cercles médicaux et des familles sombres, mais les guérisseurs ne s'étaient sans doute pas étonnés de la trouver chez un Lestrange. Celle-ci se déclenchait après tout suite à une exposition prolongée trop forte à de la magie noire. Ses conséquences variaient mais elles touchaient généralement au tempérament de ceux atteints. Severus avait vu l'affable verbiage de Letius se transformer en de sèches phrases tandis que des détails qui lui auraient auparavant fait froncer les sourcils lui étaient devenus insupportables.

Severus avait été heureux quand Rufus, le frère de Letius, avait décidé d'interner celui-ci avant qu'il n'ensorcèle un client qui voulait faire baisser le prix en rabaissant la marchandise. Il l'aurait probablement fait si Severus n'était pas intervenu. Et si Rufus n'était pas venu, les chances étaient que Letius ait fini par le mettre à la porte à moins que Severus n'ait démissionné de lui-même. Il ne venait à Ste Mangouste que pour jouer son rôle d'ami fidèle et ainsi garder la boutique, sous le regard approbateur de Rufus qui avait en conséquence décidé qu'il n'avait pas de problème à laisser la boutique à l'associé de son frère pour le moment. Peut-être aussi tenait-il un peu à repayer Letius de la sollicitude de celui-ci après sa sortie d'Azkaban. Mais pas beaucoup. Les gens diraient que je suis sans cœur s'ils savaient ce que je pense d'eux, songea-t-il.

-Ton frère est passé ? demanda-t-il, apercevant le bouquet sur la table et saisissant ce sujet de conversation.

Mieux valait cela que la demande de récitations des comptes de la boutique depuis les six mois qu'il en était le gérant officieux.

Letius émit un bruit dédaigneux :

-Ma belle-sœur. Rufus est trop occupé au Magenmagot pour prêter attention à son cher frère. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils en disent, là-bas. Un frère affecté par le Goût des Ténèbres, cela doit faire mauvaise presse.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil transversal au deuxième occupant de la pièce, une vieille femme qui n'était pas là lors de sa précédente visite. Mais il fallait dire que Letius avait tendance à chasser rapidement les camarades de chambrée… La vieille émit un son moqueur, réalisant apparemment que Lestrange avait laissé échapper l'information volontairement.

-Si vous croyez que je suis encore à l'âge des cancans, vous vous trompez jeune homme. Chercher à disgracier sa propre famille par simple rancune enfantine, quel haut degré de maturité, le nargua-t-elle.

La vieille avait des crocs, pensa Severus. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas demandé et obtenu son changement de chambre comme les huit précédents occupants. Lestrange répliqua sur le même ton, profitant de l'occasion pour les présenter :

-La vieille pie s'est faite enfermée ici sous le prétexte qu'elle perdait la boule par ses héritiers. Les Prince attendent juste qu'elle meure pour que son escarcelle tombe dans la leur.

Le coup porta visiblement, même si la vieille ne se laissa pas démonter :

-Si vous croyez un seul mot de ce qui sort de votre bouche, alors vous êtes effectivement bon à enfermer, jeune homme. J'ai côtoyé assez de Black dans ma vie pour savoir à quel point toute cette magie noire les rendait paranoïaques.

-Oh vous avez côtoyé les Black, se moqua Lestrange. Entends-tu ce qu'elle invente, Severus ? Ce n'était peut-être pas un prétexte après tout.

A l'énoncé de son nom, les yeux de la vieille se rétrécirent et se portèrent sur lui, le détaillant attentivement :

-Severus Prince ? Oui il y a un air de famille, mais vous êtes trop vieux pour être lui.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, le même stagiaire médicomage entra, serrant d'une main tremblante un tube de potion et bafouilla :

-Votre dose de sept heures, monsieur Lestrange.

Letius lui arracha le tube des mains, l'inspecta, l'avala d'une goulée et clama un « dehors ! » qui fit fuir le stagiaire avant de s'allonger dans son lit et de s'endormir aussitôt sous l'effet de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Severus se leva pour partir à son tour quand la vieille l'interpella d'un ton qui n'avait rien de cordial :

-Halte-là jeune homme. Qui êtes-vous puisque ce rustre manque de manière au point d'omettre d'introduire les dames ?

-Vous vraiment avez un compte à régler avec les Prince ? l'aiguillonna Severus, sachant qu'il avait la main haute.

Que pouvait lui faire une petite vieille enfermée à Ste Mangouste après tout ? Ils enlevaient les baguettes à l'entrée. La vieille se fendit d'un sourire pourvu de quelques chicots :

-Bien essayé, jeune homme, mais ce n'est plus à mon âge qu'on apprend à faire des tours. Vous êtes assez loin de la branche principale pour ne pas savoir qui je suis et que ma mort va tous vous enrichir.

Ceci, reconnut Severus, était une intéressante ouverture de conversation. Il accepta l'invitation avec un sourire disant qu'il comprenait exactement la situation :

-Je doute que vous m'enrichissiez car mon prénom a beau être Severus mon nom est Rogue, le fils sang-mêlé d'Eileen Prince qui s'est enfuie avec un moldu. Le Severus que vous mentionniez a été nommé après moi, dans l'espoir que dans les générations futures l'homonymie efface mon existence.

La vieille le jugea un instant du regard puis un sourire laid s'étala sur son visage :

-Deux personnes dont les Prince attendent impatiemment la mort. Viens donc t'asseoir jeune homme, je crois que nous avons beaucoup à discuter.

La vie était assez ennuyeuse dernièrement et il avait encore sept ans à attendre avant que sa vengeance ne prenne pleinement effet, aussi décida-t-il d'obtempérer. A la fin de cette conversation il était ravi d'avoir pris cette décision et ne manqua pas durant les mois qui suivirent d'ajuster son horaire autour des potions de sommeil de Letius pour voir brièvement celui-ci et longuement la vieille. Celle-ci se nommait Crux Skyborn, un nom qui n'avait en soit rien d'exceptionnel tant qu'on ne savait pas que Skyborn était le nom des enfants illégitimes de Black. Chaque famille un tant soit peu importante avait un nom à donner à l'enfant dans ce genre de situation, pour préciser qu'il était sous la protection de la famille mais qu'il n'en hériterait pas. Ou du moins était-ce le cas normal. Celui des Black était un peu plus problématique, le nom ayant complétement disparu. Les deux seules personnes encore en vie à être nées Black étaient Andromeda Tonks et Narcissa Malefoy, toutes deux étant inéligibles au poste de Seigneur Black par les conditions que posaient cette succession.

La théorie, lui expliqua Crux, était que le Seigneur Black soit Sirius, en cas de décès Regulus. Les deux étant morts, on remontait à la génération suivante : leur père Orion qui était mort avant d'hériter et sa sœur Lucretia, également décédée et qui n'avait pas eu d'enfant. La génération précédente était celle d'Arcturus, Lycoris et Regulus. La descendance légitime d'Arcturus étant aussi morte qu'Arcturus lui-même, le rôle aurait dû passer à Regulus et a sa descendance. Or, malgré son mariage avec Leta Lestrange, Regulus n'avait pas eu d'enfant. Deux cas de figures s'étaient posés à Arcturus après qu'il ait survécu à toute sa fratrie : sa fille illégitime Crux récemment veuve et dépourvue d'enfant également, ou un des descendants de sa défunte sœur, Lycoris Prince née Black. Le testament d'Arcturus, dernier homme à porter le nom Black, avait désigné Crux qui n'était plus alors en âge d'avoir des enfants. Arcturus espérait alors, expliqua Crux, qu'elle soit capable de convaincre un de ses cousins au deuxième degré Londubat ou Croupton de lui succéder. L'hypothèse d'un enfant de Bellatrix qui aurait alors été l'héritier légitime était peu probable considérant qu'elle était à Azkaban et qu'il aurait fallu deux enfants, le premier devant être l'héritier Lestrange. Quant à Narcissa, Drago devait être son seul enfant. Andromeda et à travers elle les Tonks avaient été désavoués, comme les cousins Weasley dont faisait partie Arthur. Quant aux Beurk, ils étaient trop éloignés pour être éligibles.

Pour ce qui était des Prince, les plus proches de Crux, Arcturus ne les appréciait que peu. Sa sœur avait eu trois enfants : Seneca l'ainé, Antonius le cadet décédé sans enfant et Eileen désavouée. Seneca lui-même avait eu deux fils, Fontenius et Cornélius, et une fille Eliandre. Celle-ci était inéligible au titre car mariée et mère et pouvant à ce titre vouloir favoriser une autre famille – en l'occurrence les Avery – par rapport aux Black, qui de surcroît n'étaient pas sa famille de naissance. Fontenius aurait dû être l'héritier Prince, mais persuadé qu'il dilapiderait la fortune familiale, Seneca l'avait relégué après son cadet Cornelius. Celui-ci, destiné à être Seigneur Prince n'était plus éligible pour le titre des Black. Le père de Seneca avait proposé Fontenius comme héritier à Arcturus, lequel avait été outré qu'on tente de ruiner les Black en lui refilant celui qui était manifestement le raté des Prince.

Telle était la situation en 1992 quand Crux était devenue Seigneur Black. Depuis elle avait joué malchance concernant ses héritiers. Les cousins Londubat étaient Phébus et Mercure. Or le premier, un hit-wizard au temps de la première guerre du sang, avait été tué par des mangemorts. Ajouté à cela la torture de Franck Londubat – le fils de leur cousin – et sa femme, ni le fils de Phébus ni Mercure ou ses trois filles ne tenaient à devenir Seigneur Black. Le nom de famille de Bellatrix et Sirius ayant joué contre elle avec les Londubat, Crux étaient passée aux Croupton sans tenir compte des Weasley. Charis Croupton née Black avait eu trois enfants. Le premier Caspar Jr courrait le monde depuis deux décennies à l'époque et ne semblait pas décidé à s'établir respectablement ni même à être joignable la plupart du temps. Quand Crux avait réussie à le contacter il avait semblé beaucoup plus intéressé par les magies ésotériques qu'avaient laissé les Mayas que par un retour en Grande-Bretagne et l'avait promptement orientée vers sa fratrie. Autorisation obtenue, Crux s'était trouvée exposée à un problème : le cadet Eridan était destiné à devenir le futur Seigneur Croupton par son oncle Bartémius, le fils de celui-ci étant également emprisonné à Azkaban et sa sœur ainée ayant fui aux Etats-Unis lors de la première guerre et avait rompu tout contact avec la Grande-Bretagne suite à la condamnation de son frère. Ne restait qu'Aurora Maïa Croupton, qui avait à ce moment-là décidé de devenir Mme Fontenius Prince.

N'ayant elle-même désavouée ni les Tonks ni les Weasley, Crux ne pouvait les réintégrer à la ligne de succession et les Beurk étaient toujours trop éloignés en vertu de la charte de la famille Black. Sa seule possibilité eu été Lyra Selwyn née Skyborn, sa tante, mais celle-ci et son fils unique Orchus étaient morts en tant que mangemorts lors de la première guerre du sang. En 1996, Crux avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il ne restait que les Prince. Ils étaient presque trop éloignés des Black pour hériter et si Crux ne les désignait pas ils n'hériteraient pas. Mais Crux n'entendait pas laisser la famille Black disparaître et ils le savaient. Cornelius n'avait alors que deux enfants : une fille que Crux trouvait « tête de linotte », Lucretia et un fils Aurelius qui devait hériter de la Seigneurie Prince. Le testament que Crux avait rédigé indiquait donc que le prochain Seigneur Black serait un descendant de Lycoris par les Prince qui respecterait les conditions de la charte et ne serait ni Fontenius ou un de ses descendants ni Lucretia.

Depuis le testament prenait de l'âge et les Prince attendaient sa mort. Crux elle-même attendait en espérant qu'Eridan Croupton ait un deuxième enfant à qui elle puisse léguer la Seigneurie Black mais il n'était pas très réceptif à l'idée. Alors Crux avait commencé à former Ambrosius Prince, le quatrième enfant que Cornelius avait eu entre-temps pour lui succéder. La malchance avait encore une fois voulu que lui et sa sœur ainée Boadicea croisent un groupe de détraqueurs à Poudlard, ce qui l'avait encore une fois privée de son héritier. Du fait des conditions posée par son testament, son héritière se trouvait désormais être la benjamine de Cornelius, Serena Prince « tout aussi tête de linotte que sa sœur », qui n'avait actuellement que seize ans.

Or, Crux était arrivée à Ste Mangouste dans le sillage des réfugiés de la guerre contre les détraqueurs, il y avait cinq ans, alors qu'elle en avait elle-même quatre-vingt-quinze. Les médicomages avaient été d'accord avec les Prince pour déclarer qu'il était manifeste qu'elle souffrait du Goût des Ténèbres, dont la fameuse folie des Black était un dérivé. Elle n'en était pas ressortie depuis. Inutile de dire que son influence sur Serena avait été plus que minime, occupée qu'elle était à former son frère. Crux se retrouvait donc pieds et poings liées, incapable d'accomplir ses recherches, le personnel autour d'elle persuadé qu'elle était folle et refusant en conséquence de transmettre quelque requête que ce soit à ses avocats, et sans personne pour s'alarmer de sa situation. Tout ce travail d'isolement n'avait pas compté sur sa colocation avec Letius et les visites de Severus.

Severus avait été prudent lors de leurs premières rencontres. Ce n'était pas parce que quelqu'un souffrait du Goût des Ténèbres qu'il perdait complétement la tête, et généralement c'était même loin d'être le cas. Il était possible que Crux exagère le rôle des Prince et essaye de l'utiliser comme une arme contre eux. Mais il en doutait. Crux était beaucoup plus raisonnable et capable d'intérêts beaucoup plus larges et beaucoup plus continus lors de leurs conversations que ne l'était désormais Letius. Au fil de leur conversations, il était apparu que Crux souffrait autant du Goût des Ténèbres que sa parenté Black : assurément affectée mais capable de le maitriser au point de le faire passer pour une simple caractéristique pour laquelle l'excentrique famille était connue. Malheureusement pour Crux, les évasions de Sirius puis de Bellatrix et enfin la Purge l'avaient convaincue de faire profil bas au sujet de son statut et elle n'était même jamais allé indiquer au Magenmagot qu'elle était Seigneur Black. Seuls les gobelins, ses cousins et ses avocats étaient au courant. Les premiers n'étaient pas connus pour monter des opérations de sauvetage pour les sorciers, elle représentait une connexion difficilement avouable pour les seconds et elle avait eu tellement peu d'activité dans son mandat que ses avocats ne s'étonnaient pas de son silence. Qu'elle ait tenté l'argument avec les médicomages au début n'avait fait que les assurer de sa folie, diagnostique aidé d'un peu d'or Prince.

Cet or ne serait rien par rapport à ce dont ils hériteraient quand elle mourrait, lui confia-t-elle lors d'un de leurs entretiens. Severus n'en doutait pas. Les Black avaient tenus le haut du pavé de la société sorcière britannique pendant plus d'un demi-siècle et leur manque récent de présence tenait au fait qu'après la première guerre de sang ils avaient décidés de se retirer de la vie publique et politique, et non à une quelconque faillite. La Seigneurie Black dans des mains adéquates pouvait parfaitement redevenir cette puissance.

Severus savait qu'il n'était pas celui qui en serait capable. Il n'avait ni les origines ni l'éducation pour cela. Quant à l'or, il en avait déjà autant qu'il était capable d'en fabriquer, c'est-à-dire indéfiniment. L'or n'avait jamais été une très grande motivation pour Severus. Il avait gardé la vie frugale que lui avait apprise son enfance. Il avait bien davantage soif d'honneur et de revanche sur la société sorcière. Revanche sur Sirius Black à qui il volerait ainsi son poste. Sur les Prince qui n'avaient jamais été intéressé par lui – Severus était sûr qu'il se souviendrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie de la lettre de supplique qu'il leur avait envoyé encore enfant et qui était revenue, une phrase barrée sur l'enveloppe non ouverte : « n'essayez plus de nous contacter » – et qu'il priverait également de cette Seigneurie pour laquelle ils avaient tant intrigués. Sur ces sang-purs hautains qui l'avaient méprisé. La vengeance était indéniablement son motivateur.

Un motivateur que partageait Crux qui ne semblait dirigée que par deux obsessions, l'une subordonnée à l'autre : assurer la survie des Black et se venger des Prince. Pour cela elle était même prête à oublier la devise « Toujours purs » des Black et léguer la seigneurie à un sang-mêlé.

Bien sûr, rien de tout cela n'avait été dit à voix haute. Les questions apparemment simples civilités qu'ils échangeaient et leurs réponses chargées de sens, tentant de s'évaluer l'un l'autre jusqu'au plus petit geste avaient transmis ce message. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Severus lui parle à moins qu'il ne soit intéressé par un héritage, même s'il faisait mine de ne s'intéresser qu'à la bibliothèque Black – un trésor qu'il n'avait pas assez exploré lorsque le Square Grimmauld était le quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Crux ne le renvoie pas de sa présence à moins qu'elle ne voit un usage en lui. L'agrément avait était silencieux et sa modification aussi. Quelques livres qui lui seraient légués dans son testament s'il se chargeait de lui apporter de quoi écrire et de faire le hibou avec ses avocats. Puis, apparemment satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait tirée de ses remarques acérées, quelques faits sur la famille Black, pour voir comment il réagissait. Positivement apparemment puisque si le personnel de Ste Mangouste n'aurait entendu qu'une vieille femme qui radotait au soir de sa vie, Severus savait reconnaître ce qu'elle lui disait comme les bases de la formation d'un Seigneur. Il avait fréquenté assez de Seigneurs de vieilles familles pour savoir qu'ils avaient quelque chose en commun dans l'attitude, mais ignorait encore trop de choses sur eux pour mettre un mot là-dessus.

Les mois devinrent rapidement une année puis deux à mémoriser les secrets les plus communs de la famille Black tandis qu'elle lui avait fait donner par Gringotts un livre qui le renseignait sur les plus inavouables. Letius était toujours enfermé à Ste mangouste, Crux ne cherchait pas à sortir pour une raison qui laissait Severus perplexe malgré les heures qu'il passait à tenter de la deviner, Rufus ne s'était toujours pas manifesté pour la boutique et il y avait un air de calme avant la tempête dans l'air. Ce dernier élément était probablement son imagination, puisqu'il savait seul ce qui allait venir dans seulement cinq ans maintenant. Le reste des sorciers était aussi aveugle que les Potter.

-Je hais les anniversaires, déclara Albus Severus à côté de lui. Les vôtres étaient aussi détestables ?

-Ils étaient solitaires, répondit Severus en regardant lui aussi James Sirius qui s'amusait à disparaître avec la cape d'invisibilité que son père avait eu l'inconscience de lui offrir pour fêter ses dix-neuf ans et le début de sa formation de Hit-wizard.

Il avait mis un an avant d'entamer une formation, vivant en parasite de ses parents, faisant de l'avis de Severus preuve de la même immaturité qu'à onze ans. Les James, semblaient-ils, ne grandissaient pas plus que les Sirius.

Le rire cristallin de Lily Luna emplit la pièce tandis qu'elle voletait avec les ailes de fée que son père lui avait offert en cadeau de compensation. Une idée qui prouvait combien le ménage des Potter était éloigné de l'enfance de Severus. Rose Weasley, aussi autoritaire que sa mère, tentait de la rattraper avec comme argument une question de réglementation qui aurait mieux convenue à Percy Weasley. Son regard balaya l'assemblée de Weasley qui avait fait le déplacement. Fred aidait James Sirius à tester son cadeau, Hugo était fourré avec Louis, Roxanne et Molly avaient disparues à l'étage, Dominique parlait avec sa mère et Victoire dans son élégante tenue de juriste discutait avec Teddy et Percy à la table où avaient été placés les apéritifs et où les adultes s'étaient assemblés. Seuls Albus Severus et lui ne s'amusaient pas de la fête, assis sur deux des chaises qui bordaient le mur de la salle de réception du Square Grimmauld. L'attaque des détraqueurs avaient convaincu les Potter que la maison avait beau avoir appartenue à une famille sombre, elle était sûre.

-Vous trouvez que je suis ingrat aussi ? demanda Albus en contemplant avec dégoût la couverture que lui avait donné Potter, et dans laquelle il était devenu orphelin.

Severus détacha son regard des niaiseries de l'ainé de la fratrie Potter pour le porter sur le cadet. Il portait son pull d'uniforme avec l'écusson vert des Serpentard, signe manifeste qu'il n'était pas en phase avec cette famille de Gryffondor. Son amitié avec le jeune Malefoy n'aidait pas non plus. Il se souvenait de la froideur avec laquelle Ginevra l'avait accueilli la soirée où il avait été invité après la répartition de son fils. Elle semblait d'avis qu'il était responsable du placement de celui-ci. Severus pensait plutôt que c'était elle qui en tant que sang-pure savait la signification des noms était responsable de ne pas l'avoir dit à son mari. Il n'y avait rien de mal avec le cadet, c'était ses relations avec sa famille qui laissaient à désirer. Le problème était qu'Albus semblait avoir fait de cette non-adéquation le centre de sa vie.

-Je pense que tu es un adolescent tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal : égocentrique, incohérent, irritant, et, oui, ingrat. Un stéréotype que j'ai trop souvent rencontré dans mes années d'enseignement. C'est précisément le portrait de ton père à ton âge si tu veux savoir.

-Le Gryffondor qui fonce dans les ennuis sans penser aux conséquences ? sourit Albus, ayant saisi la référence avec laquelle Severus lui avait rebattu les oreilles pendant des années.

Potter pensait que de dire à son fils qu'il l'aimait peu importe sa maison suffisait, mais ce n'était certainement pas le cas après ses premiers mois à Poudlard où voir le fils d'Harry Potter se faire classer à Serpentard avait gêné plus d'un des esprits étriqués présent. Severus l'avait félicité quand ils s'étaient vu ce noël-là et un lot de consolation comme lui valait mieux que rien pour Albus. Réparti à Serpentard ou non, Albus n'en savait pas encore assez pour masquer ses sentiments – pas que beaucoup de Serpentard se donnent la peine de l'apprendre ces temps-ci – pour cacher que la reconnaissance qu'il voulait c'était celle d'être associé à son père, d'être le digne fils d'Harry Potter.

Les adolescents avaient tous une phase d'idiotie profonde et généralement hormonale. Severus espérait que celle d'Albus passerait vite car il avait le potentiel de devenir plus intéressant que ses deux parents réunis. Albus était l'une des deux raisons pour lesquelles il entretenait ses relations avec les Potter après tout. Quant à Lily Luna, elle était entrée dans le cadre de la famille parfaite qui irritait toujours autant Severus et n'était plus que peu intéressée par lui.

-Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, reprit Albus à qui il avait précocement appris qu'on le vouvoyait mais ne le tutoyait pas, lui montrant la couverture. Je suis ingrat de penser que c'est un cadeau pourri ?

-Je pense que tu ne réalises pas ce qu'il t'a offert. Vois-tu les ailes de fées de Lily ? Ce ne sont rien. Une production artisanale achetée chez un quelconque vendeur. Un jouet d'enfant qu'il offre à sa fille de treize ans car il a peur de la voir grandir et veut continuer de la voir comme une enfant. La cape d'invisibilité de James ? Le souvenir de ses aventures à Poudlard mais aussi de celles de son père, l'impitoyable farceur, que ton frère lui rappelle sans doute. Il lui a donné de l'amusament. Toi il t'a donné un minable morceau de tissu qu'incrustent probablement quelques mites mais qui a longtemps été son seul lien avec ses parents. Un héritage familial pour te rappeler que tu es son fils et que tu entres dans la grande saga des Potter. Mais à ta défense, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il vous les ait offerts avec ces raisons en tête.

-Donc je suis ingrat _et_ stupide, soupira Albus.

Severus lui envoya un sort de picotement pour sa peine, puisqu'il était certainement en train de prouver la dernière partie en s'apitoyant sur lui-même.

-Je m'excuserais ce soir, protesta-t-il. Quand on sera seuls.

Severus hocha distraitement la tête en regardant Potter discuter avec Ronald et George. Il ne semblait pas vraiment se sentir coupable d'avoir appelé son fils ingrat, probablement puisqu'il avait enfin appris à ne pas montrer toutes ses émotions et surtout à ne pas le faire en toutes circonstances.

La soirée était ennuyeuse et habituelle et pour la énième fois depuis sa libération, il regretta de ne pas pouvoir quitter la salle, poser un masque d'argent sur son visage et aller hanter quelques rues, mettre la terreur dans quelques cœurs et voir les titres des journaux le lendemain. Mais il préféra continuer à tenir compagnie à Albus qui s'ennuyait autant que lui et accepter d'entrer dans la conversation de Percy et Victoire un peu plus tard dans la soirée, faisant attention à cacher les connaissances nouvelles que lui avaient donné l'enseignement de Crux sur le droit sorcier. C'était toujours un jeu d'acteur, mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à cacher dessous le plaisir que Severus y avait pris dans les deux guerres était parti. Pas de décharge d'adrénaline s'il n'y avait pas de risque et même si ses interlocuteurs se rendaient compte qu'il les jouait, ils ne trouveraient rien en enquêtant. Tout ce que sa vengeance nécessitait désormais, c'était de la patience. L'idée était parfaite mais plus le temps passait plus Severus trouvait qu'elle manquait d'intérêt. La normalité était ennuyeuse.

C'est sans doute pour cela que quelques semaines après, lorsqu'un adolescent – Gerbard, monsieur, Gerbard Ollivander – vint lui apporter un paquet en lieu et place de hibou, il ne le rabroua pas malgré les questions sur un potentiel produit dont il avait entendu parler. Les activités illégales de _Sorts et potions du quotidien_ n'avait pas survécu si longtemps en acceptant leurs clients sur un simple ouï-dire. Ollivander junior n'avait pas dit qui l'avait recommandé et ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le bouche à oreille qui l'avait amené ici aussi Severus répondit-il qu'il ne voyait pas ce dont l'adolescent parlait. Même s'il doutait vraiment qu'il soit un Auror tentant le coup mieux valait être prudent.

Ollivander quitta le magasin dépité pour retourner à la boutique de son père. Severus le regarda partir avant de reporter son attention sur la boîte que lui avait apporté l'adolescent et qu'il avait déjà analysé pour d'éventuels mauvais sorts. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure et le paquet était inattendu. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise quand il vit le contenu. Lentement, il prit la baguette, sentant l'accueil favorable de celle-ci. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la tenait. Gerold Ollivander la lui avait proposée parmi d'autres à sa sortie de prison. Chêne rouge et crin de licorne. Selon le fabricant de baguette, c'était celle avec laquelle il s'était le mieux accordée si l'on excluait celle de sapin dont il usait désormais. Mais pourquoi la lui faire apporter ? se demanda Severus en avisant du morceau de parchemin plié au fond de la boîte. Il déplia lentement celui-ci. L'écriture était tremblante et le message concis : « si vous recevez ceci, Maître Rogue, c'est que le vieil homme est mort sans avoir entendu parler de vous. Il voudrait savoir si le meurtrier est devenu un monsieur tout le monde ».

Severus reposa le papier, pondérant son contenu. Le message d'Ollivander touchait le cœur du problème qui l'occupait depuis des années et sur lequel il mettait enfin des mots. Oui, il pouvait attendre sa vengeance. C'était le moyen le plus sûr d'être aux premières loges pour celle-ci. Mais c'était également frustrant et extrêmement ennuyeux. Ce n'était pas comme si elle dépendait de quelques actions qu'il devrait planifier minutieusement et mettre en place avec le temps. A ce stade tout était déjà fait et la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas encore connue était l'aveuglement des sorciers.

Rien ne ferait dérailler sa vengeance. Alors pourquoi était-il là, derrière ce comptoir, à jouer la comédie du commerçant ? Sortir dans les bars des Embrumes était-il le seul frisson qu'il s'accorda désormais ? Sa main se referma sur le parchemin, froissant celui-ci. Cinquante-sept ans et une vie rangée, publiant de temps en temps une nouvelle potion sous pseudonyme ? Ce n'était pas la vie qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il désirait, c'était le jeu de dupe, la liberté derrière le masque, la clandestinité en plein soleil. Posé en ces termes le choix était simple.

Un sortilège informulé de sa nouvelle baguette embrasa la boîte de celle-ci et la note d'Ollivander. Ne pas laisser de trace, le vieil adage d'espion. A moins que ce ne soit le phénix recommençant son cycle. Cette prudence qu'il n'avait jamais perdue, Severus allait lui rendre son sens en lui donnant une utilité. Il allait faire plus que de lire dans le journal la restriction des permis de séjours des vampires et analyser sans fin l'incompréhensible demande de Crux. Si c'était son souhait, Severus allait l'accorder.


	21. Chapter 20

**Merci à Questche et à Lupinette pour vos reviews !**

Le temps était approprié, estima Severus. La pluie masquait le manque de participants, à moins qu'elle ne donne une excuse aux absents. Il jeta un œil à la quinzaine de personnes qui avaient fait le déplacement. Eridan Croupton flanqué de son fils Balthazar et de sa sœur Aurora Prince représentait l'unique famille de Crux à avoir fait le déplacement, avec Alice Woodworth que Severus était surpris de revoir. Il ne savait pas que la mère de Crux était une Woodworth. Un avocat et un notaire représentaient le cabinet d'avocat de la défunte Seigneur Black et un interne de Ste Mangouste représentait l'hôpital. Letius avait proposé de venir – il semblait s'être finalement attaché à la vieille – mais en entendant parler de la présence du Seigneur Croupton et du Seigneur Prince son frère avait mis son veto. Menant ses deux fils, ses belles-filles et trois de ses petits-enfants, Seneca Prince était la deuxième figure de l'assemblée. Il avait ignoré Severus, ne se souvenant probablement plus de son visage après tant d'années. Un point positif dans l'esprit de Severus. Tous étaient vêtus de noir, cette tradition étant partagée entre les mondes moldus et sorciers. Le dernier participant était un cyprès qui tentait vaillamment de dissimuler le manque d'assemblée.

C'était une pitoyable cérémonie pour le dernier Seigneur Black connu, réfléchit Severus. Au décès de Sirius Black – le fils de Phineas Nigellus – la foule avait compté des centaines de personnes et le ministre de la magie avait fait un discours. Ici il n'y avait même pas d'officiel sorcier pour prononcer celui-ci. Crux serait enterrée comme elle avait vécue : discrètement. Voyant cela, l'avocat pris rapidement sur lui de prononcer un éloge creux de la défunte. Il y avait peu à dire sur elle, ce qui exigeait beaucoup d'enjolivements. Heureusement pour Severus, l'avocat ne dit pas grand-chose de signifiant et rien qui ne le toucha particulièrement. Il était certain que les Prince pensaient être « la famille endeuillée » à laquelle Crux léguait « la dure charge du poste de Seigneur Black ». L'avocat s'appelait Ferson. Severus l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises ses dernières années, y compris la fois où il avait dû le faire entrer incognito à Ste Mangouste pour que Crux modifie son testament, avec lui-même et Ferson comme nouveaux témoins. C'était pour cette raison que Severus était certain que Seneca Prince aurait une mauvaise surprise à la lecture du testament. Ou plutôt, sa mauvaise surprise serait de ne pas y être invité, pas plus que Serena Prince.

Prince fit à son tour un éloge de la défunte, puis Alice prit brièvement la parole pour parler de sa lointaine cousine Crux qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment mais les Woodworth avaient eu suffisamment de pertes lors des guerres de sang pour se sentir parents avec un degré de parenté assez faible. Et ce fut terminé. Severus aurait pu dire beaucoup plus clairement qu'eux le caractère de Crux et en s'embarrassant de moins de bons sentiments – Crux avait dû se retourner dans son cercueil devant l'hypocrisie de l'éloge de Prince – mais il tenait à rester relativement discret. Severus était là au titre d'ami et non d'héritier. Il y a quelques mois il aurait sans doute été moins effacé, quitte à se voir attaquer en justice par les Prince pour avoir manipulé Crux – il était sûr qu'ils le feraient plutôt que de voir l'héritage leur échapper et Ferson était prêt pour cela. Mais maintenant il voyait davantage d'intérêt à garder le titre secret. Les possibilités que lui offraient ce développement étaient incalculables.

La famille de la défunte repartit par Portoloins au Manoir Prince avec l'avocat, le notaire et les Croupton pour la réception, les simples amis n'y étant pas invités. Ne restèrent que Severus et l'interne. Celui-ci alla visiter une tombe voisine et Severus ne lui accorda à vrai dire que peu d'attention. Avant de repartir, Severus s'avança jusqu'à la tombe :

-Vous étiez insupportable dame Crux, mais je vais regretter nos discussions, elles présentaient un défi intellectuel agréable.

-Etrange de la part de son assassin.

Severus se retourna. Il ne sortit pas sa baguette. La voix était celle d'un homme effrayé qui cherche à se donner du courage. Ce genre était soit aisément subjugué soit rapide à jeter un sort sous l'effet de la peur. L'interne se tenait entre deux autres tombes, légèrement tremblant et pâle, comme si les mots lui avaient échappés. Mais il y avait dans ses yeux un éclat fiévreux qui n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. Il avait l'air sûr de ce qu'il avançait et Severus agit en conséquence :

-Je vous demande pardon ? déclara-t-il en déplaçant discrètement son bras de manière à pouvoir sortir sa baguette de son étui sans être vu.

-Il y a un dossier ! A Gringotts, bafouilla rapidement l'interne sans paraître noter son geste. Si je ne reviens pas il part directement chez les Aurors.

Severus changea rapidement de plan en entendant cela.

-Ce que je voulais dire est que je ne comprends pas votre propos, précisa-t-il.

Il étudia la posture de l'interne. Effrayé oui, mais déterminé également. Aucunement prêt à un combat magique. Il n'avait probablement pas eu la formation pour cela s'il pensait que se cacher derrière une pierre tombale allait le protéger des sorts. Il se concentra sur le visage. Il était familier. Cela lui revint soudain : c'était l'interne paniqué assigné à Letius et à Crux, et que cette dernière passait son temps à terrifier. Severus s'était de nombreuses fois amusé de sa peur, mais peut-être avait-elle été justifiée, réfléchit-il. L'interne devant lui ne fuyait pas malgré sa peur et n'avait jamais hésité à venir insister pour que Crux suive son traitement, aussi inutile soit-il. Une bravoure sélective qui se manifestait à présent devant un sorcier que l'interne devait surement savoir être un duelliste. Si ce n'était pas des sorts que l'interne avait peur, était-ce de l'influence du nom Black ? Avait-il su le poste de Crux ? se demanda-t-il en le regardant prendre une inspiration et se calmer avec une relative efficacité.

-Vous voyez précisément de quoi je veux parler, _Seigneur Black_. Je suis Crux depuis quatre ans : ses dosages, ses réactions, même une partie de son comportement. Ce n'était pas le genre à faire amie-amie avec un inconnu.

-Vous la connaissiez fort mal si vous pensez que j'ai pu la convaincre de faire quelque chose contre sa volonté, surtout avec le peu d'influence dont un simple Maître des potions peut user, le coupa Severus.

L'interne ne se laissa pas démonter et ce n'était pas surprenant vu la détermination de son ton. Ce qu'il avançait, il le savait avec certitude :

-Je sais qu'il est impossible que Crux soit morte d'une insuffisance cardiaque dans son sommeil, peu importe ce que l'autopsie a pu ne pas révéler. Et comme vous venez de le rappeler, vous êtes Maître des Potions. Vous saviez quels composés pourraient interagir avec ses potions et lesquels celles-ci pourraient masquer et en combien de temps la racine de Brisepine se diluerait suffisamment pour être indétectable. Vous avez calculé combien de temps votre poison mettrait à agir et vous êtes assuré que ce soit quelques jours après la date de votre dernière visite. Elle était bonne à cacher les tremblements que crée la Brisepine en poudre, c'est vrai, mais je suis médicomage, c'est mon travail de savoir quand quelque chose ne va pas avec mes patients.

Les yeux fiévreux ne le lâchèrent pas après qu'il ait fini son monologue. Severus demeura silencieux. Ce n'était pas un scénario qu'il avait envisagé. Il avait su en apprenant la date de la mort de Crux que celle-ci avait tenu sa part du marché : entre l'ingestion du contenu du flacon qu'il lui avait amené et sa mort, assez de temps était passé pour que la Brisepine fasse action et disparaisse. Il avait cru avoir accompli le crime parfait avec la complicité de sa victime. Mais le fait que l'interne ait été capable de déduire jusqu'au composant qu'il avait utilisé… Qui savait qui d'autre s'en était aperçu ?

-Elle vous a aidé à le cacher, non ? Elle détestait les Prince, elle pensait qu'ils avaient arrangé son internement. Elle était folle mais assez sensée pour vous engager. Elle vous a promis la fortune Black pour la tuer non ? Un sang-mêlé avec des désillusions de grandeur comme vous ne pouvait pas refu…

Il s'interrompit brusquement devant le regard meurtrier que lui envoya Severus.

-Dossier ! glapit-il.

-J'allais applaudir votre imagination, commença Severus d'un ton bas et menaçant. Vous auriez surement pu faire carrière dans le roman policier avec une histoire telle que celle que vous venez de me décrire. Mais que vous insultiez et moi-même et Crux qui n'est même pas enterrée depuis une heure est inacceptable. Le seul héritage dont nous sommes convenus consiste en quelques étagères de la bibliothèque Black, ce qui est déjà plus que généreux de sa part et bien assez pour exciter mes _convoitises_ ainsi que vous présentez mon caractère. Les légataires du reste ne sont pas mon affaire.

Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent soudain en réalisant quelque chose :

-Vous vouliez l'héritage… C'est pour ça que vous trainiez toujours autour d'elle en tentant de vous faire valoir, glissant votre nom ici et là. Vous saviez qu'elle exécrait les Prince et vous vous attendiez à vous voir coucher sur le testament. Cela a dû être très désagréable pour vous de voir tous vos soins ignorés en faveur de ma conversation. J'ai dû apparaître comme une sorte de pique-assiette, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ainsi que vous l'avez sous-entendu vous-mêmes, un tel héritage ne pouvait que susciter l'envie.

Sentant que c'était là sa chance de pousser son avantage pour se débarrasser du gêneur, Severus continua :

-Ce qui me laisse perplexe, c'est que vous tentiez de me faire chanter. Les Prince, les Croupton, même Alice Woodworth, ils sont tous mieux placés que moi pour hériter de Crux. Vous devriez plutôt aller tenter votre chance auprès des Prince, peut-être ont-ils voulu hâter l'héritage ? se questionna moqueusement Severus avant d'écarquiller les yeux avec une fausse candeur : mais j'oubliais, c'est une vieille famille sang-pure inattaquable pour un modeste interne. Mieux vaut viser le sang-mêlé.

Arrêtant sa comédie, il recentra son regard sur l'interne et conclut :

-Vous êtes pathétique.

Intérieurement, Severus ne put s'empêcher de se féliciter pour sa performance, elle était bien meilleure que ce qu'il avait prévu au départ. Le visage furieux de l'interne prouvait qu'il avait certainement touché juste. Puis la grimace se transforma en un sourire vainqueur et l'interne applaudit lentement :

-Félicitations Maître Rogue, vos talents de critique sont aussi acérés que me l'ont raconté mes parents. Mais ils m'ont aussi appris autre chose sur vous : vous n'argumentez jamais que si vous y voyez un bénéfice. Et c'est une assez longue conversation que nous venons d'avoir, confia-t-il en baissant d'un ton.

-Vingt points à Serpentard, contra Rogue, pour un raisonnement solide. Effectivement, j'ai un intérêt à ce que cette fable n'arrive pas jusqu'aux Aurors. Depuis huit ans je vis une vie irréprochable qui n'efface malheureusement pas mes actions passées, lesquels jouent automatiquement en ma défaveur. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir s'accumuler contre moi assez de sornettes pour faire fuir ma clientèle.

-Loin de moi l'idée d'aller voir les Aurors, sourit l'interne. S'ils venaient à avoir connaissance de cette fable, cela n'arrangerait personne, non ? En revanche, je pensais que les Prince seraient assez intéressés après quelques semaines sans recevoir leur invitation à la lecture du testament. Je suis en manque de finance pour terminer mes études de guérisseur. Et quel guérisseur serais-je si je laissais un de mes patients me filer entre les doigts ?

-Je ne suis pas Seigneur Black, mentit Severus. Ou du moins je ne crois pas l'être. J'ai quelques économies d'avant mon temps à Azkaban, concéda-t-il à contre-cœur.

-Combien ?

-Combien ? lui renvoya Severus.

-Deux mille gallions.

-Je n'ai pas deux mille gallions. Je peux en avoir mille dans la semaine, mille deux cents si j'ai la preuve que cette histoire ne refera jamais surface.

L'interne réfléchit puis hocha la tête.

-J'irais à votre magasin dans une semaine.

C'était probablement la pire reprise d'activité possible, réfléchit Severus tandis qu'ils se mettaient d'accord sur la preuve qu'il demandait. Que l'interne ait deviné qu'il était l'héritier de Crux n'était pas en soi catastrophique. Cela fermait un certain nombre de possibilités d'amusement intéressantes mais la perte n'était pas si grave. C'était la certitude et le détail de sa culpabilité qu'avaient l'interne qui le gênaient. Aussi convint-il d'un premier rendez-vous, donna les mille deux cents gallions avec les grincements de dents appropriés pour l'occasion et reçu toutes les preuves – les souvenirs et les serments – que l'affaire ne ressortirait pas. C'était après tout une somme assez importante, même si elle n'était rien au regard de ce dont il venait d'hériter.

Il savait désormais comment l'interne était parvenu à sa conclusion et avait vu par ses yeux la destruction de tout ce qui permettrait d'aboutir à la même certitude. La détermination de l'interne à prouver le meurtre n'avait sans doute pas d'égale parmi les autres témoins, estima-t-il en réalisant les nuits sans sommeil qu'il avait fallu à l'interne pour s'assurer que c'était la Brisepine, et en une quantité suffisante pour dépasser la dose médicale. Il reçut les dossiers de Gringotts en échange d'un serment qu'il ne tuerait pas l'interne pour l'arrangement qu'ils venaient de trouver. Enfin, les serments lui avaient assurés que l'interne n'avait parlé ni ne parlerait de l'affaire sous des conditions que Severus, pris à son propre jeu, ne put qu'accepter.

Severus devait reconnaître que cet interne était un Serpentard tout à fait respectable, quoique trop ambitieux. L'interne avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'argent pour finir ses études et s'il en était au stade du mi-temps à Ste Mangouste, il avait déjà fait la moitié de son cursus, ce qui impliquait qu'il ait choisi de payer ses années à l'avance. A ce stade, le reste de la formation ne lui coûterait certainement pas les deux mille gallions qu'il avait demandé. Peut-être huit cents gallions, mais même avec une marge d'erreur, la somme qu'il avait voulue était beaucoup trop importante. Severus savait reconnaître la cupidité quand il en avait un exemple devant lui.

Néanmoins, l'interne était intelligent et avait étudié sa copie avant de la rendre, ignorant qu'il ne fallait pas jouer à plus renseigné que l'enseignant. Il avait promis son serment de silence à Severus Tobias Rogue. La charte des Black prévoyait que seule une personne portant le nom de Black pouvait devenir Seigneur Black et Severus avait donc décidé de devenir à l'occasion Serpens Pollux Black. Un mélange d'hommage à son ancienne maison, d'un prénom assez proche de celui auquel il était habitué pour qu'il y réponde et de floutage par le nom de Pollux qui avait été fréquemment donné parmi les dernières générations de Black, rendant les choix d'ascendance multiples si jamais il devait s'inventer une parenté. Or, si Severus était également Serpens Black, rien n'empêchait l'interne d'aller mentionner aux Prince ou directement aux Aurors le Seigneur Serpens Black, également connu comme Severus Rogue. Ceci, Severus l'avait reconnu dans la formulation du serment, mais n'avait pas attiré l'attention sur ce point qui aurait révélé qu'il était Seigneur Black et qu'il avait compris le but de l'interne.

Mais peu importe son intelligence, Severus savait que l'interne était cupide et qu'il valait mieux faire chanter indéfiniment le Seigneur Black que de se faire payer une fois par les Prince. Le secret était pour l'instant sauf et il le resterait jusqu'à ce que Severus refuse de payer. Ou du moins était-ce l'entente tacite que l'interne espérait probablement établir. Il était clair que l'interne le sous-estimait, pensa Severus quelques mois plus tard en extirpant la lettre de l'interne du courrier destiné au Seigneur Black, entre la sixième lettre du Seigneur Prince au nom de sa petite-fille et le rapport des progrès de Seneca par Ferson. Il ouvrit tranquillement la missive. Le contenu était exactement ce qu'il attendait : l'interne voulait plus d'argent, il avait assez fouiné pour savoir qu'il était bien le Seigneur Black et tenait à le rencontrer pour lui expliquer en personne pourquoi il serait dans son intérêt de le revoir, dans un lieu public bien sûr. Severus s'autorisa un sourire moqueur. Si deviner le contenu du message avait été le sujet des Aspics de Divination, il aurait passé l'examen en candidat libre et haut la main. Il dicta l'adresse d'un restaurant au bord de l'Allée des Embrumes connu pour sa discrétion à une plume automatique et retourna à son travail.

Le rendez-vous fut un exercice théâtral et maintenant que Severus avait regagné la main il le trouva assez amusant. Il y avait encore un dossier et son existence était possible par la raison qu'il avait déjà déduite. L'interne voulait cinq mille gallions et mentait entre ses dents en disant que se seraient les derniers. Severus ragea derrière les sorts d'isolements qu'ils avaient placés. Ils complétaient ceux de l'établissement qui étaient assez bons pour que son apparente crise de colère passe inaperçue au reste de la salle. Après avoir suffisamment terrorisé l'interne, Severus fit mine de lâcher l'affaire, lança un « Fortarôme, cinq heures, dans une semaine précisément » et quitta l'établissement faire une chaîne de transplanage, plus par habitude que parce qu'il croyait que quelqu'un serait intéressé par cette scène.

Celle de Fortarôme serait beaucoup plus intéressante et Severus regrettait d'avance de ne pas y assister. Levant la tête du comptoir où il marchandait avec un client, il vit passer devant la boutique le sorcier qu'il avait soumis à l'imperium la veille. Il était cinq heures dix. Le sorcier avait l'ordre d'aller s'installer à Fortarôme et d'y commander une glace en attendant que tous les participants de cette petite surprise soient présents.

Le client venait de finir de négocier son rabais quand le bruit de l'explosion leur parvint. Avec l'aisance d'un sorcier qui avait dû survivre plusieurs guerres vu son âge apparent, le client sauta derrière le comptoir et y invoqua un bouclier, tandis que Severus passait de l'autre côté du comptoir pointer sa baguette contre la porte. Après ces deux réactions très naturelles pour des sorciers anglais de leur âge, un temps d'hésitation pour déterminer l'origine du bruit et la potentialité du danger qu'ils courraient, Severus se tourna vers son client :

-La boutique est fermée pour l'après-midi monsieur. Puis-je vous demander de sortir ?

-Si j'étais vous, j'irais plutôt de l'autre côté que le Chemin de Traverse, lui conseilla le vieux client avant de se hâter vers la porte.

Severus agrippa le kit de potions de premier secours et se dirigea vers Fortarôme tandis que la jeune génération manifestait son manque d'instinct de survie en ne se précipitant ni à couvert, ni pour aider. La panique qu'ils semblaient ressentir aurait été risible si elle n'était pas navrante et seule une femme d'âge moyen en train de les insulter et de leur ordonner de venir se mettre à l'abri dans son échoppe en même temps lui semblait disposer d'un peu de sens commun. La situation devant Fortârome était pire. Une foule de badauds se pressait contre une limite d'investigation – signe qu'un Auror au moins était déjà arrivé sur les lieux pour délimiter le périmètre interdit – interdisant leur passage, apparemment inconscient du fait qu'occupée à les repousser eux, le sort n'aurait plus assez d'énergie pour contenir une autre explosion venue de l'intérieur s'il devait y en avoir une. Severus se fraya avec reluctance un chemin dans la foule davantage pressée de voir le phénomène de plus près que de l'éviter – pour une fois qui était déjà une fois de trop : Severus préférait amplement leur comportement habituel.

Une certaine satisfaction l'envahi en observant ce qui restait du glacier. Le magasin mettrait certainement la clef sous la porte mais le corps à moitié déchiqueté de l'interne que le souffle de la potion explosive avait projeté contre un mur le valait bien. Tout aussi satisfaisant étaient les yeux figés et l'expression de surprise sur le visage de l'Auror McAnselm qu'un pied de parasol avait empalé en plein cœur, ou la flaque de sang s'étendant rapidement – trop rapidement pour que les médicomages s'activant autour de lui puissent être d'un quelconque secours – sous le greffier Reginald Thorn. Phaberge, Brian, Anselm, Thorn. Le quatuor qui avait causé son internement et était encore vivant à sa libération. Trois Aurors et un greffier. Phaberge lui était tombé entre les mains par un hasard complet. Il avait ensuite patiemment attendu que le temps rende son ingérence peu suspecte – pourquoi se vengerait-il des années après et pas dans l'année qui suivait sa libération ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs l'accusait-on de la mort de ces hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Bien sûr, s'il avait su il les aurait joyeusement tués, mais il ne savait _pas_ – puis commencé à étudier leurs habitudes. L'Auror Brian était mort durant cette période, dans un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné et où Severus n'avait eu aucune influence. Anselm et Thorn avaient pris alors l'habitude de se retrouver tous les jeudis entre quatre heure trente et six heures à Fortârome, lié par une amitié qui remontait au moment où ils l'avaient envoyé à Azkaban. Ce secret avait été un lien et non un poids entre eux. C'étaient des seconds couteaux qui n'avaient probablement pas la moitié de l'histoire entre eux, mais Severus n'était pas connu pour sa clémence. S'ils avaient voulu éviter sa vengeance, ils auraient dû veiller à ne pas l'inciter. Considérant qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'il se sente aussi vindicatif, Severus estimait qu'ils avaient pleinement mérité leur mort.

Plus surprenant que ces cadavres attendus et le cratère qu'avait produit la potion explosive en effectuant son travail, étaient les têtes rousses familières sur la scène, entourant une tête blond sombre. A bien y penser, c'était probablement ce Weasley qui avait créé la limite d'investigation.

-Weasley ! lança-t-il au bord de la limite d'investigation.

Ronald Weasley leva la tête du bras que sa fille larmoyante lui montrait pour l'apercevoir au bord de la barrière. Il se leva vivement sur ses pieds et vint jusqu'à la limite. Les badauds s'empressèrent de poser leurs questions, trop nombreuses pour qu'une seule soit intelligible. Weasley, vêtu de son costume criard du _Farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux_ , les ignora, tapota la barrière en murmurant « _Apertum_ » et referma celle-ci derrière Severus.

-Vous vous y connaissez en guérison, non ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Severus montra le kit qu'il avait apporté, Weasley hocha la tête et retourna vers sa fille et le jeune frère de cette dernière, un rouquin au visage pâle de choc qui ne devait pas avoir atteint l'année de ses Buses.

-Ils sont trop préoccupés avec les cas plus graves pour s'occuper de Rosie, murmura-t-il en guise d'explication quand Severus s'agenouilla devant la jeune sorcière. Le souffle de l'explosion a projeté sa main contre le manche du parasol. Je n'ai pas réussi à invoquer un bouclier suffisamment vite pour couvrir toute notre zone. Je pense que c'est cassé, mais je n'ai plus étudié la médicomagie depuis mes études d'Auror.

Severus hocha la tête et jeta un sort de diagnostic. Avec l'invasion de détraqueur, il était celui qui avait une expérience la plus récente en médicomagie.

-Bois, dit-il à Rose en lui tendait une potion anti-douleur. Un os cassé, déclara-t-il à son père. Rien qu'un quart de dose de poussos ne puisse réparer mais il faut maintenir la main immobile pendant que l'os se reconstruit. Mieux vaut attendre qu'elle soit chez vous ou à Ste-Mangouste et que l'effet de l'anesthésique se dissipe dans environ dix heures, ajouta-t-il en calculant rapidement la corpulence de l'adolescente.

-Merci, murmura Weasley.

Severus retint une grimace à la reluctance de ce remerciement. Il n'appréciait pas plus Weasley que l'inverse n'était vrai. Leur tolérance autour de la famille Potter tenait plus de l'ignorance mutuelle. Ce n'était pas une relation assez proche pour que Severus s'enquière de leur présence inattendue à Fortârome. L'aspect positif, se dit-il, c'est que personne n'ira chercher une autre cible.

La couverture de la _Gazette_ du lendemain fut splendide. Une photo de Fortârome en ruine avec les équipes d'investigation s'activant était encadrée par un article à cinq colonnes dont quatre étaient à jeter. Les cinq victimes et onze blessés de l'explosion n'étaient même pas nommées, tandis qu'un retour historique sur la boutique était réalisé, l'état de santé de Rose spéculé, les gloires de l'ancien Auror Ronald Weasley et l'actuelle Ministre de la Magie Hermione Weasley-Granger rappelées. Aucun des deux n'était malheureusement disponible pour interview, pas plus que l'oncle et la tante de l'enfant, le Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu et la Bonne Ginny. Dans l'ensemble, la _Gazette_ avait effectué son travail habituel : peu informatif et très vendeur.

L'arrivée de George Weasley dans son magasin au moment de la fermeture avait été plus intéressante. Il n'avait apparemment fallu que deux jours aux Weasley pour retrouver leurs vieilles habitudes de guerre et Severus était devenu une partie étendue de la famille. En jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui à la foule d'affiliés réunis dans la cuisine du Square Grimmauld – seul lieu assez grand et privé pour les réunir tous en si peu de temps – Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout cela rappelait vraiment l'Ordre du Phénix. Ne manquait qu'Albus pour établir le silence parmi les différentes conversations en cours.

Un « BANG » sonore résonna, faisant taire le brouhaha.

-Ca ne sert à rien si on parle tous en même temps ! s'exclama Ginny Potter, la baguette toujours levée. Ron, fait-nous un résumé pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore tous les détails, puis si quelqu'un à des informations il les ajoutera.

Seize paires d'yeux – l'assistance excluait les enfants encore à Poudlard mais admettait Luna Scamander et son mari, Neville Londubat, Hannah Abbott et lui-même parmi les non-Weasley – se tournèrent vers Ronald.

-Il y a deux jours, Rose et Hugo se sont rendus au Chemin de Traverse pour faire des achats et sont passés à la boutique. Je leur ai offert une glace à Fortârome. Nous étions attablés à l'angle intérieur de la terrasse : c'est une habitude que j'ai conservé en retournant dans le civil. Un homme dont j'ignore l'identité mais qui n'avait aucun signe particulièrement distinctif était attablé au milieu de la terrasse. Taille moyenne, brun, vêtements sorciers ni pauvres ni riches : le type d'anonyme impossible à retrouver. Il se comportait normalement jusqu'à ce que je le vois sortir un flacon de potion de sa veste. Il l'a jeté à ses pieds et tout a explosé. Les plus proches ont été déchirés par l'explosion, les plus éloignés seulement soufflés avec les fournitures. J'ai juste eu le temps d'invoquer un bouclier.

-Il a jeté le flacon à ses pieds ? demanda Percy.

-Exactement à ses pieds, répondit Ronald. Lors de mon témoignage, mes anciens collègues m'ont permis de jeter un œil à la Pensine. Ses yeux étaient sans expression et son visage calme : je suis presque sûr qu'il était sous l'impérium.

-Y avait-il une marque sur le flacon ? demanda Severus. Ce genre de potion ne se vend pas à tout venant et les recettes que je connais sont assez difficiles à brasser pour le sorcier normal.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Ronald secoua la tête, comme Severus savait qu'il le ferait. Angélina se pencha dans sa direction :

-Savez-vous de quelle potion il s'agit ?

-Pas avec une description aussi mince mais s'il était soumis à l'impérium ce n'était une potion tournée. Une potion placée hors stase se dégrade et change souvent d'effet, précisa-t-il en voyant l'incompréhension de certains.

-C'était plus que probablement l'impérium, vint la voix d'Harry Potter du pas de la porte.

-Tu n'étais pas en charge de l'enquête ? demanda Ronald.

-Trop d'implication personnelle : ils ont confié l'enquête à Bolson après que l'on ait mis en évidence l'usage de l'impérium.

-Bolson est doué, reconnut Ronald avant de se taire.

-Celui qui avait la potion en sa possession s'appelait Richard Fawley. Il était relié à la famille sang-pur du même nom mais assez éloigné de la branche principale. Il travaillait au Ministère de la Magie au département des transports magiques. Nous l'avons identifié si rapidement parce que des membres du service l'ont reconnu. Peu vocal à propos de ses opinions et peu intéressé à la politique. Du parti conservateur, semble-t-il par tradition familiale. Il vivait seul à Havenhall. D'après une enquête de voisinage, il n'est pas retourné chez lui la veille de l'explosion, mais ce n'était pas une première. Il est possible qu'il ait été soumis à l'impérium à ce moment. Il n'est pas non plus allé travailler le jour de l'accident. Bolson va chercher à savoir quand il a parlé à une de ses connaissances pour la dernière fois. Du côté de la potion nous en avons davantage. Un fragment du flacon a survécu : c'est un Souffle d'Autremonde. Connu pour faire beaucoup de dégâts à faible dose.

-Mais pas dans des lieux ouverts, murmura Severus. Au contact de l'air, cette potion rompt les molécules d'azote environnantes, ce qui affecte les suivantes et ainsi de suite. Dans un espace fermé, une pièce par exemple, l'effet d'entrainement aurait rompu les molécules d'azote jusqu'au mur, rebondit et continué dans l'autre sens. Il n'y aurait pas eu un seul survivant. Dans un lieu ouvert en revanche l'effet se dissipe au bout de quelques mètres : l'air est moins statique. S'il y a du vent, la portée est encore moindre. Assez difficile à brasser mais si l'on suit les étapes scrupuleusement même un brasseur moyen en est capable. L'efficacité en revanche, n'est pas garantie.

-Les analystes penchent vers une bonne potion, déclara Potter.

-Bon brasseur ou Maître alors, répondit Rogue.

-Qui peut brasser cette potion ? demanda Granger, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois de la soirée. Existe-t-il des personnes connues sachant la brasser ? Y a-t-il des groupes ou des périodes où elle a été particulièrement utilisée ? Les ingrédients nécessaires sont-ils rares ?

-La majorité des ingrédients peut s'acheter chez n'importe quel apothicaire qui se respecte. Il n'y a que les œufs de Runespoor qui soient illégaux. Ce sont les périodes de l'année et conditions sous lesquelles ils doivent être recueillis qui sont plus compliqués. Quant aux personnes qui peuvent la brasser, c'est une potion assez ancienne qui est passée de mode au XVIIIème. Elle a été redécouverte par les mangemorts lors de la première guerre du sang et de là s'est de nouveau fait connaitre dans des milieux trop divers pour que j'en fasse la liste. Elle devenue illégale au cours de cette période. Ce n'est pas une potion assez rare pour que l'on se vante de la brasser et je pense que la recette est désormais assez connue pour qu'il n'y ait pas de restriction de ce côté-là. Cependant, si c'est réellement une bonne potion, la recette doit être parfaitement suivie et je pense que ceux qui la connaissent dans le détail sont moins nombreux. Ou alors, adapté à partir d'indication partielles ce qui est un exercice digne d'une maîtrise de potion. Vu le mauvais usage qui en a été fait, je pencherais plutôt pour le premier.

-Donc des résidus de puristes ou Blackthorn ? résuma George. Est-ce que ça s'achète ?

-Comme à peu près toutes les potions illégales, répondit Severus.

-Est-ce que vous savez qui pourrait avoir accès à la recette détaillé ? réitéra Granger.

-C'était une recette assez simple pour être déléguée quand il y avait plus précis à faire parmi les mangemorts. Je ne sais pas à qui ils ont pu l'apprendre.

-En avez-vous vendu récemment ?

-Potter, répondit-il avec exaspération, si je vendais des potions illégales, je ne garderais pas un livre de compte là-dessus et il y a du passage dans ma boutique.

La conversation s'orienta alors vers les personnes ou groupes qui pourraient en vouloir à Hermione ou aux héros de la précédente guerre. A côté de lui, James Sirius murmura entre ses dents serrées :

-D'abord l'héritière de Voldemort puis le retour des mangemorts.

-Héritière ? l'interrogea Severus, alarmé et interloqué.

-Elle est à Azkaban. Elle a essayé de tromper Albus avec un retourneur de temps pour assurer la survie de son père, résuma-t-il avant de prendre part au débat.


	22. Chapter 21

**Merci à Questche et à Lupinette pour vos reviews !**

« Je jure sur ma magie et sur ma vie, de protéger le secret et l'existence, de porter assistance en cas de besoin, à l'enfant né de mon maître ». C'était les mots qu'il avait jurés, tremblant, dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton, après la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela avait été l'un des premiers indices de sa folie : rien dans ce serment ne permettait à celui qui le jurait de refuser l'action pour conserver sa couverture, son rang social, son anonymat qui pourrait par la suite être utile à la cause. Rien ne permettait à ceux qui l'avaient juré de faire marche arrière quand ils savaient d'avance que leur action serait vouée à l'échec et en conséquent celle-ci inutile. Ce serment n'avait rien de la libéralité de celui qu'ils avaient prononcés en se promettant au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce serment avait été prononcé pour Gwensei mais rien n'empêchait un enfant futur d'en bénéficier. Aussi, le lapsus de James Sirius, puis la longue et amicale conversation de mentor à élève qu'il avait eu avec Albus plaçaient Severus dans une position inconfortable. Si cette Delphini était véritablement la fille de Voldemort, il se devait de lui portait assistance. Le serment ne s'était pas encore manifesté pour demander qu'il agisse, mais Severus en savait assez sur les serments inviolables pour savoir que c'était l'intention d'agir qui compterait davantage que l'action, et qu'être décidé à s'y conformer offrait une marge de manœuvre bien supérieure à la contrainte. En entendant l'existence de Delphini, Severus avait su qu'il la ferait sortir d'Azkaban, comme il avait su dans le cimetière que jamais Dumbledore n'apprendrait l'existence de Gwensei de sa bouche.

Il ne s'était pas pour autant précipité à Azkaban. Il avait d'abord interrogé en détail Albus, s'excusant d'avoir un an de retard à le faire – il était décidément rouillé si quelque chose de si important était arrivé sans qu'il ne le réalise, internement de Letius ou non – puis avait accepté sa propre proposition d'accompagner Potter et Ronald Weasley aux archives des Aurors. Le but affiché était de voir qui s'était fait arrêter en possession de potions suffisamment difficiles pour que le potionniste ait le niveau de brasser un Souffle d'Autremonde efficace. Malgré leurs études d'Auror, ces messieurs avaient encore quelques lacunes que Severus devait compenser. Une fois tous les procès-verbaux d'arrestation recensés, le duo chercherait ceux encore vivants et en liberté pour aller les interroger. L'objectif final était de remonter aux potionnistes. La démarche promettait d'être longue et pas forcément fructueuse. Dans un mois ou deux, quand ils seraient à mi-chemin des visites surprises aux anciens arrêtés, Severus ferait remarquer que cette potion pouvait tout aussi bien avoir été brassée à l'étranger, Percy ayant déjà fait remarquer qu'une personne assez riche se faisant interpeler effaçait son arrestation avec un pot-de-vin. Ce serait une belle chasse aux oies sauvages, bien que pas entièrement planifiée de sa part. Severus supposait que puisque les pistes les plus flagrantes étaient déjà prises par les enquêteurs, il fallait bien que le trio de cornichons sans cervelle devenu héros nationaux s'occupe à quelque chose.

Entre l'amusement que lui procurait ces réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix et l'apparition d'une fille à son ancien maître, la vie n'était certainement plus ennuyeuse. Pendant que Potter et Weasley – ses anciens collègues ignorant délibérément sa présence dans une zone où il n'était plus censé avoir accès – répertoriaient vingt ans de comptes-rendus d'arrestations – il y avait eu un incendie en 1997 quand les mangemorts avaient pris le bâtiment qui avaient fait disparaître les archives précédentes – Severus étudiait la fiche de Delphini Riddle. Vingt ans, orpheline, aucun parent n'était listé. Placée à quelques mois, peu après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, auprès d'une Rookwood pour être élevée. Elle avait suivi une scolarité brillante mais discrète à Poudlard sous le nom de Delphini August, maison Serpentard.

Si ses camarades avaient surement pensé qu'August était le mois de son adoption ou celui de sa naissance, Severus penchait davantage pour un diminutif d'Augustus. La coïncidence entre cette tutrice Rookwood et Augustus Rookwood, mangemort et Langue-de-Plomb pouvait n'être qu'accidentelle – Severus ignoraient quels liens ils partageaient hormis un nom de famille – mais pouvait tout aussi bien répondre à une récupération. Augustus Rookwood avait été réputé, de par son travail et son statut d'espion, comme un homme capable d'emporter ses secrets dans la tombe mais aussi de les communiquer d'une manière indétectable. Il savait certainement garder le silence et faire des rapprochements. Peut-être la paranoïa du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'était-elle pas étendue jusqu'à lui et avait-il eu connaissance de l'enfant, que sa parente avait élevé à sa demande, sachant qui elle était, ou supposant qu'elle était la fille d'Augustus. Peut-être avait-il juste fait le lien et pris ses propres précautions pour le futur. En tout cas, son talent de Fourchelang était demeuré caché jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'exhibe aux Aurors après sa capture. Si elle avait été placée dans une famille autre que partisane du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'était pas garanti que c'eût été le cas.

A sa sortie de Poudlard en juin 2016 elle disparaissait un moment du radar. Elle réapparaissait cinq ans après comme la nièce d'Amos Diggory et était arrêtée en septembre pour avoir essayé de perturber le cours du temps selon un plan qui avait comme conséquence sa propre élimination. Oh, peut-être pas physique, mais mentale assurément. Albus lui avait fait le portrait d'une jeune femme assez désespérée pour recourir à tous les moyens auxquels elle pouvait avoir accès uniquement dans l'espoir d'être acceptée. Severus avait essayé de ne pas traduire trop rapidement en « vie de merde, pas d'importance si je crève tant que c'est pour quelque chose ». La comparaison était très tentante.

Ce qui n'était certainement pas dans sa fiche officielle mais que les Potter savaient, c'était sa parenté : Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus ne serait pas étonnée d'avoir à faire à une dangereuse lunatique aux plans alternativement géniaux et insensés. Mais cela, il ne le saurait qu'en atteignant sa cellule, pensa-t-il en marchant silencieusement dans les couloirs de la prison.

Azkaban était une destination familière pour lui. Depuis la première visite qu'il avait rendue à Ekrizdis, il y retournait tous les deux mois environs, écouter l'ancien Seigneur Sombre parler des détraqueurs, de sa vie, de sa deuxième existence, et du Peuple des glaces parmi lesquels il été né une première fois, et qu'il avait gouverné après être né une deuxième fois. Sa vie tenait du roman d'aventure, une noble quête pour rétablir la paix dans son pays grâce à un héritage inattendu. Il semblait un peu fou, terriblement seul dans cette forteresse où les détraqueurs ne lui tenaient plus compagnie. Il semblait ressentir pour Severus un peu de cette affection tordue que Gamma lui avait témoigné et que Severus acceptait moitié pour obtenir davantage de connaissances du Seigneur Sombre, moitié par une espèce de pitié empathique. Il ne pouvait plus se leurrer en se disant qu'il ne faisait qu'utiliser Ekrizdis. Ce que le Seigneur Sombre lui apprenait de ses pouvoirs détraqueurs, Severus aurait pu le découvrir tout seul en expérimentant. Il était certain désormais que même s'il en avait le pouvoir, Ekrizdis ne chercherait pas à lui nuire s'il stoppait ses visites ou s'il refusait véritablement la tâche de Gamma au lieu de la repousser comme il le faisait désormais. Il aimait le Seigneur Sombre de cette affection sans explication et sans hésitation qu'ont les détraqueurs pour leurs semblables.

Azkaban était un lieu familier et accueillant pour lui. L'idée aurait été risible, voire outrageante, quand il y était encore retenu contre son grès. Mais désormais, ses pierres chargées d'une magie chaque jour décroissante le rassuraient et l'attristaient en même temps. Il y revenait régulièrement voir Ekrizdis, hanter les couloirs et caresser les pierres. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui déclenchait de temps en temps cette envie de retour. L'action était dangereuse, irrationnelle, et nécessaire, se passant de réflexion. Il n'avait jamais été surpris par qui que ce soit à Azkaban et il doutait que ce soit le cas : le bâtiment avait encore assez de magie pour le prévenir quand il risquait de croiser quelqu'un et il n'y avait personne pour remarquer ses absences à Londres, aucune raison pour qu'on lui demande de s'expliquer là-dessus.

Les murs avaient la même teinte argentée transparente – mais plus évanescente, plus faible – que la première fois où Severus s'était connecté à la forteresse, dessinant un plan en trois dimensions du bâtiment. A proximité se trouvait une aura si pâle que le marqueur chamarré orange était à peine visible. Assurément, plusieurs générations de sang moldu s'étaient succédées pour créer une couleur royale si diffuse. Gentiment, le bâtiment lui indiqua la direction du danger. Severus posa une main rassurante sur une pierre, s'enfonçant dans une alcôve obscure. Le garde passa devant lui sans le voir et sans entendre qu'on lui emboitait le pas. Surpris, il ne réagit que trop lentement quand Severus agrippa sa gorge d'une main, et son bras armé de l'autre. Il échoua à crier, se débattit faiblement jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ne le rende inconscient. Vérifiant qu'il était bien évanoui, Severus lui confisqua sa baguette, le traina jusqu'à l'alcôve et pris quelques cheveux de sa tête qu'il ajouta au polynectar qu'il avait amené avec lui. La transformation complète, il dépouilla le garde de sa tenue et le ligota d'un _incarcerous_ , avant de s'assurer de son sommeil prolongé.

Devenu garde d'Azkaban, Severus se dirigea sans hâte vers le quartier de haute sécurité – 2F, et non 1F qui avait été celui où il avait été emprisonné, le quartier de haute sécurité étant séparé en deux selon le principe que si révolte il devait y avoir, elle ne concernerait pas tous les dangereux pensionnaires en même temps – où il voyait pulser une aura verte. Le vert était conforme : c'était la même teinte que celle qu'arborait Salazar Serpentard en personne dans le souvenir que Gamma lui avait montré. Le marqueur, toujours plus compliqué à discerner que la couleur royale, était bleu. Il n'avait pas de doute qu'il s'agisse de Delphini. La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté avec la baguette du garde. Le quartier 2F ne comptait que trois résidents dont un en plein sommeil. Le deuxième le suivit des yeux sans un mot.

Delphini se trouvait dans l'une des dernières cellules, roulée en boule sur un matelas qui avait connu de meilleurs jours, mais doublé de qualité depuis son propre séjour. Des cheveux argentés masquaient son visage. Severus l'observa un moment. Moins d'une minute après, elle était debout, le regardant dans les yeux, le visage dur. Elle a un bon instinct de survie, songea Severus. Un regard suffisait apparemment à la réveiller et son masque était rapide à se mettre en place.

-Garde Benison. J'ignorais que les rondes avaient changés.

Son ton était également celui d'un commandement quand bien même elle formulait une question. Et si peur il y avait, elle la dissimulait bien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait probablement été fier de cet enfant.

-Sans doute parce que je ne suis pas Benison, répondit-il. Désireriez-vous sortir d'ici ? enchaîna-t-il rapidement.

Un sourcil incrédule se leva, brisant le masque en une expression d'espoir.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Ce n'est pas une information que je donnerais tant que nous serons encore à Azkaban. En revanche, j'aimerais m'assurer de votre identité. Dites-moi quelque chose.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant qu'un long sifflement ne sorte de sa bouche, modulé en des sons que Severus ne pouvait comprendre, mais qu'il savait reconnaître. Seul quelqu'un qui en avait souvent entendu aurait été capable de les reproduire et si Delphini avait été jugée trop dangereuse et séquestrée ailleurs, son remplacement n'aurait probablement pas su les imiter. Il hocha la tête :

-Si je vous fais sortir d'ici, allez-vous suivre mes ordres le temps que les Aurors perdent votre trace ?

-Cela dépend quels ordres, répondit-elle prudemment d'un ton réservé.

-Il s'agit juste de faire profil bas.

Elle acquiesça. Severus lui lança la baguette du garde.

-Je crois que vous connaissez le sort.

Le verrou cliqua innocemment sous l'effet de leurs sorts combinés. Delphini sortit rapidement de sa cellule. Severus lui tendit une cape sombre et pris une seconde gorgée de polynectar.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il avant de la guider dans le dédale qu'était Azkaban.

Le prisonnier encore éveillé décida sagement qu'il valait mieux faire semblant de dormir et la porte du quartier de haute sécurité n'opposa pas de résistance. Les gardes, pas encore alertés de l'évasion, poursuivirent leur route normale sans les croiser. C'était une fuite sans accroc et après toutes les complications de ses précédentes opérations, Severus était satisfait de voir qu'il n'avait pas totalement perdu la main. Arrivé à la brèche, il tendit sans un mot la main à Delphini qui fut apparemment quelque peu surprise de se faire enlacer :

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Le mode de transport est quelque peu inconfortable. Je vous prierais de garder le silence.

Et il se jeta dans le vide, allant rapidement placer une main sur la bouche de la jeune femme que la chute avait surprise. Depuis sa première tentative, il avait fait des progrès en vol détraqueur mais ne pouvait supprimer le froid qui accompagnait celui-ci. Severus lui-même n'avait que de très vague souvenirs de ce que c'était que d'avoir froid, mais il était sûr que Delphini le sentait. Peut-être était-elle trop frigorifiée pour bouger, songea-t-il en voyant approcher les côtes. Il la récupérerait probablement en état d'hypothermie. Se jugeant suffisamment éloigné d'Azkaban, il transplana avant d'atteindre la côte. Si l'on avait la destination de départ, on pouvait déterminer la destination d'arrivée, mais la procédure était longue – le transplaneur ayant généralement changé de location depuis des heures quand les calculs arithmétiques étaient achevés – et peu employée en conséquent. Delphini était cependant une prisonnière que l'on suivrait à travers une demi-douzaine de transplanages, juste pour avoir une idée de son point d'arrivée. Mais d'ici à ce que les Aurors pensent à un transplanage aérien – généralement évité pour sa difficulté – les traces seraient depuis longtemps parties.

Le salon de réception n'était pas prévu pour cela, aussi n'était-il pas étonnant que cette aventure se termine par une chute sur les tapis que Severus avait ordonné aux elfes de placer sur le sol, et une glissade incontrôlée due à l'énergie cinétique qu'il avait accumulée dans son vol. Severus loucha sur le mur devant lequel il avait achevé son chemin, heureux de ne pas l'avoir percuté, puis se redressa pour jeter un œil sur Delphini – qui, à bout de souffle, faisait l'étoile de mer entre deux tapis – et vérifier que tous ses os avaient survécu à l'atterrissage. Delphini de son côté n'était apparemment pas hypothermique puisqu'elle éclata d'un rire ivre qui rendit Severus certain qu'elle avait quelque chose d'une droguée à l'adrénaline. Considérant qu'elle était la fille de Bellatrix, ce ne serait pas si étonnant. Elle se redressa vivement, faisant s'interroger Severus sur le froid réel du vol détraqueur et s'avança rapidement vers lui :

-Je connais cette technique ! Mon père l'a inventé, qui vous l'a apprise ?

-Son inventeur, répondit Severus sans lui préciser qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de parler de la même technique.

Elle n'avait pas identifié le vol détraqueur qui, Severus en était pourtant persuadé, dégageait quand même davantage de froid que la découverte du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait le même effet. La réponse était apparemment la bonne puisqu'elle eut la décence de le laisser se relever avant de poser davantage de questions.

-Nipsi, Clove, appela Severus.

Deux elfes apparurent, attendant les ordres.

-Voici notre invitée.

-Oui, Seigneur Black, s'inclinèrent les deux elfes, bien que Clove lui fit signe qu'il désirait lui parler.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Delphini :

-En ces lieux, je suis connu comme Serpens Black, troisième de son nom, le vingt-huitième Seigneur Black. Ce n'est pas le nom sous lequel je suis né et je vous prierais de ne pas rechercher celui-ci. Vous vous trouvez dans l'une de mes propriétés, plus précisément à Bath. La maison est incartable et je doute qu'elle soit connue de qui que ce soit encore en vie. Une sélection de baguettes de nos ancêtres se trouve dans le bureau de la chambre verte, j'espère qui vous pourrez y trouver une qui vous convient, car je vous engage à ne pas quitter cette maison jusqu'à mon retour. Celui-ci pourrait prendre quelques temps. Je répondrais à vos questions à ce moment mais dois pour le moment m'assurer que mon absence n'a pas été remarquée. Les elfes pourvoiront à vos besoins dans la limite de la prudence et de l'autorité que vous avez sur eux.

Severus n'attendit pas de voir si elle acceptait ses conditions ou non. Il l'avait fait sortir, maintenant c'était à elle de voir si elle voulait son aide et Severus pouvait s'en laver les mains si elle la refusait, le serment serait respecté. Il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de répéter les humiliations de la dernière guerre où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait exigé des marques de dévotion de plus en plus dégradantes. Delphini n'était pas son liège et en tant que fille d'une Black et lui Seigneur de cette maison, déterminer lequel d'entre eux l'emportait sur l'autre en supériorité se révélerait un casse-tête. Les lois de succession étaient cependant assez claires pour pouvoir affirmer que si Delphini était elle-même Seigneur de quelque chose, c'était de la maison de son père, après le décès de Gwensei. Sans tenir compte de l'évidente envie qu'avait Delphini de poser ses questions maintenant, Severus transplana : son alibi n'allait pas se faire tout seul.

Arrivé dans une autre propriété des Black, il quitta rapidement les habits de Benison et prit une douche en attendant que le polynectar cesse de faire effet. La réunion du nouvel Ordre du Phénix débutait dans un quart d'heure et selon ses calculs il récupérerait son apparence normale dans une dizaine de minutes.

-Clove, appela-t-il.

L'elfe apparut avec un léger bruit :

-Maître demande Clove ?

-Que voulais-tu signaler tout à l'heure ? Rapidement, ajouta Severus en voyant que l'elfe hésitait.

-Le Maître est sûr que l'invitée-mademoiselle est une Black ? Clove ne sent pas le lien avec la famille de ses maîtres.

Severus réfléchit un instant à la question. Il avait discuté de cet aspect avec Crux, concernant la douzaine d'elfes de maison qui étaient à son service. Clove aurait dû sentir que Delphini était une Black – techniquement une Skyborn. Il savait que les elfes reconnaissaient que Draco était apparenté aux Black. Mais lorsque les Weasley avaient résidé au Square Grimmauld lors de la Seconde Guerre de Sang, Kreattur n'avait certainement jamais adressés l'un d'eux comme Maître. Peut-être était-ce lié au fait qu'ils avaient été écartés de la succession. Peut-être parce que les derniers maîtres de Kreattur étaient assez éloignés généalogiquement des Weasley, de même que Clove qui avait appartenu à Crux n'avait que peu de liens avec Delphini…

La désagréable sensation de sa peau en train de bouillonner et ses os de se réarranger interrompit son train de pensée. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

-Mes vêtements, ordonna-t-il avant de continuer en les enfilant : j'étudierais cette question, en attendant traite-la comme une fille de la maison Black.

-Oui Maître, répondit l'elfe.

Severus hocha sèchement la tête en remerciement de ses actions et transplana. La porte du 12 Square Grimmauld se dessina devant ses yeux.

La réunion se révéla ennuyeuse : les recherches de Potter et Weasley progressaient lentement et les autres invités qui gardaient une oreille attentive n'apprenaient rien. Un vague découragement commençait à se faire sentir et une partie des membres du nouvel Ordre du Phénix – principalement les parents par alliance et ceux qui étaient seulement des amis de la famille – ne venaient plus qu'épisodiquement. Ce rabâchage rappelait à Severus l'année après le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres où, une fois la panique passée et les mesures d'urgences mises en place, la guerre était devenue un jeu de patience où chaque camp attendait que l'autre agisse. Severus donna calmement le nom de quelques collègues potionnistes qui donnaient dans l'illégalité, précisant bien que la liste était loin d'être exhaustive, et avoua informellement et en apparence à contre-cœur qu'il était capable de brasser le Souffle d'Autremonde – chose que tout imbécile avec un demi-cerveau aurait compris dès le début. Le seul moment quelque peu excitant aurait pu être l'évitement de William Weasley dont les sens aiguisés pouvaient repérer une odeur d'Azkaban sur lui, malgré les robes qu'il avait pris le soin de parfumer à divers ingrédients de potions irritant pour les loups-garous, mais cette partie de la famille Weasley avait émigré en France après l'attaque des détraqueurs et n'était pas revenue par la suite. Si Severus se souvenaient bien, les plus jeunes avaient été envoyés à Beauxbâtons plutôt qu'à Poudlard. Mais si William Weasley et sa femme avaient été présents lors des deux premières réunions, il ne se présenta pas à la troisième. Quant à Teddy Lupin qui aurait également pu lui causer problème, il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle.

La réunion suivante en revanche fut un feu d'artifice. La majorité de l'assemblée ignorait l'existence de Delphini qui avait été soigneusement gardée secrète par les Potter et la plus jeune branche de la famille Weasley. Londubat fut évidemment hautement contrarié d'apprendre que Bellatrix Lestrange s'était reproduite, même s'il le masqua en majorité. Dommage, Severus avait espéré plus que les calmes et déterminées explications que oui, Delphini était la fille de Voldemort et Bellatrix, que son talent de duelliste était certain mais pas à l'égal de celui de son père et qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle ils avaient gardés son existence secrète :

-Elle a agi seule, rappela Potter. Nous supposons en conséquence qu'elle ne savait pas quels étaient les mangemorts qui auraient pu l'aider. Le seul qu'elle a mentionné était Rabastan Lestrange, qui est mort peu après lui avoir révélé son ascendance. Mais si nous l'avions dévoilée, combien auraient tenté de venir à son secours ? Vous savez comme moi que le nombre de mangemorts arrêtés après la guerre est loin de celui de leurs forces estimées à ce moment. Il y en a encore beaucoup qui sont retournés à la vie civile.

-Mais il y en avait au moins un autre qui savait qu'elle existait et qui a entendu parler d'elle, déclara Percy Weasley. Et celui-ci connaît peut-être d'autres mangemorts et ainsi de suite.

-Combien de suiveurs peut-elle espérer ? demanda Hannah Londubat.

-Plus d'une centaine, d'après nos estimations, répondit Ronald Weasley. Plus si elle se met à recruter.

-Je ne serais pas aussi catégorique, nuança Severus. Durant toute la première guerre le nombre de combattants a été surestimé. A cette période le nombre de combattants n'est jamais allé jusqu'à trois cent cinquante.

-Trois cent cinquante ? répéta Potter, surpris.

-Plus fréquemment entre deux cents et trois cents.

-Mais il y avait huit cents baguettes du côté du Ministère ! protesta Potter.

-Et les mangemorts faisaient de la guérilla, comprit Hermione. Le Ministère a supposé que Voldemort ne déployait chaque fois qu'une partie de sa force mais en fait il envoyait tout le monde à l'assaut, non ? C'est pour ça que la majorité des masques étaient identiques : pour fausser les estimations.

-Même dans ce cas, il y a certaines attaques où ils devaient changer de lieu plusieurs fois, déclara Kingsley Shacklebolt qu'on avait invité pour l'occasion. Je ne me rappelle pas que cette information ait été dévoilée lors de la dernière guerre.

Severus inclina la tête :

-Elle ne l'a pas été. Je n'étais pas assez gradé lors de la première guerre pour avoir accès à ces chiffres et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était méfiant à mon égard lors de la seconde. Jusqu'à la mort d'Albus en tout cas.

-Combien étaient-ils à la fin de la deuxième guerre ? demanda Ronald Weasley.

-Près de quatre cent cinquante combattants.

-Cela ferait une cinquantaine de mangemorts que nous n'avons pas encore arrêtés, réfléchit Shacklebolt. Une partie a dû émigrer mais il en reste toujours assez à Riddle pour être dangereuse. Auriez-vous des noms ?

-Pas sûr. Donnez-moi les listes de ceux que vous avez et je comparerais avec les miennes.

-Vous pensez que le mangemort qui l'a fait sortir en connait d'autres ? interrogea George Weasley.

Severus ne put que répondre son ignorance et la question évolua en un débat. Les Aurors n'avaient littéralement rien sur lui. Le garde Benison n'avait pas vu son agresseur, il ne pouvait que dire que c'était un homme. Le temps que ses collègues le retrouvent, il était l'heure du repas du soir des prisonniers et Severus avant une vingtaine de témoins avec lui. Le prisonnier qui avait vu le faux garde Benison, sans moyen de savoir le temps, ne pouvait dévoiler le moment exact de l'évasion de Delphini. Quant à Benison, un _oubliette_ l'empêchait de se rappeler à quel moment de sa ronde il s'était fait attaquer. Les Aurors ne savaient pas non plus comment il était arrivé et reparti. Ils n'avaient que le témoignage du prisonnier qu'un faux garde Benison avait demandé à entendre Delphini siffler avant de la libérer.

Après diverses autres questions – dont la très intéressante de la survie de Rabastan Lestrange qu'on avait pensé tué par les détraqueurs dans sa cellule – la réunion s'acheva. Des patrouilles dans tous les lieux où Delphini aurait pu vouloir se rendre furent décidées. La fille de Voldemort méritait cette mobilisation. Severus qu'on avait chargé de sonder ses anciens contacts mangemorts ne fut pas inclus parmi les patrouilleurs, au prétexte qu'il devait quand même faire fonctionner sa boutique. Severus intercepta William Weasley pour lui parler d'une amélioration des Protections de celle-ci. Il n'était pas Maître des Protections mais en connaissait d'assez exotiques qui prendraient la majorité des sorciers anglais par surprise. Et Severus avait suffisamment connu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Bellatrix pour imaginer quel genre d'enfant ils avaient eu, non ?

Probablement pas le genre qu'était Delphini en tout cas. Elle n'avait rien de la folie de Bellatrix ou de Voldemort lors de la deuxième guerre. Elle faisait plutôt à Severus l'impression d'une enfant perdue qui s'étant subitement trouvée avec des parents célèbres, tentait de se montrer à la hauteur de leurs attentes. Le fait qu'elle n'ait connu ses parents que par ouïe dire n'aidait pas et le froid commandement qu'elle utilisait pour masquer son incertitude cessait de faire effet dès que l'on avait compris sa raison. Et l'apparition d'un autre membre de sa famille en la personne de Serpens Black avait été suffisante pour faire vaciller son masque. L'acte de Severus avait été assez bon pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que, comme elle, il n'avait pas été élevé comme un noble mais avait appris sur le tas quand la situation l'avait exigée. Ayant déjà une certaine vision de son caractère à ce moment – même s'il se demandait encore si elle n'était pas une excellente actrice –, il avait gentiment dissipé le malentendu. Cette gentillesse avait été tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Delphini désirait plus que tout cette attention que sa tutrice ne lui avait que sporadiquement donnée. Cette acceptance d'une famille de sang que son enfance solitaire lui avait fait chercher. Elle n'avait pas un instant remis en question le fait qu'il soit un Black et le légitime Seigneur de la famille, même quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas né Serpens Black et qu'elle aurait pu en conséquent penser que le titre devait lui revenir. La Seigneurie Black ne l'intéressait pas et elle n'avait même pas jeté un œil du côté de son père pour voir si elle pouvait en hériter quelque chose de plus qu'une idéologie. Rabastan lui avait dit que le Ministère avait depuis longtemps confisqué les coffres si coffres il y avait et elle n'était pas allée chercher plus loin. Les histoires de ses parents l'intéressaient bien davantage que des héritages matériels.

Severus ne pensait pas qu'elle avait davantage remis en cause les paroles de Lestrange – cela expliquait cependant le long silence de Rufus – que les siennes. Rabastan et lui avaient tous deux offert un lien que l'orpheline avait avidement saisi. Elle s'était probablement autant attachée à son lointain oncle/cousin Serpens qu'à son oncle d'adoption Rabastan. Et à l'idée de Bellatrix autant qu'à celle de Voldemort. Un lien, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait et cela la rendait ridiculement facile à manipuler. Pas que Severus ne soit pas particulièrement aimable à ce sujet. Il y avait bien plus insupportable qu'elle qui acceptait sans rechigner de rester enfermée dans la maison de Bath le temps qu'elle se remette et qu'ils mettent en place un plan pour son futur.

-C'est ici ? le questionna-t-elle.

La cabane des Gaunt aux pierres moussues, bois moisi, toit effondré par lequel passait un arbuste, coincée dans un bosquet sombre se dessinait devant eux. L'endroit était plus misérable que Severus ne l'aurait cru des descriptions d'Albus. Il avait peine à croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si puissant, puisse venir d'une famille misérable et dénuée de talent magique au point de ne pas pouvoir entretenir leur logement.

-L'intérieur est piégé et je ne connais pas les Protections, mais l'extérieur est sûr, répondit-il.

Il était vêtu de son costume mangemort, un masque dénué des marques qui l'avaient identifiées sur son visage. Venir ici était un pari. Entre la cabane des Gaunt et le manoir Jedusor sur la colline qu'ils allaient voir plus tard, Little Hangleton était étroitement attaché au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il pensait que Delphini avait le droit de savoir d'où elle venait au-delà de son père dont le souvenir l'écrasait encore. Il lui avait montré plusieurs maisons de la famille Black et présenté quelques portraits, dont Adhara Black, une sorcière du XIVème siècle qui avait épousée Romulus Serpentard, un lointain ancêtre.

Elle hocha la tête et s'avança vers la masure. Deux craquements se firent entendre. Severus se retourna rapidement et invoqua de justesse un bouclier. Un sortilège de stupefixion s'écrasa dessus. Un bien plus dangereux passa à côté de lui et fut encaissé par le bouclier de son attaquant.

-Delphini Riddle, reconnut Ronald Weasley quand elle s'approcha rapidement pour venir se tenir à côté de lui.

-Messieurs Weasley, répondit Severus en remerciant les sorts placés sur les masques mangemorts qui déformaient les voix.

George et Ronald Weasley se tenaient devant eux, leurs baguettes pointées en leur direction en deux parfaites positions de duel. Severus ne les avait jamais – ou alors seulement en passant et il y avait une vingtaine d'année – vu se battre en duel. Il ne savait pas qu'attendre d'eux. Les deux Weasley non plus semblait-il puisqu'ils n'avaient pas relancé le duel après leur attaque surprise.

-Vous avez fait une erreur en venant ici, déclara Ronald de ce qui était de toute évidence sa voix d'Auror.

-Mon sang et moi avons tous les droits d'être ici, répliqua Delphini, sa baguette pointée de façon menaçante.

S'il y avait un point sur lequel Severus devait avouer la ressemblance de la jeune sorcière avec ses parents, c'était la férocité dont elle pouvait faire preuve quand elle cherchait à protéger quelque chose. En l'occurrence lui. Et sa capacité magique : elle était une duelliste tout à fait respectable.

-Vous avez placés une Protection pour vous prévenir si quelqu'un venait ici, comprit Severus avant d'enchainer sur le même mode que Delphini : qui aurait cru que les défenseurs de la veuve et de l'orphelin s'abaisseraient à l'illégalité…

Il allait continuer à se moquer d'eux comme le faisaient les mangemorts à chaque fois qu'un moment de répit dans une confrontation avec des Brauhz permettait un échange d'insultes, mais les justiciers de carnaval avaient d'autres idées.

-Serpens ! cria Delphini avant d'invoquer un bouclier devant lui.

Severus jeta un maléfice dans la direction d'où venait le sort. Scamander s'effondra, recroquevillé sur son épaule dont les os venaient de se briser. Luna Lovegood quitta sa cachette pour se placer devant son mari. Combien étaient-ils ? Etaient-ils assez pour mettre en place une barrière anti-transplanage ? Severus saisit rapidement Delphini par le coude avant que cette potentielle barrière n'ait le temps d'être mise en place et disparut.


	23. Chapter 22

**Merci à Lupinette pour ta review!**

-Elle l'a appelé « mon sang », rappela George. Il n'y a pas trente-six usages possibles de ce terme.

Severus était en désaccord, même s'il n'allait pas le signaler. Outre les aspects biologiques, cette appellation était fréquemment employée dans les milieux sang-purs pour indiquer une parenté étroite, qu'il s'agisse du partage d'une fratrie ou plus généralement d'un ascendant ou descendant en ligne directe. Pour indiquer une alliance, un sorcier pouvait s'adresser à un autre par « sang de mon sang » qui était beaucoup plus fréquemment utilisé. Techniquement, la relation de parenté entre Severus et Delphini tenait de cette seconde catégorie. Cependant, à peu près tout le monde était plus ou moins étroitement sang du sang de n'importe qui. Désigner quelqu'un comme son sang signalait en revanche une plus grande proximité, tant biologique qu'émotionnelle. Les deux aspects se recoupaient généralement, ce qui était sans doute à l'origine de la méprise de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Et il s'appelle Serpens, insista George.

La tension dans la cuisine du Square Grimmauld était manifeste. Severus était persuadé que tous avaient la même idée et qu'aucun ne voulait la formuler.

-Il n'aura probablement pas non plus d'acte de naissance, supposa Bill. Et il a l'air de savoir d'où il vient.

-Qu'ils aient des actes de naissance ou non n'est pas intéressant, déclara Londubat. Ils sont là, ils se connaissent et ils sont probablement en train de préparer un nouveau plan. Nous avons déjà établi que Delphini n'était pas du genre à abandonner et si son frère ressort les costumes de guerre, je doute qu'il veuille laisser le passé derrière lui.

-Mais savoir d'où il vient nous aiderait, nuança Ronald. Nous connaissons à peu près les capacités et les ressources de Delphini car nous savons son passé. Lui, c'est le néant à part qu'il avait les moyens de la faire sortir d'Azkaban.

-Et si ce n'était pas un hasard ? murmura Granger.

Les têtes se tournant vers elle, elle expliqua :

-Percy et moi avons élaboré une chronologie des événements et des divers acteurs. C'est juste une hypothèse, mais voici l'essentiel : Lestrange prend contact avec Delphini en novembre 2018, il meurt en février de l'année suivante. Delphini, elle, est arrêtée en septembre 2020. L'attentat de Fortarôme à lieu en aout 2021 et Delphini s'évade en novembre. Mais ce qu'il n'y a pas dans cette chronologie c'est d'autres attentats. Depuis 2001 nos familles n'ont plus été visées par des sympathisants de Voldemort. Pourquoi reprendre maintenant ? Je pense que la même personne a fait évader Delphini et organisé l'attentat pour se venger de l'incarcération de celle-ci : Serpens.

Mauvaise logique, bon résultat et encore une fois l'habitude de Granger à avoir foi dans ses hypothèses sans les confronter à tous les faits en présence se manifestait. Le plus triste dans l'histoire du monde magique anglais, c'est qu'elle était plus efficace que ses prédécesseurs.

-Nous n'avons pas de preuve, tempéra Potter. Cette interprétation est tentante et elle colle très bien à ce que nous avons. Peut-être un peu trop bien. La majorité de cette affaire, c'est ce que nous n'avons pas : objectifs, plans d'actions, informations… Nous ne pouvons rien vérifier.

Voilà l'Auror, pensa Severus, l'Auror qu'il avait entraperçu derrière l'élève à sa sortie d'Azkaban. Il ne se laissait plus emporter.

-Tu penses que c'est une coïncidence ? demanda Angelina.

-Je pense que nous n'avons pas assez d'informations pour prédire ce qu'ils vont faire. Vu leurs actions, ils vont probablement rester ensemble mais nous ignorons pourquoi ils étaient à Little Hangleton et par quels moyens ils veulent accomplir leurs objectifs, sans parler de ceux-ci.

-Ce n'est pas évident ? lança Ginny. Tu-Sais-Qui numéro deux et trois viennent en pèlerinage sur ce qu'il y a de plus proche d'une tombe pour leur père et lui jurent de le venger. Elle a déjà attaqué Albus et il s'en est pris à Rose et Hugo. Ils déplacent le conflit sur la génération d'après !

Potter se massa les tempes – les choses ne devait plus aller si bien dans leur couple – avant de répondre calmement :

-Si nous voulons savoir ce qu'ils vont faire, nous avons besoin de davantage d'informations. Bill, si tu pouvais voir si Gringotts a des liens avec Serpens. Percy, qu'en est-il au Ministère. Neville, y a-t-il trace d'un passage à Poudlard. Severus, est-ce que les anciens milieux mangemorts commencent à bouger… Si vous pouvez trouver quoique ce soit sur lui, cela aiderait beaucoup.

-Et pour les vacances, quelle escorte organise-t-on pour les enfants ? demanda George.

-Je peux les faire rentrer par Cheminette, proposa Neville.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas assez. Le quai 9 3/4 serait un parfait lieu pour un attentat, remarqua James junior.

-J'enverrai des Hit-wizards, déclara Potter. Lettre anonyme, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir et tout ça.

James junior se rengorgea, Granger fit signe qu'elle soutiendrait la demande. L'assemblée se dispersa en petits groupes, Severus écoutant avec intérêt les conversations.

-Il n'y a aucune activité parmi les anciens mangemorts ? demanda Potter en arrivant à son côté, attirant l'attention de leurs voisins immédiat.

-Je n'ai plus exactement de lien avec les « anciens mangemorts », Potter. Ceux que je connaissais comme tel sont injoignables – morts ou en dehors du pays – ou se sont repentis avec assez de ferveur pour ne pas vouloir revoir un rappel de leur passé. Vous auriez plus de succès à contacter les Malefoy que moi.

-Même les Malefoy ? interrogea Potter, apparemment étonné. Je croyais que vous étiez le parrain de Draco.

-Je suis son parrain en cas de trouble, étant celui qui avait des problèmes… Ca à toujours été le cas, précisa Severus en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Les Malefoy vous rendent ce que vous leur avez déjà payé et cela fait vingt ans que nous n'avons plus fait commerce de faveurs.

-Ne pourriez-vous pas leur rendre une simple visite ?

-A l'improviste et sans monnaie d'échange ? Non. En revanche, j'ai entendu parler de votre récente association contre Delphini : ils devraient être très intéressés de discuter de l'évasion de celle-ci et de l'apparition de Serpens avec vous.

-Vos contacts sont périmés, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Angelina.

-Ils ne vaudraient pas grand-chose s'ils ne l'étaient pas : vingt ans sans les entretenir et une réputation de loyauté changeante tend à rendre les gens hésitant à faire commerce d'informations avec vous. Ceux qui ont plus de cervelle qu'un cornichon, en tout cas. En parlant d'information…

Il sortit quelques flacons qu'il remit à Potter :

-Le premier est un simple veritaserum, le second affaiblit les constructions mentales : sorts de mémoires ou occulmencie. Pas plus d'une goutte et un quart d'heure avant le veritaserum. Le troisième est une potion calmante : si la réaction au précédent est trop forte, oubliez le veritaserum et donnez-leur celle-ci.

-Une illégal à la vente, l'autre à la création, remarqua Potter.

-Commandées par le directeur de la Justice Magique, répliqua calmement Severus.

Le rassemblement se décomposa peu après, les membres du nouvel Ordre du Phénix ayant pour la plupart à travailler le lendemain. Severus avait cependant un autre arrêt à faire avant de retourner à sa boutique. L'Allée des Embrumes était toujours aussi mal famée, mais ainsi que Severus l'avait souligné, ses contacts dans la bonne société sorcière avait disparu. Ne restaient en conséquent que les bas-fonds, où quelques idiots avec un peu plus de cervelle qu'un cornichon avaient acceptés de nouer ou renouer des liens avec un fournisseur de potions illégales. Avoir un pied dans l'illégalité avait l'avantage de vous faire entrer dans des lieux où l'on se seraient autrement méfié de vous, tel le _Loup terrible_. Être un mangemort aidait également, pensa Severus en observant les yeux ambrés de la serveuse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait soutenu la cause des loups-garous et Greyback était apparemment un condisciple de Poudlard.

Severus alla s'installer à une table à l'écart. L'occupant avait le dos au mur et Severus savait que déplacer la chaise en face serait mal perçu du reste de la salle. Il prit donc place et attendit. L'homme devant lui finit par relever les yeux du verre vide devant lui et adressa à Severus un alcoolisé :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Severus observa son visage. Il ne le reconnaissait pas, les traits étaient assez changés pour cela et les cheveux étaient plus gris qu'autre chose en un état qui ne cadrait pas avec l'image qu'on pouvait attendre d'un tel homme. Mais les yeux, eux, étaient restés les mêmes. Une lueur acérée démentait le ton nonchalant et les fantômes d'Azkaban qui ne l'avaient pas détruit y rôdaient.

-Laisse tomber le masque, répondit le maître des potions.

L'homme en face de lui ne réagit pas, le dévisageant longuement. Ses yeux se rétrécirent quand il comprit enfin qui il était :

-Tiens, Rogue, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais sorti aussi. Mais je pensais que tu évoluais dans de meilleurs cercles maintenant.

-La vermine n'oublie pas d'où elle sort, n'était-ce pas ce que disait ta belle-sœur ?

-Elle disait beaucoup de choses désagréables, reconnut Rabastan Lestrange. Chère Bella aimait faire marcher le monde à sa façon et éliminer ses anomalies. Je suis surpris que Dolphie lui ait survécu si longtemps. C'est probablement lié au contrat de mariage qu'il a quand même eu la sagesse de rédiger avant de s'enfuir l'épouser. Un sacré scandale, mais je doute que ça t'intéresse ?

-Oh, cela m'intéresse beaucoup. J'ai entendu dire que c'était l'un de tes sujets de conversation préféré. Le mariage insatisfaisant de ton frère avec une telle sorcière. La mésentente manifeste prouvée par le manque d'enfant d'une union qui devait engendrer l'héritier Lestrange. L'intérêt de Bella pour un autre, et cet enfant miraculeux né peu avant le mort de ses deux parents. Tragique.

-Une jolie comédie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rabastan en levant son verre à sa santé. Je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles quand je l'ai entendue la première fois. Un don si rare chez une jeune orpheline qui voulait désespérément connaître ses parents, ce devait être le destin qui a fait se croiser nos chemins, confia-t-il en écarquillant candidement les yeux. Elle était tellement heureuse de rencontrer son oncle.

-Lequel est tragiquement mort peu après, épuisé par son long emprisonnement, mais non sans l'avoir convaincue de venger la cause et ses morts. Brillant, reconnut Severus. Je dois avouer que tout le monde est tombé dans le piège. Mais que feras-tu si elle te croise par hasard dans la rue ? La chute serait terrible, comme il sied aux tragédies.

-Par hasard ? Elle a échoué à détruire cette réalité défectueuse dans une entreprise assez risquée et dangereuse pour que si elle n'ait pas effacé elle-même son existence les Brauhz l'aient tuée dès qu'elle est entrée dans leur champ de vision, cracha-t-il.

Severus se contenta de sourire.

-Parle, finit par ordonner Rabastan.

-Ainsi donc tu voulais détruire cette réalité, préféra dire Severus.

Rabastan fronça les sourcils puis accepta l'échange d'information :

-Et tu ne le veux pas ? Tu as beau être un traître, Rogue, mais si tu leur étais parfaitement loyal ce n'est pas ici et avec toi que j'aurais cette conversation. Je serais dans une cellule ou il y aurait assez de nouvelles têtes dans la salle pour que j'en soit vite sorti.

Severus inclina la tête.

-Cette réalité te gêne aussi, poursuivit Lestrange. Tu t'es engagé comme moi, comme un idéaliste et aujourd'hui tu vois se réaliser tout ce que nous avons lutté pour empêcher. Une sang-de-bourbe comme ministre, une invasion de perversions moldus dans notre culture et des répression de plus en plus forte à l'encontre de ceux que leur héritage destine à faire partie de notre monde. C'est une chose d'applaudir l'extinction des détraqueurs quand on les a subis, mais qu'ont fait les vampires ? N'importe qui né dans le monde magique sait qu'ils ne tuent pas en une morsure et qu'ils payent en échange.

« Il est trop tard pour les renverser maintenant, leur puanteur s'est si bien accrochée que rien ne pourra la détacher de notre monde. Mais j'avais l'opportunité de les effacer, je l'ai prise et je peux remonter une autre tentative. »

-Tu n'en auras peut-être pas l'occasion, souligna Severus. Ce ne sont pas les Brauhz qui ont arrêté la fille mais un groupe que nous connaissons bien dont la sensiblerie toute Gryffondor l'a épargnée. Il se trouve qu'après un bref séjour à Azkaban, elle est de nouveau dans la nature. Et tu te trouves précisément dans le genre d'endroit où ont tendance à se cacher les gens recherchés…

-Et alors ? Je n'ai qu'à changer de cachette et elle se chargera elle-même de continuer sa mission. Si elle échoue encore je n'aurais qu'à profiter de la confusion.

-Et Serpens ?

-Serpens ? interrogea Rabastan, semblant pour la première fois surpris.

-Le sang de Delphini, répondit Severus. Celui qui a fait évader sa chère sœur en apprenant son existence.

Rabastan lâcha une bordée de jurons :

-Ce n'est pas possible. Bella a pris un sort durant la première guerre, elle ne peut pas avoir eu un enfant. C'est un imposteur.

Severus resta silencieux en voyant ses suspicions confirmées. Clove ne la reconnaissant pas comme une Black avait été le premier indice, mais apprendre que la teinte de sa chevelure était naturelle – teinte qu'aucun de ses parents, tous deux bruns, n'avaient eu – avait poussé Severus à étudier ses traits. La ressemblance était assez superficielle pour pouvoir être due au hasard. Une seule personne avait dit à Delphini son ascendance et pouvait confirmer ou infirmer celle-ci. C'était vraiment malheureux que Delphini et lui ne soient pas apparentés, il allait devoir trouver un nouvel héritier pour la Seigneurie Black et cela rendrait leurs relations beaucoup plus compliquées. Quoique, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir tout de suite…

Voyant qu'il gardait le silence et peut-être décelant un air calculateur sur son visage, Rabastan s'exclama avec étonnement :

-C'est toi ? C'est toi qui a créé ce Serpens ? Qui est-il ?

Severus haussa un sourcil, jeta quelques mornilles sur la table et quitta le bâtiment, suivi par les jurons de Lestrange. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à celui-ci pour le rejoindre devant.

-Réponds !

-Ici ? interrogea d'un ton moqueur le maître des potions avant de se mettre à marcher vers le point de transplanage.

Rabastan le suivit sans protester et agrippa son bras sans réticence. Une lande déserte dans l'arrière-pays de Poudlard se dessina devant eux. Seules les lueurs lointaines du château indiquaient leur emplacement.

-Pensais-tu vraiment être le seul avec une volonté de détruire ce monde ? questionna doucement Severus.

-Qui sais ce qui passe par la tête d'un traître ? répliqua Lestrange. Où as-tu trouvé ta marionnette ?

-La solution de ma vengeance est devant toi.

-Poudlard ? Bien sûr, réalisa-t-il doucement : tu as été chef de maison pendant un peu plus d'une décennie et n'importe quelle personne prête à jouer le rôle d'un héritier au Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut venir que de là, raisonna Lestrange. Et tu avais accès à la Chambre des Secrets avec Potter : parfait pour créer un héritage convainquant à un prétendant. Une fois présenté aux mangemorts, tu aurais été le Prince d'Ombre derrière lui.

-Intéressant plan, reconnut Severus après quelques instants de silence. Mais j'ai préféré une vengeance plus longue à venir et plus inéluctable.

-Et quel y est le rôle de Serpens ? questionna Rabastan.

-Strictement aucun.

-Un troisième mangemort ? demanda Lestrange après un moment.

Un souffle surpris sortit soudain de sa bouche, suivi d'une interrogation mêlée à un râle de douleur.

-Non, répondit Severus en lâchant le manche du couteau à potions qu'il venait de lui enfoncer dans le torse.

Ses deux mais allèrent agripper les bras de Lestrange, l'empêchant d'accéder à sa baguette. Les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent quand il sentit le froid qui en émanait. Cela faisait un certain temps que Severus voulait tester ses pouvoirs de détraqueurs contre une victime qui savait comment y résister et qui n'irait pas raconter son expérience après.

-Je suis Serpens, murmura-t-il avant de commencer à aspirer les émotions de sa victime.

Un mort ne manquait à personne quand il mourait une seconde – ou en l'occurrence une troisième – fois. Et le _Loup terrible_ aimait assez sa tranquillité pour ne pas aller s'étonner auprès des Aurors de voir un de ses clients réguliers disparaître. Ce client avait eu la mauvaise idée de se vanter d'avoir fait du mal à sa cousine au xième degré adoptive. Il ne manqua à personne et le contrecoup vint d'une direction tout à fait inattendue.

-Madame Malefoy, déclara Potter, surpris de la voir à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Severus devait admettre cacher le même étonnement. Narcissa était la dernière personne qu'il se serait attendu à voir ici. Même si elle n'avait jamais elle-même pris la marque ni participé à une attaque, elle avait été un agent de recrutement actif pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et toujours vindicative à l'égard de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle ne tiqua pas en entendant le Directeur de la Justice Magique écorcher son titre. De ce que Severus avait entendu des sang-purs qui fréquentaient sa boutique, cette perte d'étiquette qui accompagnait le gouvernement Granger était un aspect particulièrement désagréable.

-Monsieur Potter, répondit-elle également. Mon fils avait la plus intéressante histoire à me raconter.

-Il semblerait que nous ayons manqués quelques détails lors de notre précédente conversation, compléta Draco.

Potter avait dû suivre son conseil d'il y avait six mois et aller voir son filleul en personne, trouvant un moment dans son emploi du temps chargé depuis l'évasion de Delphini. La famille Weasley étendue avait réussi à dissimuler l'identité de l'échappée mais une vaste chasse à l'homme avait été lancée. Les deux dernières réunions n'avaient rien contenues d'aussi palpitant que la visite des Malefoy mère et fils : Londubat et Percy étaient revenus bredouilles et seul Bill avait difficilement découvert le titre de Serpens Black qui avait fait suer les sang-purs de l'assemblée. Ginevra fouillait depuis les archives Black du Square Grimmauld à la recherche d'une propriété dans laquelle il pourrait vivre et éventuellement des Protections autour de celle-ci. Considérant que la dernière propriétaire de la maison de Bath était Iola Black – une sœur de Phineas Nigellus – avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie avec son secrétaire né-moldu et ne coupe les liens avec le reste de sa famille un siècle plus tôt, Severus doutait qu'on ne trouve trace de cette propriété en particulier. Et même en ce cas, la découverte serait bien inutile puisque Delphini avait quitté la Grande-Bretagne. Hydra Black, de la branche américaine de la famille, était depuis quelques mois en apprentissage en Hongrie auprès d'un Maître en Métamorphose.

Potter indiqua aux Malefoy de s'installer avec trois faux-pas à l'étiquette – et même avant sa formation auprès de Crux, Severus aurait pu en repérer au moins un – faisant pincer les lèvres à Narcissa qui attendit que son fils lui tire son siège avant de s'asseoir. La froideur polie de Narcissa lorsqu'elle était hors de son élément n'avait visiblement pas changée, songea Severus.

-Puis-je m'enquérir de la raison de votre visite, Dame Malefoy ? demanda Londubat avec ce qui étaient probablement les bonnes formes.

-Seigneur Londubat, salua-t-elle. J'ai été surprise d'apprendre lors d'une conversation avec mon fils l'existence d'un neveu. Et si j'avoue que son nom est des plus vraisemblable à un enfant de ma sœur, je ne vois pas comment cet enfant aurait pu venir au monde.

-Pourriez vous préciser vos suspicions sur Serpens ? interrogea Londubat.

-Je n'ai aucune suspicion sur lui, assura hautainement Narcissa. Serpens était mon frère.

Severus ne put se retenir d'afficher sa surprise. Jamais, durant toutes les années où il avait fréquenté Narcissa et moins longtemps Bellatrix, un frère n'avait été évoqué par qui que ce soit. L'affirmation semblait également déconcerter Londubat :

-Veuillez excuser mon étonnement, Dame Malefoy, mais je n'avais jamais entendu que vous ayez un frère.

-Pensez-vous que la famille Black aurait affiché un apparent cracmol ? Serpens n'a jamais quitté la maison familiale jusqu'à ce que ma sœur ainée ne prenne peur à l'approche de ses douze ans. Pour le mettre hors de portée de notre père elle a épousé Rodolphus Lestrange et l'a emmené avec elle. Dans ce nouvel environnement il a commencé à manifester sa magie mais trop tard : celle-ci était trop incontrôlable pour une éducation classique et dangereuse pour tous ceux qui s'approchaient, y compris Serpens lui-même. Bella n'a trouvé qu'un sorcier capable de raisonner avec cette magie sauvage et comme elle aimait Serpens comme un frère et comme un fils, elle l'a rejoint.

-Voldemort, déclara Percy. Votre frère était un obscurus et Voldemort était capable de le calmer.

-Exact monsieur Weasley, reconnut Narcissa. Le contrôle qu'il avait sur sa magie a attiré beaucoup de sorciers, ma sœur et mes deux beaux-frères compris.

-Il n'y avait pas de géants lors de la première guerre, comprit soudain Severus.

Lorsqu'il avait eu accès aux effectifs des mangemorts, leur absence avant la seconde guerre alors qu'ils avaient été blâmés pour de nombreuses destructions l'avait surpris.

-Il n'y en avait pas, sourit tristement Narcissa en sa direction.

Elle avait loué sa vivacité d'esprit quand ils étaient encore à Serpentard et c'était probablement la seule raison pour laquelle il avait réussi à devenir le sycophante d'une sorcière de deux classes son ainée.

-Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'est un obscurus ?

Les yeux des sang-purs se tournèrent vers Potter, étonné qu'il ne sache pas ce dont il était question. Severus remarqua également l'air de frustration de Granger. Cela ne le surprenait pas : ce n'était pas une information qu'elle allait trouver dans un livre tout public.

-C'est un enfant maudit, répondit Ronald. Ils ne gagnent jamais le contrôle de leur magie mais plus ils grandissent et plus leur pouvoir croît, comme les autres sorciers. Imagine de la magie accidentelle en cent fois plus puissant. Comme ils n'apprennent pas à s'en servir, elle explose de temps en temps et détruit tout. Ils ne vivent jamais vieux.

-Mon frère est mort quelques mois après la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les informa Narcissa. En tuant mon beau-père et détruisant une aile du manoir lors d'une crise. Il avait vingt ans ce qui est peut-être un record.

-Vous avez mentionné que Serpens ne pouvait être votre neveu, questionna Granger après un moment de silence général.

-En effet, mais je pense que cet imposteur connaissait cette histoire pour employer ce nom. Et elle est étroitement lié à la raison pour laquelle Bella ne pouvait avoir d'enfant autre que Serpens qui lui en tenait lieu. Peu après son mariage, alors qu'elle était encore parmi les Aurors, elle a participé à un raid contre quelques criminels de Blackthorn qui s'étaient réfugiés dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Un sort reçu à cette occasion et surtout les soins que lui ont donné Saint Mangouste l'ont rendue stérile. Serpens est alors devenu le seul enfant qu'elle pouvait espérer. Ce qui est moins connu dans cette histoire est que le sort qu'a reçu Bella ne provenait pas des criminels de Blackthorn, mais d'un jeune Auror un peu trop rapide avec sa baguette : Frank Londubat. Et que l'une des apprentie médicomage chargée de traiter ma sœur était Alice Abbott, votre mère Seigneur Londubat. Je crois que ce sont d'ailleurs les circonstances de leur rencontre.

Le visage de Londubat était fermé tandis que Narcissa crachait son venin avec la distinction que la caractérisait en toutes circonstances. Elle aussi semblait insupportée par l'hypocrisie de cet Ordre du Phénix et contrairement à lui n'avait aucune envie de le cacher. Ils auraient sans doute moins dû l'insulter, même si cela avait permis à Severus de découvrir cette histoire. Personne ne réagit quand elle quitta la pièce sans oublier de remercier son hôte. Severus savait que tous allaient faire corps avec Londubat et rejeter l'image d'une Bellatrix victime des Londubat, même si cela aurait expliqué la haine qu'elle leur avait toujours voués et dont Severus pouvait personnellement témoigner de la violence.

-Outre les histoires de familles, intervint Draco d'une voix trainante. Nous avons pensé que vous voudriez savoir qu'il était biologiquement impossible pour ma tante d'avoir un enfant. Ma mère m'a également confié qu'elle n'était certainement pas enceinte durant la seconde guerre. Je vous serais reconnaissant de nous tenir au courant si l'un de ces voleurs-de-ligne envisageait de s'en prendre de nouveau à mon fils ou à ma famille. Potter, salua-t-il avant de quitter lui aussi la pièce.

Il semblait que le meurtre de Rabastan ait été assez inutile finalement. Quoique. Il pourrait toujours dire à Delphini qu'ils mentaient si jamais ils remontaient jusqu'à elle : elle douterait de leur parole mais n'aurait jamais remis en question celle de Lestrange.

 **Pour ce qui concerne la filiation de Delphini, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit la fille de Voldemort et Bellatrix. Elle a un certain nombres d'éléments en sa faveur, mais beaucoup plus qui soulèvent le doute :**

 **Eléments positifs :**

\- **Son nom : Delphini veut dire dauphin, la désignation de l'héritier du roi dans la monarchie française. Et Voldemort est déjà un nom français, peu importe la traduction. En se présentant à Albus comme Delphini Riddle, elle n'avait donc pas d'explication à faire puisque son nom veut dire « héritière de Riddle » ou Voldemort. Donc en fait le dauphin n'est pas du tout décalé. J'ai lu récemment une autre histoire où Delphini faisait référence au Python de Delphes vaincu par Apollon, ce qui rajoute la connotation serpentine. Enfin, Delphini est le nom d'une constellation, respectant la tradition de nommage des Black, la famille de Bellatrix.**

\- **Elle est orpheline de guerre, élevée par une tutrice : ses deux parents sont morts durant la guerre et leur identité n'est jamais donnée sur un registre formel. Un bon moyen pour faire glisser un enfant de Voldemort entre les mailles du Ministère. D'autant que sa tutrice est une Rookwood, de la même famille qu'Augustus Rookwood, un des mangemorts du Cercle Intérieur. Une personne susceptible de cacher les talents dont Delphini pourrait faire preuve et qui alerteraient de sa parenté. Quant au désamour de sa tutrice, il pourrait justement être dû à la perte d'Augustus à la cause de Voldemort.**

\- **Ses talents. Tout d'abord, le Fourchelang. Personne n'irait se croire l'enfant de Voldemort sans être Fourchelang, donc même si je n'ai plus _L'enfant maudit_ en tête, je pense qu'elle est Fourchelang. Elle tient tête et semble même avoir le dessus sur Harry lors de la confrontation finale, lequel a été chef Auror : elle a donc des capacités de duelliste au moins équivalentes à celles de Bellatrix. Enfin, elle utilise le vol sans baguette à une occasion, technique inventée par Voldemort.**

 **Eléments négatifs :**

\- **Et c'est justement là le problème : si le Fourchelang est héréditaire, les autres capacités doivent être acquises. Et Rogue (tome 7, évasion de Poudlard) a prouvé que le vol sans baguette ne nécessitait apparemment pas de lien de parenté avec Voldemort, mais plutôt la présence d'un professeur pour le lui enseigner. Nous y reviendrons après. Quant aux capacités de duelliste de Delphini, nous la voyons dans un duel à trois voies, comme celui engagé par Voldemort dans la bataille finale contre Kingsley, McGonagall et Slughorn. Mais si Voldemort gagne son duel, Delphini perd le sien. Manque d'expérience (Delphini n'a que 24 ans où Voldemort en avait 71)? Pas sûr : les opposants de Voldemort sortaient de deux ans de guerre, ils étaient entraînés au duel et étaient d'excellents combattants (excepté Slughorn sur lequel on ne peut se prononcer). Les opposants de Delphini n'ont pas combattu depuis un certain temps : Hermione probablement pas depuis la fin de la guerre, il y a vingt-quatre ans aussi ; Ron depuis qu'il a quitté les Aurors pour aider à la boutique de farces et attrapes ; et Harry depuis qu'il a préféré un poste du bureau. En somme, ils sont moins bons qu'ils ne l'ont été dans le passé et battent quand même Delphini. Seule conclusion possible : ses talents de duelliste sont moins bons que ceux Voldemort. Cela peut être discuté car Voldemort gagne son duel grâce à une explosion magique : il surpasse ses adversaires en puissance. On peut donc reformuler l'inadéquation de Delphini : celle-ci est moins puissante que Voldemort. Or, un des seuls critères qui aurait pu nous désigner explicitement celle-ci comme la fille biologique de Voldemort aurait été sa puissance magique. Bellatrix est une excellente sorcière, combattante redoutée et redoutable, et Voldemort hors de toute catégorie « normale ». Le mélange des deux aurait dû être détonant. Et Delphini n'est clairement pas à la hauteur.**

\- **Revenons sur le Fourchelang. On nous dit qu'il est l'apanage des descendants de Serpentard et dans les livres seuls ceux-ci le parlent. Mais rien ne nous dit qu'il n'existe pas des Fourchelang non liés à Salazar : celui-ci avait peut-être des cousins qui auraient eu leur propre descendance. Le don de Fourchelang doit bien venir de quelque part et rien ne dit que Salazar ait été le premier Fourchelang. Rien ne nous dit non plus qu'il ait été le seul : il pourrait y avoir d'autres familles sans lien avec lui qui auraient développés les mêmes dons (on pense aux charmeurs de serpents en Inde : la version magique a certainement un certain nombre de Fourchelang). Enfin, Serpentard a vécu il y a mille ans : rien ne garantit que les Gaunt aient été ses seuls descendants et c'est même le scénario le moins probable. Le don pourrait s'être perdu dans leur cas, mais pas forcément. Delphini pourrait donc détenir ce qui est apparemment une preuve irréfutable d'une autre lignée que celle de Voldemort.**

\- **L'apparence de Delphini. Elle a les cheveux argentés. Sérieux. Bon, plus sérieusement, Harry ne reconnait pas le fantôme qui a hanté la moitié de son existence chez elle et après le rôle fondamental qu'a eu Voldemort sur lui dans la définition de son identité, il est douteux qu'il ait oublié son visage. Surtout s'il se rappelle tous les ans de l'assassinat de ses parents : il devrait au moins se souvenir du visage de Voldemort, même s'il ne pense sans doute pas à la version seize ans à laquelle Delphini ressemble probablement plus qu'à la version soixante-dix. Harry est complétement hanté par le passé, cela se voit dans la façon dont il nomme ses enfants : James Sirius, deux personnes mortes contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts, le deuxième ayant contribué à l'élever. Lily, idem que James. Albus Severus : là encore deux personnes qui ont eu à voir dans son éducation et si Harry a fait l'effort de nommer un enfant après Rogue qu'il a passé sept ans à exécrer, je doute qu'il ait oublié Voldemort qui a à mon avis joué le plus grand rôle dans la création du caractère d'Harry. Plus que ses parents, plus que le parrain à peine connu, que le Directeur souvent absent, que Rogue qu'il a détesté. Voldemort a forcé Harry à se développer en ce qu'il est devenu et est encore au moment de _l'enfant maudit_ : toute la vie d'Harry a été marquée par Voldemort. Donc soit je fais une erreur de caractérisation, soit Delphini ne ressemble physiquement pas à Voldemort. Ni à Bellatrix d'ailleurs : la meurtrière de son parrain, la seule figure paternelle qu'il ait connue, a aussi due marquer Harry.**

\- **Ces fameux cheveux argentés. Qui a les cheveux argentés ? Limite cela peut rappeler les cheveux Malefoy mais Albus se serait sans doute fait une remarque là-dessus puisqu'il est le meilleur ami de Scorpius. Luna, mais si elle avait eu un enfant, on l'aurait su aussi, au moins une personne aurait fait une remarque. Je continue ? Non, sinon les cheveux argentés pourraient effectivement être un argument selon lequel Delphini serait la fille de Bellatrix. Cette dernière est la tante de Tonks, célèbre métamorphomage, et Delphini pourrait affectionner les cheveux argent comme Tonks les cheveux rose. Pas impossible. Ou alors c'est un effet indirect du rituel par lequel Voldemort est revenu dans le quatrième tome, mais ce serait un étrange effet secondaire donc je pense qu'on peut écarter cette hypothèse. Cependant, si Delphini cherche à se faire passer pour la nièce d'Amos Diggory, il serait plus logique qu'elle essaye de ressembler à une Diggory et il n'est pas mentionnés que ceux-ci aient les cheveux argentés. Ou alors, théorie dans la théorie, Delphini a choisi des cheveux argentés car ils attirent le regard et font se focaliser Harry non sur la potentielle ressemblance avec Voldemort, mais sur ce détail inhabituel. Mais si Delphini n'est pas une métamorphomage, à moins qu'elle n'utilise de la teinture moldue pour se cacher comme évoqué dans la phrase précédente, les cheveux argentés sont un contre. En effet, Voldemort quand il avait encore des cheveux et Bellatrix étaient tous deux bruns, donc la potentialité qu'ils aient un enfant aux cheveux argenté est hautement improbable.**

\- **Enfin, le professeur. Celui-ci n'est jamais mentionné comme tel dans _l'enfant maudit_ et n'y apparait pas. Je pense qu'il s'agit de Rabastan Lestrange, le magemort qui annonce à Delphini la « vérité » sur sa filiation. Il faut nécessairement que cette personne ait pu apprendre la technique de Voldemort. Et Rabastan est le seul mangemort mentionné dans le récit et qui ne soit pas contre Delphini ou découvrant son existence. Il ressort d'Azkaban, expliquant pourquoi la vérité sort à ce moment-là. Mais qui dit que ce soit la vérité ? Rabastan est le seul qui l'affirme et qui affirme même une place aux premières loges pour savoir cette vérité, celle du presqu'oncle de Delphini. Peut-être qu'il n'avait nulle part où dormir et a ainsi trouvé un toit ? Ou peut-être qu'il voulait se venger de ses années à Azkaban (il a bien dû y passer la moitié de sa vie) et a fait de Delphini l'outil parfait pour en lui mentant. Delphini, orpheline et on la voit assoiffée de reconnaissance de la part de Voldemort, a dû sauter sur l'occasion à pieds joints, sans même vérifier ou en évitant de vérifier. Rabastan a probablement emporté ce secret dans sa tombe…**

\- **Et la seule preuve irréfutable : les dates. Delphini est née vers la fin de la guerre, donc dans le septième tome. La bataille aérienne a lieu en juillet et Voldemort part en voyage vers septembre si je me souviens bien. Les événements du manoir Malefoy se déroulent en mars et Bellatrix n'y est clairement pas enceinte. Comme elle meurt peu après, Delphini est forcément née avant : disons entre janvier et mars. Or, au manoir Malefoy, Bellatrix craint que Voldemort ne les tue : pas la réaction attendue d'une femme qui lui a donné un héritier. Solution 1 : Voldemort voulait un garçon et a été déçu du résultat. Mais alors pourquoi nommer l'enfant dauphin, héritier ? Solution 2 : Voldemort ne voulait pas de cet enfant, et la encore pourquoi le nom et pourquoi Delphini a-t-elle survécu ? Voldemort a prouvé avec Harry que tuer un nourrisson ne le gênait pas s'il était un potentiel danger. Et répétons-le, un enfant de Voldemort et Bellatrix était à coup sûr puissant. D'autant que le nom de Delphini est en soit menaçant : l'héritier est voué à prendre la place du Seigneur. Solution 3 : Bellatrix n'est pas la mère d'un enfant de Voldemort.**

 **Plusieurs hypothèses se posent alors sur la filiation de Delphini:**

\- **Hypothèse 1 : Delphini est la fille de Bellatrix et d'un inconnu. Sauf que Bellatrix est très clairement folle amoureuse de Voldemort et que le seul autre candidat Rodolphus – le mari car je doute que Bellatrix ait pris des amants, autres que Voldemort s'entend – est mort en juillet. Il pourrait certes être le père de Delphini mais ce serait un enfant vraiment tardif après je ne sais pas combien d'années de mariage. Peu probable, mais pas impossible. Mais pourquoi Rabastan aurait-il dit à Delphini qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort ? S'il voulait un toit, être un oncle était mieux. S'il voulait la vengeance, lui révéler qu'elle était la fille de Bellatrix suffisait. Quant aux amants, encore une fois peu probables même si à ce compte ils sont nombreux à être des candidats potentiels, bien que je doute que Bellatrix coucherait avec un de ceux qui ont ri d'elle lors de la réunion mangemorte qui ouvre le septième tome.**

\- **Hypothèse 2 : Delphini est la fille de Voldemort mais pas de Bellatrix. Voldemort est hors du pays de septembre à mars et Delphini est élevée en Angleterre : il est probable qu'elle y soit née et y était en tout cas à la mort de ses parents. Elle peut donc être née jusqu'en mars, puis de décembre à février de l'an suivant. Cependant, les opportunités de devenir orphelin étant plus importante en temps de guerre, il est probable que la première solution soit la meilleure. D'autant que Rabastan ne serait probablement pas au courant dans le deuxième cas et donc de facto Delphini non plus, à moins qu'elle ne mène enquête sur ses capacités Fourchelang qui la mènent à Rabastan. Celui-ci invente dans ce cas le lien à Bellatrix, une fois encore pour le rôle de presqu'oncle et de mentor que cela lui donne. La question qui se pose alors est qui pourrait être la mère de Delphini, celle dont elle hérite probablement ses cheveux argentés ? Même si la seule personne à laquelle je peux penser est Luna, la réponse n'est dans tous les cas que peu importante car elle meurt ou disparait assez rapidement, faisant de Delphini une orpheline.**

 **4 possibilités, donc. Celle très improbable où Delphini est la fille de Voldemort et Bellatrix. Celle à peine moins improbable où elle est la fille de Bellatrix et Rodolphus (mais pourquoi les Malefoy ne l'ont-ils pas élevée, alors ? Elle est probablement née au manoir Malefoy où Bellatrix résidait et est si je ne me trompe l'héritière Lestrange. Lucius aurait dû sauter de joie sur l'idée de maitriser l'héritage Lestrange jusqu'à sa majorité. Et même si la fortune Lestrange n'est pas canon ou qu'elle n'est pas l'héritière – on ne sait pas grand-chose des Lestrange – pourquoi ne pas l'avoir élevée par simple sens de la famille ? Ou ne serait-ce qu'appris l'identité de ses parents, mais Draco qui était présent à ce moment-là au manoir semble découvrir l'existence de Delphini en même temps que les autres). Celle un peu plus probable où elle est la fille de Voldemort et d'une inconnue (là, il faudrait analyser la psychologie de Voldemort car se voulant immortel, il n'a à priori pas besoin d'enfant et on n'est même pas sûr qu'il en veuille un. J'ai entendu un youtuber mentionner même qu'il pourrait ne pas être intéressé par le sexe et cela ne semble pas tiré par les cheveux si on lui admet un complexe de dieu. Bref, il faudrait continuer la réflexion là-dessus mais je ne suis pour ma part pas partie sur ce profil psychologique). Enfin, celle qui me parait la plus probable : Delphini est une orpheline non reliée ni à Voldemort ni à Bellatrix.**

 **Ou l'hypothèse finale et amusante : elle est le fruit d'une aventure d'Harry qui avait encore son horcruxe et d'une femme aux cheveux argentés (Luna ?). Cela aurait une belle ironie. Mais là encore on serait probablement au courant.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Merci à Lupinette pour ta review !**

-Pyxis a eu une fille ! s'exclama Granger, abattant _Noble par Nature_ la table où Severus étudiait déjà son propre exemplaire.

Severus leva lentement les yeux.

-Pyxis, la petite-fille de Lycoris Skyborn, la sœur illégitime de Phineas Nigellus ? interrogea Ginevra, penchée sur l'arbre généalogique complété de la famille Black.

Après quelques semaines de recherches généalogiques entre deux tomes de _Noble par Nature_ et la tapisserie dans l'un des salons du Square Grimmauld, les failles de ces deux sources étaient apparues. La dernière parution de _Noble par Nature_ datait de 1985 et n'incluait pas tout enfant né ensuite. L'Ordre du Phénix n'espérait donc y trouver ni Delphini ni Serpens, se basant toujours sur l'hypothèse qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. La tapisserie s'arrêtait à la même période et excluait les enfants illégitimes. Il aurait fallu une charte complète de la famille Black pour mener à bien la recherche qui occupait actuellement cette partie de l'Ordre du Phénix : discerner à partir de sa position de Seigneur la lignée et l'identité de Serpens Black et des informations sur son passé. Cette approche généalogique était leur seule piste depuis qu'ils avaient échoués à abattre les Protections du Château Black où, comble de l'ironie, Severus n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Or, cette charte, Severus était le seul à la posséder et n'allait pas le faire savoir.

La situation était hilarante de son point de vue : il se trouvait au milieu d'un groupe de généalogistes improvisés en train de se traquer lui-même. Une place parfaite pour détourner leurs suspicions en émettant des hypothèses : qui savait, après tout, si les enfants illégitimes ne pouvaient pas hériter ou transmettre la Seigneurie Black ? Après avoir remonté l'arbre généalogique des Black jusqu'à Perseus Black, le seul survivant avec sa cousine Vega de la révolution gobeline de 1715-1723, Granger, sa fille, Ginevra et Bill Weasley avaient dû admettre que le Seigneur Black n'était probablement pas un Black de naissance. Avait suivi la fastidieuse tâche de tracer tous les faits et gestes des Black depuis cette date, à la recherche d'enfants illégitimes. Le degré de professionnalisme de leur recherche était tel que c'était à ce passage qu'ils avaient découvert la branche américaine des Black par un oncle de Phineas Nigellus. Devant une telle incompétence, il n'était pas compliqué à Severus de citer de temps en temps une « découverte » qu'il tirait de sa charte. Au rythme où les progrès allaient, Severus était persuadé que Delphini aurait fini ses six années de Maîtrise – elle en était déjà à deux ans – avant qu'ils ne découvrent qu'il était loin d'être son frère. Cependant, il devait louer leur ténacité : après toutes les hypothèses qu'il avait émises, ils avaient persisté dans leur approche.

-Elle s'appelle Maïa Ross, elle est née en 1962 dans le Kent mais a émigrée en Argentine pendant la première guerre du sang, poursuivit rapidement Granger, heureuse de cette percée. La connaitriez-vous Severus ?

-Je ne crois pas m'en souvenir, répondit-il après réflexion.

Maïa était tellement éloignée de la ligne de succession qu'elle n'entrait même pas dans la charte et était à ce titre exclue. Sachant que la charte était étendue jusqu'à l'inclure lui… Bill Weasley s'éclaircit la gorge à ce moment-là, interrompant le flot de paroles de Granger.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit éligible à la succession, déclara-t-il avant de sortir un rouleau de parchemin sous le regard intéressé de Severus. J'ai réussi à me procurer les usages de succession de la Maison Black, poursuivit-il.

Rose Weasley tendit avidement les mains en sa direction. L'Ordre du Phénix cherchait à se procurer ce document depuis des années. Chaque maison avait ses propres usages de succession, déterminant qui était l'héritier en cas de situation complexes, et les clauses restreignaient considérablement le champ de recherche. Il s'agissait de peut-être de leur clef vers Serpens. Severus savait qu'il y avait cependant d'autres candidats beaucoup plus évidents.

-Règle de succession, alinéa 1, lue Rose : primogéniture masculine. L'ainé mâle légitime des enfants de l'actuel Seigneur Black est prioritaire à la succession. En cas de décès de l'ainé, ses fils, petits-fils par lignée masculine, arrière-petits-fils par lignée masculine et ainsi de suite passent avant les puinés et leur descendance. Clause a : en cas d'héritier putatif féminin par lignée masculine, celle-ci est éligible si célibataire et sans descendance. Si elle épouse un membre de la maison Black, sa descendance sera considérée comme héritière putative. Clause b : en cas d'héritier putatif féminin par lignée féminine, les puinés masculins des plus proches aux plus éloignés jusqu'à l'actuel Seigneur Black doivent être considérés prioritaires. Bref, une bande de misogynes, conclut-elle.

-Cela élimine la majorité de nos possibilités, nota Hermione : les seuls Black par lignée masculine sont les américains, tous les autres sont des descendants par lignée féminine.

-Non, la clause b restreint la succession aux descendants du Seigneur Black le plus récent, répondit Bill.

-Mais nous ignorons qui était le successeur d'Arcturus, compléta Ginevra. Par cette logique, ce devrait être un Prince.

-Fontenius ? proposa Severus. Son frère cadet est censé hériter de la Seigneurie Prince, qui aurait dû revenir à Fontenius.

-Peut-être, reconnut Hermione en notant le nom de Fontenius parmi sa liste de suspect. Mais s'il est le successeur d'Arcturus, cela apporte son lot de problèmes. Fontenius étant vivant, il devrait être Seigneur Black, or Serpens est Seigneur Black. Si Fontenius est Serpens, il n'est pas le frère ni même le demi-frère de Delphini : celle-ci est la fille de Voldemort et ils ne peuvent partager la même mère puisqu'ils ont quarante-sept ans d'écart.

-Désigner quelqu'un comme son sang peut également signaler un rapport d'ascendance ou de descendance, précisa Bill. Vu l'écart d'âge, Fontenius pourrait être le grand-père maternel de Delphini.

-Mais il n'est censé avoir que deux enfants, se rappela Severus : Circé en 1997 et Regulus en 2000. C'était son premier mariage.

-Quel est le nom des bâtards Prince, plaisanta Rose.

-Princewood, répondit automatiquement Severus.

Rose émit un sifflement évocateur en entendant le nom, avant d'être réprimandée par sa mère :

-Reprends plutôt la lecture.

-Alinéa 2 : en l'absence d'héritier putatif portant le nom des Black parmi les descendants de l'actuel Seigneur Black, la succession est élargie aux descendants légitimes et illégitimes sur cinq degrés descendants d'un Seigneur Black qui ne sont pas concernés par les clauses d'élimination. L'ordre de considération des sorciers éligibles est celui de la primogéniture masculine. Le nouveau Seigneur Black doit adopter un nom traditionnel et le patronyme Black.

-Ca nous fait remonter aux descendants de Sirius Black, voire de Phineas Nigellus, déclara Bill. Le Seigneur avant Phineas, Rigel, était le grand-père de celui-ci : ses descendants sont trop vieux pour avoir été les successeurs d'Arcturus.

-Clauses d'élimination, lue Rose. Alinéa 3 : toute femme de la maison Black mariée ou veuve est prioritairement rattachée à la maison alliée de son mari ou de ses descendants. Elle ne peut devenir Seigneur Black qu'en cas d'exclusion de l'héritage de la maison alliée, pour son mari et ses descendants propres. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Que si Narcissa Malefoy, Belvina Beurk, Lycoris Prince ou Dorea Potter peuvent transmettre le titre de Seigneur Black, elles ne peuvent pas le devenir elles-mêmes, non ? réfléchit Hermione. Elles ont toutes épousées des maisons nobles ou anciennes. Andromeda en revanche pourrait hériter car les Tonks ne sont pas une maison.

-Elle a probablement été désavouée, rappela Ginevra.

-Alinéa 4, poursuivit Rose : interdiction du cumul des héritages. Tout héritier possible à la Seigneurie Black ayant une meilleure réclamation à un autre héritage successoral familial, quel que soit le poids de celui-ci, est prioritaire à cet héritage, et écarté de la succession de la Seigneurie Black. La détermination du rang de réclamation s'effectue en vertu de la charte familial et des usages de succession de la maison alliée. Exit les Malefoy, résuma-t-elle avec une expression indéchiffrable. C'est une succession de fils uniques.

-Il y avait trois enfants chez les Beurk à la première génération, se rappela Hermione, trois chez les Prince, deux chez les Londubat, trois chez les Weasley, trois également chez les Croupton. Et à ce stade de la succession, elle est ouverte aux enfants illégitimes.

-Il faudra voir leur placement dans les usages de succession de leur famille, ajouta Bill qui semblait aussi mesurer l'ampleur de la tâche qui les attendait.

Considérant qu'il leur avait fallu deux ans pour obtenir les usages de succession des Black, accéder à ceux des Prince, Croupton et Beurk ne serait pas évident, même si Londubat leur permettrait sans doute d'avoir accès aux siens. Les Weasley seraient simples à consulter.

-Alinéa 5 : inaptitude à la succession. Toute personne écartée de la succession au titre de Seigneur Black par un tenant du titre ne peut être réhabilité par un Seigneur Black suivant. Sa descendance est de fait exclue pour un nombre de générations déterminées qui peut aller jusqu'à trois. Un examen du cas à cette date décide de la réhabilitation ou non de l'individu et de sa descendance. C'est tout pour les clauses d'élimination.

-C'est la clause classique d'éviction des cracmols, déclara Bill. Elle est régulièrement reconduite sans examen.

-Et d'expulsion de la famille, ajouta Severus.

-Clause de relégation : alinéa 6 : inaptitude reportée. Si une maison alliée a jugé un membre inapte, le Seigneur Black peut reporter cette inaptitude pour sa propre succession : l'héritier potentiel concerné peut être relégué en fin de ligne de succession par le Seigneur Black. Alinéa 7 : soumission décalée. Si un héritier potentiel a placé loyauté en des intérêts concurrents à ceux de la maison Black, il peut être relégué en fin de ligne de succession par le Seigneur Black. Il appartient au Seigneur Black de déterminer quels intérêts lui sont concurrents. Alinéa 8 : sang de créature. Si une condition due à un ou des ancêtres créatures pourrait influencer négativement la capacité d'un héritier potentiel à être Seigneur Black, il peut être relégué en fin de ligne de succession par le Seigneur Black. Alinéa 9 : sang impur. Si un héritier potentiel est enfant ou petit-enfant de moldu, il peut être relégué en fin de ligne de succession par le Seigneur Black.

-Un ordre de succession est-il précisé ? demanda Bill.

Rose étudia le document un moment puis secoua la tête. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Granger retroussa ses manches et déclara :

-Allons-y.

Fontenius Prince, inaptitude reportée ; Cornélius Prince et son fils Aurélius, cumul des héritages, énuméra mentalement Severus en brassant une Goutte de Mort Vivante. Sans compter l'inaptitude à la succession sur trois générations qu'avait prononcé Crux à l'encontre de Seneca Prince. Honoria, Alicia et Angela Londubat, les petites-filles de Calliadora Black. Il avait eu la première comme élève mais la deuxième avait été la proie d'un détraqueur en 2012 et leur cousin Strix était tombé face aux mangemorts en 1997. Aucune clause d'élimination ou de relégation léguée par un de ses prédécesseurs ne les concernaient. Angela avait épousé un sang-mêlé et avait une jeune fille, Hulora, née il y avait quelques années si Severus se souvenait bien de ses informations, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne pourrait lui succéder. Balthazar Croupton et sa jeune fille Charis étaient concernés par le cumul des héritages. Peut-être devrait-il attendre, comme Crux l'avait fait, un deuxième enfant de ce côté-là. Les Weasley avaient été très surpris de réaliser que les trois générations d'expulsion qui avaient touché Cedrella prenaient fin avec la génération de Rose.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui, vers Albus occupé à ajouter attentivement une poudre d'œufs de Botrucs à sa potion. Il était dommage que Charlus et ses descendants soient morts, laissant le titre de Seigneur Potter à son frère benjamin Fleamont et à travers lui à James puis Harry. Albus était de fait l'héritier second au titre que Potter n'avait jamais revendiqué et tombait sous le coup du cumul des héritages.

En héritant le titre de Crux, il avait également hérité du devoir de trouver un successeur, une des promesses qu'avait exigé de lui Crux, avec le fait de ne jamais nommer un Prince. Caspar Croupton ayant finalement succombé à la Tiers-vie après une existence à courir le globe, Fontenius et ses enfants étant impensables, Severus se trouvait avec une abondance de choix qui ne résolvait rien. Approcher un des enfants Weasley serait dévoiler qu'il n'était pas peut-être-Fontenius et même s'il y avait un certain nombre de degré entre Honoria, Angela et Neville, ce dernier était Seigneur Londubat et c'était le genre de proposition qu'on lui ferait remonter.

C'était une question qui prendrait du temps à être régler, et Severus tenait davantage à sa propre charade pour l'instant. Dans un an, quand tout serait accompli, peut-être se pencherait-il dessus, mais ce n'aurait alors plus grande importance.

Il ajouta trois feuilles de mandragores dans sa potion. En attendant, Fontenius ferait un coupable parfait pour le rôle de Serpens. Lui, son fils Regulus – un prénom traditionnel aussi bien à la famille Prince qu'à celle Black, mais il doutait que les Weasley le sachent – ou sa fille Circé que Severus soupçonnait fortement d'être une cracmolle puisqu'elle n'était plus apparue en public depuis ses huit ans. En poussant un peu le raisonnement, comme Granger, notamment, était prompte à le faire quand elle ses théories commençaient à cadrer, on pourrait même supposer que Delphini et Circé étaient la même personne. Elles n'avaient qu'un an de différence. Une telle théorie aurait le mérite d'occuper l'Ordre du Phénix même si elle était trop farfelue pour que Severus l'avance. Granger pourrait toutefois être manipulée en ce sens : pour toute son intelligence – si l'on pouvait appeler son train inabouti de pensée ainsi –, elle manquait singulièrement de subtilité.

Un tintement discret l'informa d'une entrée dans la boutique. Confiant sa potion à Albus, il alla rejoindre son comptoir et haussa un sourcil en voyant une enfant qui devait à peine commencer Poudlard observer les étagères. Sa clientèle habituelle était généralement plus loin dans ses études. Elle l'aperçu, retint le mouvement d'effroi qu'avaient généralement les enfants en le voyant, affichant une grimace déterminée et se dirigea droit vers le comptoir.

-Vous désirez quelque chose ? questionna-t-il en essayant de placer son visage.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, sembla se dégonfler, la referma, puis se reprit, ayant apparemment au passage oublié le discours qu'elle avait dû préparer :

-Bonjour monsieur, j'étudie actuellement au Collège de Magie de Londres. Je suis à la recherche d'un apprentissage ou d'un stage d'été dans le domaine des potions et je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de me prendre à l'essai.

Puis elle attendit, tentant avec peu de succès de feindre la nonchalance sous son regard tandis qu'il essayait de se souvenir ce que son visage lui rappelait.

-Puis-je savoir votre nom ? demanda-t-il quand elle commença à s'agiter.

-Nogara, monsieur.

Severus était presque certain qu'elle mentait. L'expression déterminée sur son visage avait tout d'un mensonge audacieux. Et Nogara ne sonnait pas latin. Un mauvais départ. Il la dévisagea un sourcil levé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait saisi le mensonge. Si possible, sa grimace se fit plus féroce encore et soudain Severus se rappela l'air sauvage sous lequel Keira Bran avait dissimulé sa peur quand on l'avait trainée dans sa cellule. Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Douze ans, calcula-t-il. C'était la fille de Bran, et c'est cette seule réalisation qui lui fit demander son bulletin de notes plutôt que de la mettre dehors.

Une longue série d'Optimal émaillée de quelques Efforts Exceptionnels résumait son cursus de potion en première année. La botanique suivait une progression de l'Acceptable à l'Effort Exceptionnel. Les matières nécessitant une baguette en revanche stagnaient, souvent en dessous de la note de passage. En y regardant de plus près, seuls ses écrits bataillaient pour rattraper une pratique éliminatoire. Une lettre de recommandation vantant la persévérance et la volonté de s'améliorer d'Epiphanie Bran émanait de Neville Londubat. Severus connaissait ce genre du bulletin pour avoir parfois dû annoncer son insuffisance aux parents de ses Serpentard. Le cursus de Poudlard avançait trop rapidement en puissance de sorts pour ces élèves et leur première année finie, ils étaient transférés à des tuteurs ou au Collège de Magie de Londres, rejoignant leurs camarades qui n'avaient pas reçus de lettre pour Poudlard. Il leva les yeux des papiers pour considérer l'air défiant cachant l'apeurement de la jeune fille – il comprenait pourquoi elle préférait Nogara à son prénom. Elle était particulièrement frêle pour une première année et sa pâleur maladive fit se demander à Severus si l'exposition de la mère aux détraqueurs pendant la grossesse n'avait pas eu de conséquences sur l'enfant. Parlant de Bran…

-Vos parents approuvent-ils votre démarche ?

La pièce manquait au dossier qu'elle avait préparé.

-Je n'en ai pas. Mes tuteurs du Collège m'y ont encouragés.

Severus hocha la tête, le Collège préférait orienter ses élèves vers des apprentissages le plus tôt possible. Amener de tels élèves au niveau Buses relevait d'une bataille ardue qui s'achevait davantage vers dix-sept ans que quinze et le niveau de puissance nécessaire au passage des Aspics relevait d'un exploit qui était pourtant nécessaire à l'entrée à l'Académie Magique. Une telle démarche coûtait cher et les orphelins n'étaient généralement pas connus pour leur richesse. Un apprentissage était beaucoup plus rentable mais aussi avait beaucoup plus de chance d'être possible.

Il la considéra un moment. Elle n'était rien et surtout elle n'avait rien : on avait dû briser son rêve en lui refusant une deuxième année à Poudlard, elle n'avait aucun contact pour la soutenir et en conséquent s'était probablement fait refouler plusieurs fois déjà en tentant de trouver son apprentissage. La simple apparence physique de Severus, aidé de son passé qui était un secret de polichinelle dans le quartier, faisait qu'on ne lui avait jamais envoyé de potentiel apprentis comme en recevait fréquemment les autres commerçants du Londres magique. Venir ici devait être une initiative personnelle et une dernière tentative. Severus ne savait pas si c'était le parallèle avec sa propre ascension partie de rien ou une pitié déplacée – elle ne voulait manifestement pas de pitié – qui lui fit prononcer les paroles suivantes :

-J'ai un stock de potions de niveau première année à préparer demain. Gâchez des ingrédients et je vous utilise pour en préparer d'autres. Je ne tolérerais ni retard, ni paresse, ni rien de moins que l'excellence. Avez-vous compris Miss Bran ?

Delphini venait de lui envoyer un lot de minéraux très intéressant avec lesquels il était sûr de pouvoir améliorer une recette ou deux.

-Oui, monsieur, acquiesça-t-elle immédiatement. Je…

-Huit heures pile, lança-t-il avant qu'elle ne se lance dans les remerciements que son expression semblait indiquer. Maintenant sortez de ma boutique.

L'expression de défiance avait fait place à un soulagement tel que Severus élimina définitivement Serpentard des possibles maisons où elle avait été. En fait, vu son attitude, il pariait sur Gryffondor.

-Essayez-vous de cacher votre grand cœur, Severus ? l'interrogea Albus en sortant de l'arrière-boutique.

Severus n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il arborait un sourire moqueur qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop son grand-père pour lui être agréable. Sa phase de mécontentement hormonale passée, Albus s'était rapproché de sa famille au point d'y inclure James – Severus se souvenait pourtant des nombreuses fois où Albus, enfant, l'avait utilisé comme bouclier métaphorique face à une « farce » de son ainé – ce qui se ressentait sur son attitude. A choisir, Severus aurait presque préféré le voir se repencher sur l'imbroglio sentimental qui existait entre lui, Rose, Scorpius Malefoy et la fiancée que lui destinait Draco, situation qui ne manquait jamais d'énerver son apprenti. Potter avait quand même hésité avant de lui proposer un contrat d'apprentissage pour son fils, se souvenant probablement de ses propres cours de potions. Comme si la situation entre Potter qui attendait que la connaissance tombe du ciel et Albus qui était assez curieux pour chercher les réponses à ses questions et formuler ses hypothèses était comparable.

-Je vois que tu as rencontré ton élève, répondit-il.

-Ah, Severus, débuta le jeune homme, percevant l'erreur qu'il venait de faire.

-Ne me remercie pas, poursuivit doucereusement le Maître des potions. L'homme après lequel tu es nommé m'a un jour dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'enseigner pour comprendre son domaine. Je pense qu'après une année d'apprentissage, tu es prêt à passer à la phase suivante et elle a l'air très impatiente de jouer le cobaye.

Il fut heureux de voir l'air déconfit d'Albus, qui savait apparemment mieux que de lui rétorquer qu'il était très loin d'avoir pris ce conseil à cœur quand il était professeur à Poudlard. Probablement parce qu'il appliqua exactement la même technique le lendemain quand Nogara vint passer son évaluation sous le regard sévère d'Albus. Les regards noirs n'étaient cependant pas suffisants pour effrayer celle qui se révéla être une Poufsouffle. Severus observa tranquillement ses deux apprentis passer de l'antipathie oculaire au respect inavoué puis à l'aide mutuelle discrète. De l'avis de Severus, cette relation enseignait la patience nécessaire aux potions à Albus – qui en manquait parfois – et vérifiait la ténacité de Nogara tout en lui épargnant d'avoir à ré-enseigner la désolante platitude qu'était le curriculum de potion de Poudlard.

Le progrès était tel que lorsque près d'un an après Scorpius Malefoy fit irruption dans la boutique en exigeant de parler à Albus, celui-ci préféra poursuivre sa leçon avec Nogara au lieu de se jeter aux pieds de celui qu'il voulait désespérément revoir six mois avant. Severus ne fut pas particulièrement attentionné en le mettant dehors, mais il ne pensait pas avoir été particulièrement violent non plus. Il avait cependant assez subi l'humeur silencieusement massacrante d'Albus soumis aux émois du cœur pour ne pas vouloir une répétition. Scorpius était apparemment assez égocentrique pour ne pas réaliser qu'Albus ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'il avait rompu avec Rose mais parce qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'Albus avait des sentiments pour lui. Severus doutait que demander à Albus son aide pour s'excuser auprès de Rose aurait simplifié la situation. Draco ne partageait visiblement pas son avis quand il vint annoncer au gérant de _Sorts et potions du quotidien_ qu'il allait le ruiner, selon la longue habitude des Malefoy de faire des exemples. Draco eut cependant assez de sens pour changer de discours en réalisant qui était le gérant de _Sorts et potions du quotidien_.

Severus n'avait pas évité les Malefoy à sa sortie de prison. Il avait juste omis de leur faire savoir qu'il était vivant. Se signaler aux Malefoy revenait à se mettre dans une position de demandeur et Severus ne voulait rien devoir à Lucius. La raison, assez enfantine n'admettait-il qu'en son for intérieur, était que Lucius avait échappé à Azkaban car il était Lucius, riche et l'époux de Narcissa qui avait changée de camp au dernier moment, tandis que Severus qui avait passé dix-sept ans à espionner pour Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix s'était retrouvé derrière les barreaux. Cette inégalité de traitement pissait sur tous les efforts que Severus avait réalisés pour s'élever au-dessus du statut de sang-mêlé pauvre et désavoué et impliquait une infériorité inhérente dont il ne pourrait se débarrasser. Severus n'admirait jamais tant le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait si complétement renversé cette pression sociale qui avait voulu l'écraser que quand il était confronté à sa propre incapacité à faire de même. C'était un échec que Severus refusait d'admettre. Même mourant, affaibli au point de la léthargie par la Tiers-vie, s'il ne lui restait plus que la parole comme arme, il tenterait encore. Cette ambition lui était aussi naturelle et nécessaire que de respirer.

Pour toute son attitude typiquement Malefoy qu'il avait fini par intégrer et affecter parfaitement, Draco se souvenait cependant suffisamment encore de son parrain pour inviter celui-ci au Manoir. Severus accepta en partie pour observer la réaction de Scorpius, qui ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce que le père qu'il avait monté contre le gérant de _Sorts et potions du quotidien_ se révèle son filleul. En partie aussi parce que le monde sorcier mettait beaucoup de temps à connecter ce qui aurait dû être remarqué il y avait déjà des années, si ce monde avait été plus logique.

Certes, Severus avait vu les signes. Les rumeurs, d'abord. Ce genre de rumeurs que toutes les familles cherchaient à éviter, la honte d'une force fluctuante. Cette même honte était probablement ce qui avait retenus les parents de discuter entre eux, à moins qu'ils n'espèrent encore l'improbable lettre d'admission ou une magie accidentelle tardive. Puis étaient venus les divorces, plus nombreux qu'avant, et dont on ne disait pas les vraies causes mais que l'on murmurait. Hermione Granger la première avait interprété leur recrudescence comme un rattrapage du monde moldu, une avancée contre les usages matrimoniaux du monde sorciers qui faisaient qu'on ne brisait pas – ou alors pour rupture du contrat ou intérêt supérieur de la famille – un mariage. Fous. Fous et dément. Les Weasley n'avaient même pas pris la peine d'expliquer à Granger qu'une montée des divorces dans la société sorcière ne s'expliquait pas par une plus grande liberté des mœurs.

Les sangs-purs savaient cela et les Malefoy probablement en premier lieu. Et en dehors de la performance de celle-ci il y avait quelques années, il n'avait pas revu Cissa depuis longtemps. Certains de ces sangs-purs avaient peut-être été les seuls à savoir ce que Gamma avait su et qu'Ekrizdis lui avait confirmé. Mais une telle connaissance avait depuis longtemps été tenue au-delà du plus grand nombre, préservée uniquement dans les grimoires des vieilles familles. Les mêmes vieilles familles qui avaient souvent soutenu Voldemort ou péri dans les conflits de celui-ci. Des familles qui n'allaient pas se faire remarquer, qui n'allaient pas s'opposer au gouvernement et se barrer une possible ascension pour quelques phrases sibyllines dans de vieux grimoires. Alors ils avaient laissé faire et scellés leur destin et celui de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Ils avaient laissé faire, comme Severus lui-même avait omis de mentionner ce qu'il savait, ou avaient été mis en minorité comme Blackwood, Jigger et Stonefort, incapables de soutenir leur argumentation.

Et maintenant il était trop tard et ces vieilles familles, même si elles ne savaient pas quelle était la cause de ce qu'elles percevaient parfois – trop de temps avait passé pour qu'on établisse facilement un lien – savait que quelque chose se déroulait. Severus avait entendu des sorciers appeler le Seigneur des ténèbres comme un messie, entre deux verres d'alcool, trop ivres et persuadés que la fin du monde était sur eux pour se préoccuper des conséquences – on recherchait encore Serpens dans son costume de mangemort, après tout. Le quatuor sentimental Albus-Rose-Scorpius-fiancée était dû à la réaction paniquée de Lucius qui, en dépit de tout son sens politique, avait décidé que la fille de la Ministre de la Magie n'était pas le parti qu'il fallait à son petit-fils. Mieux valait une jeune fille désargentée, sans lien avec la politique, mais dont la famille n'avait pas produit de cracmol depuis dix générations et dont la magie était forte.

Et Severus était dans l'œil du cyclone de la tempête à venir, ami intime du Directeur de la Justice Magique, connaissance reconnue de la Ministre de la Magie, désormais en lien avec les milieux sangs-purs pour lesquels c'était effectivement la fin du monde. Tout cela pour ne rien avoir dit. Severus avait été espion et il savait qu'un secret, un mot même, de sa part à l'oreille qui convenait pouvait entrainer la mort ou la survie. C'était l'étourdissant pouvoir auquel il était devenu addict. C'était ce pouvoir qu'il avait exercé après sa sortie d'Azkaban, mais avec beaucoup plus de force, celle du secret qu'il avait tu. Il y avait douze, presque treize ans il avait cru condamner les détraqueurs par son inaction. Maintenant venait le tour du monde magique.

La rumeur commença en juillet, elle enfla en aout mais ce n'est que le deux septembre au matin que la Grande-Bretagne magique eut la terrible confirmation à la une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui re-titrait _Sorcier Soir_. Douze. Douze enfants seulement commençaient leur scolarité à Poudlard. Douze enfants seulement avaient été appelés et Severus savaient qu'ils n'étaient probablement pas capables d'accomplir un sortilège de lévitation à eux tous. Aucune réduction du personnel n'expliquait celle des élèves.

Les révélations s'enchainèrent dans les jours qui suivirent. Les familles dont on pensait que les enfants entreraient à Poudlard cette année furent contactées. Leurs enfants n'avaient pas reçu de lettres et on ne protestait pas contre le Livre des Noms de Poudlard. Unies, ces familles le tentèrent tout de même. Le Livre des Noms fut soumis à une batterie de sorts par les Langues-de-Plomb. Puis l'on s'aperçut de la faible puissance magique des nouvelles premières années. La peur entra dans le cœur des sorciers anglais et l'on commença à se parler et à réaliser le nombre d'enfants cracmols qui étaient nés depuis une décennie. La pression portée sur le Ministère par les lobbies – pour une fois tous d'accords – fut telle que l'on rompit l'une des lois auxquelles Granger tenait le plus et qui avait été le travail d'une vie d'un de ses prédécesseurs. Deux Langues-de-Plomb apprirent le sort de reconnaissance magique, interdit depuis plus de deux siècles, qui permettait de mesurer le niveau magique d'un sorcier. Les enfants des familles qui acceptèrent y furent soumis et révélèrent le niveau de magie de cracmols. Ceux entrés à Poudlard étaient à peine au-dessus. Les rares entrants à l'Académie Magique furent découverts comme cracmols dont les parents avaient acheté l'entrée, espérant une floraison magique tardive ou persuadés que la magie accidentelle de leurs frères et sœurs ainés était en fait la leur. Rien de tel ne filtra depuis le reste du monde. Après quelques semaines de bras de fer entre le gouvernement et l'opinion publique, de protestation puis résistance des parents, les sorciers anglais réalisèrent la terrible vérité. Le rire extatique et vengeur de Nogara fut digne de ceux de Bellatrix Lestrange. L'institution qui l'avait rejetée l'implorait désormais à genoux de venir reprendre ses études. Severus s'enferma dans la maison de Bath avant de laisser libre court à sa propre exaltation. Sa vengeance était accomplie.

Le deux septembre 2025 entra dans l'histoire de Grande-Bretagne sorcière comme le jour de la fin de la Magie.


End file.
